<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a Chance On Me by Nyna_Rollins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434114">Take a Chance On Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyna_Rollins/pseuds/Nyna_Rollins'>Nyna_Rollins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Take A Chance On Me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Norse Religion &amp; Lore, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Tags to Come, Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bonding, Breastfeeding, Character Development, Drunk Sex, Farbauti Earns Redemption, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Highschool AU, Humor, It's Revealed Why Throughout Story, Jealousy, Laywer Loki, Like Towards the middle of the story, Loki and Thor Are Immature Idiots in the First Few Chapters, Loki and Thor's Relationship gets a MILLION Times Better Halfway Through The Story, Loki is Insecure For First Half of Story, Love Perseveres, M/M, MILD Drug Use (in one chapter briefly), Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maturing, Mpreg, No More Spoiled Thor, Omega Loki, Parenthood, Pheromones, Smut, Thor Gets Slapped By Harsh Reality Towards Middle of Story, Thor Goes to Therapy, Thor and Loki Mature Throughout the Story, Verbal Abuse From Odin, couples' counseling, graphic childbirth, loki goes to therapy, mpreg in later chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyna_Rollins/pseuds/Nyna_Rollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor had been rivals with Loki for as long as he could remember. </p><p>The two competed for friends, they competed in school, they competed in life, and for years Thor thought it was because he hated Loki, and loved seeing the look of crushing defeat in his eyes.</p><p>But when the two share a drunken night together at his party, Thor begins to realize that the feelings of love and hate are more similar than he originally thought, and that maybe, it had been love all along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Thor, Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Take A Chance On Me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2270417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello :D </p><p>Here is my newest ABO Thorki story, that follows Thor and Loki throughout their last year of highschool, all throughout college/university, and the beginning of their lives after college/university. I hope you like it :)</p><p>A few things about my ABO universes before we get started:<br/>-&gt; All omegas are wives and mothers, regardless of their primary sex<br/>-&gt;All alphas are fathers and husbands, regardless of their primary sex<br/>-&gt; Heats come every month for an omega, and last for 24-36 hours, unless the omega is on heat suppressants<br/>-&gt;Omegas can get pregnant outside of their heat, but the older they get, the harder it is to get pregnant outside of a heat cycle.</p><p>*Also* </p><p>There is a chapter called "Character Pictures" that shows how the characters look to me, in this story. Please take a look at that chapter :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was nothing wrong with healthy competition; at least… not in Loki’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For as long as he could remember he’d been competing with Thor academically and socially, and now that they were in their senior year of high school their rivalry mattered even more. The valedictorian for their senior class would be decided halfway through the second semester, and Loki refused to settle for second place. He knew he had it in him to finally triumph over the alpha in every way, and didn’t plan on handing over the title of most popular kid, and most likely to succeed, anytime soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, he needed to make it through senior year, first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a challenge in and of itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because he was vice president of the student body, he was unfortunately required to come to school an hour early at least once a week. Today was the first day of school, and he mentally prepared himself for the cocky grin that he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> was on Thor’s face as he walked into the student council office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha looked at their rivalry like a game, and his conceited personality pissed Loki off more than anything in this life. Thor made every single aspect of their life in high school a competition, and it had been this way since elementary school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like he expected, Thor had an arrogant upturn to his lips when he walked into the student council office, and Loki sighed, setting his bags down at his desk with a huff. “Why are you smiling so early in the morning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing to himself, Thor stood from his chair and crossed his arms, sending Loki an amused look. “It’s early; why are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> so bitter?” He found this rivalry with Loki exciting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhilarating</span>
  </em>
  <span> even, and his favorite pastime was teasing Loki. The omega always had the most adorable blush spread across his face when he got flustered, and Thor </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it… though, he wasn’t sure why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The need to make fun of Loki or annoy him was a strong, almost daily compulsion, so Thor walked over to the omega when he didn’t respond, leaning against his desk. “I know you’re upset about losing to me by one vote but… you might as well accept it. You just aren’t as popular as me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I lost by </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> vote! If Timothy didn’t skip school that day, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> would’ve won!” Hissed Loki, shooting Thor a fearsome glare. “And since when did you get the impression that you’re more popular than me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you were popular enough, you would’ve won.” Answered Thor, stating the obvious. “And I already finished my speech for the assembly. After I give it, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you will be doomed to the corner of the cafeteria for the rest of the year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a fucking idiot,” Muttered Loki, pulling out his tablet from his bag. “We are supposed to give a </span>
  <em>
    <span>joint</span>
  </em>
  <span> speech, Alpha.” He loved seeing how much it unnerved Thor to be called this by him and he smirked, flipping his raven hair petulantly. “Send me your speech. I’ll pick it apart and add in things that are appropriate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Scoffed Thor, slightly annoyed now. “You can just stand there and smile and nod. You’re the </span>
  <em>
    <span>vice</span>
  </em>
  <span> president, Princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Loki could tear Thor a new one, the teacher responsible for the student government at their school entered the room, a loud yawn escaping his lips. “Morning, you two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good Morning, Mr. Stevens,” Chirped Loki, turning on the charms. “You look a bit different than you did two months ago… did you start going to the gym?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their teacher hummed, surprised by the compliment. “No, not at all… I did reorganize my home and clean out my garage this summer though, so I wouldn’t be surprised if that helped me put on some muscle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki had to force himself to not roll his eyes and upped the charms even more, knowing that getting the teacher on his side was the only way he’d get to speak to the student body this morning. “It must be; you look </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>different. Your face has a more chiseled look to it; and the beard you’re growing out just brings it all together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beta teacher smiled, a confident upturn to his lips. “I guess so. I wasn’t too sure about the beard, but I think I’ll keep it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Totally. Um, I was actually speaking things over with Thor, and he told me that he already wrote his speech for the assembly this morning. I was thinking that it would be better if we </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> addressed the student body, though. What do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor narrowed his eyes at Loki, annoyed with the omega. No one could deny that Loki was one of the most physically stunning omegas at this school - if not the best looking omega - and Thor knew that Loki was well aware of this fact. All it took was Loki batting his sage green eyes at people and they immediately swooned under his gaze, willing to do whatever he asked. “Sir, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s a great idea, Loki.” Answered their teacher, beginning to pull out his things and setting up his desk. “School starts in an hour; why don’t you both go over what you have, Thor, and then agree on something together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thor, you’re almost 18. This petty rivalry between you two has </span>
  <em>
    <span>got</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stop.” Sighed the man, shooting Thor an unimpressed look. “Do you think you’ll be successful in the workforce if you try and compete with your coworkers? No. You have to learn how to get along with others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor scoffed, pissed that his teacher was calling him out. “Uh, I get along great with others; I wouldn’t have been elected student body president if I didn’t get along with my peers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then learn how to get along with Loki.” Answered his teacher, turning away from the pair to write on the board. “You too, Loki; you’re not innocent in all of this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was Loki’s turn to scoff and he rolled his eyes, turning around to face Thor. “Send me your speech.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling out his phone, Thor sent the document to Loki, annoyed that he had to edit his speech. Nevertheless, he and Loki spent the next hour going over and rewriting the speech until it was something that they both approved of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The early bell ringing let them know that they had about 15 minutes to get to the auditorium, so they agreed to meet back up after going to their lockers and putting their things away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor always competed with Loki every second of every day, and the hallways of their school was their hunting ground. All it took was an upturn of his lips for omegas to swoon or alphas and betas to marvel at him in awe and mild jealousy. Waving at various people or nodding in the general direction of a gaggle of students helped cement his place in the school pecking order, and when he arrived at his locker, he wasn’t surprised to see his ex Sif there waiting for him with a few of their friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d broken up this summer because they both wanted to be “free”, and somehow managed to always end up coming back together before the first festival of the school year. Just a soft smile was enough to get the omega blushing, so Thor laughed to himself, opening his locker. “Did you change your hair?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cheerleader nodded, running unsure fingers through her hair. “Yeah, I actually got highlights. I’m not sure if I’ll keep them though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closing his locker, Thor hummed, looking over at her appreciatively. “I like it; it’s different. You should keep them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now the omega was smiling, and she nodded, tucking a section of hair behind her ear. “Who do you have for first period?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anderson,” Sighed Thor. That was their AP Biology teacher, and Thor wasn’t the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> at understanding science -that was admittedly Loki’s forte- but he was determined to still pass the exam and become valedictorian. “And you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have Mrs. Peters. Do we share any classes this year?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor compared their schedules, humming again. “Looks like we have health together later today, and it looks like we also share the same lunch.” He looked up at her then, holding her gaze. “I have to go, but… I’ll see you at lunch. Save me a spot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Of course!” Assured Sif, sporting the biggest grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winking at her, Thor nodded at her friends next, smirking when they all squealed and congratulated her as he walked away. He wasn’t too certain if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> date Sif this year - there was a new student that caught his eye in the hallway earlier - but he wasn’t stressed about it. Sif would always take him back, and all he had to do was smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After greeting everyone, Thor made his way downstairs to the school’s auditorium, not surprised that Loki was already sitting down at his chair on stage. The omega took every aspect of their school life so seriously, and Thor often found himself wondering how the omega lived like that. “Who do you have first period?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki didn’t even look up at Thor, continuing to scroll through social media on his phone. “Anderson.” He was surprised when Thor didn’t respond and looked up at him, a devilish grin on his face when he realized that the alpha didn’t like that. “Oh? Do you have that class, too? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span>; I get to embarrass you in front of everyone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> make you look like an idiot every day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor didn’t respond and reached over to pull Loki’s class schedule out of his bookbag, shocked to see that they had every </span>
  <em>
    <span>single</span>
  </em>
  <span> class together for the school year. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snatching his schedule out of Thor’s hands, Loki shot the alpha a look, an unamused expression on his face. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have the same classes this year,” Answered Thor, sitting down next to Loki as well. “I hope they don’t force us to sit next to each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> hope they do.” Responded Loki, a smug grin on his face. “You’ll be forced to live in my shadow the entire school year; that’s all I’ve ever wanted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like hell I will,” Muttered Thor, biting his tongue when their principal stepped onto stage to greet them. “Hello, Mrs. Sawyer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their principal smiled warmly, greeting the pair. “Loki, Thor! It’s so nice to see you both. How is your mother doing, Loki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s smile faltered, and he almost got lost in thought, painful memories being dragged up. “Um… he’s doing okay. We’re hoping that this round of chemotherapy continues to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The principal had a gentle look in her eyes and she nodded, squeezing at Loki’s shoulder gently. “I’m happy to hear that, Loki. We’ll continue to keep your mother in our prayers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Murmured Loki, a tight-lipped smile on his face. His mother was diagnosed with leukemia his freshman year of high school, and had been fighting it ever since. His family was hopeful that this round of chemotherapy would work though, as the results were promising. It was still quite hard to talk about his mother’s illness, as he didn’t like to think about living a life without his mother. His mother was his best friend, and it pained him to know that his mother could be taken from him at any moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petty rivalry aside, Thor did feel bad for Loki when it came to his mother, and he knew that this was the one thing that the omega didn’t like talking about. “...Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine…” Murmured Loki, seemingly lost in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor let it go, not wanting to ruin Loki’s day that way. He liked seeing the omega upset or annoyed, but… not when it was because of his mother or his diagnosis. Instead, he decided to change the subject, looking out at the vast crowd of students in the auditorium. “I noticed that Svadilfari had a new girlfriend earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scoffing, Loki rolled his eyes, not even phased by this. “I don’t care about that brute. I was only with him to make me look better so that I could be elected class president.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re so concerned about popularity, you should just date me. I’m the most popular student in this school.” Teased Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you high?” Questioned Loki, narrowing his eyes at the alpha. “Did you take something before coming here? Why the hell would I ever date </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Loki said that admittedly stung -for reasons that Thor wasn’t really willing to look into- but Thor pressed on, not giving up. “Come on, why is dating me so bad? We’d be </span>
  <em>
    <span>unstoppable</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a thousand percent certain that your dick has been in half the omegas in this county. That thing is going nowhere near me.” Answered Loki, shuddering in disgust. “I’d rather let every single member of the football team fuck me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rock your world, Princess,” Snorted Thor, his ego now bruised. “I bet that if we hooked up, you’d become obsessed with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If by “rock my world” you mean that I’d be shaken to my senses, then you’re absolutely right.” He smirked then, shooting Thor defiant smirk. “I heard from Sarah that your dick is the size of the palm of your hand, and I have a policy against alphas with small dicks.” He knew that the one way to offend an alpha was to call their “alphahood” into jeopardy, and tossed his raven hair over his shoulder petulantly. “And Jessica said that you didn’t even make her cum. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pathetic</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor drew back as if he’d been stricken, his jaw on the floor. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Excuse me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before either of them could continue their principal made her way up to the podium on stage, beginning her introduction for the new year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and couldn’t erase the scowl from his face as he mulled over Loki’s words. Loki was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> person that knew what to say to get under his skin, and he fumed as he thought about the omega’s words, beginning to worry that that rumor would spread and ruin his credibility. It was a lie of course, but all it took was one person believing it for his social status in this school to be ruined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snapped his attention back to the assembly when he heard the principal introduce him and Loki as the student body president and vice president, and plastered a dazzling smile onto his face, winking at a row of freshmen when he made eye contact with a few of them. He wasn’t too pleased that he had to share his time in the spotlight with Loki, but managed to get through their conjoint speech, promising a year full of fun for their fellow student body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as they filed out of the auditorium, Thor found himself zoning out throughout the day, not really noticing that he was spacing out until Fandral threw a rolled up piece of bread at him during lunch. He shot the beta a confused look before throwing the bread back at him. “What was that for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was asking you if you were able to get Loki’s number for me,” Explained Fandral, sipping at his milk. “I texted you about it this morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a better chance of seeing pigs fly,” Snorted Hogun, shooting his friend a look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he can date Svadilfari, he can date me,” Answered the beta, a smug smile on his face. “And once he realizes what a great guy I am, he’ll realize that he’s loved me all along, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’ll ride off into the sunset and have a fuckton of ugly children,” Interrupted Volstagg, drawing a round of laughs from the table. “Svadilfari’s an ass but he’s got two things you don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what are those?” Scoffed Fandral, shooting his friend a dirty look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An attractive face and a big dick,” Snorted Hogun, causing the table to laugh even harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fandral’s face flushed with embarrassment, and he shoved his omega friend playfully, trying to not be too annoyed. “How would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We dated Sophomore year for a few weeks,” Answered Hogun, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. “He’s even bigger than Thor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing his name shocked him and Thor drew back, scoffing at his friend. “Why is everyone so obsessed about the size of my dick? I’m huge!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who else said something about little Thor?” Asked Volstagg, wiggling his eyebrows at Thor playfully. “Certainly not Sif.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said anything!” Gasped the cheerleader, getting annoyed with the alpha. “Thor </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a huge dick; Svadilfari’s is just bigger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor shot the omega a dirty look, frustrated with his entire friend group. “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidding</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t lie!” Argued Sif, a look of pseudo innocence on her face. “Hogun knows what I’m talking about.” She winked at Thor then, hoping to make him feel better. “If I had to choose between you and Svad though, you definitely win. Svad doesn’t really know what he’s doing in bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This helped Thor feel a bit better and he sighed, absentmindedly popping a chip into his mouth. “Loki told me that two different omegas said I was bad in bed and that I had a small dick. And now, all of my friends have betrayed me, and are just affirming what Loki said. How else am I supposed to feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sif rolled her eyes dramatically then. “You really care about what that bitch has to say? He’s obviously jealous and just wants to get under your skin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Loki isn’t a bitch!” Called out Fandral, standing up for his crush. “If you’re going to call someone a bitch, at least start by looking in the mirror.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their friend group laughed at this, and as they continued to joke around it did help Thor get over whatever Loki told him earlier. There were more important things going on in his life, and if he was going to become valedictorian, he needed to get a head start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first few months of school passed by quite quickly, and before Loki knew it, it was already October. Their school planned a fall festival each year, and because Loki was in charge of planning the event this year, he wanted to make sure that this event was as grand and spectacular as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was throwing a halloween party at his house after the event, and although Loki </span>
  <em>
    <span>loathed</span>
  </em>
  <span> the alpha, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> throw fantastic parties. His parents were always out of town, and he lived in a huge mansion, so whenever Thor threw a party, everyone showed up. If he wanted to keep up appearances and stay on top of the social pyramid in school, he needed to attend that party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki didn’t really have any close friends in his life, so although he was popular, he was always alone. After the school day ended there was no one to go get lunch with, or go shopping with, and when he went to parties he had fun, but… there was no one that really </span>
  <em>
    <span>got</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. So he remained alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew his parents would </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> him if they saw his outfit for the party tonight, so he just hid it in his car, letting them know that he would be home later that night. It was quite easy for him to sneak in and out of his home, so after the festival ended he would come home and pretend to go to bed. Then, when his parents fell asleep, he would change, get ready for the party, and sneak out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d done it numerous times before, and wasn’t worried in the slightest that he would get caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Thor didn’t know why seeing Loki so upset filled him with unbridled joy. Knowing that Loki didn’t get something that he wrongly assumed he would receive put the happiest of smiles on Thor’s face, and he couldn’t help but laugh as he made his way home to prepare for the party. Loki had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>shocked</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he wasn’t voted to be Queen of the fall festival, and that made winning King of the fall festival even better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was surprised that Sif won, and wondered if they would hook up tonight. She would be at the party he was throwing, so he knew if he worked his charms and smiled enough, she’d give in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thoughts of Sif ran through his mind as he set up for the party, and once 11 hit, people from the school and county began to flood onto his property in </span>
  <em>
    <span>droves</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He honestly wasn’t too worried about the mess they would make, as he always called in a cleaning crew to clean up for him after parties like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Music was blasting through the stereo system in his home, and he greeted friends and acquaintances as he made his way through the crowd, searching for Sif. She sent him a message a few minutes ago that let him know she was here with her friends, so once he spotted her he grinned, looking her up and down appreciatively. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Norns</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sif.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega playfully bit a lower lip, staring up at Thor. “Like what you see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sif was dressed as a sexy nurse, and as she turned around for him Thor couldn’t help but leer. “You look incredible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretching up, Sif placed a hand on Thor’s chest, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Wait till you see what I’m wearing underneath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor mirrored the naughty smile that Sif shot him, sneaking a purposeful hand around her waist. “I-” He trailed off when he happened to look up and locked eyes with Loki, who was currently walking in through the front doors and greeting people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega looked like </span>
  <em>
    <span>sin</span>
  </em>
  <span> on a platter, and Thor couldn’t help but babble as he looked the teen up and down, shocked by how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> he looked. While Thor definitely found Loki attractive -if you didn’t, something was seriously wrong with you- he wouldn’t use the word “sexy” to describe him. Loki had a reserved way of dressing, so to see him dressed in his costume did things to him that he didn’t like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only way Loki could be described was a “slutty” witch tonight. The omega was wearing black stilettos that Thor was surprised to see that he could walk in, he had on fishnet stockings and shorts so short, they were barely there. He had on a mesh, skin tight black shirt that left nothing unexposed, and he was floored to see that the omega was wearing a full face of makeup, his lips painted a dark, </span>
  <em>
    <span>velvety</span>
  </em>
  <span> black. He seemed to have perfected the “cat-eye” look, and it only made his sage green eyes pop. Finally, a pointed witch hat completed the look, and Thor completely forgot that Sif was even in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His feet were already moving towards Loki before he could stop himself, and he stopped right in front of the omega, obviously surprising him. “Norns… how did you leave your house looking like this? Aren’t your parents like, crazy religious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki snorted, quite happy to see that Thor was so shocked by his appearance. “I snuck out, like half the people here did. And when the party's over, I’ll sneak back in and clean myself up. My parents will never know.” He sent a playful wink Thor’s way before stepping away, absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>loving</span>
  </em>
  <span> the fierce blush that spread across the alpha’s face. It seemed that those around him were currently feeling the same as Thor and were gawking at him, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, absolutely reveling in all of the attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People left and right were coming up to him to say hi or offering him drinks, and he loved the attention. It did make him sad to know that he couldn’t dress this way until he left for college -his parents were </span>
  <em>
    <span>unbelievably </span>
  </em>
  <span>strict- but he wondered if he’d be able to convince his parents to let him wear some tinted chapstick or some mascara and eyeliner. He wasn’t fond of a full face makeup look, but he wasn’t against wearing just a bit of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took all of ten minutes for his ex Svadilfari to approach him, and he smirked up at the tall alpha, not minding when he snaked a hand around his slim waist. “Don’t you have a boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Svadilfari had that ever present smug smile on his face, and he leaned forward, almost encompassing Loki’s body with his large frame. “I was just messing around with him; it wasn’t serious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Loki’s eyes, Svadilfari was an idiot. He had no redeeming personality traits, and was flunking pretty much every class. The only reason he was allowed on the football team was because the head coach worked with his teachers to keep the giant </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> at a 2.0. But for some odd reason, the idiotic brute was immensely attractive, and one of the most popular alphas in school. And because Loki cared so much about being viewed in a positive light by his peers, if he wanted to stay as one of the most popular omegas, he would have to make sure that the people he dated were on the same level. “Why don’t you go get me a drink?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Svadilfari nipped at his ear playfully, causing Loki to laugh. “Meet me out back near the pool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki didn’t plan on spending the whole night with him, and wanted to mix and mingle. Of course, he didn’t want to get the reputation of slut or as a player, so he would make sure to watch how he interacted with people tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In Loki’s eyes, he wanted to be viewed as an unattainable person. He wanted to be the most alluring omega, he wanted everyone to look at him and either feel envy or intense want, and he wanted to be able to sway people with just a glance. He wanted to use his looks and his mastermind manipulative personality to get everything he wanted in life, and wanted to have every single thing he ever desired at his fingertips. And it was holding this power over people that made him happier than anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around 1 in the morning the party picked up, and more and more people moved outside to party under the stars or in Thor’s pool and hot tub. Loki wasn’t sure how it happened, but he and Svadilfari ended up in a large circle of the other popular kids playing a raunchy game of truth or dare. So far he’d been dared to make out with one of their omega friends, and was forced to confess how many people he’d actually hooked up with. Of course he lied -he had a reputation to uphold- and was currently the one who got to choose what another person did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sif had been glaring at him and possessively reaching out to drape herself over Thor the whole evening, so Loki decided he would shake things up. “Sif; truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cheerleader shot him a distrustful look, obviously not happy to be called out. “...Dare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dare you to strip down naked, jump into the pool, and kiss the closest alpha next to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone in their group began to laugh, and Thor found himself amused by it as well. He didn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sif, but he did care about his reputation in school, and she was one of the most appealing omegas; she was popular, she was hot, and she had ambitious goals for her future, which was everything he could want in a partner right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cheered along with everyone as Sif stripped naked and jumped into his pool, hooting and hollering when she grabbed a random basketball player and pressed their lips together for a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sent Loki a pissed look as she returned and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself. “Fuck you, Loki. Truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki wasn’t scared of her or her dares, and sent the omega a confident smirk. “Dare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give Fandral a blow job in front of all of us, for 30 seconds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not,” Laughed Loki, shaking his head. “I’m not doing that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s too bad! You have to do the dare, or else we’ll come up with one for you!” Called out a member of their group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was willing to take his chances and frowned, crossing his arms. “Fine. Come up with something for me to do as a group.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who does Loki hate more than anyone on this earth?” Asked Hogun, a pensive expression on his face. “He has quite a few enemies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> hate Thor,” Suggested Volstagg, beginning to laugh when Thor shot him a warning look. “Thor hasn’t gotten a bad dare, yet. What if they were dared to do something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their group seemed to agree, so Loki took in a calming breath, telling himself that he would have to do whatever they were wanting him to do if he wanted to maintain his social standing. “Fine. What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if Loki and Thor had to spend at least 7 minutes in Thor’s shed; and they can’t come out until they’ve given each other hickies?” Asked a member of their group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Thor’s horror everyone agreed with this, so he decided that he would put a stop to this. “Uh, no. I’m not doing that with Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Thor is </span>
  <em>
    <span>taken</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Hissed Sif, narrowing her eyes at the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group started to jeer at them though, so Loki and Thor warily looked at each other, each of them coming to an agreement mentally. “We’ll do it…” Sighed Loki, standing up from Svadilfari’s lap and gesturing for Thor to follow him. “Hurry up, alpha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor frowned when Loki called him this and sighed, shooting Volstagg another dark look before leaving. There was a shed near the hot tub that had the controls for it in there, so he followed Loki into it and closed the door, looking at his phone. “Alright, it’s 1:45. We just have to spend 7 minutes in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware of that,” Huffed Loki, crossing his arms. “We both understand that this is necessary to maintain the social authority we have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor snorted, rolling his eyes and leaning against one of the walls of the shed. “If everyone knew the real you, you’d become a pariah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if everyone knew the real </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you would have to transfer counties.” Bit back Loki, glaring at the alpha. “You’re just as terrible as I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor couldn’t really form a sound argument and frowned, looking at the time again. “6 minutes. How do you want to do this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just… close your eyes and pretend that I’m someone you’re actually attracted to.” Stated Loki, stepping a bit closer to Thor. “This doesn’t have to be drawn out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t we just pinch each other’s skin? They’ll never know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Norns, you’re so fucking stupid,” Sighed Loki, shooting Thor an unimpressed look. “Hickies form from suction being applied, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> from pinching or pulling of the skin. Unless you have a vacuum cleaner in here, we have to do it the natural way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor’s frown only deepened, then. He never liked when Loki made him feel stupid or called him out about something he didn’t know. “You’re gonna end up alone with that sour attitude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll end up with a sweet, loving and caring rich guy that I’ve fooled into loving me, just like you’ll end up with an idiotic omega that actually believes you love them,” Huffed Loki. “Now close your eyes and kiss me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor wondered for the millionth time then how Loki managed to get this popular with his rotten personality, and closed his eyes to meet Loki for a kiss, expecting it to feel cold and disgusting. And instead, it felt… warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apprehension about the kiss seemed to melt from the pair, and they pulled away slowly, each of them trying to come to terms with the fact that kissing each other wasn’t so bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair leaned in again for another kiss, moving closer together and deepening their kiss further. Loki found that he didn’t even mind when Thor slung an arm around his waist to bring him as close as possible, and fisted his hands into the alpha’s shirt, pulling him in closer as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki knew that he should probably move to Thor’s neck, but when the alpha’s tongue slid against his, all his rationality flew out the window. Suddenly all that mattered was the intensity of what had become a full-blown make out session, and when Thor moved to kiss at the scent gland on his neck, Loki couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing the sigh escape from Loki’s lips stirred something within Thor, and he sucked on Loki’s scent gland a bit harsher, the sweet, honey esque smell causing his head to whirl. He was gripping at Loki’s ass through his shorts before he could stop himself, and when the omega relaxed in his touch, this was like a greenlight for Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could leave a mark Loki pushed him away, knowing that his parents would kill him if they saw the hickey. “Leave it on my chest. I’ll get killed if my parents see it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Hummed Thor, sliding his hands underneath Loki’s shirt. The feel of Loki’s smooth, pale skin was entrancing to Thor, and he pressed a warm kiss against Loki’s chest, sucking at the skin harsh enough to leave a mark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His right thumb moved over Loki’s exposed nipple, and he had to admit that hearing the omega let out another soft sigh affected him in ways that he didn’t think it would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled away only when he was certain that the omega was sporting a fierce mark and grinned, a proud smile on his face. “Your turn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor’s cocky smirk brought Loki back to reality, and he remembered why they were here, and why they were doing this. He was a bit embarrassed that being touched by Thor left him all hot and bothered, and was determined to do the same to Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching down, Loki hooked two of his fingers into the belt straps on Thor’s pants, yanking him closer and slanting his lips back against Thor’s. It seemed that he caught the alpha off guard and he used that to his advantage, snaking his hand down to Thor’s crotch and running his hand purposefully along Thor’s flaccid length. He waited for Thor to relax before shifting to kiss at his neck, drawing his tongue against the alpha’s scent gland.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t stop until he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he’d wiped the smug grin off of Thor’s face, and pulled away, looking back up at the alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took everything in Thor to not initiate another makeout session, and he was frustrated with himself for feeling that way. Loki was his rival, Loki was someone that he loved to mess with, and Thor just </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he was the reason Loki was frustrated or annoyed. He had this sick fascination with getting under Loki’s skin, and to know that he’d actually enjoyed making out with Loki made him feel… uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t ready to dig deep into his reasoning for viewing or treating Loki the way he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing softly, Thor took a step back, pulling out his phone. “It’s been 7 minutes. We… should probably go back to the group.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, upset with himself as well. He didn’t like that kissing Thor turned him on either, and looked away from the alpha, opening the door to the shed and exiting first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He forced himself to look bitter and disgusted for appearances sake, and settled himself back next to Svadilfari, glaring at the group. “Volstagg, you’re next. Truth or dare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The muscular alpha laughed nervously, running a hand through his mane of red hair. “Uh… dare? Go easy on me, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dare you to make out with Fandral for 30 seconds.” Answered Loki, a pleased grin stretching across his lips when he saw Volstagg’s face pale. “And you have to use your tongue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group burst out into laughter, and Thor found himself agreeing with Loki’s dare. He was pissed that his friend suggested that he and Loki have a dual dare, and decided that he would add more onto the dare. “And you have to let us record it, and post it to your social media. You have to keep it up for 24 hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Volstagg was pissed, and he shared an annoyed look with the alpha. “Thor-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. You forced me to give Loki a hickey; you need to suffer too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fandral laughed nervously and pulled at the collar of his shirt, looking around at the group. “Uh guys, does his dare have to include me? Can’t he make out with someone else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rules are rules,” Stated Loki, not feeling bad for the beta. The group made him give Thor a hickey, so he was prepared to rain hellfire on everyone. “I’m sure we can come up with an even worse dare than this one if you reject it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fandral and Volstagg stared at each other warily before giving in, knowing that if they didn’t do this, their next dare would be even worse. Before either of them could back out, Volstagg snatched the front of Fandral’s shirt and shoved his lips against his, causing the group to cheer and scream in delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Festivities like this continued until around 4, and by then Loki knew he needed to get home. His father woke up at 6 am to pray every day, and he’d be skinned alive if he was caught sneaking in. He’d given himself enough time to sober up, so after a quick romp with Svadilfari, Loki was driving home, able to sneak in, shower, and climb in bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he drifted off to sleep, he decided that he would just forget about what happened with Thor. The alpha was </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> the scum of the earth, and Loki refused to ever let himself get trapped under Thor’s seductive spell again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He refused to give up on their petty feud just because the alpha was a good kisser.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<span>︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Take a look at Part 2 of this series, in its first and second chapter. In Chapter one of part 2 of this series, you will find how the parents look, and in chapter 2 you will see the boys and how they all look.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is drunk sex in this chapter. If you believe that two drunk people should never have sex, and if this bothers you, then skip their sex scene, or don't read the story. If you comment about it, I'm just going to delete the comment. That's all I'll stay about it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor and Loki were back to being rivals once they returned to school Monday, and they both acted as if the makeout session never happened, choosing to continue to bicker and get on each other’s nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fall passed by quickly, and December arrived quicker than ever. Loki’s mother was in remission, so he already felt like he received the best Christmas gift in the world. It had also already been 18 weeks since the beginning of the school year, so the battle for valedictorian was fiercer than ever. Loki was currently ahead of Thor by 0.2 points, and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>loath</span>
  </em>
  <span> to give up that position. He was currently the top student, and the only way Thor would get that title was if he pried it out of his cold, dead hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to think about Thor over the holidays though, and instead focused on his mother. This was the first Christmas that he wasn’t spending in the hospital in years, and Loki wanted to take full advantage of it. He was an only child, and the relationship he had with his mother was special; in this life, his mother was his closest friend, and he praised the Norns for every day that he was able to spend with his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christmas day found Loki in his parents’ room, stretched out across their bed. His father was currently in his study, so for now it was just him and his mother. Gentle fingers running through his hair calmed him in ways that he hadn’t felt in months, and he sighed softly, nestling into his mother’s touch. “I don’t know how I’m going to survive not seeing you everyday, Mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother Laufey laughed softly, continuing to run his long, lithe fingers through his son’s hair. “You have to grow up and leave the nest one day, Loki. You can’t stay here forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish you could just come with me.” Sighed Loki. “And we could leave Dad behind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki,” Chastised his mother, pinching at Loki’s cheek and making the omega laugh. “Your father means well. He’s just not so good with expressing his emotions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned, rolling onto his stomach and turning away. “I don’t think I can remember the last time he smiled at me or said he was proud of me. He only says “hello”, “goodbye”, or shoots me a stern look when I say something that he doesn’t approve of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Your father does love you, Loki. And he tells me how proud of you he is every day. He just struggles with expressing his emotions. But he loves you.” Assured Laufey, beginning to run his fingers through Loki’s hair again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you even marry him?” Muttered Loki, beginning to feel resentful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because one day I looked into his eyes, and saw the world. And it was a world I wanted to be in.” Answered Laufey, a nostalgic tone to his voice. “And then the Norns blessed us with the best thing that had ever happened to me; </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This put a warm smile on Loki’s face and he hummed softly, basking in his mother’s affection. “I’m going to miss you when I leave, Mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you too, but… I’ll be happier to see you living out your dreams. I know that you’ll be able to have the life you’ve always wanted.” Laufey sighed softly then, leaning forward and pressing a warm kiss against his son’s forehead. “Have you decided on a university?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m stuck between Jotunheim and Asgard, honestly. They both have really competitive law programs, and a degree from either university would look nice on a resume.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about your friend Thor? Where is he going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just the </span>
  <em>
    <span>mention</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Thor’s name annoyed Loki, and he exhaled slowly, rushing through his answer. “I don’t know, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> care. He isn’t important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey tutted at this, pinching Loki’s cheek again. “Loki, that isn’t very nice. Thor is an </span>
  <em>
    <span>outstanding</span>
  </em>
  <span> gentleman; I remember the day you met. When you were three, he told me that you were both going to get married when you got older; it was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweetest</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing. And he’s grown up to be such a charming alpha. I would love to see you give him a chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki forced himself to not gag as his mother sang praises of Thor, knowing that if he knew who Thor really was, he wouldn’t say these things. “As far as I’m concerned, the day I graduate will be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> day I see Thor Odinson. And I’m perfectly okay with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hush, Loki. You can’t be so bitter all the time. You need to make friends when you leave the nest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned again, not happy that his mother was pointing out these aspects of his personality. “Whatever. I don’t need friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you’ll live a lonely life, Loki. Everyone needs someone; regardless of the nature of the relationship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason these words resonated with Loki and he looked away, thoughts of wanting friends and someone to love him running through his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried his best to force thoughts like this out of his head though and just focused on being with his mother instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor wasn’t important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Christmas, Thor’s parents told him that they would be flying out of the country to celebrate the new year in the Carribean. He would’ve gone with them but… the allure of throwing a days long raging party sounded better. He usually had about 2 or 3 weeks to plan his parties, but this time he only had about a week, so he gathered all of his friends and distributed the fake ID’s and cash, telling them to go out and buy all the alcohol and food possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day of the event he ordered about 50 pizzas, and paid for it all about 12 hours in advance. He had a credit card in his name with no limit that his parents paid off every month, so he didn’t hold back for this party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d posted about the party on his social media and invited the kids from not only his school, but the biggest school in the county, so he was anticipating for at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> 300 people to show up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d even invited Loki, as he did for every party. As much as he hated to admit it, Loki being at his parties only boosted the appeal of the event, so he was thankful that the omega accepted his offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People began to come into the party around 10, and by 12 his house was </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span> of people, music blasting so loud through the stereo system that it seemed like the walls of the mansion itself were shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d split off from the party to cool his head and sober up a bit around 12:30 and made his way out to his backyard, heading towards the lake on the property. It was his favorite place to think, and he was surprised and admittedly annoyed to see that someone was sitting on the dock on its edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It surprised him even more to see that it was Loki and he sighed as he sat down next to him, offering him an extra bottle of water. “Why aren’t you in there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned at the sound of Thor’s voice, warily accepting the bottle of water. “I got tired of having to smile and flirt with people. I just want to breathe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humming softly, Thor opened his own bottle of water and took a swig from it. “I saw Svadilfari in there making out with someone from another school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I broke up with him over the holiday; he can do whatever he wants.” Muttered Loki. “I’m not phased by it; he’s an idiot. Besides, I’m leaving for college in a few months, and I don’t really care about dating anyone right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m stuck between the school of none of your business, and the university of I’m not telling you,” Answered Loki, amusement rising within him at the perplexed look on Thor’s face. Getting on Thor’s nerves or making him upset was his favorite pastime, and he did have to admit that he would miss their banter and bitter disagreements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor could only snort at Loki’s retort, shaking his head in amusement as well. “I’m serious, Loki. Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I’ve narrowed it down to Asgard and Jotunheim. Early acceptance comes out in February, so… I’ll figure it out then.” Responded Loki, glancing over at Thor. “What about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t decide between Asgard and Midgard. But… I’m leaning more towards Asgard. My parents went there, my grandparents went there… it’s a legacy at this point. They have the most competitive business school in the nation, and if I can get into it I’m set for life. Plus, Midgard doesn’t really have a popular party scene. If I’m going to spend the next 4 years at a university then I need to make sure I can have fun on the weekends.” Admitted Thor, a small smile on his face. “I’m surprised your parents aren’t forcing you to go to some religious, all omega school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d never speak to them again if that happened,” Snorted Loki. “I’m most likely getting an offer for a full ride scholarship to either university, so they won’t be responsible for paying for my education. They can’t tell me where to go.” He sighed then, leaning back against the dock so that he could look up at the stars. “Why are you out here? You should be fucking a random omega senseless right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t spend my whole life having sex, Loki.” Scoffed Thor, mildly offended by Loki’s perception of him. “You’d understand if you didn’t sleep with fucking idiots.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m convinced that sex is only for the benefit of alphas. I’ve literally never climaxed because of someone else.” Admitted Loki. He was surprised that he was being candid with Thor, but figured it was because of the alcohol coursing through his veins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing Loki confess this was shocking for Thor and he sat up quickly, looking down at the omega in disbelief. “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidding </span>
  </em>
  <span>me? What the fuck has Svadilfari been doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He just climbs on top, grunts, pumps his hips, and then cums after 2 minutes. It’s not very exciting.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor believed that the alcohol made him say what he was about to ask, then; he would’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> had a thought like this while sober. “...Did you like it when I touched you, back at the halloween party?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thor-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious, Loki. I’m not going to hold it over your head. Just… I just want to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki went over it in his head for sometime before coming to the conclusion that he just didn’t care. “...I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I didn’t mind it either. It was… nice.” Revealed Thor, looking away from the omega. “... It was different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing this piqued Loki’s interest, and he hummed softly, looking back over at Thor. “Different how?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Loki. But… I didn’t hate it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you being so </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Is this a dare?” Accused Loki, sitting up to glare at Thor. “Is this some ridiculous bet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I-I mean no, no it’s not. I just wanted to talk, Loki.” Assured Thor, reaching out a placating hand. “I don’t live just to make your life miserable.” The look that Loki sent him made him laugh, and he rushed to explain what he meant. “I mean don’t get me wrong, I love ruining your day or seeing you frustrated or annoyed. But… I’m not always an ass.” He held Loki’s gaze then, feeling an oddly warm, almost fuzzy feeling wash over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki still didn’t trust Thor and sent a cautious look the alpha’s way before repositioning himself, letting out a deep sigh. “What do you want from me, Thor? What do you want me to say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess… I guess I just realized that once we graduate, I won’t be able to be the reason you get upset, or the reason your day is ruined. I won’t argue with you anymore, I won’t be able to compete with you… we’ve been competing with each other since preschool, and I’m just now realizing that after we graduate, that’s it. And I don’t like that this bothers me.” Answered Thor, choosing his words very carefully. He would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> admit these things sober, and wondered if he would regret confessing these things in the morning. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki never liked to talk about serious things with Thor -it made him feel uncomfortably vulnerable in ways he wasn’t ready to explore yet- and it made it hard to keep viewing Thor as a rival when he was exposed to the softer, gentler sides of the alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him some time to form a response, and when he finally decided on what he wanted to say he leaned back against the dock again, eyes on the stars. “I guess I’ll miss ruining your day or making you feel like an idiot, too…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor knew enough about Loki to know that this was the closest the omega would ever get to admitting that he’ll miss their interactions too, and he smiled, leaning back on the dock next to Loki and looking up at the night sky. “You’ve really never gotten off with someone before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you wouldn’t hold that over my head!” Huffed Loki, turning to glare at Thor. “We can’t all be sex fiends, alpha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everytime Loki called him “alpha”, it made him feel unsettled, as this was generally a pet name that alpha-omega pairs used. And when Loki said it, it felt so… so empty. “Why do you call me that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it upsets you, and nothing makes me happier than seeing you upset because of something I said.” Answered Loki, a pleased smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I started calling you omega, you’d flip.” Thor shot back, his lips turned down in an unamused frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care, Thor; call me whatever you want. It won’t change the dynamics of this rivalry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> be okay if I called you “omega”, Loki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki rolled his eyes and shifted on his back, trying to get more comfortable on the dock.“Yes. Because it doesn’t mean anything. Call me whatever you want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Princess,” Laughed Thor, settling back down next to Loki. “Now answer my question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care about my sex life, Thor?” Asked Loki, turning to look over at the alpha. “It doesn’t concern you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just can’t believe that you’ve never been with someone that’s made you cum.” Sighed Thor, shaking his head in amazement. “Why do you even have sex if you don’t enjoy it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because if I didn’t, I’d lose my spot as the most appealing omega at our school. I don’t want to be known as the religiously conservative omega that is too scared to have fun and live life. Isn’t that what this rivalry is about? Getting people to like us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor exhaled softly, mulling over Loki’s words in his alcohol-laden mind. “Are you just going to go throughout life without ever enjoying sex? I mean, what about your heats? Is sex not fun even when you’re in heat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’ve never shared a heat with someone.” Confessed Loki, so quiet that Thor almost didn’t hear him. “My parents force me to deal with it alone, like a “chaste” omega should. And they know my heat cycle, so I can’t sneak out or pretend to sleep at an omega friend’s house.” The omega sighed then, closing his eyes and allowing the cool night air sober him up. “Unless you’re offering to help, I don’t see why you want to hear any of this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor knew that Loki was being sarcastic with that statement, but his drunken brain didn’t, and the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. “Would you really be okay with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay with what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me helping you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was pretty drunk, but he wasn’t hammered to the point that he couldn’t comprehend their conversation, or Thor’s question. “Why the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> would I ever let you touch me? You’ve probably got at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> a dozen STD’s, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And no one is going to ever want to be with someone that sucks in bed.” Interrupted Thor, shooting an unamused look Loki’s way. “What are you going to do when you go to college? You won’t rule the campus the way you want if you don’t know what you’re doing. And you’ll never be able to “bewitch” whatever poor alpha falls in love with you, if you suck in bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki hated that Thor was producing a sound argument and remained silent for minutes, pissed that he was actually debating about what Thor was telling him. “Why do you want to help me? You hate me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is true,” Laughed Thor, closing his eyes and smiling. “But I’m drunk enough to remember that I enjoyed our makeout session on Halloween. And I can’t stomach the fact that you’ve actually never finished while having sex with someone else. That’s crazy to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need your </span>
  <em>
    <span>pity</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Spat Loki, turning to glare at Thor. “My fingers are good enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The image of Loki pleasuring himself like this sent a jolt down Thor’s spine that went right to his dick, and he cleared his throat, shocked that imagining Loki like this actually turned him on. “Am I that terrible of a person?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! You’re a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Hissed Loki, sitting up and continuing to glare down at the alpha. “And if you think for a second that you’ll just get to fuck me and hold it over my head, you’re-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I fucking meant, you fucking idiot,” Groaned Thor. Loki’s rapid-fire remark made his head pound in annoyance. “I’m trying to be nice, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because maybe I’m drunk enough to accept the fact that kissing you was different, and I want to do it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the last thing that Loki ever expected to fall from Thor’s lips, and he stared down at the alpha in mild confusion, not liking that Thor’s feelings about their makeout session mirrored his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he hated feeling this unsure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His drunken mind decided for him that messing around with Thor wouldn’t be so bad -as long as it was a one time thing- and he sighed, continuing to stare down at Thor warily. “No one can know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to go around sharing this information, Princess.” Snorted Thor, shooting Loki a look that sent a shudder down the omega’s spine. “No one else is out here. We’ll call a momentary truce in our rivalry, have fun, and then never speak about this again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki hated that he was leaning towards agreeing with Thor and huffed, laying back down on the dock. “...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor rolling over to pin him underneath him made Loki’s heart race, and he shot Thor a nervous look, staring into his deep, sea blue eyes and waiting for him to do something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha continued to stare down at him though, and after a few seconds Thor snorted, an amused smirk on his face. “Are you just going to sit there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I, you’re the one that suggested this! I’m not making the first move!” Babbled Loki, beginning to get flustered. “You brought this up! If you really want to call a momentary truce on our rivalry, then-” He was silenced by the unsure kiss that was pushed onto his lips, and he jumped slightly, his heart almost beating out of his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This kiss felt just like their first one back on Halloween, and when Thor kissed him again he began to relax, trying to match Thor’s movements and pace. He would’ve thought that Thor would’ve kissed him more sloppily and rougher like all the other alpha’s he’d ever been with, but… he didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Thor’s kiss was something that made him feel things that Loki couldn’t express with words, and as they continued to kiss Loki felt himself relax, his arms moving to wrap around Thor’s torso. He’d never really touched Thor like this before, and to feel the rippling, taut muscles under his shirt made his head whirl and sent sparks across his own skin. Before he could stop himself, his hands slipped under Thor’s shirt and ran themselves across the alpha’s sides, causing Thor to make a soft sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing Thor express that he enjoyed his touch made Loki feel quite bold, and he drunkenly decided that he would do his best to wow Thor and gain the upper hand. He didn’t like feeling as if he was losing to the alpha and pulled him closer, slipping his tongue into his mouth for a sultry kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s tongue sliding against his was surprising, and Thor braced himself above the omega as he deepened their kiss, the sweet scent emitting from Loki causing his head to spin. Making out with Loki was nice, better than he expected even, and he brushed his thumb against the scent gland on Loki’s neck, absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>loving </span>
  </em>
  <span>it when the omega shuddered under his touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud shout startled them both, and they separated quickly, hurriedly looking to see if someone was reacting to them. They were relieved to find that the shouting was only because someone cannonballed into the swimming pool, and both sighed in relief, beginning to sober up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor moved to roll off of Loki, surprised when the omega stopped him. "... Loki?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was shocked that he stopped Thor too and he blushed, nervously looking away from the alpha. "Don't look at me like that; you were the one that wanted to "help" me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki being flustered was something that always delighted Thor and he snorted, shooting the omega an amused look. "What do you want us to do, Loki?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loki, I'm not making fun of you. I'm just asking a question." Assured Thor, pressing a soft kiss against Loki’s jugular. “Whatever happens is totally up to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki closed his eyes when Thor kissed him, making the rash decision to just throw his inhibitions out the window, and just… enjoy tonight. “I’m not letting you fuck me outside on a dock, Thor. I have standards.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor perked up here, pleasantly surprised. “So you want to fuck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not</span>
  </em>
  <span> outside on a dock,” Reiterated Loki, trying to not show his uncertainty. “Prove to me that I’m wrong about alphas and sex. And if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then I’ll hold it over your head forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leave it to Loki to make this a pride issue. He set Loki with a determined look then, annoyed that it was so easy for the omega’s words to get under his skin. “If you can still walk tomorrow, then you have the right to say that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed that this was the perfect thing to say, as it sent a fierce blush across Loki’s face. “Norns, you’re so fucking dumb.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor laughed softly, gently rolling off of Loki and sitting up on his dock. “There’s a guest suite in the house. It’s locked, and no one is able to get in if they don’t have a key.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki hummed in response, sitting up as well. “...Do you have condoms?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>duh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Answered Thor, standing up and offering Loki a hand so that he could help him up. “I have to protect Mjolnir at all costs, and I don’t need any fucking kids. My dad would </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Accepting Thor’s hand, Loki stood, dusting off his ass. “Please don’t tell me that’s what you call your fucking dick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is,” Stated Thor, a proud smile on his face as he led Loki back to the house. “It’s the mightiest dick around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki couldn’t believe he was actually going to fuck Thor, and did his best to determine why he was doing this. He’d told his parents that he was spending the night at an omega friend’s house, so they weren’t expecting him to come home tonight. And when Thor threw these massive parties, they usually lasted until 3 or 4 in the morning, with everyone passing out drunk or high. Then around 9 am they slowly started to trickle out of the mansion, and by 12 Thor had a cleaning crew over, so worst case scenario, he passed out in the guest suite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party was still raging once they reentered the mansion, and they tried to discreetly head through the crowd and upstairs, nodding at people and waving as they passed various peers. The key to the guest suite in his house was in his bedroom, so Thor unlocked his door and ushered Loki inside, quickly closing and locking the door. “Give me a moment; I need to grab the key.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki hummed and looked around at Thor’s room, seeing that it was more like a large apartment than a bedroom. The alpha had a California king size bed, a living room area, a study area, and a small kitchenette, which was surprising. “Norns… how do you ever leave this place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It gets boring after awhile,” Answered Thor, grabbing the key and heading over to his nightstand to grab a roll of condoms. He usually lasted a few rounds, but decided that he would grab a bit more than usual, just to be safe. “Alright, follow me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki couldn’t help but feel nervous as he followed Thor out of his room and over to the guest suite, and he rushed into the room once Thor opened it, hoping that no one saw him. “Alright. Where do you want to do this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you change your mind?” Laughed Thor, tossing the condoms onto a nearby bed table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Huffed Loki, sitting down on the edge of Thor’s bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although Thor was still a bit buzzed, he was still himself. And he wasn’t interested in forcing someone to sleep with him. “Loki, I know we’re both buzzed, but I’m not going to force you to let me fuck you. If you want to just be alone tonight, then take the key to this suite, and stay here. Just give the key back to me in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It surprised Loki to hear Thor say this, and helped reassure him that Thor wasn’t doing this just to hold it over his head. This was something that they didn’t quite understand, but they wanted to explore anyway. Like Thor said, they were holding a momentary truce, and… whatever happened tonight, it was something they both were interested in discovering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I’m fine, Thor.” Interrupted Loki. “I’m curious. If you think you can change my mind and prove to me that all alphas aren’t shitty in bed, then okay. Show me. We’re both single, and have nothing to lose. You’re not forcing me to sleep with you, I don’t feel coerced. I’m consenting, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair observed each other for a few seconds before Thor nodded, kicking off his shoes and stripping off his shirt and jeans. They were both almost sober and had enough sense to consensually agree to this, so as long as Loki wasn’t forcing himself to do this, he would try and enjoy this for what it was; exploring whatever was going on between them and getting it out of their systems. “Cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was determined to make the most of this experience, and wanted to see if he could pick up any new skills. A large part of him was also hopeful that this would actually feel good, as sex was just something that he felt obligated to do when he was in a relationship. And he wanted to believe that there was more to the act.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ended up copying Thor and stripped himself of everything but his underwear, climbing back onto the bed and stretching himself out beside the alpha. “Alright; do you your worst.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was quite funny to see Loki so uncertain about what to do, and Thor laughed, pulling Loki over to his side and turning onto his. “Do you always make things this awkward during sex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” He was silenced when Thor placed a quick kiss against his lips and blushed deeply when the alpha pulled away, hating the smug smirk on Thor’s face. He wouldn’t let Thor gain the upper hand though and kissed him before he could say something cocky, determined to do whatever he could to shut Thor up and wipe that arrogant grin off his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He relaxed the more they kissed, and began to get more comfortable and confident with exploring a bit. Reaching out, he ran his hands up and along Thor’s sides like he did earlier, feeling relieved when Thor reacted the same and let out a soft sound. He was curious to see if Thor would react the same if he let his nails graze at his back, and lightly did so, his confidence boosting when Thor broke their kiss to sigh softly against his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed like Loki was more comfortable, so Thor pressed a final kiss against his scent gland before shifting to strip him of his underwear, taking a moment to stare down at Loki. It was odd to see Loki like this, but it just made the omega more attractive; seeing his chest rise and fall, the slight blush to various parts of his body, and the captivating scent that wafted from the various glands on his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning down, he took Loki’s semi-erect length and began to run his hand along his shaft, tracing the seam of his testes with his tongue. He held back a laugh when Loki stifled a moan and grabbed at his hair, not minding the motion and letting the omega guide his movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sweet aroma of Loki’s slick made itself apparent, and he ran a digit around Loki’s rim, surprised at how easily it slipped into him. He skillfully searched around until he felt Loki’s prostate and ran his fingertip along the gland, smirking when Loki gasped and tightened the hold on his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He believed that he could get Loki to climax with just his fingers and tongue, and went to work, slipping another finger into Loki and tracing the tip of Loki’s cock with his tongue. He had to hold back a smirk when Loki gasped and pushed him further onto his cock, so he relaxed his throat and let Loki control the bobbing of his head, focusing on the movement of his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega was twitching around him, and when he heard Loki let out a choked cry, he swallowed around Loki and massaged his prostate as he came, his ego shooting through the roof because he’d managed to get Loki to cum with just his fingers and tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pure </span>
  <em>
    <span>ecstasy</span>
  </em>
  <span> that shot through Loki’s body was akin to the spread of a wildfire, and it felt like his body had been lit aflame, every neuron in him going white with shock. For seconds after he couldn’t move, couldn’t think, couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that first breath that he took in was oh so sweet. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor grabbed a tissue and spit out Loki’s cum, beginning to laugh. “Well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was still in shock that climaxing could actually feel so good, and he took in another deep breath, trying to gather himself. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Fuck. You win. You win, Thor, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Thor’s ego was astronomical, and he had a smug grin on his face, shifting to lick along the length of Loki’s scent gland on his neck. “Just wait till I fuck you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For once in his life, Loki was rendered speechless, and he didn’t hesitate to spread out beneath Thor, still buzzing and sensitive from his orgasm. “Just go slow.” He was amazed that Thor actually knew what he was doing, and hoped that if nothing else, tonight would be a night that he would always remember. If Mjolnir was as good as Thor’s fingers and tongue, he had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> to look forward to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor grinned down at Loki, slipping two of his fingers into the omega’s relaxed entrance, and scissoring him. It surprised him when Loki reached up to pull him into a kiss, so he obliged, deepening the kiss as he fingered the omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was emitting the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweetest</span>
  </em>
  <span> scent, and Thor found himself wanting to taste him. He pressed soft kisses down Loki’s neck, down his chest, his stomach, and to the crook of his thigh. “Get on your knees for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding wearily, Loki sat up on shaky arms and got onto his knees, trying to not feel embarrassed. The curiosity of what it felt like to be fucked by someone that actually cared about his pleasure was more important than his nervousness about putting himself on display though, so he looked over his shoulder, a fierce blush spreading across his face when he saw Thor staring at him so lecherously. “Stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>staring</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor snorted, pulling at Loki’s rim with his thumbs, and seeing his slick drip out of him. Having the omega bent over for him, his skin flushed red, his chest heaving as he panted, and the sweet, saccharine scent of warm honey and vanilla pouring from him just made Loki look perfect. “You’re sexy as hell, right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The compliment made Loki’s face heat up and he looked away quickly, not too sure about how to feel about the compliment. “Can’t you just fuck me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Answered Thor, his thumbs plunging into Loki. “I want to do something else, first.” Before Loki could offer him a witty retort, Thor leaned forward, licking a strip up and along Loki’s rim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega shuddered in Thor’s arms from the unique pleasure that this action gave, and he moaned deeply as Thor continued to lap at him, fighting back the urge to press back further onto Thor’s face. “W-Why are you licking me there?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you smell fucking amazing,” Muttered Thor, plunging his tongue into the omega. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> the sharp intake of breath that resulted from this, and reached back around Loki, jerking at the omega’s cock while he fucked him with his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki felt like he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>melting</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Thor’s arms, and he shuddered when the alpha rolled his testes in his hand gently, groaning as Thor continued to lick him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“N-Norns!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor felt Loki’s cock twitch in his hands, so he rubbed his thumb along the head of the omega’s cock, absolutely loving when he felt Loki clench around him and cum spurted onto the blanket below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki moaned lowly as his whole body buzzed from that orgasm, and he fell onto his stomach, his whole body trembling with minute aftershocks of pleasure. He’d had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea that sex could feel this good, and found himself wondering why he wasted so much time with alphas that didn’t really know what they were doing, and didn’t care to make sure that he enjoyed the experience as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well? How was that?” Asked Thor, his voice oozing cockiness. He wiped at his lips and chin, and placed a warm kiss against Loki’s lower back, loving how the omega trembled from the action. “Are you ready for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki could only pant and nod, his entire body still buzzing with oversensitivity. With shaking arms, he pushed himself onto his elbows, and rose to his knees, arching for the alpha when he felt the thick head of Thor’s cock against him. “Did you put on a condom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor ceased his relentless teasing and quickly put on a condom, sliding against Loki a few times before pushing himself into the omega and letting out a guttural groan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck, you feel amazing!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hips moved into Loki on their own it seemed, and the more the omega relaxed, the deeper he went, grabbing at Loki’s hips and pulling him back onto his thrusts. Loki was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>snug</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and fucking the omega felt more different than any of his other hookups.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having sex with Loki was different in the best ways possible, and he found himself wondering why he’d waited so long to do this. Hearing Loki pant or moan and gasp was </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him, and he snapped his hips into the omega, the sound of skin against skin making his cock throb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> been fucked with this much precision and intensity before, and all he could do was grasp at the sheets and blanket of the bed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, and his jaw falling open. He felt too good to even be embarrassed about the sounds leaving his throat, and just gave himself to the pleasure that Thor was offering him, absolutely blown away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck, I-I’m gonna cum!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Muttered Thor, his grip on Loki’s waist almost bruising. The mounting pressure within drove him </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and when Loki cried out and came; his warmth spasming and clenching around him, that was what did it for Thor. He gasped and allowed his eyes to roll back into his head as he came, his hips slowly coming to a stop as he came down from that orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down at Loki, who was a trembling </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess</span>
  </em>
  <span> at this point, and wrapped his arms around the omega, kissing his scent gland. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki couldn’t speak, could barely </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and nodded, melting in Thor’s arms. The concern in the alpha’s voice was reassuring, and he rolled over onto his back slowly, his lips locking with Thor’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that the alpha had brought quite a few condoms with him, so he was ready to see where the rest of the night took them. This would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> secret, and he didn’t want to focus on the ramifications of the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just wanted to focus on the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll try my best to have an update out every Thursday for this story :) Stay tuned :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A warm body pressed against him wasn’t anything new, so Thor hummed softly and pulled the body closer as he began to wake up in the morning. He was surprised when instead of a round bottom and plump thighs, he was met with soft skin and thin limbs. And when he opened his eyes and saw raven black hair nestled underneath his chin, he gasped, almost falling out of bed. “What the fuck?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor’s screaming woke Loki up, and he snapped his eyes open, shocked to be staring down at Thor’s naked form. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! I-I-, what did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Why the hell are we naked?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Scoffed Thor, snatching more of the blanket out of Loki’s hands to cover himself. The events of last night were beginning to come back to him, and he was horrified at the predicament they were in. “What about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! You fucking seduced me! Y-You took advantage of me while I was under the influence, and worked your “omega charms” and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut it you fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Groaned Loki, holding his face in his hands and shaking his head as the events of last night flooded back into his mind, too. “This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault! </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>were the one that tempted </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Y-You kept going on and on about how pathetic it was that I’ve never fucking cum from sex before, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>drunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Argued Thor, an exasperated expression on his face. “I was just talking out of my ass! I didn’t mean anything I said! I didn’t actually think you’d let me fuck you!” It actually made his heart hurt a bit when he saw the look of crushing disappointment on Loki’s face after he said this and he cursed, trying to remedy the situation. “Fuck, Loki, I didn’t mean it like that, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a million and one things running through Loki’s head, and he refused to deal with this or cry in front of Thor. He felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He felt taken advantage of. He felt like the world’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>biggest </span>
  </em>
  <span>idiot, and he flipped the blanket of the bed off of himself roughly, quickly pulling on his clothes and biting back tears. Rivalry aside, he actually felt quite vulnerable when he slept with Thor, and he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> that the alpha was on the same page as him about what they were doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wished he could go back then and not let the alpha touch him; he should’ve known that Thor would just use him like this. “You know what, Thor? Fuck you. From the bottom of my heart, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re a shitty ass person, you’re fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I hope you get an STD and get an omega pregnant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The withering look he sent Thor shut the alpha up and he grabbed at his phone, shoving it into his pocket. “I hope your entire life falls apart, I hope your dick falls off, I hope that you fail your AP exams and I hope that you get rejected from your top choice university. Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking talk to me again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was turning on his heels before Thor could stop him and he groaned when Loki slammed the door to the room shut, collapsing back in bed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t meant to sound so cruel, and he felt like complete and utter shit for saying what he said. Although he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> making Loki miserable or ruining his day, he didn’t enjoy achieving that through low blows. Kicking Loki while the omega was already down just wasn’t his thing, it just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> how their rivalry worked, and he cursed again, grabbing his phone and dialing Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t surprised that the call went right to voicemail and cursed at himself once more, getting out of bed and pulling on his clothes. He felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and left the guest suite in a hungover haze, heading straight to his room and slamming the door shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to send Loki a few messages apologizing for what happened and what he’d said but they all were returned, which let him know that Loki blocked him. He tried social media next and wasn’t surprised to see that Loki had blocked him on every platform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His best bet was going to school on Monday and intercepting the omega in the student government room, and even then, he knew that was risky. Loki was </span>
  <em>
    <span>notorious</span>
  </em>
  <span> for ruining the lives of the peers that crossed him, and the alpha knew that he was in for it when school started on Monday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He honestly had no one to blame but himself, and just hoped that he’d be able to rectify this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki usually never sped on the highways, as he was very particular about getting to wherever he needed to go, safely. But today, he didn’t give a single fuck about the speed limit, or driving safe. He just wanted to get home, take a long, </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> shower, and cry until the ache in his heart went away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe that he was stupid enough to believe that Thor actually had an ounce of human decency in him and was frustrated with himself for falling for the alpha’s charms. He didn’t love Thor, but he chose to sleep with him because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> that the alpha felt the same as him; confused about what was happening between them, and curious to see where it could go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He arrived home safely and roughly shut the door to his car, rushing upstairs and ignoring his parents as they greeted him from the dining room. Before he could stop himself he’d slammed the door to his bedroom shut and tossed himself on his bed, the tears that he tried so hard to not cry earlier finally forcing their way out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt so stupid, so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and kept berating himself for trusting Thor. They hadn’t been the greatest of friends for years and they always competed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>lived</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make each other miserable or second guess themselves, so he knew that he had a part in all of this, too. He should’ve been smarter, should’ve kept the upper hand, should’ve walked away, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he hated himself for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gentle knock sounded at his door then, and he didn’t have it in him to turn his mother away. A weak “come in” left his lips, and he curled onto his side, tearing up even more when his mother began to rub soothing circles into his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Loki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so stupid!” Croaked the omega, beginning to break down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey tutted gently, continuing to rub at Loki’s back. “Tell me what happened, Loki. I won’t tell your father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time his mother had promised this he meant it, so Loki sniffed, sitting up and wiping at his eyes with a shaking hand. “I… I thought that Thor was interested in me, and… and we slept together… and this morning he admitted that he didn’t actually think I would be “swayed” by his words and sleep with him. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> myself so much right now for thinking that I could trust him!” Confessed Loki, shaking his head quickly. “And I’m sorry to disappoint you! I know you raised me to never do things like that, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Loki,” Murmured Laufey, a patient look in his eyes. “It’s alright. I was a teenager once, too.” He hummed softly and pulled Loki closer into his arms, letting the omega cry into his chest. “Don’t be upset with yourself, Loki. You did what anyone would do in that situation. And all you can do is learn from it, and grow from it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m better than this!” Wept Loki, holding back a sob. “I should’ve known better!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re 18, Loki. You’re not always going to know everything. And as unfortunate as it is, sometimes we learn lessons in life that are painful. But it doesn’t mean that all is lost.” His mother hugged him tight then and began to release calming pheromones, kissing his son’s temple. “Did you both use protection?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey let out a sigh of relief. “Okay, I’m very happy to hear that. Tomorrow I’ll take you out to the doctor and get you started on some birth control. I know that this was a one-time occurrence but… I’m not stupid. I understand that once you leave for college, you’ll be tempted to do things or experiment, and… and while I want you to be able to do those things, I also want you to be safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was astonished that his mother was willing to do this and he frowned, pulling back and shooting his mother an unsure look. “...What about Dad? What are you going to tell him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell him that there was an issue with your heats. Talking about “omega” things makes your father feel uncomfortable, so he won’t pry for information.” Assured Laufey. “As religious as your father and I try to be, I’m not naive. And… I’ve sworn to be a parent that my parents weren’t for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki felt a million times better and hummed, the warmth and scent radiating from his mother just calming him down. “...Thank you, Mom. And… I-I’m sorry. I know this was the last thing you expected to hear from me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Loki. I was a teenager too, once. I’m just relieved that you used protection.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and his mother sat like this for a few minutes before Loki decided that he wanted to speak. “Are alphas always like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately,” Sighed his mother. “Which is why I married your father. Betas are so much more even-tempered and rational.” He kissed his son’s temple then, his thumb stroking at Loki’s cheek. “If you listen to nothing else I say, listen to this; </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> marry an alpha, because it will only lead to heartbreak. When you’re ready to settle down, search for a beta.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki took in these words seriously, knowing that his mother would never lie to him or lead him astray. He could see a pain in his mother’s eyes when he spoke about alphas, but… he chose to not comment on it. He hated making his mother sad and didn’t want to bring up whatever old memories were floating around in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What should I do at school on Monday? He’s probably already told everyone about how he tricked me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The same thing you do every day, Loki. You hold your head high, you don’t give Thor the time of day, and you focus on becoming valedictorian.” Answered his mother, squeezing his hands gently. “You only have 4 months of school left, love. Don’t worry about what anyone else says or thinks; they aren’t responsible for you getting into the school of your dreams. And they aren’t responsible for you living the life you’ve always wanted. They don’t matter, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The love and relief he felt for his mother then was unparalleled, and he felt a million and one times better after his mother’s victory speech. “Norns, Mom. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d be the amazing and powerful person that you’ve always been,” Laughed his mother. “I love you, sweetheart. I’ll tell your father that you’re crying because you were rejected, so he will most likely want to speak to you about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright…” Sighed Loki, hugging his mother for a final time. “Well I’m going to go shower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, sweetheart,” Murmured Laufey, kissing Loki’s cheek warmly and standing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki waited until his mother left before sighing and moved to grab some comfortable lounge clothes, figuring he would study for his classes and freshen up on the material.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warm water of the shower felt great against his skin and although it didn’t erase the disgust he felt at being used by Thor, it did help him feel a bit better. And as he showered and scrubbed at his skin, he had an epiphany. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a beautiful person, and loved how he looked. But there was always room for improvement. And he vowed right then and there that he would do whatever it took to reinvent himself, once he got to college. He would work out and tone his body, he would take better care of his skin, he would change his hairstyle, he would change how he dressed, and above all else, he would do </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span> it took to become a master of sex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when he’d accomplished all this, he’d get Thor to fall in love with him, and break his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just imagining the alpha heartbroken and distraught made Loki feel much better, and he knew that he would make this his </span>
  <em>
    <span>goal</span>
  </em>
  <span> while in college. He wasn’t sure where Thor was going for college and didn’t care, but social media </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a thing. The alpha would undoubtedly see his progress then, and he would wait until he believed he was the pinnacle of perfection before reaching out to the alpha, snagging his heart, and then breaking it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And his plan started </span>
  <em>
    <span>today</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that he had a trajectory of how he wanted his life to go for the next year, he felt more secure about himself. He dressed and relaxed in bed, pulling out his tablet and deciding to create a game plan of how he would go about doing this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud yet unsure knock on his door made him shove his tablet away, and he called out for his father to come in, hoping that the man would just hurry up and leave. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> his father, but the beta was unbelievably cold and found it hard to show the affection and love that his mother was able to give him. His father was strict, he was overtly religious, and he expected Loki to be the same, which was frustrating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up slowly when his father entered and bit a lower lip, still feeling nervous. He had complete faith in his mother and knew that he didn’t tell his father anything about what happened, but he was still a bit paranoid that his father would find out anyway. “Hi Dad…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Farbauti sat down on the edge of his bed and gave him a sniff nod, his lips turned down into a small frown. “Your mother explained to me what happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded slowly, choosing to wait for his father to continue so that he knew how to go along with the lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I want to say that I’m sorry. I understand all too well how it feels for someone to not return your feelings.” He held Loki’s gaze then, surprising the omega with the warmth there. “You’re my son, and because you’re an omega the Norns decreed that you’re supposed to be loved, protected, and valued. And… the reality is that not everyone in this world is willing to do that. But you are a wonderful person, and I have no doubt that the Norns will guide you to the right person. Just don’t give up, and continue to believe in yourself, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>nicest</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing that Loki’s father had ever said to him, and he admittedly teared up, having to look away from the man as he wiped at his eyes. “Thank you, Dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father took his hand then, offering the most affection he’d given him in months. “Anyone who looks at you and doesn’t immediately fall for you is missing out. And as long as you believe in yourself, the Norns will guide you to your fated partner. Just continue to be the chaste and wonderful person that you are. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sniffed and nodded, so his father let go of his hand, standing up from his bed. “Make sure you study a bit before bed, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Murmured Loki, waiting for his father to leave his room and close the door. Once he was alone again he inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, his mind still reeling from the exchange with his father. That was probably the most his father had spoken to him in </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and… and it did really help him feel better. Getting that validation from him just secured his belief that he needed to take his life in his hands and do what he wanted with it, and he pulled his tablet back out from under his pillow, beginning to plan out the next year of his life, and how he would change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would not </span>
  <em>
    <span>rest</span>
  </em>
  <span> until he had Thor sobbing in front of him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> to not be broken up with, and he couldn’t wait for the day where he made Thor feel as bad as he felt now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every Monday, Thor and Loki arrived at school about an hour before everyone else to plan out what the student government needed to do for the week, so Thor couldn’t help but feel nervous as he pulled into his designated parking spot in the school parking lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what Loki would say or do and as he walked into the school, and as he made his way to the student government room he sent a quick prayer up to the Norns, asking them to make it so that Loki and he could go back to the relationship that they had before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning the doorknob, Thor warily entered the room, thankful that Loki was the only one present. “Hey…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shot Thor an unamused look, not willing to give the alpha the time of day. Instead he pulled out his tablet and scrolled through it, getting the meeting started. “We have the monthly bake sale for the school this Saturday, and we both have to be there. I think we could ask the news team to announce this on the morning announcements, and put out an advertisement in the school paper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The drama department also asked that we let the school know that they are having auditions for Romeo and Juliet. I might audition just to bring some attention to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lo-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki continued to interrupt Thor, not wanting to give him a chance to discuss what had occurred between them. “And the school pep rally is in a week. We really need to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor didn’t want to yell, but he knew what Loki was doing and wanted to stop him so that they could talk about this. “Loki, I’m sorry, okay? What I said to you was fucked up, and I didn’t mean it that way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki pursed his lips, shooting Thor a curt look. “I don’t give a single flying </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> about you or your sorry ass apology, you fucking inbred, inept </span>
  <em>
    <span>moron</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>listen</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Gritted out Thor, striding across the room and yanking a chair out from a desk so that he could sit in front of Loki. “You didn’t even let me explain myself!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is there to explain?! You obviously had some ridiculous bet with yourself, and you won whatever idiotic test you put me through.” Answered Loki, setting down his tablet and finally turning his attention to Thor. “You took advantage of me being weak and unsure, and made me think that you felt the same as I did. And after it was all said and done, you just proved that you were just as shitty and just as fucked up as I always believed you were.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s words were like a stab in the heart for Thor, and he felt like complete shit for fucking things up between them. “Loki, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>! What else do you want me to say?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you saying another goddamn fucking thing!” Hissed Loki, a fearsome look on his face. “How am I supposed to trust a single thing that you say?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being the reason Loki was this upset didn’t make Thor feel good, and he let out an aggravated sigh, running a hand through his hair. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Loki, I-I’m sorry! How many times do I have to say it? Do you want me to go on the ground and kiss your fucking feet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be a start,” Huffed the omega, looking away and grabbing his tablet again. “I’m not stupid. You might’ve fooled me once, and you’re not getting the chance to do so again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> just get back to discussing what we need to do this week? Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The insistence of Loki’s tone and the bitter hurt on its edge made Thor’s heart sink and he sighed, giving in and just dropping it. “...Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He honestly couldn’t focus on anything Loki said for the rest of that meeting, and found that for most of the morning he was stuck in his head. He just couldn’t accept that the amicable rivalry he had with Loki was gone, and that it was gone because of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shared first period that day, so after ending their early morning meeting and making it to class, Thor sat down at his table, a pensive expression on his face. He barely nodded at his friend Hogun and sighed, staring down at his unopened textbook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you good, man?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor frowned slightly and turned to look at Hogun, wanting to get his opinion on the issue. “If an alpha slept with you, and then said that they didn’t actually think you’d sleep with them and that they were just talking out of their ass, how would that make you feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun shot him a bewildered expression, trying to make sense of this. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I slept with someone at my party… and woke up next to them. And I was shocked that we actually hooked up.” Answered Thor, choosing his words very carefully. “And I told them that I didn’t actually think they would sleep with me, and… now I’ve fucked things up between us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun frowned, observing Thor for a moment. “Who did you sleep with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t important. If an alpha said that to you, how would you feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would make me feel incredibly shitty, and I’d probably cut their balls off, man. Why the fuck would you say something like that?” Chastised Hogun, whacking Thor across the back of the head. “Who did you fucking say that to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor looked away in shame, feeling even worse. “It doesn’t matter. Just tell me how I can fix it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean… do you love this omega?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Rushed Thor, unintentionally drawing attention to himself. A few classmates shot him strange looks, so he sighed and looked back at Hogun, speaking a bit quieter. “I mean, no. I don’t love them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then… did you think they were hot or something?” Asked Hogun, trying to get to the bottom of this. “Why did you sleep with them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because… because I hooked up with them earlier in the year but we didn’t go farther than making out, and when I was drunk and talking to them at my party, Mjolnir remembered how nice it felt to make out with that omega, and… we hooked up.” Confessed Thor, too ashamed to meet Hogun’s disapproving glare. “And I freaked in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you care about this omega? I mean, did you even try to apologize?” Questioned Hogun, narrowing his eyes at his friend. “Because what you did was a dickish thing to do. And I know you aren’t like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor sighed again, unable to look his friend in the eyes. “I don’t know, Hogun. Our relationship… I just freaked. And I know I messed up. And I don’t know how to fix it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is this omega, Thor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha shook his head, refusing to divulge this information. “I can’t tell you that, Hogun. They’d kill me if anyone knew. Just tell me how I can fix this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun shot him a level look, obviously not happy about this. “Well… you said you didn’t love them. I mean… do you have romantic feelings for them? Do you feel anything at all for the omega?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor honestly hadn’t ever taken a moment to examine how he truly felt about Loki, and when he tried in this moment it just left him frustrated, as he couldn’t make sense of the jumbled emotion inside. “I don’t love them, Hogun. And I don’t like them like that. It just </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And although we were drunk, we both knew what we were doing, and neither of us stopped it. And then I fucked it over, and now whatever was going on between us is ruined.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thor, I’m your friend, so I’m going to be honest. I don’t know who this omega is, but it seems like things ran deeper than you thought. And you need to apologize. Give them some space and in a few days try again. And if that doesn’t work, then there’s nothing else you can do and that’s your fault.” Stated Hogun, pulling out his binder and textbook from his book bag. “You better tell me who this omega is. I can’t help you if I don’t know who it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hogun-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright class, turn to page 276!” Announced their AP Biology teacher, interrupting any and all conversation in her class. “We’re going over the lymphatic system today on our course of studying the human body. If I could get a volunteer to read the first paragraph?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki raised his hand, knowing that if he volunteered first, he wouldn’t have to volunteer again for some time. “I’ll read the first paragraph, Mrs. Anderson.” He could feel Thor’s eyes on him and forced himself to not turn around and glare at the alpha. Although it was surprising to see that Thor was this distraught over what he said, Loki was still very hurt and upset over their exchange. And he didn’t want to give in and forgive Thor so easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor couldn’t help but send a mournful look towards Loki as the omega read and he frowned deeply, trying to figure out how to fix this. He knew that it didn’t make any sense for him to be this worked up, but… it was really messing with him to know that he hurt Loki so deeply, as that wasn’t how their relationship worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun tapping at his elbow with a pencil distracted him and he looked over, seeing that the omega wrote him a note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who’s the omega, Thor?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor grabbed his pen and wrote back, trying to make sure that he was discreet. Their AP Biology teacher had a penchant for snatching notes out of unsuspecting students’ hands, and he wanted to avoid that at all costs. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>...Loki.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun inhaled sharply, eyes wide in disbelief. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the FUCK dude?!!? You fucked Loki?!?!? He let you fuck him?!?! Where was I?!!?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor shot him a warning look to be quiet and grabbed his pencil again, quickly scribbling out his response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It happened at my New Year’s party.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Norns that’s insane! How did that even happen?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor quickly looked up, discreetly covering up the paper they were writing on with his forearm and keeping his attention on the next student that read after Loki. He waited until the teacher looked away before responding to his friend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We were drunk! I didn’t think he’d actually say yes!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun frowned and snatched the paper from Thor, quickly writing his reply. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What the hell is wrong with you?! You didn’t think he would actually say yes?! Then why in the </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>hell</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> did you ask him to sleep with you?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because I wanted to! I don’t know! I didn’t think he was actually interested in me! I thought he hated me!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Scribbled Thor, so focused on writing that he didn’t notice their teacher making her way over to them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought he would reject me! I didn’t think he was interested, too! I-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The paper being snatched out of his hands shocked him and he cursed, trying to grab the paper back. “Shit, Mrs. Anderson, no! I-I’m sorry! Don’t read it out loud!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their teacher humphed, reading the note silently to herself first. “You know my policy about writing notes in class, Thor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re all adults -</span>
  <em>
    <span>mostly</span>
  </em>
  <span>- so I don’t mind reading this aloud.” Interrupted their teacher, returning to the front of the classroom and reading he and Hogun’s note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki had a bad feeling about this and almost fainted when their teacher read the note; shocked, pissed, and embarrassed that everyone now knew that he and Thor slept together, and that Thor used him. He couldn’t even look up from his desk as she read through it, and once she was finished he abruptly stood from his desk and fought back tears, running out of the classroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor cursed and stood up as well, running out of the class to chase Loki down the hall. “Loki!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki ignored Thor and ran right into the omega restroom, heading into a stall and slamming the door shut. “Leave me </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cursing again, Thor followed Loki into the restroom, not caring about the omegas that were shocked to see him in there. “Loki! Loki, please come out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Begged Thor, pleading with him at the closed stall’s door. “Just hear me out, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki let out a garbled sound, his face in his hands as he cried. “Why are you doing this to me?! Do you really hate me that much? What did I ever do to you to deserve this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the whimper on the end that got Thor, and his heart clenched painfully in his chest as he heard Loki cry. “Fuck, Loki, no, no, I don’t hate you. I’m sorry! I didn’t think Mrs. Anderson would actually read the note out loud!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sniffed again, his voice cracking with emotion. “What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> from me, Thor? If you didn’t want to sleep with me you just should’ve said so! I wouldn’t have been hurt! I only slept with you because I thought…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... You thought what, Loki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega bit his lower lip, shaking his head and refusing to respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing again, Thor pressed his forehead against the stall door, trying to fix this once and for all. “Loki… what I said on the note was true. I didn’t think you would actually agree to sleep with me because I didn’t think you were interested in me, Loki. I thought… I thought that I was imagining whatever feeling I felt when we made out at the party in October. And… and I was just surprised that you felt it, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was a shocking confession, and Loki sat up slowly, his heart racing nervously. “What did you feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Answered Thor, continuing to plead with him. “I don’t know what I’m feeling, Loki, but it’s not hate. I don’t hate you. I never have and I never will. I just… this petty rivalry that we have makes me happy, and I like getting on your nerves and making you frustrated. I don’t know why, but seeing you this upset and hurt is really fucking with me, and I don’t like it. Tell me what I can do to fix this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You don’t hate me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Assured Thor, trying to place as much care into his voice as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki wiped at his eyes and let out a shaky breath, beginning to calm down. “What did you mean when you told Hogun that you didn’t think I was interested, too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing softly, Thor stood up straight, moving to lean against one of the sinks in the bathroom. “Honestly, Loki… kissing you wasn’t bad. And the sex was great. It felt… </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and looking back, I know that I fucked things up with what I said; I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s going on in my head, but I wanted to sleep with you because I wanted to see if that would help me figure it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Did it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sounded so unsure and vulnerable, and Thor hated that it was his fault they were in this predicament. He didn’t like seeing Loki so sad and uncertain, and wanted him to get back to being his strong and confident self. “I think? Sort of? I-I mean,” Thor huffed and leaned back to look at the ceiling, trying to articulate his feelings. “I want things to go back to how they were. I don’t want you to hate me because of this. I want you getting frustrated because I got a better score on a test than you, or because you think I’m being annoying. Not this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor’s voice was genuine, and Loki couldn’t help but at least hear him out. The cocky alpha </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> apologized and had never expressed himself like this before, so Loki was willing to at least speak to the alpha face to face. Very slowly, he stood up and unlocked the stall, opening the door and coming out of the stall so that he could speak to the alpha. “If I forgive you, what happens? Do we just go back to how things were?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know, Loki. I don’t know where we go from here. I-I mean do I ask you to date me? Do we become fuck buddies? Rivals like we’ve always been? I don’t know.” Answered Thor, obviously very uncomfortable with the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want us to do?” Loki asked again, that same nervous, uncertain look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I… do you want to date?” Questioned Thor, his face heating up with embarrassment. “So we can figure out what that spark was? And see if anything comes from it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor asking him out was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing he ever expected to have happen, and he inhaled sharply, his eyes as wide as saucers. “You want to date me?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know! I don’t know what I’m doing, Loki!” Confessed Thor, an exasperated huff escaping his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki continued to stare at Thor strangely, having an internal battle of wills. A large part of him wanted to seek vengeance on Thor for causing him all of this suffering, but… a larger part of him understood that Thor was being genuine with him right now. It was something that didn’t happen often, but when it did, it showed just how serious the alpha was being. And he knew then that Thor truly didn’t mean to hurt him when he said what he did. “O-Okay. We’ll figure it out. If we decide that dating just isn’t for us, then… we’ll go back to being rivals. And we’ll pretend that this never happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now this was something Thor could work with and he stood up straight, steadily holding Loki’s gaze. “So we’re dating?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were the one that asked,” Murmured Loki, a fierce blush spreading across his face as he looked away. “I’m not going to force you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing this made Thor feel as if the weight of the world was off his shoulders, as this was Loki’s way of saying that all was forgiven, and that he would give them a chance. “Norns, Princess.” He laughed softly then, reaching out to take Loki’s hand. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A warm, fuzzy feeling spread throughout Loki’s body when Thor grabbed his hand, and he quickly averted his gaze, fighting back a smile. “I’m alright…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor honestly didn’t know what to do now, and nervously pulled Loki closer, reaching to cradle his face in his hands. “We’ll figure out everything later, okay? You can come over after school, and… and we’ll figure it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was nodding in agreement before he could stop himself, and stared deeply into the alpha’s deep, sea blue eyes, his heart still pounding from the events of the last few minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that they were just staring at each other Thor figured he’d try and kiss Loki, hoping that this would erase some of their nervousness and get them used to the idea that they were officially a thing now. Before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned closer and kissed the omega softly, feeling him go tense in his arms before slowly relaxing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair jumped apart as a school resource officer entered the omega bathroom, knowing that they were screwed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thor </span>
  <em>
    <span>Odinson</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You are the last person I ever expected to do something like this!” Yelled the officer, marching over to the pair and setting her sights on Loki next. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Loki! You’re better than this! Hooking up with an alpha in the school bathroom? What would your father say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t hook up!” Argued Loki, refusing to let his reputation be tarnished. “He chased me in here because we got in an argument. All we did was kiss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The school resource officer tutted, not believing him. “Come with me; we’re calling your parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki knew that his dad would </span>
  <em>
    <span>eviscerate </span>
  </em>
  <span>him if he learned that he was not a virgin, and learned that he drank when he went out to parties. “No! This is a misunderstanding! We didn’t do anything!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hear it! Both of you, come with me!” Ordered the officer, exiting the bathroom and gesturing for Thor and Loki to follow her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed</span>
  </em>
  <span> and had a bitter scowl on his face as he entered the school’s office, sitting down in a conference room. He and Thor were left alone while the resource officer went to get one of the grade’s school guidance counselors, and he let out a frustrated sigh, immediately coming up with a plan. “We weren’t dating. Mrs. Anderson read a note out loud to class that hurt my feelings, and it was a vastly inappropriate note. You felt bad for me because you liked me, you chased me into the bathroom and calmed me down, and then we kissed after a confession. Got it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Asked Thor, shooting the omega a bewildered expression. “That isn’t even what happened. I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is the story we are going to tell to the guidance counselor. All the blame is on Mrs. Anderson for reading that inappropriate note out loud. If we pin the blame on her, there’s a chance that they won’t call our parents. Just let me do all the talking, okay?” Answered Loki, shooting Thor a stern look. “My reputation can’t be ruined, and I’m sure you don’t want yours ruined either. Just go along with my story. Be sad, look and pretend to be innocent, place all the blame on Mrs. Anderson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Thor could respond, the door to the conference room they were in opened, and one of the grade’s guidance counselors came in, a disapproving look on her face. “Loki, I’m so disappointed in you. You’re the last person that I ever thought would try and have sex with someone in the school bathroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I didn’t! Thor was trying to comfort me after what Mrs. Anderson did to us!” Answered Loki, forcing himself to tear up and his voice to waver. He’d mastered the art of manipulation, and was pulling out all the stops, wanting to do everything in his power to avoid having his father find out about this, and his reputation getting ruined with the teachers and staff of this school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The school resource officer says that she caught you both making out in the omega restroom, Loki. Can you explain that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Whimpered Loki, wiping at his eyes with a shaking hand. “Look at the camera in the bathroom! It’ll show that Thor and I didn’t do anything!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their guidance counselor frowned, pulling out her notebook. “More than one student reported you and Thor in the bathroom together, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at the camera! Thor was only chasing me because of what Mrs. Anderson did! He wanted to calm me down!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did your teacher do to you, Loki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki took in a shuddering breath, deciding that he would have to amp up the theatrics. “She announced to the class that I slept with Thor! That is none of her business, and she had no right to reveal that! Of course I’d be upset if a teacher spoke about that! What my boyfriend and I decide to do in private is </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> business. We’re both 18!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being called Loki’s boyfriend made Thor’s heart skip a beat, and he realized that he should also play along and do whatever he could to support Loki’s acting so that the guidance counselor believed them. He reached out to firmly take Loki’s hand and wrapped a comforting arm around him, pulling him closer and kissing at his brow. “Loki and I weren’t expecting her to reveal that information, Mrs. Laila. And honestly, I’m upset, too. Teachers don’t have the right to reveal personal information. I understand that she has a policy about reading notes that are passed in her class out loud, but when they contain sensitive information she should show some class. And she didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was just relieved that Thor was finally helping him and nestled into his hold, wiping at his eyes again. “She embarrassed me in front of everyone by reading that vulgar note out loud! She had no right! She could’ve pulled me aside after class and asked me about it but she didn’t!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their guidance counselor made a sound of discontent, a minute frown on her face. “Why would your teacher reveal something like that to your class?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because she was upset that Thor was passing a note in her class to Hogun!” Answered Loki, taking in another shuddering breath. “She stated that we were all adults and because we were all adults, she had the right to read that note aloud. And she did!” Loki sniffed again then, a furious look on his face. “I want her called in here right now! It is unacceptable to do something like that to your student! As a teacher, she’s supposed to guide us and help us, and that is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>opposite</span>
  </em>
  <span> of what she did!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the counselor could answer him, Thor interjected, pissed pheromones beginning to fill the room. “My father donates </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavily</span>
  </em>
  <span> to this school, and I don’t think he would appreciate finding out that a teacher here did something like that. And honestly, I’m pissed enough to call him here and have him handle this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their counselor’s face paled, and she laughed nervously, quickly shaking her head. “There’s no need for that, Thor. You and Loki have every right to be upset, and your teacher will be reprimanded. I’m sorry that she did that to you both, and I will alert the vice principal and request that your teacher be called in here for a meeting.” She sighed then, gathering her notes and standing up. “Both of you, stay here. I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki whimpered and nodded, turning into Thor’s chest and looking away from her. He waited until he heard the door close before letting out a sigh of relief and sitting up. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Norns</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor couldn’t help but laugh, pulling his arm back and shaking his head in amusement. “Norns, you’re fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I didn’t think that would work!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha had never praised him before, and it admittedly made Loki’s heart skip a beat to be complimented by Thor. “I was wondering when you were going to catch on; threatening to get your dad involved was the icing on the cake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He donates thousands to this school every year, so I know that they wouldn’t do anything that would make my father stop giving them money.” Answered Thor, shooting Loki a soft smile. “What’s our game plan now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We continue to put all of the blame on Mrs. Anderson, and keep pretending to be upset. I’ll keep pretending to cry, and as long as you keep emitting angry pheromones, that should do the trick.” Explained Loki, looking at the clock on the wall. “If we try hard enough, we might be able to get an excused absence for today. I think I can push them enough to give us that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...If they do let us go home, did you want to come over?” Asked Thor shyly, still feeling a bit weird to say that he and Loki were a “thing”. “My parents won’t be home until later tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning in his seat, Loki searched Thor’s gaze, seriously weighing their options. He honestly did want to talk this out with Thor, as they hadn’t really had a legitimate conversation earlier. They were both emotional, and truly needed to decide if they wanted to date, or just go back to being rivals. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sure…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound like you don’t want to…” Murmured Thor, absolutely floored that he was actually feeling insecure and uncertain about himself because of Loki’s response. Things had been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>confusing</span>
  </em>
  <span> when it came to Loki lately, and he honestly just didn’t know how to make sense of the jumbled emotion inside of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If this had been any other day, Loki would’ve mocked Thor for being bothered and unsure, but… after the rollercoaster of this weekend and today, he knew that now wasn’t the time to be petulant. Instead, he reached out and nervously took Thor’s hand, rubbing at the back of it with his thumb. “I’ll come over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft smile stretched across Thor’s lips then, and he nodded, squeezing Loki’s hand affectionately. “Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to the conference room opening drew their attention away from each other, and Loki quickly fixed his face and plastered on that same pissed, heartbroken look from earlier. He was pleased to see their teacher, as well as the vice principal and the guidance counselor from earlier, enter the room and sit down at the elongated table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Loki. Hello, Thor.” Greeted their vice principal, setting both boys with a look. “Now I would like to see how we can peacefully resolve this situation. Mrs. Anderson, the floor is yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their AP biology teacher pursed her lips, beginning to apologize to the boys. “First and foremost, I would like to apologize to Loki. It was wrong for me to share that personal information with the class. I’m sorry for doing that to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki knew that if he forgave her too easily, that might make the school’s focus shift back to Thor allegedly hooking up with him in the omega’s bathroom, and he refused to let that happen. If his father found out about this, Loki wouldn’t live to see another day. “How am I supposed to face my friends? How am I supposed to go back to class?! You’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruined</span>
  </em>
  <span> me! Now the whole school knows!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You revealed personal information about me to my class, and now everyone in school knows! You saying sorry doesn’t fix this, and doesn’t make it better!” Snarled Loki, shooting his teacher a fearsome look. “You saying sorry isn’t enough!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His AP biology teacher exhaled sharply, narrowing her eyes at him. “What else do you want, Loki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to make sure this never happens again!” Stated Loki, looking around at all of the adults in the room. “How do I know that she understands that she can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Anderson will be reprimanded accordingly, Loki.” Assured their vice principal. “There is no question about what she did being wrong. Just focus on yourself; we will handle the rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we supposed to do, though? Because I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> upset, and I just can’t focus on going back to class until this has been handled.” Asked Thor, firmly taking Loki’s hand in his. “How do we know this won’t happen again? Because if there’s even a possibility, I’m calling my father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everytime he mentioned his father the teachers and staff jumped through hoops and bent over backwards to give Thor whatever he wanted, and this time was no different. The vice principal of their school nervously pulled at his collar, clearing his throat. “As I said, we will handle this situation. There’s no need to involve your father. As for you and Loki going back to class… you both have permission to go home early. I’ll have Ms. Julie write up your excused absence notes. Please return here first thing in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki had to fight back a grin, and he let out a shuddering breath, closing his eyes and dramatically biting a lower lip. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are both dismissed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor and Loki thanked their vice principal and stood, leaving the conference room and heading to the front office to receive their notes. They then headed back to what was an empty classroom and grabbed their bookbags, agreeing that they would head over to Thor’s house so that they could get to the bottom of the swirling confusion inside of them, and finally decide what they wanted to do about it.</span>
</p><p><br/>︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As promised, next chapter will be out next Thursday :) thanks for reading! </p><p>As always, comment and let me know what you think of the chapter, if you're willing :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEYYYY guys :) guess who finished chapter 4 early ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting on the couch in Thor’s room was surreal, and Loki and the alpha remained silent for what felt like hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both knew that they needed to agree on whether or not they were both interested in dating, or if it was just a spur of the moment confession that had no feelings attached to it. Finally Loki spoke, knowing that if he didn’t they would continue to sit here awkwardly. “You said earlier that you didn’t think I was interested in you, too. What did you mean when you told Hogun that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor sighed, running a hand through his hair and trying to make sense of things. “I didn’t think kissing you was </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> it,” Confessed Thor, too embarrassed to look at Loki. “And I wanted to try again, and see where it went. I didn’t think that you felt the same.” It was so strange to have the relationship between them change so suddenly, and Thor didn’t even think he could pinpoint what he was feeling, much less how to understand the swirl of emotion that was inside of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made Loki feel uncomfortable when he witnessed Thor being serious and emotional, as the alpha was always cracking a joke or laughing at something someone said. He was used to Thor as the complete opposite of how he was acting right now, and it made him feel just as anxious, if not </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, than Thor. “Kissing you wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And having sex wasn’t so bad either.” He shyly looked over at Thor, his heart nearly leaping out of his chest when his gaze met Thor’s. “If you meant it… I’d be okay with seeing where things go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor hummed softly, turning on the couch to face Loki. “So… we’re doing this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you promise you’ll tell me if you want to call it off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor didn’t really didn’t know what else to say -he wasn’t used to actually being </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the omega- so he took Loki’s hand, the action feeling awkward. “Um… I-I don’t know what to do, now. I never thought you and I would go out. Like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki had never had a personal connection with the people he’d dated in the past, and when he did date someone, he just let them talk about themselves, fuck him, and would just boost their ego. Dating was only something he did to ensure that he remained popular, and when someone was no longer necessary he just dumped them and moved onto the next person. So to be dating Thor right now, not because they wanted the popularity, but because they wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> was surreal, and he felt just as confused as Thor. “I-I don’t know what to do either. I’m not used to being nice to you. I don’t know if I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snorting, Thor let go of Loki’s hand, Loki’s smart remark breaking the tension between them. “What you did earlier was pretty amazing. I didn’t think you could get us out of classes for the rest of the day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve pretty much mastered the art of manipulation. There isn’t a single person on this earth that can say no to me,” Bragged Loki, a proud smile on his face. “Now I just have to find out who told the school resource officer on us, make their life a living hell, and it will all be worth it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki had a reputation for </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruining</span>
  </em>
  <span> the social lives of people that crossed him, and Thor was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> about to get in his way. “I think that I saw Hailey and Rebecca in there. I didn’t recognize the other omega.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither of them would’ve said something; they’ve both hooked up with alphas in the bathroom.” Murmured Loki, narrowing his eyes in thought. “What did the other omega look like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brown hair, glasses, male. Basic looking face, sort of short. I don’t remember anything else about him.” Answered Thor. “I think he had freckles, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eric!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hissed Loki, immediately pulling out his phone and opening up his social media. “He’s always hated me because I’m mean to you and he likes you. His life is fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>over</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor pulled out his phone as well, not surprised about Loki being on a warpath. “Can you unblock me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki ceased his rapid fire typing to glance over at Thor, remembering that he had to actually be nice to the alpha now that they were giving dating a try. “Okay. Do you want to change our relationship status, too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want everyone to know about us?” Asked Thor. “What if this only lasts like… three hours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frowning, Loki sat up on the couch, raising an eyebrow at Thor. “Do you want to break up with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s okay. If you want to change our status, then let's change our status.” Answered Loki, unblocking Thor and tagging him in a relationship status. “There; everyone knows now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately Thor’s phone started to ring, and he cursed, seeing that it was Sif. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I forgot about Sif!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki snorted, amused by the situation. He and the cheerleader didn’t get along, and he found it hilarious that he was dating Thor and she wasn’t. “Did you forget you were dating her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were talking,” Sighed Thor, answering the phone. “We weren’t officially together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sif started screaming at him the </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> he answered the phone, and he pulled it away from his ear, trying to get a word in and failing. Once she stopped yelling he let out a frustrated huff, beginning to explain the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki just watched the scene unfold with a mirthful smile on his face, focused on destroying the life of the omega that reported him this morning. He’d been extremely close to his father skinning him alive, and he wasn’t going to take someone coming for him lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he’d taken care of the social media aspect of that omega, he unblocked Thor on the rest of his social media accounts and changed his relationship status, feeling… almost giddy while doing so. It was beginning to sink in that Thor was his boyfriend, and although he hated to admit it, there was a part of him that was excited to see where this went. Rivalry aside, this was something that he’d never done before, and he wanted to give this an honest chance. “What did she say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That she never wanted to talk to me again, that I’m the biggest asshole she’s ever met, and she hopes that my dick falls off from whatever STD my “bitchy, slut boyfriend” gives me.” Answered Thor, putting his phone away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel bad for dating me, now?” Asked Loki, trying to not let his worry show in his tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor shook his head, grabbing Loki’s wrist and pulling him close enough for him to rest against his side. “No. She’ll get over it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being this close to Thor while they were sober made Loki feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>anxious</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he didn’t want to keep being awkward with the alpha if they were going to give dating an honest try. Instead, he nestled against Thor, wrapping an arm around his torso and trying to calm his fast beating heart. “Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor felt just as nervous, but he wasn’t going to show it. He knew sooner or later this awkwardness between them would fade, and he hoped that when it did, they’d be able to finally determine their confusing feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say that their peers were shocked to see them together was an understatement. Everyone kept pointing and gasping in disbelief as Loki and Thor walked through the hallways hand in hand the next day, and when Thor dropped Loki off at his locker and kissed him goodbye, it was to a crowd of people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being kissed by Thor was surreal in a way, but after their makeout session at Thor’s house yesterday, the shock of him and Thor actually dating was beginning to wear off. It interested Loki to see how shocked everyone was, and he quite liked having all the attention on him. Seeing Sif glare at him from her locker made this even better, and he stretched up to kiss Thor, undoubtedly surprising the alpha. “Am I sitting with you for lunch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Murmured Thor, getting lost in Loki’s eyes. The omega was looking up at him with such an expectant look in his eyes, and he was reaching up to rub at Loki’s cheek with his thumb before he could stop himself, drawing the omega closer so that he could kiss him again. “I don’t think my friends will care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Sif?” Asked Loki, Thor’s deep, sea blue eyes drawing him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She only sits with us when she’s dating me. Don’t worry about her.” Assured Thor, kissing Loki once more. “I’ll see you in health class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay,” Muttered Loki, placing a final kiss against Thor’s lips before pulling away. “I have something to take care of, so I’ll see you in a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Want me to save you a seat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Sit near the back, near the door. I’ll probably have to sneak in.” Answered Loki, turning around to open his locker. “If Mr. Bronner asks where I am, just tell him that my heat cycle is acting up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” Snorted Thor, turning around to leave. He also liked the fact that all of the attention was on them, and nodded and smiled at people as he walked past them, not surprised when his friend Hogun sped towards him once they locked eyes in the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega shot him a dirty look, immediately yanking him out of the crowd and pulling him against his locker. “Thor, what the hell?! You’re dating Loki now?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Answered Thor, running a nervous hand through his hair. “It just happened, Hogun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you didn’t like him!” Hissed the omega, narrowing his eyes at Thor. “Fandral is fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now! You can’t just go around stealing people’s crushes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did I steal Loki?” Scoffed Thor, shooting his friend a bemused look. “You can’t steal someone’s crush if they never had a chance with that crush in the first place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>point</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Thor!” Yelled Hogun, pissed pheromones emitting from him. “First you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Loki, then you start dating him! And you don’t even ask Fandral! You didn’t even give him a head’s up! Everyone knows he has a crush on Loki! You’re being a dick, dude! And I don’t like it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing this did make Thor feel bad, as he really cared about his friend and didn’t want to ruin their relationship over something like this. He let out a frustrated sigh and looked away, knowing that he had about 15 minutes until class started. “Where is he? I’ll go talk to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s in the weight room with Volstagg.” Answered Hogun. “You better fucking fix this, dude. I don’t want to have to choose between my friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Muttered Thor, walking away and heading to the weight room in the school. He did feel bad about hurting Fandral’s feelings, and didn’t realize that deciding to date Loki would cause so much drama. He knew that his friend was lovestruck over the omega, but he didn’t think that Fandral’s obsession with Loki ran as far as it did. Everyone quieted down when he entered the weight room, and he let out a pent up breath, beelining for his friend. “Fandral-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell do you want?” Grunted Fandral, pumping weights on a weight machine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fandral, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I didn’t even know you liked Loki that much!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh bull </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thor!” Gritted Fandral, shooting the alpha a dirty look. “You could’ve dated any omega in the county! Why the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> did it have to be him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor frowned, sitting down on an unoccupied weight machine next to his friend. “Because a lot of things happened, Fandral. It wasn’t like it was planned; it just </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fandral gave Thor a deadpanned look. “It just happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Shit happened, and we decided that we wanted to try and go out. So we’re dating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fandral seemed like he didn’t believe him, and he pumped through another set, not speaking until he was finished. “What was he going through that was so bad, he decided to date you? He </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> you! And you hate him! None of this makes any sense!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know! But we’re dating! A-And I’m sorry if me dating him pissed you off or hurt you; that’s not what I wanted to do when I asked him to date me.” Assured Thor. “Listen, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought this would happen either, man. Like, it’s still blowing my mind that we’re together. But... this is something that we both felt we wanted to do. And I’m sorry if that pisses you off, man. I don’t want this to come between us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fandral sat up and put the weights back on the bar, still a bit pissed. “What the hell made you want to date him? You were enemies like, last week, dude. What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stuff. Stuff that I’m sure Loki would kill me if I spoke about. And I’m not trying to make him cry again.” Answered Thor, running an unsure hand through his hair. “Look, man… I’m sorry. Don’t let this come between us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beta stared off with him for a bated breath before sighing, shaking his head and looking away. “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> you break up with him, he’s mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Snorted Thor. “Whatever you say.” Fandral was a scrawny beta that stood at about 5’7, so Thor knew he didn’t stand a chance with Loki. He wasn’t about to say that to his friend though, and instead stood up, nodding at him. “I’ll see you guys at lunch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His friend waved him away, so Thor grabbed his bookbag and left the weight room, heading to health class so that he could save a table for himself and Loki. He luckily made it before the bell rang and sat down in the back near the door, cracking it open with a textbook so that Loki could slip in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki came in quietly and sat down next to Thor, pulling out his textbook and binder so fluidly, the teacher never would’ve known that he was late. “What are we doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno. I think we’re going over reproductive health or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki hummed, pulling out a black pen and copying what the teacher was writing on the board. “That’s something you’re an </span>
  <em>
    <span>expert</span>
  </em>
  <span> on. I’m surprised you don’t have a fuckton of children right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s something that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> could definitely learn more about.” Quipped Thor, a mirthful smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you can’t teach me, someone else will,” Loki shot back, his lips quirked up slightly in an amused smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t seem to be complaining yesterday,” Joked Thor, winking at the omega. “If your moans are anything to go by, I don’t have anything to worry about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such an idiot,” Laughed Loki, his cheeks tinged pink in mild embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It meant a lot to Thor to know that he and Loki could still jab and joke with each other, and it made him feel better about dating the omega. Of course, he couldn’t go out of his way to make Loki’s day miserable anymore, but he could definitely do his best to keep annoying the omega. Loki’s flustered expression was one that always made Thor’s heart flip flop, and he enjoyed being the one to put that expression there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could respond, their health teacher cleared his throat, calling for everyone’s attention. “Alright, everyone! Listen up! Last week we went over the alpha, beta, and omega reproductive systems. This week, we’ll be learning about birth control, various protection methods, annnnnnd” He drummed his fingers on the table in front of him dramatically, looking around at his class. “Babies! Which is what will happen to you if you don’t use birth control </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> a barrier method like condoms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The class groaned, so the teacher rolled his eyes, pulling up a powerpoint. “Hush. This is something that all of you need to know; especially since you’re leaving to go to college in a few months. You’re not leaving this class until you learn how to protect yourself properly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor didn’t really care about this stuff, as he already knew the basics. He did his best to try and pay attention though, as he didn’t want to miss something that would come back to bite him in the ass. It only took 15 or so minutes before they finished, so Thor just zoned out as the teacher answered questions from the students, not paying attention until Loki whacked his arm. “Ow! What the hell, Loki?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just asking if you were ready to be a parent, Thor.” Asked their health teacher, shooting an amused look at the alpha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell would I want to be a dad? I’m 18.” Asked Thor, a bewildered expression on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s too bad,” Answered their health teacher, grabbing a large box and setting it on a table in front of him. “In fact, anyone in this room who isn’t ready to be a parent is going to hate me for the next month. The person you’re sitting next to will be your partner for the next month, and if one of you fails, you’ll both fail. This is a pass/fail project, and counts as your second semester exam.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the box then and pulled out a baby doll, beginning to laugh when the whole class groaned. “Each pair will be assigned one baby; </span>
  <em>
    <span>except </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thor and Loki. Since Thor didn’t pay attention because he’s such an </span>
  <em>
    <span>expert</span>
  </em>
  <span> on child-rearing, he and Loki will get </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> babies. And you’re not allowed to just take care of one baby each. Both babies have to be taken care of at the same time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Yelled Loki, slamming his textbook down on the table. “Mr. Bronner, that isn’t fair! It’s not my fault that he didn’t pay attention! Can’t I just be a single mother for this project?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their teacher hummed, considering this for a moment. “If you choose to be a single mother for this project, Thor still has to take care of two babies. Do you want to screw your boyfriend over?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor immediately turned to Loki, beginning to plead with him. “Loki, babe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t make me take care of two babies for a month! I’ll do anything you say, just don’t leave me hanging!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having Thor beg and plead was a nice change of pace and Loki hummed softly, tilting his head slightly. “Anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Loki wasn’t dating Thor he would’ve left him to suffer and would’ve enjoyed every single second of it. But because he was dating the alpha, he didn’t want to fuck up their relationship so soon. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>owe </span>
  </em>
  <span>me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor let out a sigh of relief, grabbing Loki’s face dramatically and planting a large, wet kiss against his lips. “Oh thank the Norns!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki laughed and shoved Thor away, a bit mortified by his display. “You have to do whatever I say for the next month.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, whatever you want,” Assured Thor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re lucky that you have a boyfriend that actually cares about you, Thor. Because I like Loki, I’ll be nice to him; if he does all the work, and you don’t do any, Loki will pass, and you will fail, Thor. I won’t let you drag Loki down with this assignment.” Added their teacher, beginning to dig through the box. “Thor, Loki, come up and choose your babies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair sighed and stood up from the table, making their way up to the front of the classroom and looking at the baby dolls in the box. Loki grabbed a random infant with black hair, grunting when he picked it up. “Why is it so heavy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because, these dolls are equipped with sensors that will track how you care for them for the next month,” Answered their teacher. “They will report every single aspect of their care to me. I’ll be able to tell how long it takes you to pick up your baby when it cries, how long it takes you to feed it, how long it takes you to change its diaper, etc.” Explained their health teacher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At the end of the month I’ll look over your results, and if you’ve been a satisfactory parent you will pass the exam. If not, then you will fail and will subsequently fail this class. And I don’t care if your parents come to me to complain, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> changing your grades. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor let out a frustrated exhale, grabbing a baby with blonde hair. “How the hell are we supposed to watch the babies during class? Or work? Or clubs? Some of us have lives, Mr. Bronner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you asked, Thor. I had no idea that the son of a wealthy CEO had such a taxing life.” Answered their teacher, sarcasm smearing his tone. “I will activate the babies at 8 p.m. every night, and deactivate them at 7 a.m. each morning, Monday-Friday. On Saturday and Sunday, the babies will be activated for 24 hours. And if you injure your baby in </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> way, you will automatically fail this assignment. Does everyone understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do about supplies? I’m not buying baby supplies just for a project that lasts a month.” Stated Loki, staring at the doll in his arms in contempt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The school does this every year for our seniors. The school provides everything you need, for a month. We’ll spend the rest of the class distributing the supplies. If you don’t drive to school, I’ll also be here this Saturday from 12-2 so that you and your parents can come pick up the supplies. Does anyone have any questions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chorus of “no” rang throughout the class, so Loki and Thor made their way back to their table, staring down at the babies with mild annoyance. This was something that was made harder because of Thor being an idiot, and Loki was furious that he was having to work harder in a class that should’ve been an easy “A”. “How are we going to do this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor sighed softly, racking through his brain for a way to fix this. “We could take turns? We can pass the babies back and forth between ourselves Monday-Friday, then on the weekends we can work together to take care of them and do our homework.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you said you’d do whatever I wanted for a month, and we are in this situation because of you, so I think that you should take them both home, tonight.” Responded Loki, silencing Thor with a look. “You said you’d do whatever I wanted, and I want you to take care of the babies tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m not watching both babies by myself,” Scoffed Thor, tossing the baby doll onto the table. “Let’s just split this up. Every day, we switch babies, and then on the weekends we meet up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure we both heard Mr. Bronner say we couldn’t separate the babies,” Huffed Loki, glaring at the alpha. “This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll watch the fucking babies. How hard could it be? They’re just fucking dolls.” Thor wasn’t happy about having to watch both babies at once, but he honestly didn’t think it would be that hard. There weren’t many things on this earth that he couldn’t do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turned out, taking care of the babies was harder than Thor expected. He’d already picked up all of the equipment and set up his room into a makeshift nursery, and had been trying to calm the babies down for the past two hours. He had to be at school at 9, and he needed to be in bed soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once it hit midnight with the babies still crying, Thor thought he would go crazy, and he called Loki, relief flooding through him when the omega answered. “Loki! I need help! These fucking dolls won’t go to sleep! I think they’re broken!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki groaned into the phone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he’d been woken up. “Thor, you’re so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dumb</span>
  </em>
  <span>! They’re fucking dolls! How hard can it be?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> me!” Gritted out Thor. “I don’t know what’s wrong!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you fucking feed them, alpha?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...We have to feed them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>NORNS</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Thor! Of fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> we have to feed them! You’re gonna make us fail this project!” Yelled Loki. “They’re just like real babies! We have to feed them from the special bottles that the teacher gave us, we have to change their diapers, we have to hold them properly, everything that we have to do with a real baby we have to do with these dolls! Weren’t you paying attention?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I didn’t think that we had to do anything besides holding the babies,” Answered Thor. “How often do I feed them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every two hours, Thor,” Groaned Loki. “Then you change their diapers, and hold them until they fall asleep. It isn’t that fucking hard. If you’ve done all of that and they’re still crying, then call me back, and we’ll figure it out. Okay?” He was trying to remember that he had to be nice to Thor, as they were a couple now. He knew he’d be pissed if Thor spoke to him like how he just spoke to the alpha though, so Loki sighed softly, thinking of a way to fix this. “If I sneak out, would you be able to let me in without your parents finding out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, their room is on the other side of the house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright… I’ll be over in 20 minutes. I’ll help you take care of the babies and then I’ll head back to my house around 5.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was honestly blown away that Loki was being so nice and commented on it, setting the dolls down in their baby carriers before searching through the baby bags for their bottles. “Why are you being so nice to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In case you forgot, you’re my boyfriend, and we’re supposed to be nice to each other.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor found a soft smile stretching across his face, and he laughed softly, grabbing the baby bottle and picking up a doll to feed. “Oh. Yeah. Well… thank you for coming over. Want me to sneak into your house and help you with the babies tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span> If my dad catches you at my house, I’m as good as dead. It’d be easier if I just snuck out every night to help you.” Sighed Loki. “As long as I’m back home before 6, we should be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well text me when you’re here, and I’ll let you in. Uh… drive safe.” Answered Thor, feeling happy about Loki being nice to him. He managed to get the babies to calm down after feeding them both, and once they were in rockers, Thor got up to let Loki in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t speak until they were in Thor’s room, and once the alpha closed the door, Loki made his way over to the rockers the babies were in, checking over them. “When did they finish eating?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few minutes ago; I just set them down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good; we can probably get an hour or two of sleep before they wake up again.” Yawned Loki, pulling back the blanket of Thor’s bed and climbing in. “Come on; I know you’re tired too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But </span>
  </em>
  <span>now that you’re here, I figured we could destress.” Murmured Thor, slipping into bed beside Loki and pulling him closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki yawned again, pushing Thor away. “Thor, I didn’t come here to have sex. I came here to help you take care of our fake children, and I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the babies might wake up soon. We could mess around, and right when we finish we can check on the babies, change their diapers, and put them back to bed.” Urged Thor, pulling Loki even closer and kissing at his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we had sex yesterday,” Groaned Loki, beginning to feel torn. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> tired, but Thor was already slipping a hand under his night pants and grabbing at his ass, so he let out a sigh of resignation, relaxing and moving his leg over Thor’s on his side so that the alpha had easier access to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki agreeing was the green light that Thor needed, and he pressed a warm kiss onto the scent gland on Loki’s neck, surprised that his ass was so relaxed. “Did you have sex earlier?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I have toys, Thor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Murmured Thor, gently pushing a digit into Loki. “You should call me the next time you use one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki let out a soft sigh, spreading himself out next to Thor when the alpha maneuvered another finger into him. “Why would I do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you fucking yourself with a dildo sounds incredibly hot,” Answered Thor, easily slipping a third digit into Loki. “Do you think you’re ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, reaching down to remove his night pants. “Grab a condom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor reached over and grabbed a condom, shimmying out of his pants and running his hand along his shaft a bit before rolling the condom on. “Wanna ride me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This sent a fierce blush across the omega’s face, and Loki looked away, a bit embarrassed. “...I don’t know how. I’m not very good at that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki admitting that he wasn’t good at something was as rare as seeing a four-leaf clover, and while Thor could make fun of him or jab at him for this, it didn’t sit right with him to do that right now. If he pushed Loki away and made him feel insecure, that would make him a shitty boyfriend, and he really wanted to try and make things work with Loki. “I’ll help you; just climb on top.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega honestly felt unsure, but he decided to try it and warily sat in the alpha’s lap, raising himself on his knees and grabbing at the alpha. After pushing Thor past his rim, he carefully sank down, a low moan escaping from his lips once he bottomed out. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me know when you’re ready,” Murmured Thor, reaching out to grab Loki’s ass and squeezing him appreciatively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ju-ust give me a second.” Panted Loki, trying to get used to feeling someone this deep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humming softly, Thor began to jerk at Loki’s cock, keeping the movements steady and even. He waited until Loki gasped and clenched around him before moving his hands back to Loki’s ass, pulling Loki forward. “Copy my movements with your hips.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Splaying his hands across Thor’s chest, Loki let Thor control the movement of his hips, beginning to move them himself once he felt more comfortable doing so. He quickly got the hang of it and closed his eyes, letting out another low moan as he started a steady rhythm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Mnh!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Loki fuck himself on his dick was a sight that would forever be engrained in his memory, and Thor laughed breathlessly, giving a test snap of his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Gasped Loki, trying to match Thor’s thrusts. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>A-Ah! Alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mnh</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Being fucked like this seemed to hit every nerve ending in him, and he couldn’t keep quiet, letting out a choked gasp when a particularly hard thrust made him see stars. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, I’m about to cum! Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a-alpha, I-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clenched at the blanket below him and saw white as he came, his legs trembling from exertion. He collapsed onto Thor’s chest next and panted, holding onto the alpha and crying out when Thor continued to snap his hips into him, squeezing his eyes shut. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A-Alpha-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki gasping and moaning in his ear was better than any porno, and he gripped Loki tighter and with more intent, feeling that familiar tense of muscles in his lower abdomen as the pressure built up from within. A loud groan escaped his lips as he came, and his hips faltered before coming to a stop, the rush of endorphins almost too intense. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Norns!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Loki lied in each other’s embrace and panted for a few minutes, each of them trying to catch their breath. That had been quite intense, and Thor couldn’t help but press a warm kiss against Loki’s temple, his heart buzzing with warmth. “That was amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made Loki feel proud to know that Thor enjoyed it just as much as he did, and he hummed softly, nestling comfortably under Thor’s chin. “Are you sure your parents didn’t hear us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents are on the other side of the house,” Explained Thor, beginning to relax in bed. “They never know when I have someone over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It admittedly made Loki’s stomach flip-flop uncomfortably to be reminded that Thor had more experience with dating and sex than he did, and he frowned, tightening his hold on the alpha. “...Do you bring people over often?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor knew what Loki was getting at and quickly thought of a safe answer, not wanting to piss the omega off or make him feel insecure. “I’ve never brought anyone in my room. If I bring someone over I usually just use the guest room down the hall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I’m the first person to be in here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki couldn’t stop the grin stretching across his lips and he hummed softly, closing his eyes and relaxing further in Thor’s embrace. It made him feel relieved that he and Thor were getting along so well, and he began to wonder if he and Thor had liked each other since the beginning and just used their rivalry to mask their feelings about each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That thought would have to wait though, as both babies woke up and began to scream and cry, causing Thor and Loki to groan and slowly leave each other’s embrace and climb out of bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This would be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked the chapter!</p><p>Also I need friends, so come talk to me on discord (Monet123#6184) if you feel comfortable doing so. I swear I'm super friendly!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!</p><p>I received so much love last chapter that I really wanted to treat everyone with a new, super long chapter, as gratitude. Honestly each of you mean so much to me, and I am so thankful to have all of you that read my story. 💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖 like reading your comments and seeing how much you love this story and my other ones is the highlight of my day, and gives me the confidence to keep writing and improving myself!</p><p>I hope you like this!!!! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that night, Thor and Loki started a somewhat comfortable routine. For the next month, Thor would pick Loki up from his house at midnight and drive him back to his home, where they would stay up taking care of the babies, have sex, sleep, and take care of the babies again. Then, Thor would make sure Loki was home by 5:45 am, return back to his house, get ready for school, and leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the weekends, Loki would spend the night at his place -Loki just told his parents that he was at an omega friend’s house working on a school project- and they would take care of the dolls in between make out sessions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that they’d been dating for a month, they were infinitely more comfortable with each other and often spent their days attached at the hip, one not going anywhere without the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their relationship was something that neither of them ever expected would happen, but now that it did, they realized that it should’ve happened sooner. Being able to still joke with each other and make jabs made it all the more easier, and by the time the end of January rolled around, the pair were known at school as the “it” couple, which only elevated their status at the school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And by the time February came, the pair began to get pretty serious. They were in the midst of planning the school valentine’s dance and were working early on a Monday morning before classes started, trying to organize and make sense of everything. This was their senior year and they had an unlimited budget for school events because of Thor’s father’s generous donations, so Loki wanted to go out with a bang and make this the best Valentine’s dance the school had ever seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had two weeks to set this up, so Loki arrived at school at 7 am, working and planning out how he wanted things to go. He looked up when Thor entered the student government room and smiled, waiting for the alpha to come over and greet him with a kiss. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Loki did make Thor happy, and he sat down in a desk next to him, placing a warm kiss against his lips. “Hey. You’re here early.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to get a head start on planning,” Explained Loki, showing Thor his tablet. “I was thinking that we could host a dance on Valentine’s day like we were planning, but we could also have a Valentine’s themed fair that generated some money for the school. What do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor looked through Loki’s concept for the fair and school dance, not surprised to see that it was so well written and put together. “The dance is on Friday, the 13th. I think if we did a fair, it should be early Saturday afternoon. It’s late enough in the day that the school can spend a few hours here, and then break it down and clean it up, without anyone having to give up on their Valentine’s day plans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, you’re right about that,” Murmured Loki, quickly typing out Thor’s suggestion. “You and I can stay behind and help clean up after the event is over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… no. I have something planned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shot Thor a dirty look, not happy about this. “What is so important that you’re leaving me to do all the work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s called, “I have a great day planned for my boyfriend and I”, and you’re not skipping out on it just to clean up after everyone else. We’ll just have the Juniors and Sophomores clean up, and have the teachers sign it as volunteer work.” Answered Thor, reaching out and playfully squeezing at Loki’s side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was blown away to hear that Thor actually wanted to spend time with him on Valentine’s day and began to smile, his cheeks slightly tinged pink. “You want to spend Valentine’s day with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor shot Loki an unamused look, then. “Duh, Loki; you’re my boyfriend. Couples are supposed to spend Valentine’s day together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve just never spent Valentine’s day with someone before,” Confessed Loki, looking away with a slight downturn to his lips. “I always get broken up with before the holiday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well unless you plan on leaving me between now and Valentine’s day, that isn’t going to happen this year,” Answered Thor, taking Loki’s hand and kissing his knuckles. “Do you think your parents would let us spend that weekend together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Snorted Loki, shooting Thor an incredulous look. “They don’t even know I’m dating you. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>spend the weekend with you if I lie and tell them I’m spending the night at Sigyn’s house, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sigyn was someone that he’d known since elementary school and while they did consider each other friends, they weren’t close. They just used each other as covers for their parents whenever they were sneaking out or going to a party. Sigyn would lie and say she was spending the night at Loki’s when she wanted to spend time with her girlfriend or go to a party, and Loki would do the same. It had worked since Freshman year, so Loki was confident that it would work again. “Where are you taking me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s this cool spring I found with Volstagg last month, and you can rent out a cabin near it and swim in it. I paid for Saturday and Sunday, and we have the whole cabin to ourselves,” Answered Thor, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Loki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so dumb,” Laughed Loki, touched that Thor actually planned something for him. “I’m glad my mother put me on birth control. I feel like that’s all we do now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor laughed as well, caressing Loki’s cheek and kissing him. “We do other things. We go out to the mall every weekend and eat lunch together almost every day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what do we do when we go to the mall or “eat lunch” in the car?” Asked Loki, returning Thor’s kiss and playfully nipping at his lower lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe if you weren’t so fucking hot, I wouldn’t be so tempted.” Laughed Thor, pressing soft but intentful kisses against Loki’s jugular. “What time is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“7:25; why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How kinky are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki inhaled sharply, pulling away and shooting Thor a mortified look. “I’m not letting you fuck me in the middle of a classroom!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one’s even here! Just keep your voice down, and we’ll be okay.” Insisted Thor, pulling Loki closer and kissing at his neck again. “Come on…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if someone comes in?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll lock the door. We both have a key to this room.” Answered the alpha, snaking a hand down to Loki’s crotch and rubbing his thumb along Loki’s flaccid length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki couldn’t believe that he was actually debating about doing this, and tried to fight back a laugh when Thor dragged his tongue along the length of the scent gland on his neck. “Do you even have a condom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor hummed triumphantly, digging in his back pocket and producing the item. “I have three.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snorting softly, Loki finally gave in, standing up and moving to sit in Thor’s lap. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But make it quick. If I get caught we are </span>
  <em>
    <span>over</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor knew Loki was just joking and grabbed at his ass, pulling him even more into his lap. “We won’t get caught, Loki. Just keep your voice down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t fuck me so rough,” Loki shot back, sending the alpha an amused grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not gonna happen,” Muttered Thor, meeting Loki in the middle for a heated kiss. Their tongues slid against each other almost immediately, and Loki didn’t hesitate to up the intensity of what was quickly becoming a downright sinful makeout session.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor’s hands on his ass made him want to progress things further, and he began to slowly rut against the alpha, sucking at Thor’s scent gland and absolutely drowning in the lust-tinged scent of Thor’s pheromones. Nimble hands moved to unbutton and unzip Thor’s pants next, and he reached to pull Thor’s half-erect length from his underwear, stroking at it the way he’d learned Thor liked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was important to Thor to make sure that Loki enjoyed what they did too, so he sat back in his chair so that Loki could sit in his lap easier, and unbuttoned and unzipped the omega’s pants, pulling out his length and jerking it in time to Loki’s own movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lips were back against each other as they jerked each other off, and they just couldn’t get enough; each movement, each breath, each touch not enough. Before he came, Loki let go of Thor's cock and pushed the alpha’s hand away from his own, standing up on shaky legs. “Do you still wanna fuck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I ever say no, kill me,” Answered Thor, leering at Loki as the omega stripped free from his jeans and underwear. The second Loki was naked from the waist down Thor pulled him back onto his lap, sliding two fingers into him. “You’re still soft from last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki bit back a moan, holding on to the alpha so that he didn’t fall. “Because we literally had sex till we passed out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you’re ready for me, then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Breathed Loki, sitting up a bit in Thor’s lap so that he could reach behind him and maneuver Thor into him. “J-Just give me a minute to get used to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor hummed softly and pressed a warm kiss into the crook of Loki’s neck, trailing soft kisses up to his jaw before taking Loki’s lips with his own again. “Go slow; I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor’s voice was so low and gentle, and it sent butterflies throughout Loki’s stomach to be spoken to like this by him. Once he fully adjusted to the alpha being in him he began to move with more effort, holding onto the alpha’s shoulders and trying to remain as quiet as possible as Thor snapped his hips into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki really didn’t want anyone to walk in on them -they hadn’t even locked the door- so he bit his lower lip tightly, throwing his head back and gasping when Thor pulled him closer, and he sank down even further onto the alpha’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cradling Loki in his arms, Thor snapped his hips up into Loki, his lips coming to suck at the scent gland on Loki’s neck. “‘M gonna leave a hickey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Panted Loki, dragging Thor’s face away from the crook of his neck. “Not on my neck! My parents will </span>
  <em>
    <span>freak</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor smirked and lifted up Loki’s shirt, his eyes immediately narrowing in on the rosy buds on the omega’s chest. “What about here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked down, his face heating up when he offered Thor a nod. “S-Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lifting Loki up a bit, Thor latched onto his right nipple and sucked it into his mouth, Loki’s sharp intake of breath making his cock throb. He sucked at Loki and stroked at his boyfriend’s cock, teasing at his nipple with his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’d always been a fantasy of Thor’s to fuck someone over a desk in a classroom, so he popped Loki’s nipple from his mouth, tracing kisses back up to Loki’s neck. “Let me bend you over the desk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, shifting in Thor’s lap and climbing out of it. He then bent over on the nearest desk, letting out a cry of surprise when Thor immediately sheathed himself in him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Gah!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor gripped at Loki’s hips and pulled the omega back onto his cock, pumping his hips into the teen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck, you feel amazing!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki rose on his toes as that familiar jolt ran down his spine, and he clutched at the desk he was on tightly, trying to keep his voice down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“D-Deeper!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning over Loki’s body, Thor did just as the omega asked, groaning into Loki’s ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I’m gonna cum!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki did his best to keep his voice down, but the danger of getting caught and doing it in public seemed to turn him on more than he expected, as the climax that came from this spread throughout him in waves, making him feel as if his vision were going white. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A-Ah!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor quickly covered Loki’s mouth with his hand, shushing him as he came down from that blissful high. “Shit, you have to be quiet, princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were the one that wanted to fuck in the class!” Gritted Loki looking back at Thor and frowning at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor let out a tired laugh, and leaned forward, kissing Loki and wiping the frown off of his face. “You’re sexy as hell; what did you expect?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The compliment made Loki blush, and he looked away, straightening up as Thor pulled out of him. “I can’t believe you convinced me to do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was fun though, right?” Smirked Thor, readjusting himself and tying off the condom to throw away. “How am I supposed to hide this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… wrap it in some tissue and ball it up before you throw it away,” Answered Loki, cleaning himself off and getting redressed before pulling out his tablet again. “We really do need to get back to planning for this dance and event. School starts in an hour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor did as Loki suggested, tossing the balled up, used condom away. “Do you think we’ve been dating long enough to not use condoms anymore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shot Thor an unamused look. “Thor, your dick has </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> been in every orifice in this county. I’m not putting that thing in me without protection.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m clean, though!” Scoffed Thor, sitting down next to the omega again. “I haven’t slept with anyone but you for the past two months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if that’s true, I don’t want to risk getting pregnant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’re on the pill! It should be fine, right?” Urged Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Thor. My life is as good as over if I’m stuck raising your kid.” He exhaled sharply then, scrolling through the document on his tablet for a few seconds before speaking again. “If we’re still dating by the time we graduate, we can stop using condoms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was something Thor could work with. “That’s only 3 months from now. I can wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would hope so,” Muttered Loki, a soft smile on his face. Dating Thor ended up being better than he ever could have imagined, and he was enjoying learning about the alpha. It was also nice to be cared about like this, and it added a level of depth to their relationship that previously hadn’t been there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just hoped that it would last; even if only for a little longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two weeks it took to plan for Valentine’s day went by in a blur for Loki, and by the time Friday the 13th rolled around, Loki was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He didn’t know what to get Thor for the holiday, as the alpha didn’t like sweets. He was wealthy, and could afford to buy whatever he wanted for himself, whenever he wanted. And everytime he asked him if he wanted something, Thor just told him that he wanted to spend time with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was getting ready for school in the morning he decided to talk to his mother about this. He hadn’t told his mother that he was dating Thor, but figured that he’d been hiding the secret long enough. He needed advice, and he hated not being honest with his mother. His father was currently studying the sacred texts in his study, so Loki knew that his mother was still waking up in his bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited for a quiet voice to tell him to come in and padded into his mother’s room, closing the door softly behind him. “Hey, Mom…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey yawned loudly into his hand, sitting up slowly in bed. “Hey, Loki. I haven’t seen you around lately; I’ve missed you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurt Loki to hear this, and he sat on the edge of his mother’s bed, kissing his cheek and hugging him close. “I’ve just been super busy with school. Are you feeling okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just feeling a bit weak, today. Your father thinks I’ve got a cold.” Explained Laufey, relaxing back into his bed. “What’s on your mind, Loki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>hypothetically</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if you were dating someone, but you didn’t know what to get them for Valentine’s day, what would you recommend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey laughed softly, deciding to play along with Loki. “Well, hypothetically, I would ask the person I’m dating if they wanted something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I-I-I mean my </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>already did this, and their partner said that they just wanted to spend time with them. My friend doesn’t know what to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I would tell your friend to think of something unique to them, and gift that to their partner; something from the heart is always meaningful.” Murmured Laufey, a twinkle in his eyes. “Is your friend good at drawing or painting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...He is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then maybe your friend could draw their partner something? And get their partner some candy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki blushed, looked away in embarrassment. “I suppose…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey pinched playfully at Loki’s cheek, not wanting his son to feel embarrassed. “I don’t like when you hide secrets from me, Loki. Tell me who you’re dating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to upset you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just tell me, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing softly, Loki slowly looked back into his mother’s patient gaze, nervously biting at a lower lip. “Um… I-I’m dating Thor.” He saw his mother’s face scrunch in confusion and rushed to explain, not wanting his mother to be disappointed in him. “He apologized for what happened the next day and said that he liked me… so I forgave him… and we’ve been dating for a month and a half now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tutting softly, Laufey reached out to take Loki’s hand, squeezing it gently. “Just… be careful, Loki. And protect your heart. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded slowly, his thumb running over his mother’s hand. “I will…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do know your father needs to know about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki had to force himself to not roll his eyes, then. “Does he really have to know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki, this is your first boyfriend. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> your father has to know. And we’d like to meet Thor’s parents, too.” Answered Laufey, gently chastising his son. “I can’t hide everything from your father, sweet child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thor’s parents are really busy. I don’t know if they’d have time to meet for dinner.” Rushed Loki, quickly standing up from the bed. “I uh… I gotta go.” He zipped out of the room before his mother could interrogate him further and closed the door, an annoyed frown on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated that his parents were so religious and conservative, and hoped that Thor wouldn't break up with him when he heard that his parents wanted to meet him and his parents. He and Thor were in a good place, and he hoped that their relationship continued to progress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing his things for school, Loki left and drove over to his high school, getting there around 7:30. He believed he could paint a decent picture for Thor before school started at 9 am, and immediately got to work, deciding to just go for something abstract and simple. It would be a picture of a fractured sky made of various hues of dark blue and purple, and he was so focused on the painting that he didn’t realize he was missing texts from Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around 8:45 he finally finished the painting and set it up to dry, setting a reminder for himself on his phone to come pick it up before leaving. He also let Thor know he was headed to his locker and grabbed his bags, heading across the school. Everyone looking at him and whispering with envy wasn’t anything new, but today everyone seemed to be turning away hurriedly when they saw him, hushed whispers spreading amongst them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He honestly thought it was weird but he continued on, heading downstairs and to the hallway where his locker was. He was even more surprised to see that the hallway was full of students crowding around his locker and he frowned, pushing his way through them and gasping when he saw what they were all staring at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor’s friend Fandral had decorated Loki’s locker with his favorite candy, and had gotten him a </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> teddy bear with a bouquet of roses and a heart-shaped box of chocolates. A giant banner that had “Loki, will you go to the dance with me?” was being held up by some of Fandral’s friends, and Loki could only open and close his mouth in shock, in complete disbelief that the beta was doing this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fandral…? What is this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fandral beamed at Loki, making his way over to him and offering him the roses. “Uh, H-Happy Valentine’s day, Loki! I-I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki blinked a few times in bewilderment, warily accepting the bouquet of roses. “Fandral, I’m dating your friend. I can’t go to the dance with you.” The crowd of students gasped and sighed, which made Loki even more frustrated with this. “I’m sorry, Fandral, but I can’t accept this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beta shook his head, not deterred in the slightest. “Fuck Thor, Loki! Y-You’ve been so nice to me, lately! I-I don’t know what you see in Thor, but I’d treat you so much better!” He stepped closer to take Loki’s hand in his, a hopeful look in his eyes. “Just give me a chance, Loki… I’ve liked you for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki hadn't felt this uncomfortable in a long time, and he bit a lower lip nervously, not wanting to look like an ass for rejecting Fandral in front of everyone. There were even a few people that were recording this, and he quickly looked back at the beta, taking a step back. “Fandral…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Loki,” Begged Fandral, taking his hand again. “Just give me a chance! Even if you only go to the dance with me, that’ll be enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Loki could respond he was roughly yanked away from Fandral, and he turned quickly, seeing Thor more pissed than he’d ever seen him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Fandral?!” Shouted Thor, shoving at his friend. “Do you think this is funny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fandral shoved Thor back, not stepping down. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> I liked him first! You fucking hate him! Why the hell are you dating him?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor took a menacing step forward, absolutely seeing red. “You couldn’t come talk to me? You had to go and fucking do this?! You know Loki and I are dating!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Loki could step in and stop them, Fandral reeled back and punched Thor, causing the crowd of students to gasp and scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two friends were fighting before Loki could intervene, and he grabbed at Thor’s shirt, begging him to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you’re fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>funny</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Raged Thor, throwing Fandral against the row of lockers. “You think Loki’s gonna look at you acting like a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>ass</span>
  </em>
  <span> and choose you over me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>huh</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fandral tried to punch Thor again, acting like an absolute madman. “You don’t even like him! Tell him! Tell him what you told me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor grabbed Fandral around the waist and body slammed him to the ground, immediately pinning him down. “What the hell is wrong with you?! You’re really going to throw away our friendship over this?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fandral grinned at him, blood beginning to drip from his nose. “You threw away our friendship the day you started dating him.” He spit in Thor’s face then, trying to egg him on further. “You don’t even fucking like him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Volstagg shoved his way through the crowd of students then and used all of his strength to yank Thor off of Fandral, throwing him against the row of lockers and holding him back. “Thor, stop! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He thinks this is a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>joke</span>
  </em>
  <span>! He really doesn’t fucking care?!” Yelled Thor, straining against his friend’s hold. “He fucking punched me, Volstagg! He started this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun was currently trying his best to hold Fandral back -the beta had a good 4 inches on him- and glared at his friend, yanking him back when Fandral tried to break free and attack Thor again. “Fandral! Stop!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki rushed to Thor’s side, taking Thor’s face in his hands and trying to calm him down. “Alpha, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Stop! I-It’s alright! Just calm down!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Loki plead with him made him realize that the best thing would be for him to calm down, and he exhaled slowly, still vibrating with anger. “Get him out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I let go of you, you can’t attack him,” Warned Volstagg, shooting Thor a cautious look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just let me go, man,” Sighed Thor, too pissed to even look at Fandral.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three school resource officers blew their whistles and pushed through the pack of students that were recording the brawl, immediately yanking Thor, Volstagg, and Fandral into their arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, nothing to see here! Go back to class!” Shouted one of the resource officers, beginning to disperse the crowds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki didn’t know if he was supposed to follow them or go to class, and shot Thor a worried look, praying that the alpha didn’t get in too much trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki, Hogun, get to class.” Sighed a resource officer. “Thor, Volstagg, Fandral, come with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun and Loki watched as Thor and their friends were dragged away and sighed once they were alone, grabbing their things. Loki wasn’t sure what to do about the giant teddy bear, roses, or chocolates that were now strewn about the hallway, though. “Norns… Hogun, did you know he was going to do this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Answered Hogun, following Loki to their first period class. “I don’t know what’s gotten into him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said that I had been flirting with him… do I act like I’m leading him on or something?” Asked Loki. “I was just trying to be nice, since he’s Thor’s friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I get that,” Assured Hogun. “Fandral has just had a crush on you since Sophomore year, and he didn’t really take it too well when Thor started to date you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned, slightly troubled by this. “I turned him down Sophomore year, though… I made it very clear that I wasn’t interested.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but… Fandral always thought that he could win you over. He started lifting weights and dressing better this year, and… and I guess he just lost it when he realized that you and Thor were getting serious.” Explained Hogun. “I don’t know what’s gonna happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They reached their class and entered the room just as the bell rang, nodding at each other and agreeing to talk later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki honestly couldn’t stop worrying about Thor, and he could barely focus in first period. By the time 2nd period rolled around, he was terrified since Thor wasn’t back in class yet. His phone buzzing in his pocket made his heart race in anticipation and he discreetly pulled it out, reading Thor’s message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thor:</b>
  <span> Hey</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thor:</b>
  <span> I’m leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Thor:</b>
  <span> U coming?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked at the clock, trying to debate if he wanted to skip school. He really cared about keeping his grades up and keeping his attendance high, but he also was concerned about Thor, and wanted to be with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Loki:</b>
  <span> 2nd period ends in 15 minutes. I’ll head to your place after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thor:</b>
  <span> K</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching the clock countdown felt like eternity, and the second the bell rang Loki stood up and gathered his things, using the packed hallways as camouflage to get to the student parking lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor’s home wasn’t too far from school, so once Loki arrived he parked in the driveway and texted Thor to let him know he was here. The alpha met him at his front door and quickly pulled him inside, gesturing for him to follow him upstairs to his bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Thor sat down on his couch, Loki sat down in his lap and hugged him, his heart finally calming and his shoulders sagging in relief when Thor wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor exhaled slowly, allowing Loki’s calming scent to wash over him and relax him. “I’m suspended for two days, I’m not allowed to go to the dance, and I can’t go to the fair tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Fandral?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I broke his tooth apparently, so his parents are demanding that I pay to fix it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki still couldn’t believe that the events of today happened, and held onto Thor just a little tighter, hoping that him being here would help calm the alpha down. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pissed,” Sighed Thor, resting his head against the crest of the couch. “I don’t know why he did this. We’ve been friends since Freshman year. I’m fucking pissed that he thought you would actually break up with me and date him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think he liked me that much,” Replied Loki. “I’ve rejected him like… five times. I don’t know what set him off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor racked through his brain, trying to get to the bottom of it as well. “Last week he asked me if I actually cared about you, and got upset when I said yes. Then he asked me if I loved you, and I said sort of, and he hasn’t spoken to me since.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s heart skipped a beat when Thor said this and he sat up in the alpha’s lap, shooting him an incredulous look. "You love me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor didn't know how to answer this and sighed again, pursing his lips. "Loki…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you love me, Thor?" Loki's tone was almost pleading then, and he reached out to hold Thor's face, the hope in his eyes making Thor's heart flip-flop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the alpha met Loki's gaze once again, his heart almost beating out of his chest. "Would it be so bad if I did?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No…" Murmured Loki, continuing to search Thor's gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I do," Confessed Thor, his heart still racing in his chest. "And I didn't like seeing Fandral make a move on you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki had never been told by someone that they loved him, and the biggest grin spread across his face when Thor confessed this, his very heart feeling as if it was soaring through the clouds. "I-I love you too!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wide smile stretched out across Thor's lips when Loki said this, and he kissed him softly, beginning to laugh. "You love me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…" Murmured Loki, kissing Thor again. There was a unique warmth spreading throughout him now that he and Thor were both being honest about how they were feeling, and he wrapped his arms around Thor to hug him tight, the alpha’s scent washing over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A firm knock on Thor’s bedroom door made Loki jump and he flew out of the alpha’s lap, landing on the couch and scooting far, </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> away from the alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was shocked to see both of his parents enter his room, and he began to sweat nervously, an anxious smile on his face. “M-Mom, Dad! Uh, I-I didn’t think you were home…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor’s father Odin exhaled roughly, an unamused look on his face. “Obviously. Why is there an omega in your room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki grabbed his bag and stood up, trying to rush out of the room. “I-I’ll see you later, Thor, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit down please, dear.” Interrupted Thor’s mother Frigga, shooting Loki a patient but firm look. She waited until Loki was sitting back on the couch before beginning, turning her attention to Thor. “My son, what has gotten </span>
  <em>
    <span>into</span>
  </em>
  <span> you? Fighting at school? Bringing omegas over? Your father and I did not raise you to be this way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did I tell you would happen if I ever got a call from school saying you’re skipping, or got in a fight?” Cut in Odin, a dark look on his face as he sat down on the couch across from Thor. “Do you know how much money I’m losing not being at work right now, boy? I mean, what the hell is wrong with you? Fighting your best friend over an </span>
  <em>
    <span>omega</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki felt so ashamed, and continued to stare at the floor as Thor’s parents tore him a new one, reprimanding the alpha for causing a scene at school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were done reaming him out, Thor huffed and sat up, getting upset with his parents. “I didn’t start the fight! Fandral punched me, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We saw the tapes, Thor,” Sighed his mother, her lips pursed in a frown. “You shoved him first. What is everyone going to say when it gets out that our son beat up his innocent friend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was asking out my boyfriend! What else was I supposed to do?!” Argued Thor. “Dad, what if your best friend hit on Mom? You’re telling me you wouldn’t get upset, either?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If my friend was flirting with your mother, I have enough faith and trust in your mother to know that nothing would come from it,” Gritted out Odin, narrowing his eyes at his son. “An alpha that always resorts to violence or anger is a piss-poor excuse of an alpha. If Fandral really tried to “woo” your boyfriend, couldn’t you have simply just walked away with him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor opened his mouth to respond, quickly closing it when he realized that his father was right. “...I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to think with your mind, Thor! You’re 18! What if Fandral’s parents decide to press charges?!” Asked Frigga, an exasperated look on her face. “Your whole future could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruined</span>
  </em>
  <span>, all because you couldn’t control yourself! Now your father and I have to throw money in their faces so that nothing happens to you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Thor felt like shit, and he frowned and looked away from his parents, frustrated with the events of today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And on top of all this, you bring an </span>
  <em>
    <span>omega</span>
  </em>
  <span> home?!” Raged Odin, his temple throbbing in anger. “We’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>talked</span>
  </em>
  <span> about this, Thor! Do you want to ruin your life by having a kid young?! You know what will happen to you if you get someone pregnant! We didn’t raise you to be so promiscuous!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He only came over because I missed school today and he was dropping off some assignments," Answered Thor, quickly thinking of a lie. "Loki isn't that type of person, and it's really frustrating that you're making him out to be something that he's not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now all of the attention was on Loki, and he cleared his throat, trying to make a good impression. "I didn't know that you didn't know I was here. I just came to drop off Thor's assignments, and to share my notes with him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frigga had a curious expression on her face, and she hummed softly, looking Loki up and down. "Are you involved with our son, dear?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are dating, but we weren't doing anything." Answered Loki, shifting nervously in his seat. "Thor was just trying to protect me. Fandral was grabbing my wrist and he wouldn't let go, and he was getting upset. Thor was just trying to protect me." Loki knew that he could fabricate parts of the story to a certain degree, as the camera would support this aspect. He was undoubtedly sure that the camera showed how intense Fandral was and how uncomfortable Loki was, so he used it to his advantage. He would lie and do whatever he had to do to protect Thor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frigga's gaze softened, and she looked over at Thor for a moment before turning her eyes back to Loki. "We didn't know he was hurting you, dear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A lot of kids were recording this. If Fandral's parents try and sue, we could try and find a video of what happened before Thor got there. Thor wouldn't attack his friend unless he had to, and when he shoved him, he was trying to get Fandral away from me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Loki defend him really awed Thor, and he reached out, taking the omega's hand in his and intertwining their fingers. "I know that I messed up attacking Fandral. But I don't regret protecting my boyfriend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki's lie did seem to have changed Thor's parents' opinion of him and of the situation, and after taking some time to gather their thoughts, Odin cleared his throat, addressing them both. "You're not to be here without either of us being home as well. And when you're here, you cannot be behind a closed door with Thor. Is this understood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” Murmured Loki, still feeling unbelievably nervous about meeting Thor’s parents for the first time like this. “Um… my parents would like to meet the both of you. They don’t feel comfortable with me dating someone unless they’ve met them and their parents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This seemed to make Thor’s parents feel more comfortable with Thor dating Loki, and Frigga hummed, sharing a look with Odin. “My husband and I are free tonight; why don’t you invite your parents over for dinner, dear? I’ll have our chef prepare dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s mother wasn’t feeling too well, so he wondered if he’d even be able to come, tonight. “I’ll call my parents and ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor’s parents waited for Loki to leave the room before turning their attention back to Thor. “How long have you been dating him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost two months,” Answered Thor, sitting up on the couch. His parents didn’t know about the weekend he planned with Loki, and he hoped that he’d be able to keep it from them. The last thing he needed was that weekend being taken away from him too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he the boy whose mother has cancer?” Asked Frigga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Muttered Thor. He hated talking about that and he knew that Loki hated it even more. It was something that they just didn’t talk about, and he hoped that his parents wouldn’t bring it up. “Loki doesn’t like talking about it, so… please don’t bring it up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odin hummed at the mention of Loki’s name. “Is he the same Loki that’s the Valedictorian of your school right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… we’ve been going to the same school since Pre-K. You’ve actually met him and his parents before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew he looked familiar,” Said Frigga. “I’m relieved to see you’re dating a religious boy with a good head on his shoulders. The omegas you’ve been dating lately made me quite concerned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was just glad his parents approved of Loki, and looked back over at the door as the omega entered, raising an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents said that they can come over around 6 pm, if that’s okay?” Asked Loki, sitting back down next to Thor again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be fine, Loki.” Answered Frigga, shifting to stand up along with Odin. “Keep your door open while you work on your homework, boys. We’ll come get you when dinner is ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor watched his parents leave and waited until he was certain they were out of the hallway and downstairs before sighing and pulling Loki onto his lap again. “Norns, you saved my ass. I thought I was done for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki laughed softly, nestling his face into the crook of Thor’s neck and kissing at his jugular. “I’m not going to let my boyfriend get in trouble if I can help it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s why I love you,” Murmured Thor, his face beginning to heat up. He never really thought about the meaning of saying “I love you,” and just said it with his previous partners. But when it came to Loki, he actually felt his heart flutter and skip a beat whenever he spoke to or thought of the omega, and if that wasn’t love, he didn’t know what was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” Responded Loki, his face heating up as well. He hadn’t really loved anyone before, but whenever Thor interacted with him or the alpha crossed his mind, there was always a smile forming on his face, and knew that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be love for him to feel like this about someone. “I’m surprised your parents came home so early.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I was planning on screwing you senseless, but… I’m glad that they didn’t walk in on us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki snorted, pulling back to peck Thor’s lips playfully. “We’ll have to be more careful sneaking around, now. If we get caught, I don’t think our parents will let us see each other again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor hummed, closing his eyes and returning Loki’s warm kiss. “That means more early morning class or car sex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll probably have to sneak out on the weekends. I don’t think our parents will let us hang out so much during the week, now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could always stay after school, and take advantage of having the key to the student government room.” Suggested Thor. “And there’s always the last row in the corner of the movie theater. As long as you can keep quiet, we could take advantage of that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Loki looked over at Thor’s door then, beginning to frown. “I’m super horny right now. I was hoping that we could fuck before your parents got home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor snaked a purposeful hand down to Loki’s crotch, a mischievous smile stretching across his lips. “I have an idea… we could have sex in the hot tub. We should be able to hear my parents coming before they see us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a pair of swimming trunks I can borrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s go,” Laughed Loki, standing up from Thor’s lap. He was relieved that things seemed to be better now, and hoped that his parents would approve of Thor after meeting with his parents. He really wanted to keep dating the alpha, and didn’t want to be forced to break up with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>︵‿︵‿୨♡୧‿︵‿︵</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be out next Thursday :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> ➵ ⁘ ➵ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a fun romp in the hottub, Loki and Thor got redressed and made their way back into Thor’s bedroom, sitting on his couch in there and doing their homework. Loki had Hogun send him the homework and classwork from the final periods that he skipped, so he spent the next 2 hours finishing his assignments, relieved when he completed his coursework right as Thor’s mother came up to get them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frigga knocked on Thor’s open door gently, catching the pair’s attention. “Thor? Loki? It’s time for dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki thanked her and snapped his textbook shut, setting it aside. “Thank you, Mrs. Frigga.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once his mother left, Thor groaned and set aside his own textbook, still stressed about the day. “I don’t want to have fucking dinner right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Murmured Loki, speaking calmly to the teen and trying to be understanding. “Just do this for me, alpha… if you do this, and my parents like you, we can keep dating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor exhaled deeply, knowing that he cared too much about Loki to not be on his best behavior in front of the omega’s parents. “Yeah…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki placed an unsure kiss against Thor’s lips then, rubbing at his side. “Thank you… it means a lot that you’re doing this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor smiled softly against Loki’s lips, kissing him to reassure him that he didn’t mind. “Well, I love you. I want your parents to like me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing that Thor loved him for the second time today made Loki’s heart flutter, and he smiled bashfully, his thumb continuing to stroke at the alpha’s side. “I-I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair shared one more kiss before getting up from Thor’s couch, and left his room, heading downstairs to the family’s personal dining room. Loki was happy to see his mother and hugged him first, kissing his cheek. “Hi, Mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Loki baby,” Chirped his mother, kissing Loki back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded at his father then, sitting down next to his mother. “Thank you for having us over for dinner, Mrs. Frigga and Mr. Odin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you,” Agreed Laufey, smiling warmly at Thor’s parents. “We just wanted to see what type of person our son was dating, before we approved it and let Loki date him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frigga smiled, happy to meet with Loki’s parents as well. “Yes, Thor has never dated someone he cares about as much as Loki. We were quite surprised yet pleased when Loki requested that we meet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Farbauti nodded in approval, proud of his son. “Yes. It’s a requirement that we meet the parents of whoever Loki wants to date, before we give him permission to. I’m very proud of him for coming to his mother and I about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odin cleared his throat then, drawing attention to him. “I must tell you both that our son was involved in an altercation earlier with his friend, regarding Loki. It seems that Loki was in danger, and our son was trying to protect him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s parents inhaled sharply, shocked and concerned by the news. “Loki, what happened?” Asked his mother, worried for his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… Thor’s friend likes me, and was upset when he found out about Thor and I. He tried to hurt me when I rejected him, and Thor had to intervene so that I wouldn’t get hurt.” Explained Loki, doing his best to paint Thor in a good light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Farbauti frowned, obviously dismayed by this. He turned to look at Odin and Frigga then, worried about the situation. “Do you have the contact information of this boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odin nodded, not wanting Farbauti to worry. “There’s nothing to worry about; I’ve already had my lawyer handle everything. My son ended up breaking this boy’s tooth, so we’re paying for that. As far as the boy trying to harm Loki, because he didn’t get the chance to do so, there’s no case we could bring against him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was able to call the school earlier after we left, and made sure to warn them about what Loki told us. They reassured me that they would try and keep Loki and this boy apart.” Finished Frigga, not wanting Loki’s parents to worry. “I’ll give you the contact information for the boy’s parents after dinner though, just in case.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Frigga,” Sighed Laufey, relieved that everything had been handled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Thor, tell us a bit about yourself,” Requested Farbauti, setting the alpha with a stern look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor straightened up in his char, putting on a dazzling smile. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> how important this was for Loki, and refused to ruin it for him. “I’m class president of our senior class, and the current Salutatorian of our graduating class as well. Loki and I have actually known each other since preschool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Farbauti nodded, pleased to hear this. “Are you and your family particularly religious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do believe in the Norns, but we aren’t always able to attend church, because of my parents’ jobs. They both own their own companies, so they’re quite busy.” Answered Thor. “But the values of the Norns are very important to me, which is why I asked Loki to date me. He carries himself differently than the other omegas at school, and I really love that about him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki bit back a laugh at the bold faced lies, proud and awed at how Thor was swaying his parents with ease. He knew it would be better if he played along too, and spoke up. “Thor was actually thinking of starting a club for intersectional faith at our school. He wants students from various faiths to come together, and realize that we’re more alike than we think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both sets of parents were surprised to hear this, and Thor smiled greater, amused with his boyfriend; two could play at this game. “It was actually Loki’s idea. We were both trying to think of ways to bring the students of our school together, and he suggested it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, Loki?” Gasped his mother, his eyes shining with hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki knew that his mother was always worried about him not having friends, so he nodded, agreeing with the lie so that his mother wouldn’t be concerned. “It was our idea; we came up with it together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m really surprised to hear this,” Murmured Odin, pride in his gaze. “We’ve always been a bit worried about our boy when it comes to aligning with our faith’s values, and I’m relieved that your son seems to have this affect on our son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s our Loki,” Gushed Laufey, smiling proudly at the omega. “He’s such a nice boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their parents continued to talk, and while they did Thor winked discreetly at Loki, which made the omega smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe things with Thor </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> last longer than he believed, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ➵ ⁘ ➵ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Loki’s relief, his parents got along great with Thor’s, and he was given permission from his father to date Thor. Of course, his father wanted Thor to come over and say hello any time he took Loki out, and when Thor did come to his house, they were only allowed to be in the living room or dining room, but… this was to be expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Thor and Loki were still allowed to be in Thor’s room alone, so while they couldn’t close the door, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> have some pretty intense makeout sessions, so they counted their blessings. Thor’s parents </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> work frequently, so he and Loki just decided that Thor would drive Loki over to his house so that they could hook up, and then before Thor’s parents came home he would drive Loki back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And most importantly, Thor’s parents never discovered the Valentine’s weekend he planned for himself and Loki, so the pair were able to have their weekend getaway and make up for lost time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monday morning Thor and Loki returned to school, and Thor felt a little apprehensive about it. He and Fandral hadn’t spoken since the fight, and he wasn’t sure where he stood with Hogun and Volstagg. The pair weren’t really happy that he was dating Loki, but they also understood that Thor had every right to date whoever he wanted, considering the fact that Fandral never had a chance with Loki and never would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped Loki off at his locker and kissed him goodbye before leaving to go to his own locker, promising to meet the omega in first period in 15 minutes. He wasn’t surprised that Hogun and Volstagg were both waiting at his locker for him and sighed, beginning to open his locker. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thor, you and Fandral need to talk,” Stated Hogun, a worried look on his face. “I’m not letting our friend group be torn apart because of Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t Loki’s fault that Fandral attacked me,” Muttered Thor, grabbing his textbooks and slamming his locker shut. “Where is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s out in the courtyard,” Answered Volstagg, following Thor when the alpha moved to leave. “I don’t want to have to choose between the both of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you won’t have to. Fandral was wrong, and if you can’t see that, we shouldn’t be friends.” Spat Thor, glaring at his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thor, that isn’t the point and you know it,” Huffed Hogun. “You both mean a lot to us, and you need to talk and figure out where to go from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he’s going to try and steal my boyfriend every second of our friendship, I don’t want anything to do with him.” Stated Thor, opening the door that led to their Senior courtyard and spotting Fandral. “I don’t care how he feels about Loki, what he did was fucked up, and if I ever did that to him you both would’ve beat the shit out of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His friends remained silent, so Thor frowned and made his way over to the beta, sitting down roughly. He didn’t say anything and just glared at his friend, who couldn’t even meet his gaze. “What the hell do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thor</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Warned Hogun, sitting down next to Fandral. “Just hear him out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor kept his mouth shut and waited for Fandral to speak, trying to keep the pissed pheromones pouring out of him at bay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gulping nervously, Fandral finally looked up and met Thor’s harsh gaze, beginning to fidget nervously. “Um… what I did was fucked up. And I know I shouldn’t have done it-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you?” Interrupted Thor, getting even more upset with his friend’s pathetic apology. “I told you that I loved him-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> you loved him!” Yelled Fandral, his face twisting into a scowl. “Loki deserves to be with someone that loves him! You hated him like, two months ago, and now you’re in love?! How does that make any fucking sense?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter if it doesn’t make sense!” Thor shouted back, gripping at the table in frustration. “You’re not dating him; I am! If he wanted to date you, he would’ve! He’s rejected you like, 5 times! Can’t you take the hint that he doesn't like you?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fandral’s face fell at this, and Thor felt bad for saying that, so he exhaled slowly, trying to calm down. “Fandral, it’s not fair to make Loki off limits. If you were dating him and I stole him from you, then you would have every right to be upset. But that didn’t happen. You’ve asked him out over a dozen times, and every time he’s said no. He doesn’t like you, and as much as it sucks, it’s true. If he likes me, and I like him, who cares if we hated each other two months ago? We don’t hate each other now, and even if we did that’s none of your fucking business. Loki is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fandral looked away and remained silent for sometime before beginning to speak again. “I just can’t accept that Loki would fall for someone like you. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> Loki two months ago, and now you suddenly love him. You probably don’t even notice the way his nose scrunches up when he laughs, or how he bites his lower lip when he’s focused. You probably don’t even know his favorite color, or what he wants to major in, or anything else about him! And all you’re going to do is break his fucking heart when you get tired of him, just like every other omega you’ve fucking dated!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was shocked that Fandral was this passionate about Loki still and blinked back a few times in bewilderment. “It doesn’t matter! Whatever we end up doing has nothing to do with you! Accept that he chose me, and that he wants to be with me! Who are you to tell me that I don’t love him because I don’t know what he ate on Monday, five months ago? I shouldn’t even have to defend myself about this! He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> boyfriend!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fandral cursed and looked away again, so Hogun took over, shooting Fandral a patient look. “Look, Fandral… Thor has a point. Loki has made it very clear that he never liked you, and you can’t be upset with Thor for choosing to date him. Thor obviously didn’t do this to fuck with you, and arguing about it isn’t going to change things. You need to decide if you’re going to throw away your friendship with Thor over something like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor and his friends watched Fandral mull over things for a while, and waited expectantly when the beta finally sighed. “...I’m sorry. I’ll drop it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor honestly didn’t trust his friend, but he was willing to forgive him and give him another chance. “If you pull this shit again, we’re done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… yeah, that’s fair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Volstagg looked back and forth between his friends then, sending them both warning looks. “Fandral, don’t throw away your friendship over this. Are we good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Nodded Fandral, grabbing his bag and standing up. “I’ll see you guys at lunch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell was about to ring, so Thor and his friends stood up as well, saying their goodbyes and heading their separate ways to class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was surprised to see that Loki wasn’t at his desk, and sat down next to it, pulling out his textbook and binder for that class. He felt a bit better now that he’d received an apology from Fandral, and hoped that they would be able to get over this and become close friends again. A nervous omega approaching him drew him from his thoughts though, and he looked up, raising an eyebrow at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, I-I wasn’t able to give this to you because you weren’t here Friday, but I-I wanted to give it to you now.” Rushed the girl, handing him a card.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki chose this exact moment to enter the room then, and he narrowed his eyes when he saw a classmate hand Thor a red card with hearts on it, marching over and snatching it out of Thor’s hand. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Meredith?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl narrowed her eyes at Loki and scoffed, crossing her arms. “Give Thor the card back! It’s none of your business!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki ignored her and ripped open the envelope, beginning to read the card out loud. ‘“Dear Thor, I’ve liked you for a really long time now, and I would love to go to the Valentine’s dance with you.’ Meredith, what the hell?! Do you really think you’re hot enough to go around stealing people’s boyfriends?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega sputtered, reaching out to snatch the card out of Loki’s hands. Loki moved away though and continued to berate her, absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>livid </span>
  </em>
  <span>that she actually had the guts to confess to his boyfriend. “Look at you! Your hair looks as fucked up as someone’s unshaved cunt, your outfit looks like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> crawled out of a trash bin, and your teeth are so far apart that not even braces could save you! You literally smell like fish, your shoes are fucking ugly, and if you think for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Thor would look at your acne-infested face and date you, you’re as deranged as your mother, who </span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow</span>
  </em>
  <span> decided to keep you when she saw your fugly face on the ultrasound!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now the whole class was staring at them, but Loki didn’t care, too enraged that this pathetic </span>
  <em>
    <span>loser</span>
  </em>
  <span> had the audacity to give his boyfriend a love note. “I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> see your disgusting, uneven, fat </span>
  <em>
    <span>cunt</span>
  </em>
  <span> from all the way over here! And before you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> try and ask anyone out again, you need to get that disgusting mustache and unibrow waxed!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now the girl was in tears, and she made a garbled sound before running out of the room, so Loki huffed and sat down, tearing up the card and throwing it in a nearby trash can. “I can’t believe she fucking tried that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor began to laugh, holding at his sides as he did so. “Norns, that was fucking awesome! Why were you so mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if you’ve forgotten, but you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> boyfriend. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>taken</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Answered Loki, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “I mean, did she really think that you were going to give her a chance? She could’ve at least worn something that didn’t make her look fucking disgusting today if she was going to confess. And if she was smart, she would have not confessed at all.” He pulled out his phone then, clicking on his social media account. “Her life is </span>
  <em>
    <span>over</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor continued to laugh, blown away by Loki’s response to her. He wasn’t upset with the omega for saying what he did -it was nice to see that even Loki could be jealous- and reached out to gently squeeze Loki’s side. “She’s probably in the bathroom sobbing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Spat Loki, shooting Thor a look. “You’re dating </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If she can’t respect that, then I have every right to tear her down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor snorted softly, pulling out his phone. “Whatever you say, Princess.” He pulled up his social media account, opening up the camera and angling it so that a photo could be taken of him with Loki in the close background. He then captioned the photo with, “Back off, omegas! My boyfriend is crazy!” and posted it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took two seconds for Loki to see it, and he whacked at the back of Thor’s head, not amused by the post. “Thor, what the hell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s true!” Laughed Thor, only laughing harder when Loki narrowed his eyes at him in an unamused glare. “It’s just a joke, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki honestly wasn’t too bothered by Thor’s post, and instead focused on his social media campaign of ruining the social life of the girl who confessed to Thor just now. He finished just as the teacher walked into the class to begin the lesson, and turned his phone off, paying attention to the lesson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lunch was around 12 in the afternoon, so after putting away his textbooks, he grabbed his lunch and made his way to Thor’s locker, a shock of anger running through him when he saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> omega confessing to Thor. He stalked over to them and inserted himself in between them, sending the omega a nasty look. “What do you think you’re doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega seemed surprised to see Loki suddenly appear, and stepped back, beginning to get nervous. “I can’t talk to Thor? I was just asking him a question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki wrapped his arms around Thor possessively, continuing to glare at the omega. “Anything you were saying can be said in front of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega looked away, deterred by Loki’s fierce gaze. “Uh… I’ll talk to you later, Thor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor couldn’t help but laugh as Loki continued to glare, and pulled him closer, kissing his temple. “Calm down, babe. You’re going to scare all my friends away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friends don’t ask you out, Thor.” Grunted Loki, pulling away and taking Thor’s hand as they walked to the cafeteria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to admit, seeing you this jealous is nice.” Answered Thor, playfully squeezing Loki’s hand. “I love it, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A mild blush began to heat up Loki’s cheeks, and he hummed softly, following Thor into the school’s cafeteria and sitting down at the table with his friends. He was surprised to see that Fandral was sitting there, and shot Hogun a curious look, looking away when the omega mouthed “later” at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fandral seemed to be a bit nervous now that Thor and Loki were here, but looked up, an awkward smile on his face. “H-Hey Thor, H-Hey Loki…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Grunted Thor, sitting down in his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded at Fandral and sat down as well, beginning to pull out his lunch. He could feel Fandral’s eyes on him as he ate, and warily looked up, raising an eyebrow at the beta. “Fandral?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beta jumped slightly, causing the chatter at the table to slowly die down. “U-Um Loki, can I talk to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shared a confused look with Thor, turning back to Fandral slowly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sure…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He stood up to follow Fandral outside and was stopped by Thor, who was gripping at his wrist. “Thor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything you want to say to Loki, you can say right here.” Stated Thor, shooting Fandral a dark look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even trust your boyfriend to talk to me without you being there?” Sneered Fandral, returning Thor’s glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not the one I don’t trust,” Spat Thor. “If you want to talk to him, talk to him here, in front of everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fandral huffed and sat back down, taking a rough bite of his sandwich. “...Nevermind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was pissed now, and reached out to grab Loki’s chair, pulling Loki even closer to him and continuing to glare at Fandral. “If you ever speak to him without me there, you’re in for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tension between the two was so thick in the air it could be cut with a knife, and everyone at the table ate their lunch silently, no one knowing what to talk about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After their awkward lunch passed, Loki and Thor made their way through the rest of the day, fighting off suitors left and right. It seemed that the Valentine’s day fiasco had lit a fire under most of the school, and many students decided that the time to confess to Thor or Loki was now or never.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It pissed the pair off to have to keep fighting off suitors, and by the end of the week both decided that they needed a break from everyone. Thor knew for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fact</span>
  </em>
  <span> his parents never checked where he was spending money with the credit card they gave him -he used this card to buy alcohol for all of his parties- so he used it to reserve a nice weekend at an upscale hotel for him and Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega had no idea that they were going, and just knew that he was supposed to tell his parents that he was spending the weekend at Sigyn’s house. Thor would be picking him up, so while he was waiting to get the text he was relaxing in his mother’s room, nestled against his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother had been really sick lately, so he was a bit worried. His mother always got really sick when his cancer came back, and he’d been in remission for a little over a year, so he just prayed that this was just a cold, and that he’d recover soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calming fingers running through his hair drew Loki from his mind, and he hummed softly, wrapping his arm around his mother’s torso. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright, Loki.” Murmured Laufey, his eyes closed as he basked in the presence of his son. “If I don’t feel better tomorrow, I’ll go to the doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Loki.” Laughed Laufey. “I promise you, I’ll be okay. Just have fun at Sigyn’s house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor texted him then, so Loki sighed, sitting up and kissing his mother’s cheek. “I’ll be back Sunday night, Mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey returned his kiss, rubbing at his son’s back. “By sweetheart; I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki hoped that his mother would get better, as every time his cancer came back it scared him. And he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> imagine living a life without his mother in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ➵ ⁘ ➵ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>February passed, and so did March and April. May was their final month in school, and it was also the month that all of their exams were in. Their grades were already transcribed and ready to be sent to colleges, and Loki was proud that he’d accomplished his lifetime goal and become the Valedictorian for his senior class. He’d also gotten into his top five universities, </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> full ride scholarships to each, and as long as he passed all of his AP exams, he would enter college as a Junior, with the credits from the exams allowing him to skip his first two years of university.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His full ride scholarships would be giving him $40,000 a year, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>would pay for him to receive an education all the way up to his PhD, should he choose to do so. All he would have to do is make sure that his GPA never fell below a 3.5, that he never got arrested, and that he never took more than a year off from school. And because Thor got into Asgard, Loki decided that he would attend Asgard too and move in with Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d been together for 4 months and although neither pair of parents were happy about Thor and Loki moving in together, they had to accept it because the boys were 18. Of course, Loki’s father wasn’t speaking to him at the moment because of this but… Loki didn’t care. Once he moved out of his parents’ home he’d be free to dress and live how he wanted, and although it hurt that his father was being this way, he cared more about the life that he was going to live.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their graduation was in two weeks and they were set to attend college in June two weeks after that, so when he wasn’t spending time with Thor or taking his exams he was with his mother. His mother was adamant that he was fine, but Loki knew that he wasn’t. Today found them out on the porch swing on their deck, with Loki nestled into his mother’s warm embrace. He didn’t care that it was odd to be so attached or close with his mother, and wrapped his arm around him, his head resting on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a gentle breeze passing through and Laufey sighed softly when it ended, closing his eyes and resting his head on the crest of the swing. “I’m going to miss you so much, sweetheart. I can’t believe you’re leaving in a month.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Murmured Loki, tightening his hold on his mother. “I wish you could come with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey laughed gently, a calming hand coming to rub at Loki’s side. “It’s time for you to spread your wings and fly, sweetheart. I can’t follow you on that journey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned deeply, closing his eyes and hugging onto his mother a bit tighter. “Just come with me! We can leave Dad behind, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Loki</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chastised his mother. “I’m not leaving your father. Every young bird has to leave the nest, and now it’s your turn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you even care so much about him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki scoffed, sitting up to glare at his mother. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I don’t know a single person that </span>
  <em>
    <span>willingly</span>
  </em>
  <span> ignores their child for not living the life that they want them to live.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki, your father loves you. He’s just struggling with some of the decisions you’re making, but it doesn’t mean that he loves you any less.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki grunted, turning away from his mother’s calming gaze. “I wish he would show it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Laufey could respond he began to cough heavily, his entire body shaking with effort. Any words on Loki’s tongue died in that moment, and he sat up quickly, placing a calm yet firm hand on his mother’s back. “Mom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey took in a shuddering breath, trying to sit back and calm down. “G-Go get your father, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s heart stopped when he saw that his mother coughed up blood, and he shouted when his mother began to grow weak, and swayed into his arms. “DAD!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father didn’t come, so Loki screamed even louder, beginning to tear up when his mother started shaking in his arms. “DAD!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Farbauti threw open the patio door and paled when he saw his wife slumped over in Loki’s arms. “What happened?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know! He started coughing, and he coughed up blood and got really weak!” Rushed Loki, trying to help his mother sit up. “He’s shaking!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Farbauti sat down next to his wife on the swing and took him into his arms, his fingers immediately going to the omega’s jugular. “Call 911, Loki; </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki whipped out his phone with shaking hands and dialed for emergency services, letting out a choked sound when his mother started coughing and trembling in his father’s arms again. The operator let him know that an ambulance would be there in a few minutes, so Loki stayed on the line with them the entire time, relaying what should be done to his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the ambulance arrived, EMTs placed an oxygen mask on Laufey and loaded him onto a stretcher, rolling him into the back of the vehicle and driving away. Loki was riding in the back with his mother while his father drove behind them, and he held his mother’s hand, trying to hold back sobs. The only thing running through his mind was the fear that his mother’s cancer returned, and he prayed to the Norns then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> them to not take his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the hospital in 15 minutes, and Laufey was rushed to the ER, with Loki and his father not being able to follow him. Instead, they were sent to a special waiting room and as the minutes passed and turned to an hour, Loki didn’t know what to think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you say to him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father hadn’t spoken to him in weeks, so the sound of his voice was jarring. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you say to him, Loki?” Spat Farbauti, narrowing his eyes at his son. “You know you’re not supposed to upset your mother. You know he isn’t very strong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I didn’t say anything!” Croaked Loki, beginning to tear up. “I just said that I was going to miss him when I left, and he said he was going to miss me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Farbauti looked at him in disgust, tsking and shaking his head before looking away. “You know your mother doesn’t approve of you living with that boyfriend of yours. You’ve broken his heart by going against the will of the Norns.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing his father say this was like a stab in Loki’s heart, and he let out a garbled sound, his mind beginning to whirl. He didn’t even know what to say, and just sat there crying for the next hour. Thoughts of him living with Thor being the reason his mother was like this swirled through his head, and he berated himself for being so stupid. If his mother was really like this because of him, he needed to do everything he could to fix this; even if that meant he stayed home to take care of his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes after Loki’s father excused himself to go to the bathroom, a doctor entered the private waiting room, a pensive expression on his face. “Are you the family of Laufey Sornson?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki quickly stood up and nodded, his eyes full of unshed tears. “I-I am; my father is in the restroom. Is my mother okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor sighed, gesturing for him to follow him. “It’s best I wait for your father before I tell you all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was as foreboding as it got, and Loki let out another choked sob as he followed the doctor to a hospital room in the ER ICU, praying that his mother would be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing his mother lying there so weakly broke Loki’s heart, and he rushed to his mother’s side, immediately taking his hand and caressing his cheek. “Mom…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey inhaled weakly through his oxygen mask, a mournful look in his eyes. “I’m sorry, sweetheart… I didn’t want you to find out like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki searched his mother’s eyes, his heart almost pounding out of his chest. “Find out what?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The cancer is back, Loki…” Confessed his mother, his heart breaking when tears began to pour down Loki’s face. “I didn’t want to tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?!” Wept Loki, clenching his mother’s hand so tight that his hand began to shake. “Why didn’t you tell me?! I-I could’ve taken the semester off! I-I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lok!” Hissed his mother, beginning to cough again. “Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> quit school!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I can’t leave you like this!” Croaked Loki, trying to make sense of all this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki, if you don’t do anything else, go to school. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Begged his mother, gripping at his son’s hand. “Go to school. If I don’t make it this time, don’t drop out of school, Loki. No matter what happens, whether I die or not, stay in school, sweetheart. Get your degree. You need that education.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki whimpered, shaking his head no. “I don’t want to leave you! Dad said it’s my fault that you’re like this, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey shook his head no, coughing again. “That isn’t true, Loki. None of this is your fault, and it never will be.” Laufey took in a shuddering breath again and had a coughing fit, so Loki rushed to rub at his back and hold his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s father and the doctor entered then, and Farbauti rushed to his wife’s side, rubbing soothing circles into his back and trying to help him calm down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Laufey was breathing again and calm, his doctor began to speak to the family, a mournful look on his face. “I’m sorry to give you this news but… Laufey’s cancer has returned, and it has returned full force. If we begin another round of chemo, he has a 70 percent chance of pulling through. If he chooses to not do chemo, then he has about six months left to live.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki almost fainted when the doctor said his mother had six months to live if he chose to not do chemotherapy, and he had to sit down, beginning to get light-headed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How certain are you that he will pull through if he does chemo?” Asked Loki’s father, a solemn look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If your wife does chemotherapy, then he has a 70 percent chance of pulling through. However, he cannot currently partake in chemo treatment. He has pneumonia, and because chemotherapy causes the immune system to weaken significantly, we want to allow Laufey’s body to try and recover from the pneumonia.” Answered the doctor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that something had been wrong with his mother and he was pissed and hurt that his mother wasn’t honest with him about his illness. “How long will it take him to recover from pneumonia?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can take six weeks to recover for a normal person. Because your mother has a weakened immune system, it can take double that time. And because the cancer is back, we have to treat it aggressively. If he takes too long to recover from the pneumonia, he might miss his window of opportunity to receive chemo.” Explained the doctor. “We’ve already started him on a round of antibiotics. If things go as we’re hoping they should, then we should be able to get him started on chemo in a month. We’ll keep him in the hospital for the next two months, and we’ll see how he’s handling chemo before we send him home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing that his mother would be in the hospital for at least two months was heartbreaking, and Loki let out a choked sob, his mind whirling from the information. His mother gently squeezing his hand made him look up, and he began to weep when he saw the look in his mother’s eyes. “Mom…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki… Loki give me some time to speak with your father. He’ll come and get you when we’re done talking.” Murmured Laufey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing he wanted was to be parted from his mother, but he didn’t want to upset him by refusing to leave. “Okay… I understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he stepped out of the room he leaned against the wall and ended up sliding down the wall, his hand coming to cover his mouth as he wept. He couldn’t believe that this was happening again, that he might lose his mother, and he pulled out his phone, shaking fingers dialing Thor’s number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha picked up on the second ring, his cheery voice making him cry even more. “Hey, babe. What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki let out a garbled sound, squeezing his eyes shut in a futile attempt to stop the tears. “My mother’s cancer is back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor inhaled sharply. “Norns, Loki… Loki I’m so sorry. Where are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m at the hospital on Grove Street. He started coughing up blood, and now he’s in the ICU. They said if he doesn’t get chemo, he only has six months to live!” His voice broke at the end of this, and he began to sob, absolutely losing it. “I can’t lose my mother, Thor! I can’t lose him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor shushed him gently, trying to help him calm down. “I’m on my way, Loki. Just talk to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki took in a shuddering breath, trying to pull himself together. “Thor, I don’t know what to do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor continued to speak to him as he drove to the hospital, and once he arrived and checked in at the front desk he rushed to Loki’s side, pulling the omega into his arms and kissing his temple as the omega sobbed. “Sh… it’s alright, Loki. It’s alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki whimpered in Thor’s arms, holding onto Thor tightly. “He’s so sick, Thor! I knew that something was wrong! I-I had a feeling that it came back but he didn’t tell me, Thor!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor rocked with Loki in his arms gently, his heart breaking for the omega. “I’m so sorry, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to his mother’s room opened then, and Thor and Loki turned to look at Farbauti, who was scowling at them. “Hello, Sir… I’m-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is he doing here, Loki?” Asked Farbauti, closing the door to his wife’s room and narrowing his eyes at the pair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He came to comfort me,” Whispered Loki, still overcome by emotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re mother is in there </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and you’re bringing your </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> here?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s father had never yelled at him before, and he jumped when it happened, his heart beginning to race. “I-I’m sorry! I-I just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You living immorally made your mother like this!” Hissed Farbauti, pointing an accusing finger at Loki. “What would your mother say if he saw him here?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I can go…” Muttered Thor, his arms slowly beginning to come from around Loki. The last thing he wanted was to cause drama between the pair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could respond, an alarm began to sound from Loki’s mother’s room, and they all whirled around as doctors and nurses rushed into the room, quickly following them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was horrified to see his mother convulsing in bed, and he screamed, trying to run over to his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor held him back though, as he knew that Loki would only get in the way. The doctors needed all of the room available to work on Loki’s mother, and it broke his heart to see Loki screaming and sobbing in his arms, fighting to get over to his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s father stood stone faced across the room, his eyes glazed over with tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything seemed to happen in slow motion for Loki as they attempted to get his mother breathing, and he felt sick to his stomach as he watched them ventilate his mother. His ears were ringing, and he didn’t realize that he was on the ground crouching until his mother’s heart rate monitor stabilized. Hearing that beep sounded like heaven to Loki, and he finally broke free from Thor’s hold and ran to his mother’s side, taking his hand again. “What happened to him?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He had some trouble getting oxygen into his body,” Explained a doctor. “We’ll most likely keep him on a ventilator until we know the antibiotics we gave him have begun to work.” The doctor turned to look at Farbauti then. “Visiting hours for the ICU end at 6, so unfortunately we do have to ask you and your son to leave. You can come back at 8am tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing Loki wanted was to leave his mother, and he took in a shaky breath, leaning forward to place a loving kiss against his mother’s forehead, slowly pulling away. His father did the same, and once they were out of the room and the door closed, Loki grabbed Thor’s hand, a nervous yet determined look on his face. “I’m staying at Thor’s house tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Farbauti closed his eyes and exhaled slowly in frustration before opening them and looking at Loki. “Now isn’t the time to be with a boyfriend, Loki. You need to focus on your mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back to see him tomorrow after school, but I’m not going home with you.” Gulped Loki. He’d never really stood up to his father before, but the things his father said today really hurt him, and he didn’t want to be around him. Thor made him feel loved and appreciated, and he wanted to be around the alpha tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Farbauti drew back like he’d been stricken, shooting Loki an incredulous look. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Excuse</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m going home with Thor!” Reiterated Loki, trying to force himself to not shake from fear. Before his father could respond Loki turned to leave, pulling Thor with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was surprised that Loki was standing up to his strict father, but nevertheless was proud of him. Both of his parents were home, so he knew it was risky to sneak Loki in. He was willing to do it considering the events of the day though, and walked with Loki out of the hospital and to his car, trying to comfort and reassure the omega that everything would be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt terrible that Loki was experiencing this so close to graduation, and just hoped that he’d be able to help the omega feel better. He’d do everything in his power to make things better, and be there for Loki in every way that he needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ➵ ⁘ ➵ </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'm getting surgery tomorrow morning, so I don't know when I'll have the next chapter out, hence the early update. I'll be focusing on trying my best to recover from my surgery, so I genuinely don't know when I'll have the next chapter out, and can't put a time frame on it :(</p><p>In the meantime, it would mean the world to me if you took a look at some of the other stories that I've written about Thor and Loki :) most of them are already completed.</p><p>Someone also suggested that I make a twitter for updates regarding my stories, SO I present to you, my twitter account handle that I've repurposed for my fanfictions:</p><p>Nyna_Rollins @ Nyna_Rollins</p><p>Feel free to come say hi :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!</p><p>Here is the next chapter!</p><p>I also want to say THANK YOU for all of the well wishes I received! I'm healing from my surgery quite nicely, and my doctor hopes that I'll be able to walk unassisted in 4 weeks, so *fingers crossed*</p><p>ANYWAY</p><p>Lots of drama in this chapter! Also want to add that Thor and Loki are immature teenagers, and that they will grow and mature in this story, throughout their time in college. Please keep this in mind while reading the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>➵ ⁘ ➵ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next two weeks in Loki’s life went by in a daze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted nothing more than to spend every waking second with his mother, but it was hard because his father would verbally jab at him every second he got. It admittedly hurt to be talked down to by his father, and any relationship that they had was gone. Right now Loki only cared about his mother, and decided within himself that he would keep focusing on his mother. His father wasn’t important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated going back to his house and being there with his father, so he’d been staying at Thor’s place since his mother was admitted to the hospital. The alpha’s parents made him stay in a guest bedroom of course, but they were relenting and allowing him to stay because of his current situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was Loki’s graduation though, and it broke his heart that his mother couldn’t be there. He didn’t even want to be at the graduation or give a speech, but his mother wouldn’t have it, and demanded that Loki go. He was out of it while they rehearsed that morning, and it wasn’t until he and Thor were driving back to Thor’s house that Thor finally asked him about how he was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked over at Thor for a moment and hummed, wishing with everything in him that he could just be with his mother. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…” Murmured Loki, finally letting out a pent up breath. “I just want to be with my mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor reached out and gently squeezed Loki’s thigh, feeling terrible for the omega. “We’ll go see him after graduation. Maybe we can pick up his favorite lunch, and celebrate with him in the hospital room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This admittedly put a small smile on Loki’s face, and he intertwined his fingers with Thor’s, touched by the suggestion. “You wouldn’t mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Loki,” Answered Thor, bringing Loki’s knuckles up to his lips to kiss. “I’ll just tell my parents that we’ll have dinner with them instead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, alpha.” Responded Loki, turning to smile at the alpha. “It really means a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor smiled as well before turning back to look at the road. “Well, when you love someone, that’s what you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time Thor told him that he loved him, Loki felt his heart flutter, and he laughed, his face heating up. “I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor wanted to keep Loki’s spirits up, so he spoke to him about light-hearted things until they arrived at his home. They had about 3 hours to get ready and dressed for graduation before they returned to the venue it was being held at, at 3. After making their way upstairs to Thor’s bedroom, Loki collapsed on Thor’s giant bed, trying to decompress from the day. “Are we taking furniture from your room and putting it in our apartment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor sat down next to Loki and lied back on the bed as well, stretching out. “No. My parents want me to keep as many things here as I can in case I come back, so they just bought me new furniture for our place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lives of the rich never ceased to amaze Loki, and he playfully shoved at Thor, an amused smile on his face. “You’re so spoiled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor huffed and grabbed Loki’s wrist, pulling him on top of him and pinching playfully at his side. “I can’t help that my parents are rich, Princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not complaining. The more money they spend on you and our place, the more money I get to keep for myself.” Laughed Loki, pinching at Thor back. “I guess we’ll take turns sleeping in each other’s bedrooms, though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor sighed, wrapping his arms around Loki and kissing his jugular. “Yeah. I can’t believe that they wouldn’t sign for us to get the place unless we agreed to have two bedrooms.” He and Loki didn’t have credit history yet, so they couldn’t sign the lease on their apartment without having a guarantor. Thor’s parents said they would sign for the pair, as </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> as they agreed to get a two bedroom, two bathroom apartment. They didn’t want either of them getting stuck in a bedroom together if they broke up, so while Thor </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> understand their logic, he didn’t think him and Loki would be breaking up anytime soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d been together for 5 months and hadn’t broken up </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so Thor was certain that he and Loki would last. Of course, he didn’t think he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>marry</span>
  </em>
  <span> the omega, but… he knew they’d be together for awhile. Kissing the omega’s scent gland on his neck, Thor ran his hand along Loki’s back, trying to reassure him. “As long as we’re together, I don’t care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sat up a bit, looking down at Thor nervously. “...Do you think we’re gonna break up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Are you gonna break up with me?” Asked Thor, raising an eyebrow at the omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I-I mean, no, no I’m not,” Stammered Loki, beginning to get flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t worry about it. We’ll be fine.” Assured Thor, stretching up to kiss Loki. “And even if we break up, I’m sure we’ll get back together. I’m not worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki blushed and returned the alpha’s kiss, feeling better. “If you break up with me, your life is over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor snorted, pinching at Loki’s side again. “What if you break up with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t do that,” Murmured Loki, searching Thor’s gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I won’t either. So stop worrying.” Responded Thor, kissing Loki again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki didn’t like being so uncertain, so he decided to just trust Thor and believe in their connection. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> feeling a bit pent up though, so he figured that he would take advantage of being here with Thor right now. “Are your parents home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, they’re both at work.” Answered Thor, shooting an amused look Loki’s way. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we haven’t had sex in two weeks, and I’m stressed,” Murmured Loki, snaking a hand down to Thor’s crotch. “And since your parents aren’t home, we don’t have to be quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor smirked and squeezed at Loki’s ass, causing the omega to jump slightly. It had been some time since they had sex, and he planned on enjoying their time together to the fullest. “Do you feel like riding me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki huffed, pretending to be annoyed. “Why do you always want me to do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s incredibly sexy to see you fuck yourself on Mjolnir,” Answered Thor, grabbing Loki by the waist and dragging him on top of him. “And I can jerk your cock or play with your nipples like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s entire face heated up at the unabashed answer, and he averted his gaze, jumping again when Thor ran a thumb down his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take your shirt off,” Murmured Thor, unbuttoning Loki’s pants and pulling down the zipper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lifting up his shirt, Loki did as Thor asked, shimmying out of his pants and underwear next. “You too…” Thor raised an eyebrow up at him, so Loki looked away, his face heating up again. “I don’t like being the only one naked…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor snorted, slipping out of his shirt before raising Loki to his knees, and dragging off his boxers and pants. “There; happy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very,” Murmured Loki, settling himself back on top of Thor, and slanting their lips together. Making out with the alpha was always nice, so as their tongues swirled around each other, Loki reached down between them, grabbing their lengths and beginning to jerk them off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really wanted to take advantage of Thor’s parents not being home, and hoped that sleeping with the alpha would relieve his stress; even if it was only for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>➵ ⁘ ➵ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finishing, showering and getting dressed, Thor and Loki left Thor’s house and drove to the venue that their graduation was being held at, each of them feeling excited. Although Loki’s mother couldn’t be there, he was still feeling excited about graduating and giving his speech, as he’d been looking forward to this very day for his entire life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing that this was the moment his life finally began made him happy, and he knew that everything he worked so hard for was finally here. Thor even suggested that they could live stream the graduation from his phone for his mother, so Loki felt better about going into the event.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor had honestly been the perfect boyfriend since they began to date, and Loki often found himself smiling when he thought about how much Thor loved, appreciated, and respected him. He’d been nervous to accept the alpha’s offer in the beginning because he knew that Thor was rude, crass, and disrespectful to the omegas that he dated in the past. He cheated on them, he broke up with them when he got bored, and he didn’t really give them the time of day unless he wanted to have sex with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But since they got together five months ago, Thor hadn’t done anything to suggest that he would do that to Loki. He was nice, he was affectionate, he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to spend time with the omega, and he was the one who suggested that they move in together. He got jealous when they were out and people hit on Loki, he complimented Loki nearly every day, and he constantly showered him with candy, which was an instantaneous way to Loki’s heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just thinking about the alpha before graduation began had Loki grinning from ear to ear, and he subconsciously reached out to take Thor’s hand while they were waiting on stage in their seats, rubbing his thumb across his palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Receiving affection from Loki was always a nice surprise -the omega was admittedly shy and not as forthcoming with affection as Thor was- and he hummed softly, squeezing his hand. “Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, shooting Thor a demure look. “I was just thinking about how much I love you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The biggest smile spread across Thor’s face, and he laughed gently, bringing Loki’s hand to his mouth to kiss. “Oh really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, looking away for a moment and biting a lower lip. “You’ve really been my rock since my mom’s cancer came back. I don’t know how I would’ve gotten through this without you, alpha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Loki. I love you too, and… and you mean a lot to me. Okay?” Murmured Thor, his cheeks reddening a bit. “Everything will be okay.” He couldn’t help but reach over and press a reassuring kiss against Loki’s lips, not caring that they were on stage where everyone could see them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Agreed Loki, quickly returning Thor’s kiss and smiling at the alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their principal clearing her throat at the microphone brought their attention back to the graduation, and it meant a lot to Thor when Loki didn’t let go of his hand. Because he was salutatorian, he would be introducing Loki and would be the first student to speak at their graduation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their principal introduced him as Class President and Salutatorian, so he squeezed Loki’s hand before letting go and stood, making his way to the podium on stage. “Hello, everyone. It was an honor to serve the graduating class of 20XX as your president.” He waited for the applause to stop before continuing. “This year was honestly the best year of my life, and I’m looking forward to embarking on this journey with the rest of my class as we go out into the world, and make something of ourselves, and I would really like to thank my parents for supporting me on this journey. They both really inspired me to keep going, to never stop, and to always pursue everything I want with a fierce tenacity. It is because of them that I am standing here today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The audience clapped again, so Thor waited for them to stop before continuing. “There were a vast array of teachers that helped me get here today as well; Mr. Thomas, I’m looking at you.” His graduating class hooped and hollered for their favorite teacher, so Thor cheered along with them before continuing his speech. “And finally, there’s one person that has inspired me more than any single person in this room. This person is truly the reason that I succeeded in life, and always pushed me to do my best. They were constantly my rival, and constantly inspired me to always be the best version of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This person is strong, they are fierce, they are loving, and above all they are passionate. And I’m proud to be together with this person as we become the adults that we’ve always wanted to be. Everyone, please put your hands together for the one and only Loki Laufeyson, the senior class valedictorian and vice-president!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki grinned and stood as Thor introduced him, making his way up to the podium and silently thanking Thor. He waited for the cheering to die down before speaking into the microphone, and looked out at the sea of parents and faculty, taking in a deep breath. “There are two people that are responsible for me being here today, and unfortunately, one of them isn’t here today. Um, many of you may not know this, but my mother was diagnosed with leukemia my freshman year. And through it all, my mother has always encouraged me to go forward, and never give up on my dreams.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mother is my confidant, he’s my support, and he’s my best friend. And he has believed in me and my potential from day one. And above all, he has always loved me, and always encouraged me to be the best that I can be.” Loki had to take a moment and compose himself, as he was beginning to tear up. “He’s the reason I’m here today, so I just want to thank him for never giving up on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The audience clapped for him, so he smiled then, continuing to speak. “The second person that is responsible for me being here today is my boyfriend, Thor.” The crowd inhaled sharply and began to murmur in surprise, so Loki waited for them to quiet down before speaking again. “I would like to share a story with all of you. When I was 3, I was placed in preschool, and I was terrified. I couldn’t stop crying because I didn’t want to leave my mother, and as my mother was telling me goodbye, Thor appeared and took my hand. He told my mom that I had nothing to worry about, because he would protect me. He said that he was going to protect me forever, and that he would marry me to make sure that I never cried again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now the audience was laughing, so Loki continued to tell his story. “And for whatever reason, this infuriated me so much that I swore from that day on, that I would always do my best to make sure that I was better than him so that he didn’t have to protect me. And from that day on, Thor and I were rivals in every way. We competed for the teacher’s attention, we competed on spelling tests, we fought over friends, we raced each other in gym class, and for our whole lives, we’ve been pushing each other to be the best versions of ourselves. And I’m thankful to have him and my mother in my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These two people have always believed in me, and they’ve always loved me and saw the best in me, when I couldn’t see it in myself. And it is because of them that I’m standing here today, as your class of 20XX valedictorian. It’s an honor to be the person that guides my class into adulthood. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The audience cheered for him, so Loki turned back around and sat down, his heart skipping a beat when Thor took his hand and shot him a radiant smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After giving their speeches the pair stood and lined up with their classmates to receive their diplomas. Shaking the hands of their teachers and administration as they received that paper meant everything to them, and in that moment, all of their hard work was worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Graduation ended after the principal gave her final address, so once they left the stage Loki let Thor know he was using the restroom and left, a happy smile on his face. He was excited that graduation went well, and moved to leave the omega bathroom, wanting to hurry up and leave with Thor. Thor was willing to eat lunch with him and his mother, and it made him happy to know that his boyfriend cared so much about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was surprised to see Fandral waiting in the hallway outside the restroom though and frowned when the beta called out to him. “...Yes?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fandral seemed nervous, but he looked at Loki anyway, beginning to sweat nervously. “Um… I know that we’re going to Asgard together… and I know you’re dating Thor, but I…” Fandral huffed then, running a hand through his hair. “Fuck it, I don’t care; Loki, I love you. I really don’t think Thor is right for you, and he’s just going to end up breaking your heart when you get to college. Let me prove to you that I can treat you better than him. Give me a chance, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned even deeper then, very uncomfortable with the situation. “Fandral…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Begged the beta, reaching out to take Loki’s hand. “I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki snatched his hand away and took a step back, biting a lower lip and looking around him for someone that could intervene. “Fandral, I’m with Thor, and I love him. I don’t care if he breaks my heart later, I’m not breaking up with him. And even if I did, I’m not dating you. I don’t like you in that way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beta didn’t seem to want to take no for an answer and stepped closer to Loki, grabbing his hand again. “Loki-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like an angel from heaven, Thor rounded the corner and inhaled sharply when he saw Loki and Fandral together. Quicker than lightning he rushed over and pushed Fandral away from Loki, shooting the beta a pissed look. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you think you’re doing?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was just relieved that Thor was here and stepped back, letting the alpha take over the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How hard is it to accept that Loki doesn’t like you?! What did I tell you would happen if you fucking confessed to him again?! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Shouted Thor, drawing attention to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fandral winced when pissed off pheromones began to roll from Thor, and took a step back, raising his hands in a placating gesture. “I-I just wanted to make sure that he was making the right decision!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>matter</span>
  </em>
  <span> what decision he makes! It’s his life and he can date whoever the hell he wants! And he chose to be with me!” Raged Thor, narrowing his eyes at the beta further. Now all eyes were on him, but he didn’t care, releasing a specific pheromone that would make Fandral submit. It was quite uncouth to do this in their society, but Thor was pissed enough to do this. He didn’t care that this was rude and disrespectful, he just wanted Fandral to know that he wasn’t okay with him trying to get Loki to break up with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was blown away that Thor was trying to force Fandral into submission with his pheromones, and hurriedly pulled at his arm, trying to get him to stop before he got in trouble. Using pheromones to force someone to submit could lead to charges being pressed against the person, and this was the last thing that Thor needed. “Alpha, stop! Stop! There are people watching! Don’t do this here, Thor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki pleading with him was the one thing that made Thor stop, and he stopped emitting pheromones, taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly. “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>next</span>
  </em>
  <span> time you come after Loki and scare him and try to touch him, I will beat the living </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of you. And I don’t care about whatever charges you try to press on me. Don’t fucking talk to us again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki just wanted to leave by this point and pulled at Thor’s arm again, not wanting the alpha to get in trouble. “Come on, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting himself be pulled away by Loki, Thor sent a final fierce glare at his ex friend before turning around and following Loki out of the hall, and out of the venue that their graduation was held in. He honestly didn’t feel like taking pictures with any friends, he didn’t want to joke around with teachers that he wouldn’t see again, he was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and didn’t know what to do about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Thor this upset worried Loki, and he stopped when they were far away from everyone behind a pillar, finally letting go of Thor. “Alpha, you can’t force people to submit! What if he presses charges?! You know if you get charged with something they’ll kick you out of Asgard!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Loki,” Gritted out Thor. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> dating you! Not him! What if Sif had done that to me today? Would you be calm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…” Admitted Loki, looking away from the alpha’s intense gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! Don’t expect me to be calm when someone that’s supposed to be my friend is constantly trying to steal my boyfriend! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, Loki! And it pisses me off when someone that is supposed to be my best friend can’t even respect the fact that you’re dating me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was bringing up valid points, so Loki sighed and reached out, wrapping his arms around the alpha and nestling his face into the crook of Thor’s neck, scenting him in the hopes that this would calm him down. “Alpha… I’m not leaving you for Fandral, and I never will. If I didn’t want to be with you, I would’ve broken up with you a long time ago.” He pressed a warm kiss against Thor’s scent gland then, relieved when Thor began to relax. “I’m not leaving anytime soon. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wrapping his arms around Loki tightly, Thor inhaled Loki’s calming scent, thankful that the omega was here with him. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki pulled back to kiss Thor softly, not wanting him to worry. “It’s okay, alpha. Let’s go back inside and take pictures with everyone, we’ll say goodbye to them, and then we’ll leave and go to have lunch with my mom. You never have to see or speak to Fandral again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding In agreement, Thor leaned forward to kiss Loki again and let out a sigh, taking the omega’s hand. “Alright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that Thor had calmed down Loki felt more comfortable going back to graduation, and tried his best to be happy with everyone. He honestly wanted nothing more than to be with his mother, but understood that his mother wanted him here with his classmates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Thor was taking pictures with some friends from the football team, Loki was off to the side, taking a moment to just breathe. It made him feel uncomfortable to see his father approach him, and he fought back a frown, knowing that he couldn’t mouth off to his father without retribution. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father seemed perplexed and upset, so Loki forced himself to speak first. “Hey, Dad…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Farbauti stared down at Loki, his lips turned down in a displeased frown. “Is that alpha that important to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki narrowed his eyes at his father, beginning to get defensive. “Yes! He means a lot to me, and he is one of the only reasons that I was valedictorian. If it wasn’t for him or Mom, I wouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Farbauti’s face darkened when Loki said this, and he let out a long sigh, looking over at Thor. “I’m going to the hospital to see your mother; are you coming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going with Thor,” Answered Loki. “I’ll be there in an hour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think your mother wants him there, Lo-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom said that he doesn’t care if Thor comes!” Interrupted Loki, not caring if his father got upset with him. He was tired of his father trying to blame Thor for all of his problems in life, and wanted to stick up for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grinding his jaw in frustration, Farbauti exhaled slowly again and turned, walking away from Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It honestly really hurt Loki to be treated like this by his father, and he was hurt that his father was so devoutly religious that he was willing to sacrifice his relationship with him, all because he wasn’t living a “moral” life like his father believed he should. He wanted to get his father out of his mind though and just focus on today, so he made his way up to Thor, wrapping his arms around him from behind in a rare display of affection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being on the receiving end of Loki’s affection was always nice, so Thor placed his arms on top of Loki’s and began to laugh. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki moved to rest his forehead against the nape of Thor’s neck, continuing to hug him from behind. “My father is such an ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did he do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s upset that I put you in my speech. He doesn’t think that you’re that important of a person in my life.” Explained Loki, hugging Thor a bit tighter. “I just want to see my mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s mother was the one person that Thor was willing to drop everything and follow Loki for, as he understood how important the omega’s mother was to him. No matter what they were doing, no matter where they were, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> Loki said he wanted to see his mother, Thor always stopped what he was doing to take Loki to the hospital. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He refused to be the reason that Loki wasn’t able to be around the one he loved most, and wanted the omega to get as much time with his mother as possible. He hated to admit it, but… Loki’s mother’s longevity was not guaranteed. Any day could be his last, so Thor wanted to make sure that Loki spent every second that he wanted to with his mom. “Alright. I think my parents wanted to take some pictures of us before leaving though. Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, pulling away from the alpha. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way through the crowd of students and family and found Thor’s parents speaking to Fandral’s parents, which immediately made Thor’s heart drop uncomfortably. He was worried that he’d have his ass handed to him and warily approached them, not exactly sure what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother looked up as he made his way over and smiled, opening her arms so that she could pull him into a hug. “My son! I’m so </span>
  <em>
    <span>proud </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you! Your father and I were so delighted with your speech.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed like he wasn’t in trouble, so Thor laughed and hugged his mother back, kissing her cheek. “Thanks, Mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were just talking to Fandral’s parents about how unfortunate it is that you won’t be living with him, Volstagg and Hogun when you go off to Asgard next month.” Began Frigga, pulling away and turning her sights on Loki. “Loki! Your speech was splendid as well, dear. We are very excited for your future.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki forced himself to smile, meeting Frigga for a hug and a kiss. “Thank you, Mrs. Frigga.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a pre-law major, correct, boy?” Asked Odin, addressing Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, yes. I’ll be studying pre-law, and because I’ve passed every AP exam I’ve taken, I’m able to begin college as a Junior.” Answered Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odin and Frigga hummed appreciatively, and Odin reached out to clasp Loki’s shoulder, a proud smile on his face. “That’s wonderful, boy. This world needs more people like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being complimented by Thor’s parents was nice, so Loki gave them a genuine smile, beginning to relax. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fandral’s parents excused themselves, so Thor let out a sigh of relief that he didn’t know he was holding. “Loki and I are on our way to eat lunch with Loki’s mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Murmured Frigga, giving Loki a pitying look. “How is your mother doing, Loki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, he’s doing better. He’s responding well to antibiotics, and the doctor believes that in three weeks he’ll be healthy enough to begin chemo.” Answered Loki, nervously biting a lower lip. Talking about his mother was hard, and he hated how everyone walked on eggshells around him when it was brought up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind if we joined you, dear?” Asked Frigga. “We would love to spend this day in celebration, together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shared a look with Thor before turning back to Thor’s parents, giving them a tentative nod. “...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don’t think my mother will mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Splendid, darling. Thor’s father and I will meet you and your family at the hospital.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki honestly didn’t want Thor’s parents there, but he wanted his mother to get along with them so that both sets of parents would continue to support his relationship with Thor. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He met them in the middle for goodbye hugs and took Thor’s hand as they left, letting out a quick huff. “Norns…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor looked over at Loki, gently squeezing his hand. “I can ask them not to come, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay,” Murmured Loki, unable to fight back the frown that was taking over his face. “I want our parents to get along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mom likes to jump in where she isn’t wanted. She doesn’t realize that she’s barging in, but… if you’re honest with her, she’ll back off.” Explained Thor. “I can let her know that you just want to be alone with your mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki genuinely considered this before deciding that he would just keep their current plan. “It’s alright. As long as they don’t stay too long, I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Murmured Thor, gently squeezing Loki’s hand again. “What is your mom’s favorite restaurant?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He really loved this Brazilian place on Connor’s street,” Answered Loki. “We haven’t been able to go since he’s been admitted, so it’ll make him really happy to eat their food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor hummed and unlocked his car, getting in and putting on his seatbelt. “Connor’s street it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed that the Norns were on their side, as the restaurant was able to prepare their food for them and get it out quickly in 15 minutes. The ride to the hospital only took 10 minutes after that, and once Loki and Thor were checked in, they made their way upstairs and to the unit Loki’s mother was on, gently knocking on the door and waiting to be told to come in before answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s entire face lit up when his eyes met his mother’s, and he zipped across the room and met his mother for a warm embrace, immediately kissing his cheek. “Mom!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey laughed gently and squeezed Loki tight, kissing his cheek again and again. “Norns, Loki! That was an amazing speech! I’m so proud of you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki grinned, absolutely basking in his mother’s love. “I’m happy you were able to see it from your tablet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course; Thor’s idea was so ingenious.” Answered Laufey, finally letting go of Loki and setting his sights on Thor. “Your speech was very touching, Thor. You both did so well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir,” Murmured Thor, setting their food down at the table. “Loki and I got Delicioso for you. Loki told me it was your favorite restaurant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey inhaled sharply, beginning to laugh. “You two are so sweet! This made my day!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Farbauti had a look up surprise on his face and stood from his chair across the room, making his way over to the pair. “That was nice of you, Thor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got you something too,” Answered Thor, reaching into the bag and pulling out the box containing the beta’s food and handing it to him. “My parents wanted to stop by and celebrate by eating lunch with us. Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually,-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is perfectly </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Thor.”Interrupted Laufey, shooting his husband a stern look. “I’m touched that they want to spend time with us. This is a wonderful day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gentle knocking at the door drew everyone’s attention, so Loki stood up to open the door, greeting Thor’s parents. If nothing else, this meeting would allow their parents to get closer, which would only be good for him and Thor. If both sets of parents fully supported the relationship, then that would make things easier on the pair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>➵ ⁘ ➵ </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not sure when I'll have the next chapter out, because I'm still recovering from my surgery. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> ➵ ⁘ ➵ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki spent the two weeks before leaving for college between Thor’s house and his mother’s hospital room. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>heartbroken</span>
  </em>
  <span> that his mother couldn’t travel upstate with him to drop him off at college, and was a bit sad that his father wasn’t coming either. They’d decided as a family that Farbauti would remain with Laufey since he was still sick, so Loki understood why he’d be moving to college without them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Thor’s parents had taken three days off to move the boys to campus and get them settled in. They’d signed a lease for the boys to live in an campus-affiliated apartment complex, so today they were packing up to leave and travel to the university. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took about five hours to get to campus, and the entire drive there Loki was torn between anticipation, excitement, fear, and sadness. He was in the car alone -he and Thor had to drive their respective cars to campus while Thor’s parents drove a large moving truck- so while he was alone, he allowed every emotion to wash over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was where his life began, it was where it changed forever, it was where he achieved his dreams and made something of himself, and above everything else he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready</span>
  </em>
  <span> for it. He felt like the world was his, and he was ready to conquer it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived at their apartment around 2 in the afternoon, and after parking Loki made his way over to Thor’s car, greeting the alpha with a kiss as soon as he was standing next to him. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready to fucking party,” Laughed Thor, returning Loki kiss and nipping at his lip. “Of course, we have to break the place in once my parents leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking stupid,” Snorted Loki, pushing Thor away playfully. “We have to unpack, first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After my parents leave and we fuck, we should definetely throw a party to get to know everyone,” Began Thor, watching his parents back the move-in truck into a parking space. “I don’t wanna waste tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki raised an eyebrow at the alpha, not really wanting to party tonight. “We’re going to be tired after this, Thor. And we’re going to have to wake up and be on campus by 8am for orientation. Can’t we throw a party after orientation tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s idea made more sense, so Thor gave in, pulling the omega into his arms and kissing at his scent gland on his neck. “Fine; that just means we have more time for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki couldn’t help but laugh again and rested his arms on top of Thor’s, hugging him tighter. “Norns, I’m so nervous. We’re finally on our own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous</span>
  </em>
  <span> about that?” Asked Thor, resting his chin on Loki’s shoulder. “Loki, you get to dress however you want, now. Weren’t you always telling me how you couldn’t wait to get here so you could dress slutty and get piercings or whatever?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say I wanted to dress </span>
  <em>
    <span>slutty</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Huffed Loki, swatting at the alpha. “I just… I just don’t want to dress like I’m going to church every day of my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you can do that now. Why don’t we go out shopping after we move our things in?” Suggested Thor. “It’ll be nice to explore the area too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This sounded nice, so Loki agreed with him and looked up as Thor’s parents approached them, beginning to separate from Thor. “Should I go check in and get the keys to the apartment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Answered Odin, gesturing for Thor to follow him. “Thor can help me unload some things. Frigga, can you go with Loki to check in and get the keys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, dear.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki didn’t mind Thor’s mother, as she was really nice. He didn’t get the sense that she looked down on him or thought that he wasn’t good enough to date Thor, so he got along quite well with her. “Thank you for signing the lease for us, Mrs. Frigga.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frigga hummed, reaching out to rub at Loki’s back. “Of course, dear. As long as you and Thor stay in school and continue to excel, we will support you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking into the welcome office of their apartment complex was exciting, and Loki couldn’t help but smile as he looked around, seeing everyone around him just as excited. “Norns, I’m nervous…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be nervous, dear. This is an amazing time in your life, and it should be cherished. It will never be like this again, so do your best to just embrace the change, and enjoy it.” Assured Frigga, gently squeezing Loki’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a line to get their keys, so Loki waited patiently and spoke casually with Frigga, unable to stop the grin spreading across his face when he was called up to a table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A perky redhead smiled at him and grabbed a clipboard, nodding quickly at him. “Name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-Um Loki Laufeyson. I-I’m also picking up keys for my boyfriend, Thor Odinson.” Stammered Loki, kicking himself internally for being so anxious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The staff member didn’t seem to mind though and checked off his name, grabbing an envelope with his keys in it. “These are your keys to your apartment, as well as the badge for the amenities in the complex. This badge allows you to use our amenities, and if you lose it you need to alert a staff member immediately. Your boyfriend needs to come get his keys though; I can’t just give them to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki understood and took his keys from her. “I’ll let him know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Frigga thanked her and made their way back outside, where Thor and his father were unloading their large moving truck. It was admittedly nice seeing Thor work up a sweat carrying their heavy items, and seeing his rippling muscles as he lifted things up was even nicer. He found himself swooning and fanned at his face when he locked eyes with Thor, beginning to blush. “Thor!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha set down a couch with his father and wiped at his brow, walking towards Loki. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They wouldn’t let me get your keys for you. You have to get them yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s go get them. We can go up and look at the place before coming back down to move in our stuff.” Answered Thor. “Where’s the main office?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s this way,” Motioned Loki. He walked Thor to the main office and waited in line with him, looking around at everyone and smiling. “Norns, I can’t wait until we’re all moved in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Murmured Thor, snaking a hand down and pinching Loki’s ass. “We can finally enjoy your heat together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki yelped and jumped, an embarrassed look on his face. “You’re so stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s slim waist, kissing his jugular. “Do you think my parents will notice if we fuck really quick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thor-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m super fucking horny, Loki. We haven’t done anything in a week,” Begged Thor, hugging Loki tighter. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huffing, Loki crossed his arms, embarrassed that he was actually considering this. “Can’t you wait until we move in everything? I don’t want to keep your parents waiting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor groaned dramatically, pressing another kiss into Loki’s scent gland. “I don’t even have to fuck you, we can just jerk each other off. Give me </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki reached back and discreetly squeezed at Thor’s dick through his pants, causing the alpha to jump slightly. “Mjolnir is going to have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He stepped out of Thor’s hold when one of the attendants called for them to come up to the key table and walked away, biting back a laugh. He could almost imagine the look of disbelief on Thor’s face, and smirked, nodding at the attendant politely. “Thor, hurry up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor grumbled and moved to stand next to Loki, a little annoyed. “My boyfriend said that I need to pick up my keys myself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The attendant from earlier did a double take when she locked eyes with Thor, seemingly awed by how handsome he was. “U-U-Um, I-I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> when this happened and rudely snapped his fingers at her, a pissed look on his face. “Hey! He’s taken! Give him his keys!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The attendant quickly looked away, a flustered look on her face. “Y-Yeah, I’m sorry! H-Here! You’re on the fifth floor, hallway C, room 516.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki snatched the keys out of her hand before Thor could take them and grabbed Thor’s hand, pulling him away. “I can’t believe her! We </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> stated that we were together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was just staring, babe.” Snorted Thor, an amused grin on his face. “You didn’t have to chew her head off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki stopped in his tracks and twirled around, pointing an angry finger in Thor’s chest. “You’d be pissed if someone was flirting with me, too! Don’t act like you’re better than me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It admittedly still excited Thor to make Loki upset, and he shot Loki a naughty grin, pinching at his side. “You look sexy when you’re angry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This immediately caused Loki’s face to flush pink, and he rolled his eyes and tried to not laugh, turning away from Thor. “You’re such a fucking idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was used to omegas throwing themselves at Thor all the time though, and while it did make him upset, he understood that he was also jealous. He never got the attention that Thor got, and believed it was due to how his parents forced him to dress in high school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was determined to change his hair, and wanted to reinvent himself when they went to the mall, later. He had a surplus of scholarship money just </span>
  <em>
    <span>waiting</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be spent, and decided then that he wouldn’t stop until he was turning heads more than Thor in public. Love for the alpha aside, he didn’t like that he appeared less desirable than Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thoughts of that would have to wait though, as they needed to get moved in. Thor’s parents had managed to unload both couches and a coffee table, so Thor and Loki worked on using the elevator to bring stuff up to their apartment, both of them just wanting to get it over with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took about 3 hours for everything to get moved in and positioned just the way they liked it, and after a quick trip to the grocery store to stock up the fridge and buy some essential household items, Thor and Loki’s place was set up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made Loki giddy to know that his life was finally beginning and he looked around at he and Thor’s place in pride, excited to spend the next year here. Thor’s parents were pretty tired from moving them in so after letting them know they’d meet up for dinner tomorrow they left, leaving the boys alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were alone Thor pulled Loki into his arms from behind and playfully nibbled at the scent gland on his neck, lust-filled pheromones wafting from him. “We finally have the place to ourselves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki smirked and laughed softly, basking in Thor’s arms for a moment. “I want to shower, Thor. We’re all sweaty and dirty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’ve never had sex in the shower before. Wanna try?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was curious about shower sex -it seemed easy enough in porn- so he eagerly agreed, turning in Thor’s arms and kissing him. “Think you can carry me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor scoffed dramatically, rolling his eyes as if he were offended. “Do you really think I’m that weak?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Loki could offer a witty retort, Thor hooked his hands underneath his thighs and lifted him up, causing him to snap his mouth shut. The heated look in Thor’s eyes killed any joke that could’ve left his lips, and he quickly hooked his legs around Thor’s waist, meeting him in the middle for a passion-filled kiss. They were finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span> and didn’t have to answer to anyone but themselves, and the pair planned on enjoying it </span>
  <em>
    <span>thoroughly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was pretty proud of himself for being able to walk to his bathroom while kissing Loki, and set the omega down on a counter, parting only to strip themselves of their clothing. He was dragging Loki’s pants off of him before the omega had a chance to even blink, and if the impassioned lust and desire radiating off of Thor wasn’t so intense, Loki would’ve laughed to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was more focused on getting into the shower though and stepped down from the counter, unbuttoning Thor’s pants and pulling them down with his boxers. He turned the knob in the shower to turn it on while Thor took off his shirt, and once the alpha was undressed he immediately pulled Loki into his arms, taking the omega’s lips with his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made out while the shower heated up, and once the bathroom was steamed and fogged up the pair slipped into the shower, the warm water relaxing their muscles from the long day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor’s tongue sliding into his mouth made Loki forget about the warm water, and he relaxed his jaw a bit as Thor’s tongue moved deeper into his mouth, his hand purposefully moving down to jerk at Thor’s flaccid length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being touched by Loki’s slim, lithe fingers was something that he’d grown to love over the months, and he reveled under Loki’s touch, enjoying the moment with him. The sweet smell wafting from Loki though enticed him more than anything, and he broke their kiss to spin Loki around, pressing him against the wall of the shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki widened his stance as much as he could and relaxed when Thor pushed a digit into him, reaching down to stroke at himself slowly as Thor prepared him. The alpha gripping at his hip tightly let him know that Thor was done, so Loki braced himself on the wall of the shower, letting out a low moan when he felt Thor push past his rim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was just happy that he and Loki weren’t using condoms anymore, and nipped at Loki’s earlobe playfully, the omega’s laugh causing his heart to soar. “Do you think I still can’t hold you up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you can hold me the entire time, I’ll suck you off later,” Betted Loki, looking over his shoulder playfully at Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki usually didn’t offer to do this, so Thor pulled out of him and whirled Loki around, wrapping his hands around the omega’s slim thighs and lifting him up. He slanted his lips against Loki and maneuvered himself back into him, quite pleased with himself for wiping that cocky smirk off of Loki’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being carried by Thor like this was something they’d never done before, and Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and bit a lower lip in an effort to stifle his voice. The jolts and sparks running through him with each snap of Thor’s hips drove him </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the best way possible, and he groaned when Thor’s hold on him loosened a bit and he sank a bit further onto the alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He liked being in this position a lot, but he could see that Thor was struggling to keep it up after a few minutes. “Alpha, you can put me down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor huffed but gave in, a bit frustrated that he couldn’t carry Loki the whole time. He was more focused on being able to fuck Loki freely without having to worry about parents walking in on them or with being too loud though, and pulled Loki back onto him once the omega was back on his feet, moving to wrap his arms around Loki next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent about an hour in the shower and only stopped their marathon sex when they began to get light-headed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki figured they would spend the whole night having sex, so he didn’t even bother to get dressed when he and Thor collapsed onto the alpha’s bed, choosing to roll over and climb on top of the alpha instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being alone was as exhilarating as it was scary, and after he and Thor both felt satisfied and content he rolled over and nestled against Thor’s side, enjoying the moment. “Are you ready for tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I want to meet new people to party with,” Answered Thor, wrapping an arm around Loki and resting his hand on the crest of the omega’s hip. “I might join a fraternity. My grandfather and dad were in one, and they’re pushing for me to join theirs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned slightly, not really happy about this. “You can’t party all of college, Thor. You have to do your homework, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that, Princess.” Grunted Thor, looking down at Loki. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to loosen up a bit. If you’re going to date me, you have to be able to keep up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This really rubbed Loki the wrong way and he sat up quickly, shooting Thor a dirty look. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means that you can’t hold me back, Loki. If I want to have fun, I’m going to have fun.” Explained Thor, raising an eyebrow up at the omega. “You can’t control me or nag at me just because we’re living together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Loki was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he huffed in frustration, narrowing his eyes at Thor. “If you start partying every day I’m not going to date you. I’m not letting you ruin my future because you become some drunken, drug-addicted bastard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who said anything about doing drugs?” Scoffed Thor, sitting up in bed and frowning. “Loki, you said that you didn’t want to be the conservative little omega that your parents were forcing you to be. I’m not going to sit here every night reading the holy texts or being in bed by 8. I’m going to fucking enjoy my college years, because I fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>earned</span>
  </em>
  <span> this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki rolled his eyes, still pissed at the alpha. “Fine. Go party your fucking heart out and hook up with whoever you fucking want and screw a million omegas, I don’t fucking care!” Before Thor could stop him he got out of bed and left the room, heading to his own. He really didn’t want to be around the alpha right now and slammed his bedroom door shut, roughly opening a dresser drawer and pulling out a night shirt and some shorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> sometimes and it pissed him off, as he couldn’t understand the appeal of just partying every night and drinking literally every single </span>
  <em>
    <span>day</span>
  </em>
  <span> of your life. His phone began to ring then so he reached for it, his heart sinking in relief when he saw that his mother was requesting a face call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly climbed into bed and swiped to accept his mother’s video call, unable to do anything but tear up when he saw his mother’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey tutted and reached out as if he could pinch Loki’s cheeks, concern in his eyes. “What’s wrong, Loki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you!” Answered Loki, wiping at his eyes. “And Thor and I got into a fight, and I’m so mad, a-and I don’t want to be here, a-and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki,” Murmured Laufey, gently interrupting his son. “Calm down. Breathe, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking in a deep breath, Loki exhaled slowly next, wiping at his eyes again. “I’m just scared. And I wish you were here with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry your first night was rough, sweetheart. But I don’t want you to be scared. This is a part of you growing up, and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> scary. But every day it gets a little easier.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wish this wasn’t so hard,” Garbled Loki, beginning to cry again. “I don’t even know what I’m doing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki, that’s the beauty of it. You’re supposed to figure it out as you go, and become more empowered because of it,” Assured Laufey, a gentle smile on his face. “If you’re scared, just make a list of everything you have to do, and everything you want to do. And write down how you’re going to accomplish each task, and go from there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was something that Loki could definitely do and he nodded, beginning to calm down. “Okay…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now tell me about your fight with Thor, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sniffed, sitting up in bed and resting against the wall. “All he wants to do is party, and join a fraternity. And he got mad at me when I told him I didn’t want him partying every day!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey frowned slightly, obviously unhappy with this. “This is why your father and I didn’t want you moving in with your boyfriend while you’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>young</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Loki. It’s too much responsibility for someone your age.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wish that he wasn’t so stupid!” Responded Loki, getting upset all over again. “I don’t care how he has fun, as long as he’s still doing his work and passing his classes. I don’t want to date someone with no ambition, Mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you don’t have to, Loki,” Assured Laufey. “I think Thor is a sweet alpha, but… you’re both so young, Loki. Neither of you are always going to make the best decisions. You really have to decide if you want to be in such a serious relationship while you’re so young. Thor’s allowed to live his life however he chooses, but so are you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though they had an argument and he did feel a bit insecure about their relationship, Loki didn’t want to break up with Thor. He just… wanted the alpha to do things his way. “I don’t want to leave him, Mom… I love him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey pursed his lips, obviously not swayed. “Loki-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do! I just want him to do things my way! If he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>listened</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me, we wouldn’t have issues.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t control your partner, Loki,” Sighed Laufey, giving his son a patient look. “That’s not very healthy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well what else am I supposed to do? Just let Thor make bad decisions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Loki,” Answered Laufey. “Because Thor is an adult, just like you. And if he chooses to do things that make you feel uncomfortable, he is not obligated to change. It is up to you to decide if you want to be with someone like that. If you explain that something makes you uncomfortable, then it’s up to him to decide what he wants to do with that information. You can’t force a partner to change. They should improve or get rid of unhealthy behaviors because they love you and value you. And if they don’t, then… that shows you how they feel about you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing this didn’t make Loki feel very happy, and he looked away from his mother’s calm yet stern gaze, feeling a swirl of emotions inside of him. “Well, what am I supposed to do? I don’t want to break up, but I don’t want to deal with things he might do that really bother me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him, sweetheart. A relationship is nothing without healthy communication. If you don’t want to break up, then explain that him attempting to party every day bothers you, and tell him why. If you can’t be honest with your partner, then there’s no reason for you to be together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Loki really wasn’t happy, and he exhaled softly, trying to make sense of the jumbled emotions in him. “I just want to go to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Laufey laugh softly and he smiled, nodding at Loki. “Call me tomorrow after your orientation, Loki. And don’t stress about it, sweetheart. Everything will be okay. Just believe in yourself. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, finally looking back at his mother. “Okay…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a goodnight sweetheart. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” Murmured Loki, ending the call with his mother. He ended up tossing his phone back onto his nightstand and sighed loudly, collapsing back onto his pillows in a huff. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pissed that what was supposed to be an amazing day turned out to be so shitty, and frowned, a million and one thoughts running through his head. His mother’s words upset him, and while he was pissed with Thor, he didn’t think that Thor was disrespectful or that the alpha didn’t value him, like his mother was suggesting. He just… thought that Thor was an idiot sometimes, and believed that Thor would mature as he got older. He just needed someone like Loki to help him do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only 6pm, and Loki really didn’t want to just call it a night and head to bed. He wanted to enjoy his newfound freedom, and experience what it was like to not have to ask for permission to just go somewhere. He wanted to just be alone, and think to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Decision made, Loki climbed out from bed and dressed, deciding that he would head up to the town center near campus, and do a little shopping. Orientation for new students was tomorrow, so Loki wanted to get some new clothes and shake up his style a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slipping on his shoes, Loki grabbed his phone and car keys and closed the door to his room, debating about whether or not he should let Thor know where he was. He was still upset about earlier though and decided against it, petulantly huffing and turning to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The exhilaration that ran through him as he walked down the halls of his new apartment was all-consuming, and he grinned as he rode the elevator down to his car, nodding politely at various people that he passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drove to a hair salon first once he got in his car, and was relieved that they could squeeze him in before closing. He showed them a layered hairstyle that he believed would look good, and asked for a haircut, not wanting his hair to go past his neck. He’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> gotten his hair cut before, so seeing the stylist cut it was a bit bittersweet. He was committed to a new look though and absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he saw when the stylist spun him around. His new haircut helped accentuate his face and helped him look less like a conservative church boy and more like the young adult that he wanted to be. The hair stylist recommended that Loki buy some eyeliner and some mascara to help accentuate his eyes and make them pop, so he thanked her and made his next stop a makeup store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t uncommon for male omegas to wear makeup, so while Loki wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>against</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, it did make him feel nervous. He’d never been allowed to wear makeup while he was growing up -not even tinted </span>
  <em>
    <span>chapstick</span>
  </em>
  <span>- so when he entered the makeup store, he was relieved when a tall omega woman made her way over to him, offering to help. “How can I help you, sweetie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki gaped openly at the makeup attendant, absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>floored</span>
  </em>
  <span> by her makeup. She looked like a literal goddess amongst men, and he could only stare in awe. “Uh… I want to look like you. Please help me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The attendant laughed, gesturing for Loki to follow her over to a makeup chair. “Sit down, hun. Tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the look you’re wanting to achieve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… I want to look sexy, but… I want to look real, too. Like if I’m going to campus, I want to look natural, and if I’m going out to party I want to look like… well… </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Explained Loki, his cheeks flushing pink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you want a versatile look, hun? I can definitely help you.” She looked over his face then, taking note of his undertone. “I’ll be right back, hun. I’ll have an array of stuff, and you tell me what you do and don’t like, kay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Okay!” Stammered Loki, his heart beating nervously in his chest. He was still excited about his new level of freedom, and told himself that regardless of how expensive this makeup was, he would buy whatever the attendant told him to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He truly wanted to reinvent himself now that he was away from his parents, and wanted to be as sexy as he’d always believed he could be. The attendant came back with an armful of supplies and set them down on the counter next to him, beginning to explain everything that she brought over. “So I have three foundations for you, hun. One is for a more natural look, the next is for if you have a hot date and want to look cute, and the next is for total </span>
  <em>
    <span>glam</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You would wear it when you’re out partying, and want to be the center of attention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swabbed all three on his cheek to show him how different they were, and Loki hummed appreciatively. “Can you show me how to apply them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hun. When I’m done with you, you’ll look like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>billion</span>
  </em>
  <span> bucks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki laughed and closed his eyes as the attendant applied the first foundation, feeling quite proud of himself for going out on his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next hour, this attendant taught him how to do simple makeup, and let him know that he could come back tomorrow so that she could teach him how to apply more complex things. He ended up spending a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of money -if his mother heard about it, he would be skinned alive- but he told himself that every single item of makeup was important for his recreation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After buying all of his makeup, Loki decided that he would get a few shirts and pants for himself. He figured he would come back out shopping tomorrow, but was glad that he had a few options for what he would wear tomorrow at orientation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was determined to make the most of himself in college and in life, and would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>damned</span>
  </em>
  <span> if he let his idiot boyfriend hold him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ➵ ⁘ ➵ </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So please check out chapter 3 and 4 of part 2 of this series, which shows pictures of the boys and how they look in college, as well as them doing some cute couple things.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>******AS OF 02/20/2021*****</p><p>I FUUUUCCCKED up. So if you read chapters 8-10 before the date of 02/20/2021, then I fucked up the order of the chapters while posting them. I am fixing them now T.T. Please go back and read the chapters, starting at chapter 8. I'm so sorry T.T</p><p>Hello everyone, here is the newest chapter. Before we begin, I would like to point out that Thor and Loki are (at this point in the story) very immature, and their relationship (at this point in the story) should not be viewed as a guide on how someone should exist in a relationship with their partner. Please remember that Thor and Loki are not you, and will not respond to situations in the way that you personally would. Please stop commenting and getting mad at me because Thor and Loki don’t act the way you want them to act. I don’t like responding to those comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span> ➵ ⁘ ➵ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe that he and Loki had seriously argued over something as simple as him partying and joining a fraternity, and huffed, pulling out his phone. His friends Volstagg and Hogun moved into the same apartment complex as him, and he wondered what they were doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing he wanted was to be stuck here in this apartment while Loki was pissed, so he figured he’d go explore the apartment complex and possibly relax at the pool. After changing into swimming trunks and sandals, Thor left his room, debating about whether or not he would tell Loki he was leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided against it after a few seconds because he didn’t want Loki to try and stop him, so he just left, making sure to grab his keys before doing so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apartment complex that they were living at was more “upscale” student housing and had tons of amenities like a movie theater room, spa room, hot tub and pool, gym, and a common area, just to name a few. Thor made a beeline for the common area of the complex and scanned his key badge to enter, happy to see that there was already a game of beer pong being played.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had no problem with making friends and introducing himself to new people, so he laughed and made his way over to the group, introducing himself. “Yo! Can I join?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group of alphas nodded, a few of them scooting over and making room for him. “Sure, bro. What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thor,” Answered the alpha, shaking hands with the alpha that spoke to him. “And you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chandler,” Introduced the alpha, beginning to point at his friends. “That’s Ian, Henry, Jacob, Shawn, Eric, Samuel and Jeb. You can join my team, since we’re down a member.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gladly.” Thor lined up and began to play beer pong with his new friends, learning over the course of the night that they were all freshmen like him, and that most of them were business majors like him, too. He got on with them quite well, and after winning a few rounds of beer pong, Thor noticed that more people were beginning to file into the common room. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to party, and although he knew that he had to be up and on campus by 8 am, he wanted to let loose and enjoy his freedom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear Loki’s admonishing voice in his head though and made the decision to not throw a spur of the moment party, as he would never hear the end of it if he missed orientation or woke up with a hangover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he played pool and ski hockey with his new friends, making sure to introduce himself to more people. By 9 o’clock, there were over 200 residents in the common area of the apartment complex, and Thor was really enjoying himself, getting to know people and making connections.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> make him sad that he wasn’t enjoying this with Loki, as he didn’t like fighting with the omega. Differences aside, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> love him, and wanted to make their relationship work. He wouldn’t have moved in with him if he thought otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, dude, check it out. Sexy ass omega, 9 o’clock.” Whispered his new friend Chandler, pointing at an omega across the room. “I’m gonna go talk to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor looked up and over to where Chandler was pointing, his jaw falling open in shock when he saw him. Was that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Loki?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Shit, that’s my fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Hissed Thor, tearing himself away and marching over to the omega. He’d been thinking this entire time that Loki was being a crotchety conservative omega that was holing himself up in his room, but the omega had been down here the </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole</span>
  </em>
  <span> time, partying with everyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Loki’s hand once he was next to him and pulled him away from the alpha he’d been talking to. “Loki, what the hell?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked up at Thor, annoyed with his boyfriend. “What the hell do you want, alpha? Leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha that he’d been talking to narrowed his eyes at Thor, straightening up. “Is he bothering you, Loki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Loki could answer, Thor scoffed, straightening up as well and staring off with the stranger. “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> boyfriend; back off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki knew how much of a temper that Thor had, and he really didn’t want his boyfriend getting into a fight on night one of them living here. “It’s fine, Brandon. Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well… you’ve got my number. Hit me up later, ‘kay?” The alpha winked at Loki before walking away, making sure to roughly bump into Thor’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki groaned and yanked Thor back when the alpha turned to give the other man a piece of his mind, frustrated with the situation. “Alpha, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>; it’s not even that serious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor scoffed again, absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>floored</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Loki was defending that other alpha. “Loki, what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! Since when did you start talking to other alphas?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m allowed to talk to whoever I want, Thor,” Gritted Loki, pissed that Thor was making a scene. “Come here.” He took Thor’s arm and led him outside near the pool where there weren’t that many people, finally letting go and glaring at him. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> is wrong with you?! I’m doing what you wanted!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> me you were here! A-And you cut your hair, you’re wearing makeup, you changed your </span>
  <em>
    <span>outfit</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I-I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want from me, Thor?” Sighed Loki, pursuing his lips into a frown. “I’m trying to have fun. If you want to party, no one is stopping you. But I’m going to enjoy my college experience </span>
  <em>
    <span>responsibly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor let out a frustrated laugh, hating that they were arguing. “I said those things because I want to do them with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I want to spend time with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I want to have fun and party with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You know, a few minutes ago I was sad because I was having all this fun without you, and you didn’t even think to let me know that you were down here, having fun too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki didn’t like how upset Thor was, and while he could understand the alpha’s frustration, he still didn’t feel bad for handling the night like he did. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the one that said you’re going to enjoy your college years and that you’d do whatever the hell you wanted, and that I couldn’t stop you. So don’t put this on me, you fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>asshole!</span>
  </em>
  <span> At least compliment me! Tell me you’re sorry! Stop being so fucking selfish and only thinking about yourself!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing Thor wanted was Loki feeling hurt, so he sighed, cradling Loki’s face in his hands and searching his eyes. “I’m sorry; I shouldn’t have snapped at you earlier. And you look amazing. I like your new haircut. And I don’t want to fight with you. I’m sorry, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki could never stay mad at Thor, and after a few seconds he finally relaxed, knowing that he didn’t want to fight with the alpha either. “...I’m sorry, too. I should’ve let you know that I was down here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning forward, Thor kissed Loki, relieved that they’d made up. “Don’t flirt with other alphas just because you’re mad at me, Loki. That’s not fair; you’d literally tear my head off if I did the same thing with other omegas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki rubbed at Thor’s side, hoping to calm him. “I-I know. And I won’t, anymore; I’m sorry.” He kissed Thor again, not wanting him to worry. “What do you want to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor pulled Loki closer, nestling his face into the crook of his neck and scenting him. “I want to enjoy our night </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like we were supposed to do before that stupid argument.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki didn’t really want to be out mingling and socializing right now anyway, so he held Thor close, laughing softly when Thor palmed at him playfully. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair made their way back upstairs to their apartment and back to Thor’s bedroom, each of them eager to have fun between the sheets now that they’d made up. Thor was surprised that Loki really changed his hair, and found himself running his hand through the smooth, raven strands once they made it up to his room. “You really cut your hair…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sat down on the middle of Thor’s bed, looking up at him nervously. “Do you hate it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Rushed Thor, his thumb moving to caress Loki’s cheek. “I like it. You look… </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span> with shorter hair.” He ran his thumb underneath Loki’s lower lip, surprised at how nice the omega’s subtle makeup looked. “You look really nice, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega preened under Thor’s gentle touch and praise, a bashful smile spreading across his face. “Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Assured Thor, bending over to kiss him. “I like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair shifted until they lied across Thor’s bed, the alpha braced above Loki. “I don’t like arguing about stupid shit, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki pursed his lips, patting at the alpha’s face not so softly. “Then don’t say stupid things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stretched up to kiss him before the alpha could press the issue further, not wanting to keep talking about it. The allure of being pounded into the mattress was better than the reality of getting into another pointless argument, so he turned up the charms, making sure to distract the alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although they’d made up, he was still a little upset by the argument they had earlier, and knew he needed to figure out how he was going to make it so that Thor didn’t keep doing dumb things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ➵ ⁘ ➵ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orientation was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantastic</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Thor. He met </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> many people and had already made plans to party at their apartment complex’s pool at 10 later that night. Classes didn’t start for another week, so after a late lunch with his parents, Thor found himself exploring campus, ready to take it over. He couldn’t wait to join everything, to party, to meet new people, to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy</span>
  </em>
  <span> life, and figured that he would get a quick bite to eat at the campus food court before heading home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He admittedly was beginning to miss Loki -they’d been separated since 8am, and it was now 4- and he blushed as he thought about the omega. He was so used to seeing Loki every second of every day, and now that it was different, he was struggling to adjust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around the large cafeteria and sat down at a table by himself, pulling out his phone to stalk Loki’s social media. It seemed like the omega was making friends and enjoying himself, so Thor sent him a quick message, letting him know that he loved him, and that he’d see him at home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thor!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha looked up as Hogun and Volstagg approached him and grinned, waving at his friends. “Hey! What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun and Volstagg sat down across from Thor, excited to see him, too. “Where’s Loki?” Asked Hogun, taking a bite out of his sub. “You’re usually attached at the hip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s hanging out with some of his friends from orientation.” Sighed Thor, continuing to eat his burger. “We’re not always together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Volstagg snorted, shooting Thor a look of disbelief. “Yeah right, idiot. You’re literally together every second of every day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s how it is when you love someone,” Muttered Thor, his face heating up as he took another bite of his burger. “You’ll get it when you start dating someone seriously.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Hogun and Volstagg averted their gazes, choosing to drop the subject, so Thor figured he’d ask about Fandral. “Where’s Fandral?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He went back to our apartment,” Sighed Hogun, beginning to look a little sad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He really misses you, Thor…” Murmured Volstagg, staring seriously at the alpha. “It’s not the same without all 4 of us…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor pursed his lips, not swayed by their words. “He should’ve thought about that before he tried to get Loki to break up with me at graduation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His friends sighed and Volstagg frowned, obviously torn about the issue. “Thor… why don’t you come over to our place and talk it out with him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Answered Thor, a look of disinterest on his face. “I can’t trust him. And I can’t be friends with someone that I can’t trust.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This obviously made his friends sad, and Hogun huffed in frustration, setting down his sub. “Thor, you really shouldn’t let Loki come in between you and a friend you’ve had for years. This is ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So if Fandral was trying to convince your boyfriend to not date you, you’re saying you could still be his friend?” Questioned Thor. “And if it happened more than once, you’d be okay with it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I wouldn’t, but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So stop trying to convince me to do things that you wouldn’t do yourself,” Interrupted Thor, trying to not get too annoyed with his friends. “You’re lucky I haven’t even asked you guys to stop being friends with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thor-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s right, Hogun,” Sighed Volstagg, a look of defeat on his face. “If Fandral started flirting with you, and saying that he wanted you to leave me, I’d wanna beat the fuck out of him, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor choked on his burger when Volstagg said this, and he coughed loudly, hitting at his chest. “I-I’m sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair blushed, and Hogun looked away, a bit embarrassed. “Oh… um… we’re a thing, now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Since when?!” Gasped Thor, in complete shock and disbelief that his best friends were dating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since graduation…” Answered Volstagg, embarrassed as well. “It’s still fresh; it’s only been 2 weeks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor blinked back in bewilderment, absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>floored</span>
  </em>
  <span> that his best friends were together. “And when were you going to tell me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We wanted to!” Assured Hogun, finally looking back at him. “But we weren’t sure if it would ruin our friendship, since Fandral and you aren’t friends anymore, and we didn’t want either of you to feel like you had to pick a side if we broke up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, whatever you guys do is between you guys. I wouldn’t choose a side unless something terrible happened, like… I dunno, Volstagg put you in the hospital, or something.” Assured Thor, resuming his meal. “I never knew you guys liked each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair smiled bashfully at each other, still getting used to the newness of their relationship. “Yeah…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor’s phone vibrated and began to ring, so he looked down, smiling when he saw it was Loki. He slid up to answer, bringing the phone to his ear. “Hey babe; what’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, where are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m eating with Hogun and Volstagg; where are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m in the Student Union cafeteria. Are you sitting upstairs or downstairs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m upstairs,” Answered Thor. “Turn around, I think I see you.” He waved once Loki turned around, trying to get his attention. “Do you see me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki thanked him and hung up, making his way over to the friend group and sitting down next to Thor. “Hey, guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Loki,” Greeted Thor’s friends, watching him sit down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki met Thor for a quick kiss, rubbing at his thigh. “I was hoping you could come with me to do some shopping, after this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure; I need to get some things for our party tonight anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned and unwrapped his burrito, choosing to not comment on it. He wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Thor was throwing a party, but understood that his boyfriend was going to do what he wanted. He told himself that it didn’t even matter because classes didn’t start for two more weeks, so he’d let Thor party as much as the alpha wanted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>until </span>
  </em>
  <span>classes started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, you reserved the pool at the complex for the party, right?” Questioned Hogun. “I can’t wait!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s like a grand an hour to rent it out. When I go out with Loki I’ll get everything I need for the party.” Answered Thor, finishing his burger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Volstagg snorted, amused with the alpha. “Must be nice having rich parents who don’t care about how much money is being spent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must be nice having a rich friend who literally gets you whatever you want on your birthday, and pays for everything whenever we hang out,” Countered Thor, wagging his eyebrows at Volstagg so that the alpha knew that he meant no harm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun looked at his phone, frowning and reaching for his boyfriend. “Hey, babe, we have to go; my mom wants us to say goodbye to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple stood and said their goodbyes to Loki and Thor, so once they were gone Loki turned to Thor, quite surprised. “Are they dating?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they told me about it a few minutes before you got here; I was shocked, too.” Responded Thor, wiping off his hands. “They tried to get me to make up with Fandral.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki bit a lower lip, feeling torn about the issue. On one hand, he wanted Thor to make up with the beta, as they’d been friends for years. On the other hand, he didn’t like how insistent Fandral was, as it was rude and disrespectful for the beta to continue to beg him to break up with Thor. “What do you want to do about him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The same thing I’ve done since graduation; ignore him.” Muttered Thor, his lips turned down in a minute frown. “He better not show up at my party tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he will, after you forced him into submission,” Supplied Loki, rubbing at Thor’s thigh. “Just focus on tonight, alpha. Don’t worry about him showing up, and if he does, just ignore him; I know I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor smiled softly, meeting Loki for a warm kiss. “Thanks, princess. How was your day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki used to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> when the alpha called him princess, but over the months that they’d been together, he grew to be fond of the name, and now it was Thor’s unique pet name for him. “Fun; I was actually supposed to hang out with a few of my new friends tonight, but I’ll probably just invite them over for the party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. The more the merrier, right?” Grinned Thor, staring at Loki in pure adoration. He really loved the omega, and could listen to Loki talk forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki smiled too, his cheeks reddening when he saw how Thor was staring at him. “Why are you looking at me like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I think my boyfriend is fucking adorable,” Answered Thor, pinching at Loki’s cheek. “You look really nice, today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s smile only grew, and he met Thor for another kiss, humming against his lips. “You look handsome, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair kissed again before separating, and Loki bawled up his tinfoil, patting at Thor’s thigh. “I’m ready to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing up, the pair threw away their trash and left the student union building hand in hand, jumping onto the shuttle bus to take them back to their apartment. They headed upstairs to their level in the parking garage next, getting in Thor’s car and driving to the town center nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor wholeheartedly supported Loki’s transformation, as he wanted the omega to feel as amazing as he actually was. He could only imagine how restrictive it felt to be forced to dress and look a certain way, and hoped that the omega would be able to find his own style in the coming months. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they arrived at the town center, Thor parked and got out of the car with Loki, taking the omega’s hand in his. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, squeezing Thor’s hand and walking towards a store that was marketed towards omega men. “Let’s go in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor let himself be pulled into the store and looked around as they entered, surprised to see some of the clothes on the mannequins. “Didn’t you say you </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to dress slutty?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Grumbled Loki, letting go of Thor’s hand as he looked over a skin tight red shirt with “Don’t fucking talk to me” in dramatic cursive across the front. “I just want to dress more freely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor eyed a mannequin with </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely</span>
  </em>
  <span> short, high-waisted shorts that had been paired with a flowing crop-top. “If you say so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked to where Thor was looking, liking how the outfit on the mannequin looked. “Can you go get that for me in a medium in the shirt, and a size 32 for the shorts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki, that outfit is </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> revealing. I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my body, and I’m going to dress </span>
  <em>
    <span>however</span>
  </em>
  <span> I want!” Countered Loki, raising a challenging eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Do you have a problem with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor stared off with Loki for a few seconds before sighing and raising up his hands in surrender. “Fine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Thor was gone Loki moved to look around at more of the shirts in this section, picking out quite a few of them. It was still summer, so he wanted to get things that were made of light, airy fabric, and liked the look of high waisted shorts paired with crop tops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those would look nice on you, since you’re tall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up, Loki was surprised to see a cute alpha standing next to him, a radiant grin on the man’s face. “Oh… um, thanks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah; I’m Aaron, by the way. What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His name his “I have a fucking boyfriend”!” Gritted Thor, appearing next to Loki and fluidly wrapping a possessive arm around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The offending alpha raised his hands in surrender, backing away. “My bad, man. I didn’t know he was taken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor glared at the alpha until he walked away before turning back to look at Loki. “Do you have to shop here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thor, people are going to be attracted to me,” Huffed Loki, pulling himself out of Thor’s arms. “And there's nothing you can do about that; besides, I like the clothes here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor grumbled but otherwise remained silent, carrying Loki’s clothes for him as the omega picked out various things that he wanted to try on. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> leave Loki’s side now, and glared at any alphas or betas that he caught looking Loki’s way, making sure that he kept them away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m ready to try things on,” Murmured Loki, leading Thor back to the dressing rooms. “Wait out here; I’ll be right out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor waited patiently outside the door of the dressing room, pulling out his phone and scrolling through social media.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, do I know you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha looked up from his phone, seeing a sexy omega woman in front of him. “Uh… no?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought so; well I want to. My name’s Claire,” Responded the woman, winking at Thor. “You’re pretty cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Thor could respond, the door to Loki’s dressing room slammed open, and the infuriated omega glared at the woman, narrowing his eyes fiercely at her. “He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>taken</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor knew that it was immature to think this, but he absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>when Loki got jealous and staked his claim over him. He let out an amused laugh and looked back at Claire., shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. “Sorry; my omega’s crazy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see that,” Muttered the woman, giving Loki a once over before walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I can’t leave you alone for five </span>
  <em>
    <span>seconds</span>
  </em>
  <span> without you being hit on!” Gritted Loki, a pissed look on his face. “Obviously this is an omega store! Why else would you be in here, if you weren’t with your partner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all good, babe,” Assured Thor, kissing Loki in an effort to stop the tirade that he knew was coming. “I was going to tell her I had a boyfriend, anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki grumbled, placated for now. “I think I want everything that I got, so I’m ready to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Questioned Thor, raising a mischievous eyebrow at the omega. “These fitting rooms are quite secluded.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not fucking in the fitting rooms, Thor,” Huffed Loki, turning around and grabbing his things. “That’s what our apartment is for.” He couldn’t say he was surprised when he heard the door lock behind him, and frowned, turning around to set Thor with an unimpressed look. “We’re not having sex here, Thor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Begged Thor, his eyes shining in hope. “No one will know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned even deeper, annoyed that he was actually considering it. “What if someone comes in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The door’s locked, so as long as you keep your voice down, no one will hear us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing in defeat, Loki put his clothes back on the rack in the room, unbuttoning his pants. “You’re lucky you’re hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor snorted, immediately reaching out and grabbing Loki’s ass, pulling him closer until their pelvises were flush together. “Keep your voice down, kay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try,” Muttered Loki, meeting Thor for a heated kiss. He hated to admit it, but hooking up in public was something that </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> turn him on, so he hooked his fingers into the belt straps of Thor’s jeans, pulling him even closer, and rutting against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jolts spread through Thor when Loki did this, and he moved to kiss and suck at the scent gland on Loki’s neck, his fingers slipping into the back of Loki’s pants to prod around at his entrance. They didn’t have much time, so they had to get right down to business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trying to keep his voice down while Thor was sucking at his neck and fingering him was hard as </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Loki did it, raising on his tiptoes when Thor found that spot deep within, and began to stroke it. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mnh!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud knock at the door interrupted them, and Loki inhaled sharply, immediately covering his face in horror and cursing mentally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay in there, hun? You’ve been changing for awhile.” Asked a fitting room employee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m fine!” Called out Loki, trying to sound normal. Leave it to his idiot boyfriend to finger him with more precision then, and he turned his moan into a cough, trying to not give away what they were doing. “I-I just have a lot of clothes to try on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to get you anything else in a different size?” Suggested the attendant, patiently waiting for Loki’s answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki squeezed around Thor when the alpha slid a 3rd digit into him, hating that he was really turned on right now. He had forgotten about the squelching sound that came from sex though, and did his best to get the store attendant to walk away. “U-Um, maybe that shirt that says, “Don’t.”? The crop top?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, hun!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he heard the clacking of her heels walking away, Loki slumped in Thor’s arms, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. “We have to go, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But look how wet you are,” Murmured Thor, pulling his fingers out of Loki and spreading them so that Loki could see. “I really want to fuck you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you forget that people having sex made noises other than moans?” Hissed Loki, unlocking his door and shoving Thor outside. “Now go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was disappointed but couldn't say he was surprised, and left to go wash his hands, returning just as Loki was opening the door to his changing room. The omega’s face was still flushed, and he had the most delightful scent emanating from him, so Thor knew they should probably head back to the car for a quick fuck before resuming their shopping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept a possessive hand on Loki’s ass as they made their way to the register, and he loved seeing Loki trying to keep himself together as he paid for his items. Pressing a warm kiss to Loki’s temple, Thor squeezed the omega’s ass, loving when the omega jumped slightly from the action. “Want to head back to the car?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah,” Answered Loki, his voice cracking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he grabbed his bags from the attendant, he grabbed Thor’s wrist and yanked him out of the door, pissed that the alpha was teasing him. “Stop playing with me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s fun, princess,” Laughed Thor, moving to hold Loki’s hand. “I love seeing you when you’re frustrated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki grumbled and walked over to Thor’s car, opening the back door to throw his bags in before slamming it closed and opening the front driver’s door. “Get in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor snorted, climbing in and sitting down in the driver’s seat before patting his thighs expectantly. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping in, Loki sat down in Thor’s lap and closed the door to the car, letting the seat back, and settling himself on Thor more comfortably. “I hate you;  you do know that, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you even more,” Supplied Thor, yanking Loki’s pants down. “Think you're ready for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, unbuttoning and unzipping Thor’s pants, pulling them and his boxers down until his length sprang free. He then rose on his knees, and reached behind him, leading Thor to him, and beginning to sink down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“F-Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor patiently waited for Loki to lower himself completely, not wanting the omega to hurt himself. Once it seemed like Loki had adjusted, Thor pressed warm kisses against his jaw and along it until he made it to the omega’s scent gland, beginning to suck at it again. “Gonna ride me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Panted Loki, beginning to move his hips up and forwards in Thor’s lap before going back down. Bracing his hands against Thor’s chest, Loki continued to move, his jaw falling open and his head rolling back as he fucked himself on his alpha’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Loki like this was always exciting, and Thor couldn’t help but run his hands up and along Loki’s sides, his thumbs coming to stroke at the omega’s pert nipples. Loki’s cock was dripping precum, so Thor moved to jerk him off next, pinching and twisting at one of his nipples the way he knew Loki liked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car shook as Loki rode him, and that combined with the omega’s panting and hitched breath or moans did it for Thor. He pulled Loki closer and jerked the omega off a bit quicker, wanting them to cum together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A-Ah!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gasped Loki, squeezing his eyes shut when he came. It always made the aftershocks feel more intense when Thor came inside him, and he let out a low moan as the alpha’s warmth filled him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lied there for a few minutes, panting and catching their breaths before Thor spoke. “Is there a bathroom nearby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, around the corner,” Answered Loki, sitting up on shaking knees and pulling his pants up. “I need to clean up, too.” Opening the door to the car, Loki got out and readjusted himself, waiting for Thor to get out before taking his hand, and walking towards some bathrooms at the town center.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair cleaned up quickly, and once they were done, Loki led Thor to the makeup store that he went to yesterday, greeting the sale’s associate from the other day. “Zara!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The attendant turned, breaking out into a large grin when she saw Loki. “Loki! Nice to see you, hun!” She looked the omega up and down, pleased with what she saw. “I see you went for a more natural look, today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I like the natural look. But my boyfriend is throwing a party tonight, so I want to look sexy as hell.” Explained Loki. “Can you show me how to craft a dramatic look for tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sure can,” Answered the attendant, gesturing for Loki to follow her to her makeup station.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor didn’t really know what to do with himself once Loki was pulled away from him, so he looked around the store, seeing that he wasn’t the only boyfriend that had been dragged in here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took about an hour before Loki’s makeup was done, and once Thor saw him he couldn’t help but whistle, loving the look. “Norns, you look amazing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki grinned proudly, happy that Thor liked it. “The smoky eye isn’t too much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor looked at Loki’s eyes, seeing that the smokey gradient around them made his sage green eyes pop. “No, it actually brings out the color really well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s grin only grew, and he turned to the makeup attendant, thanking her before getting up and leaving with Thor. “Ready to go buy the supplies for your party?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Answered Thor, pulling his phone out. “I need to order pizzas for the party first, though.” He was just happy that Loki wasn’t giving him any flak about throwing the party, and hoped that the omega would keep this attitude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> for it if Loki put a stop to all the parties he wanted to throw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ➵ ⁘ ➵ </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>******AS OF 02/20/2021*****</p><p>I FUUUUCCCKED up. So if you read chapters 8-10 before the date of 02/20/2021, then I fucked up the order of the chapters while posting them. I am fixing them now T.T. Please go back and read the chapters, starting at chapter 8. I'm so sorry T.T</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> ➵ ⁘ ➵ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki knew that Thor was going to party. He knew that the alpha wanted to live his college life to the fullest, and that he wanted to enjoy every single </span>
  <em>
    <span>moment</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it. What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> expected though was for Thor to be throwing party after party every </span>
  <em>
    <span>single</span>
  </em>
  <span> night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been about 2 weeks since they arrived at their university, and Thor had thrown a party every night, renting out the pool of the apartment complex, and spending Norns know how much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki supposed he couldn’t complain about the money aspect of it, as Thor </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> rich. But what he was annoyed by was how Thor’s partying kicked into full gear with each passing day, and there wasn’t a night where the alpha didn’t pass out in bed drunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki had been silent about his disdain for the alpha’s partying because classes hadn’t started yet, but it was now Sunday, and classes began tomorrow. Loki had chosen early morning classes around 9am so that he could be done with them around 4, but Thor had chosen classes late in the afternoon, with his first class not starting till 2.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was currently sitting in their living room watching TV, so Loki made himself a bowl of cereal and sat down next to him, pausing the TV. “Alpha?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor hummed, looking up from his phone. “Yeah, babe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to throw a party tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor narrowed his eyes at the omega, getting annoyed. “Loki-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been partying nonstop since we got here, and I’ve been quiet about it. But classes are tomorrow, and I really want you to spend tonight just relaxing before class.” Explained Loki, trying to not get upset. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor pursed his lips, not happy that Loki didn’t want him to party, but otherwise understanding to some degree. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But what am I supposed to do with my night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I don’t know, spend some time with your boyfriend, maybe?” Deadpanned Loki, an unamused expression on his face. “I’ve barely seen you since we've gotten here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor felt bad about this, so he scooted closer, kissing Loki tenderly. “I’m sorry… want to go out for dinner tonight, instead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Murmured Loki, stroking at Thor’s chin. “My heat starts Friday night, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor perked up, getting excited about this. “You’re still on the pill, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Answered Loki, biting back a smile. He was admittedly excited to spend his heat with Thor as well, as it was very sentimental to spend his heat with someone that he loved. “They usually only last 24 hours, so we’ll be done by Saturday night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh we’re gonna have fun,” Laughed Thor, pressing a flurry of kisses against Loki’s scent gland. “I haven’t shared a heat with someone before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki widened his eyes in disbelief, his heart beating twice with hope in his chest. “Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Murmured Thor. “It’s supposed to be special, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki smiled, wrapping an arm around Thor as the alpha placed another kiss against his scent gland. “I didn’t know you still had standards.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Loki,” Scoffed Thor, pulling away and shooting his boyfriend a mildly annoyed look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least I can count the amount of people I’ve slept with, on both hands,” Teased Loki, pinching at Thor’s side. “I’m really surprised you haven’t gotten anyone pregnant.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Thor sat back on the couch, grabbing his phone. “When do you have class tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At 9, 12, and 3 on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and 12 and 3 on Tuesday and Thursday,” Answered Loki. “Since you chose to start your classes so late in the day, we probably will only see each other at night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor frowned, not too happy about this. “We can still meet up on campus, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose,” Answered the omega, beginning to eat his cereal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also babe, I uh… I pledged to my grandfather and father’s fraternity, and initiation is in two weeks, so… I’ll be gone the entire week after your heat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned deeply, aggravated by the news but understanding that it was unreasonable to demand that Thor refrain from joining a fraternity. “Alright…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor raised up a wary eyebrow, not trusting that Loki was comfortable with this. “...You’re okay with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But… I understand that I can’t demand that you shouldn’t join a fraternity. If that’s what you want to do, then… I won’t stand in your way.” Muttered Loki, eating another spoonful of cereal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else am I supposed to do, Thor?” Asked Loki, setting the alpha with an annoyed look. “I don’t like arguing with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like arguing, either,” Murmured Thor, rubbing at Loki’s thigh. “I’ll try and not party too much, kay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki knew this was the best he was going to get out of Thor, so he nodded and met the alpha for a kiss, trying to quell the uneasiness that was rising within him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ➵ ⁘ ➵ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s alarm going off at 7 in the morning woke him up, and he groaned, pulling himself out of Thor’s warm embrace and sitting up. “Norns, I’m tired," He muttered, yawning into his hand. Thor was still snoring blissfully unaware next to him, so Loki reached out, stroking at the alpha’s jaw and smiling before standing up to get ready for the day. They were currently sleeping in his bedroom, so Loki opened his closet and chose a pair of high waisted, black shorts, and a dark green crop top with “NO!” in bold letters on the front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He figured he’d go for a very simple, natural makeup look today, and applied a BB cream to his face with a beauty blender, drawing cat eyeliner on next before brushing on a coat of clear mascara. Finally, he applied naturally tinted gloss to his lips, looking himself over in the mirror of his room before leaving. He felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and was proud that he was finally able to reinvent himself the way that he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing his bookbag, Loki grabbed his keys next and headed downstairs, catching a shuttle to the campus and walking to the building his first class was in. It was a bit unnerving to enter the lecture hall, and as he looked around, he tried to not get intimidated by the fact that he was the youngest one in the room. The lecture hall had about 50 people in it, so Loki chose a seat in the front of the room, his heart pounding with anxiety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki turned to look next to him, seeing a brown-haired beta sitting next to him. “H-Hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look young; how old are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m 18,” Answered Loki, trying to not be nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beta whistled, obviously impressed. “Wow, that’s awesome. I’m Angrboda, by the way. And you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki,” Answered the omega, beginning to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this your first college class?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Murmured Loki, feeling happy that someone was talking to him. “I graduated with my AA, so… I’m starting as a Junior.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing; this is pre-law, so I think it’s awesome that you’re so serious about your future,” Stated Angrboda. “What type of lawyer do you want to be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet,” Answered Loki, beginning to relax. “What about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to be a prosecutor. I feel like there are a lot of defense attorneys, and not enough prosecutors, so I want to change that.” Explained Angrboda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was awed by the older man, and continued to speak to him, enjoying their conversation. Once the professor entered though they stopped talking. Loki was surprised when Angrboda sent him a note, and looked down, reading it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, want to meet up with me and my friends after this? I think you’d really like them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki smiled, happy that he was making friends. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sure,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wrote back. He’d been pretty nervous about starting classes because he was so young, but it seemed like everything was working out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just hoped that it would stay that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ➵ ⁘ ➵ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Thor would have to rate the past week two weeks, he would give them a 12/10. He was making friends, his classes were easy, he and Loki weren’t arguing, and they’d even spent the omega’s heat together, which had been an amazing experience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was Friday, and was the day Thor would be initiated into the fraternity that his father and grandfather wanted him to join. He and Loki hadn’t fought about it, but he knew the omega wasn’t happy with his decision. He’d been gone from their apartment the entire week -it was required for pledges to live on campus for the duration of pledge week- and was looking forward to going home Saturday to finally see Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large party was scheduled for tonight though to celebrate the initiation of the new pledges, so Thor would be spending the night here at the fraternity house. The party was on his mind all day, and while getting ready for the party he was brimming with excitement, and couldn’t wait to drink and party with his new brothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was towards the middle of the party when the president of the fraternity approached him, a cute omega under his arm. “Thor! I have someone I want you to meet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor looked down at the omega in his president’s arms, plastering a drunken, charming smile onto his face. “Hey, Ian. Who’s this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Jarnsaxa; he’s my girlfriend’s little brother. He thinks you’re cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor looked Jarnsaxa up and down, obviously pleased with the fiery redhead. He knew Loki would literally kill him if he saw him talking to the omega though, so he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Look, you’re hot as hell, but… I’ve got a boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t have to know,” Murmured Jarnsaxa, winking at Thor. “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor laughed, immediately shaking his head. “No, my boyfriend is crazy. I’d literally go missing if I cheated on him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’d cut my balls off or some crazy shit. Sorry, man.” Apologized Thor, downing his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarnsaxa hummed, moving next to Thor and pulling out his phone. “There hasn’t been an alpha that I haven’t been able to steal; let’s see how he reacts to this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Thor could stop him, Jarnsaxa was kissing his cheek, and snapped a photo of them, making sure to tag Thor on social media as he posted it. “When he breaks up with you, call me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was drunk, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> how Loki would react when he saw that photo and he began to freak out, knowing that he needed to call the omega. “Norns, he’s gonna kill me,” Groaned Thor, gently pushing Jarnsaxa away and heading outside to call Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that he was in for it when Loki answered the phone and didn’t say anything, so he sighed, trying to formulate a response in his inebriated mind. “Loki-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is how you spend your time? Getting drunk? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Flirting</span>
  </em>
  <span> with omegas?! Why the hell was that guy kissing you, Thor?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor groaned as Loki continued to scream at him, pinching at the bridge of his nose. “Loki, babe, it’s not even like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what? Don’t talk to me. You’re drunk, and you’re not even going to remember what I said in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The line went dead, so Thor cursed, shoving his phone back into his pocket and letting out an annoyed sigh. He decided then that he would deal with Loki tomorrow; tonight, he just wanted to get drunk and have fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ➵ ⁘ ➵ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki had been scrolling through his social media when he saw the picture. He saw Thor’s idiotic, drunken face being kissed on the cheek by some slutty omega, and it pissed him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d ended up hanging up on Thor because the alpha was pissing him off, and shook his head in a poor attempt to calm himself, trying to not cry. He hadn’t seen Thor all week and was already feeling insecure about it, so that picture really didn’t help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew his mother was most likely asleep, but he wanted to call him anyway, and requested a video call from him, waiting to see if he would pick up. Thankfully, it only took a few rings, and his mother picked up, sounding sleepy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sniffed, immediately tearing up. “Mom!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey tutted, staring at Loki with gentle concern. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m overwhelmed!” Cried Loki, beginning to break down. “I haven’t seen Thor in a week, and he’s been partying every night, and hasn’t been able to talk to me, a-and this omega posted a photo of him kissing Thor, a-and Thor didn’t even apologize!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh,” Murmured Laufey, trying to calm Loki down. “Loki, just take a breath. Breathe, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sniffed, trying to take in a calming breath. “I’m so </span>
  <em>
    <span>mad</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Loki… baby, everything will be okay. Why is Thor not there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because he’s pledging to a fraternity! H-He had to stay on campus all week!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey hummed, obviously pitying his child. “I’m sorry, honey. I know you’re feeling lonely right now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to come </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Loki,” Tutted Laufey. “You have to stay strong. Take the rest of your night to yourself, draw yourself a bath, read a book, get off of social media, and listen to your favorite songs. In the morning when Thor is sober, you can talk about what happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what if he wants to break up with me?!” Cried Loki, beginning to break down again. “I shouldn’t have moved in with him! I should’ve listened to you, and got my own place!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki… everything will be okay, sweetheart. There are other fish in the sea,” Murmured Laufey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want anyone else, though! I-I want Thor!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey tutted again, shaking his head. “Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him tomorrow, sweetheart. You’re both adults, and you have to decide if you’re willing to do what it takes to maintain a healthy, adult relationship with each other. I know you love Thor sweetheart, but… he’s an </span>
  <em>
    <span>alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span>; alphas are always like this. Isn’t there a beta that you like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked down, sorting through his feelings. “I-I mean, there’s a cute beta that I’m friends with, and he’s pre-law, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey hummed appreciatively. “I know you love Thor, Loki. And I’m sure he’s a sweet boy. But all you’ve done since you’ve moved in together is argue, and that isn’t healthy, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki felt ashamed and looked down, wiping at his eyes. “So do I break up with him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a decision only you can make, Loki.” Advised Laufey, staring at his son gently. “If you choose to continue dating him, then you both need to have a discussion about how you’re going to navigate your adult relationship; you’re not in highschool anymore, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki knew his mother was right and sighed, wanting to think to himself for a while. “I think I’ll do what you said, Mom… I’ll take a bath, and think about what I want to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Loki baby. Just know that whatever decision you make, I will do my best to support, as long as you make it for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and not anyone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Loki smile, and he nodded, wishing that he could hug his mother. “I miss you, Mom…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I miss you too, sweetheart,” Murmured Laufey, love in his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could come see you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be out of the hospital in November -Norns willing- and we can see each other over Thanksgiving. Then we can catch up on all of our hugs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Loki smile, and he blew a kiss at his mom, knowing that he should let him turn in. “I love you, Mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too, Loki baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki grinned and waved goodbye before ending the call, setting his phone down and sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spent the rest of his night cuddled up with a good book after a long bath, and fell asleep in his room, not wanting to think about Thor. He woke up Saturday morning feeling just as hurt as he did last night, and remained in bed, hearing the exact moment Thor came home. He waited until Thor was in his room and showering before he left his room, and made breakfast for himself, turning on the TV and watching the news. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything when Thor came out of the shower and into their living room, and instead continued to eat his breakfast, refusing to be the first one to say something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor noticed that Loki was giving him the cold shoulder and grabbed a bottle of gatorade and some pain pills, taking them before heading over to the couch that Loki was sitting on, and sitting down himself. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki gave Thor a disinterested look and turned back to look at the TV, continuing to give him the cold shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the TV remote, Thor muted the television, turning back towards Loki and huffing. “Loki, please talk to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is there to talk about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki, don’t do this bullshit with me,” Gritted Thor, narrowing his eyes at the omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You started this!” Yelled Loki, setting down his plate of food. “You’ve been gone for a week, you barely called, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>barely</span>
  </em>
  <span> texted, and then I see some slutty omega post a photo of you while he’s kissing your cheek! What the hell am I supposed to think?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor sighed, looking away in shame. “Yeah… I know you’re upset, Loki. I know that I should’ve texted and called more… and that situation with the omega was out of my control. He snapped the picture while I was shitfaced and caught me off guard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Did you fuck him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha- </span>
  <em>
    <span>no!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Scoffed Thor. “I didn’t do anything to him! The second he took that picture, I ran outside to call you, Loki! I didn’t cheat on you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You didn’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No babe!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki stared at Thor nervously, wanting to trust him, but feeling scared that the alpha was lying to him. “You cheated on all of your other partners… how am I supposed to believe that you didn’t cheat on me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking Loki’s hands in his, Thor squeezed them gently, conveying the severity of the moment. “Loki, everyone else doesn’t matter, because everyone else isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I wouldn’t have dated you or moved in with you if I didn’t love you, and didn’t want to make things work between us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed Loki’s knuckles then, wanting the omega to know how sorry he was. “I’m sorry that this happened, but I didn’t cheat on you. I love you, I still want you to be with me, I don’t want to break up, and I want to keep living together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This put a soft smile on Loki’s face, and he let himself be pulled into Thor’s arms for a warm embrace. “I want to stay together, too…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one else matters to me but you, Loki,” Murmured Thor, kissing Loki’s temple. “Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, feeling reassured. “I-I love you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair met in the middle for a warm kiss, and Loki hugged Thor tight, nestling his face into the crook of his neck. “Just be careful while you’re partying with the fraternity, alpha…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Murmured Thor, nestling his face into the crook of Loki’s neck as well. He had never broken up with Loki before, and had been terrified that the omega would’ve ended things between them. “I’ll block that omega, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Muttered Loki, grabbing Thor’s phone. “I’ll do it for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor snorted as Loki went on his social media accounts and blocked that omega, figuring he might as well let Loki do whatever he wanted. He knew he’d be just as pissed if a similar situation had happened between Loki and someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the pesky omega had been blocked, Loki handed Thor his phone back, settling against his side and resuming his meal. “How often do you have to be at the fraternity house?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to be there twice a week… so I just chose Tuesday and Thursday, so that we could spend Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday together.” Answered Thor, rubbing at Loki’s side. “I only have to be there that much till the end of the semester.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki pouted, not happy about this. “What was the point of moving in together if I can’t see you every day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, we still have to live our lives. I’m sure that once you get into law school, I’ll barely see you. That’s why we moved in together; so that we </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> see each other whenever possible. Everything will be okay,” Assured Thor, kissing Loki’s temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki knew Thor was right, but he still wasn’t happy. He kept thinking back to the conversation that he had with his mother the other night and looked down, his meal now forgotten. “Should we have an open relationship?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Sputtered Thor, pulling back and staring at Loki like he was crazy. “Why would you say that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re young… we’re supposed to have fun, we’re supposed to explore… we’re supposed to find ourselves… can we really do that if we’re only seeing each other?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is all of this coming from?!” Asked Thor, heavily concerned about their relationship now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I spoke to my Mom last night… he told me that I shouldn’t ever enter a serious relationship with an alpha, and that sooner or later, you were going to hurt me, and that what happened last night will continue to happen again and again…” Murmured Loki, a despondent look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor didn’t like this at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and sat up on the couch, a pissed look on his face. “Loki, that’s crazy. I’m not going to cheat on you, and I’m definitely not going to cheat on you because I’m an alpha. We’re not having an open relationship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if we were in an open relationship, it would be okay!” Countered Loki, beginning to tear up. “I-I don’t want to hold you back, and I don’t want to be held back either. What if I’m supposed to be with someone else, or-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to be with someone else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor sounded so cold and callous, and it unsettled Loki, as he’d never seen Thor like this. “I-I don’t know, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So do you want to break up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki teared up even more, reaching out to take Thor’s hand. “No! No, I don’t!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what do you want to do, Loki? Because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, I don’t want an open relationship, I don’t want to be with anyone else, and you need to decide if you want to be together.” Huffed Thor, clenching his jaw in frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be together, Thor! But I don’t want you to hurt me!” Answered Loki, beginning to break down. “Do you know how scared I was last night?! I don’t want to feel like that ever again! I-I want to stay together, but I don’t want to fight or argue anymore! I don’t want to always be scared that you’re with another omega! I-I don’t know what to do, Thor!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor felt bad as he watched Loki cry, and he took his plate of food out of his hands, setting it down on the coffee table next to him before pulling the omega into his arms and shushing him gently. “Shh… Loki, you’re overthinking it. I-I know you love your mom, but he’s wrong about alphas. I’m not going to cheat on you just because I’m an alpha, and I-I’ll try harder to not do things that make you scared or worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed Loki’s temple again, trying to calm the omega down. “Look, all that matters is I love you, you love me, and we want to be together. We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> having an open relationship, and we just have to do better at talking to each other about this stuff. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, clinging onto Thor’s shirt and trying to calm down. “O-Okay…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you love your mother babe, but… he isn’t right about me. I’m not going to cheat on you just because I’m an alpha, and I’m not going to cheat on you because I get bored or whatever else you’re thinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sniffed, wiping at his eyes. “If there’s ever a point where you don’t want to be with me, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> me… don’t cheat on me… </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and if that day ever comes, promise me the same thing,” Murmured Thor, hugging Loki tight. “If you ever want to break up and date someone else, then let me know. And we’ll talk about it… and figure out what to do, but… that day isn’t today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki smiled softly, feeling better and more reassured about everything. He had been thinking to himself all night about worst case scenarios, and had admittedly spiraled downward. “I-I’m sorry… I know I overreacted. It’s just, I was thinking all by myself last night, and I psyched myself out, and then when you came home you didn’t even greet me, and I-I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Loki,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Interrupted Thor, trying to be understanding with his boyfriend. Loki had always been an anxious, high-strung individual, and they’d been together for about 8 months, so he was used to talking the omega down from the ledge. “It’s okay. Just promise me you’ll talk to me when you feel this way, and I’ll promise to talk to you when I feel this way, and we’ll figure it out, and make it through; okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, nestling his face further into Thor’s neck. “...Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor hummed, holding Loki close and burrowing his face into Loki’s hair. “Are we okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Murmured Loki, beginning to feel a bit embarrassed about his freak out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that his mother was right in the sense that he had to learn how to trust Thor, and that he and Thor were going to have to learn how to navigate having an adult relationship, but it was hard sometimes to realize that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to grow up. He couldn’t run away from the things that scared him anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ➵ ⁘ ➵ </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!</p><p>Here is the next chapter!!</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING for mild drug use in this chapter. If drug use in any form bothers you, please skip the scene where it's being used. There is also sex that happens between Thor and Loki, while they're both high. If this bothers you, then don't read the scene. If you comment to complain about this being rape, or non-con, or something like that, then I will delete your comment. You have your warning.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>➵ ⁘ ➵</p><p>
  <span>August passed by quickly, and so did September. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the end of October rolled around, the boys had been in college for 3 months and had gotten used to the pace of things. Midterms were over, friends had been made, routines had been set in place, and Thor and Loki were adjusting more comfortably to adult life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were quite happy that they’d managed to persevere through their arguments and disagreements, and were slowly working on building a more stable, healthier dynamic as they both realized that they didn’t want to break up, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> want something deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor wasn’t ready to say he wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>marry</span>
  </em>
  <span> Loki, but the word “love” definitely held more meaning when he said it now, and as he matured, he realized that Loki truly was someone that he didn’t want to let go of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was becoming more secure and confident in himself -being asked out on a daily basis definitely boosted his ego in ways he needed- and felt more comfortable with the idea of Thor being in a fraternity. He still didn’t like how often the alpha partied, but Thor always came home to him and was staying on top of his grades, so Loki just let him do what he wanted, telling himself that he couldn’t control </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> aspect of Thor’s life- even if he wanted to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor's fraternity was throwing a big Halloween bash, so Thor figured it was a perfect opportunity to introduce Loki to his fraternity brothers, and also show everyone that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> taken, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy with his partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, said partner was currently taking </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get ready, so Thor looked down at his phone, getting annoyed. “Babe? Are you almost ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five more minutes!” Called Loki from his bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said that five minutes ago!” Reminded Thor, standing up from the couch in their living room and heading towards Loki’s room. “What’s taking you so long? We’re going to be late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked up at Thor from the vanity in his room, frowning at the alpha. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> almost done, alpha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor walked over to Loki’s bed, sitting down and lying back against the wall. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning back to his mirror, Loki finished applying his black lipstick, giving himself a onceover. He was dressing up as a sexy angel of death, and liked how he looked, finally standing so that he could put on his heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Omega men were generally more inclined to the feminine side of fashion, so it didn’t bother Loki in the slightest to wear the sky high stilettos. “Okay, I’m ready; what do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor opened his eyes, looking Loki up and down and whistling. “You look sexy as hell; go change.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki snorted, knowing that Thor was only joking. “The eyeshadow is fine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you blended it really well,” Answered Thor, standing up and looking Loki over once again. He knew quite a bit about makeup now because it was something Loki was interested in, and he wanted to support the omega in his interests, so he hummed appreciatively. “I like the dramatic cat eye, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Loki grin, and he strutted a pose for Thor, laughing along with the alpha. “Alright, I’m ready to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor looked himself over in the mirror -he was dressed as a “sexy” dead warrior, and had gory makeup drawn on his face and body by Loki. He was currently shirtless, and was quite happy to be showing off his chiseled physique at the party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took the pair about 10 minutes to arrive -parking was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and once they arrived at the fraternity house, they walked in hand in hand, with Thor waving at his fraternity brothers as he passed them in the crowd of people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed his fraternity’s president and steered him and Loki over to him, greeting the man. “Hey, Ian!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thor!” Shouted Ian, clasping at the alpha’s shoulder. “Glad you could make it!” He looked over at Loki then, obviously pleased by the omega’s appearance. “Is this your boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, this is Loki.” He kissed the omega’s cheek then, a possessive hand coming to wrap around Loki’s waist. “Loki, this is Ian, my fraternity’s president.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded politely at him, not wanting to be rude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, enjoy the party. If you need me, you know where to find me,” Finished Ian, hitting Thor’s back playfully before walking away, off to greet other people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He seems like a handful,” Murmured Loki, turning to look up at Thor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s his last year, so he wants this Halloween party to be better than anything he’s thrown before.” Answered Thor, leading Loki over to the drink table. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some of the lemonade,” Answered Loki, seeing that they had jello shots and gummy bears. “Are those gummy bears?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s pot candy,” Answered Thor. “Do you want some?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki widened his eyes in shock, not surprised that the fraternity had drugs, but surprised that Thor was offering him some. “I-I don’t do drugs, Thor!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, princess,”  Murmured Thor, reaching over to grab him one. “It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor sighed, letting the issue go. “Alright; suit yourself.” He popped the gummy bear into his mouth, laughing when Loki smacked his arm. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did I tell you would happen if you started doing drugs?!” Hissed Loki, narrowing his eyes at the alpha. “I don’t want to be with a drug addict!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor rolled his eyes, grabbing a cup of punch and handing it to Loki. “Listen, you need to loosen up. Weed shouldn’t even count as a drug.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki glared at Thor before sipping at the drink, obviously not happy. “You shouldn’t have eaten that; what if you get addicted?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki, you can’t get addicted to weed,” Laughed Thor, grabbing a drink for himself and another gummy bear. “Here; just </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. I swear you’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki eyed the gummy bear like it was a crack pipe, narrowing his eyes further. After debating about it for a few seconds, Loki warily took the gummy bear and ate it, trying to calm his anxiety. “What’s going to happen to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll probably get </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> relaxed, and calm.” Answered Thor. He pressed a quick, reassuring kiss against Loki’s lips then, not wanting him to worry. “You’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, princess; I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki grumbled, downing the rest of his drink. “Let’s go dance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Downing his drink too, Thor threw away their cups and led Loki to the dance floor, beginning to dance with the omega. He could tell when the weed hit Loki 30 minutes into their dancing, as the omega’s limbs loosened, and he began to laugh, his eyes getting droopy. “Do you feel it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki couldn’t stop laughing, and looked up at the lights of the dance floor, amazed at how intense they were. “Look at the lights, alpha! They’re so strong!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor snorted, taking Loki’s hand and beginning to lead him off of the dance floor. “The lights are strong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they have muscles!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor grabbed two more gummy bears and slipped them into his pocket, figuring that he and Loki could have them later the next day, since it was a Saturday. “The lights have muscles?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they’re like super fucking strong!” Continued Loki, grabbing another drink from the table. “Like fucking bodybuilders or some shit. Like they compete in competitions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was really funny for Thor to see Loki like this, and he led him to a corner of the house, sitting down and pulling Loki onto his lap. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>fantastic</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Laughed Loki, clinging onto Thor. “Why aren’t we dancing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re wearing stilettos, and I don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself.” Answered Thor, feeling his weed beginning to kick in, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll take them off!” Announced Loki, lifting up his leg and trying to untie his shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, don’t do that,” Sighed Thor, taking Loki’s hands away from his feet. “Those were </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> expensive heels, Loki. If you take them off and they get stolen, or you leave them here, you’re going to be mad at me for letting you take them off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki grumbled, collapsing back into Thor’s lap. “Why am I so fucking horny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor looked down, seeing that Loki was standing at full mast. “Norns, babe!” Loki was beginning to emit lustful pheromones, and the people around them were staring, with the alphas licking their lips and eyeing Thor in jealousy. “Alright, we need to get you out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki laughed as Thor stood up and threw him over his shoulder, feeling as limp as a ragdoll, yet also feeling wired, and full of energy. “Are you gonna fuck me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to?” Asked Thor, carrying Loki upstairs to his room in the fraternity and locking the door once they were in there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Fuck me!” Cheered Loki, beginning to laugh again when Thor set him down on the bed. “I feel fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor snorted, moving to lie on top of Loki, and kissing at the scent gland on his neck. He was doing his best to stay alert for Loki, but he was losing himself to the alcohol and weed, and met Loki for a sloppy kiss, yanking down the tights and shorts Loki was wearing, and jerking him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>rigid</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his hand, and he was amazed that Loki was already cumming, wondering if the weed was making Loki hyper sensitive. Loki’s slick was emanating from him and coming in waves, and Thor let out a low moan, his fingers immediately moving to slide into Loki’s warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki felt each movement of Thor’s fingers radiate throughout his entire body, and he moaned low in his throat, his own fingers absentmindedly coming to his chest and twisting his nipples. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A-Ah!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Loki felt relaxed enough, Thor pulled down his own shorts and stroked at his length, guiding himself into Loki and biting his scent gland when he slid into him, groaning loudly. Bonding could only happen during an omega’s heat, so Thor bit and sucked at Loki’s scent gland as he fucked him without a care in the world, the pheromones pouring from the omega making him feel even higher than he already was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s torso as the alpha fucked him, not caring about how loud he was. No one would hear them, and all he cared about was making sure that he got fucked into oblivion. With every snap of Thor’s hips, Loki felt pleasure spread throughout him in cascading waves, every single part of him feeling alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He arched in Thor’s hold when the alpha found that spot deep within, crying out and grasping at the alpha tighter.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “R-Right there, alpha!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt amazing to have Thor’s tongue sliding across his scent gland, and with every nip of Thor’s teeth Loki felt himself gasp, his entire body feeling aflame with passion and desire. It felt as if he was experiencing it, while simultaneously watching their sex from third person, and it was such a strange experience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of his hands moved down his body to his aching cock, a low moan leaving his lips as he began to stroke himself, jerking in time to Thor’s thrusts. Thor’s grunting made him laugh, and he shot the alpha a heated look when Thor sat up to begin fucking him earnestly, his eyes hazy. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gonna cum</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Grunted Thor, gripping at Loki’s thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you finish, suck me off,” Demanded Loki, beginning to laugh again when moments later, he felt Thor spill into him. “Hey! What about me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor’s pumping hips slowly came to a stop, and he shuddered as he pulled out of Loki, his body buzzing with oversensitivity. Nevertheless, he wanted Loki to finish too, and he traced kisses down the omega’s neck before settling his face between Loki’s legs, and licking around the head of his cock, sinking down until he could swallow around the omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled Loki’s testes in his hand gently and ran his thumb along the seam, bobbing up and down on the omega’s cock, and sneaking three fingers into the omega’s weeping entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mnh!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gasped Loki, reaching down and pushing Thor’s head further onto him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“More!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting Loki control the movements of his head, he continued to roll Loki’s testes in his hand, and arched his fingers in the omega, stroking at his prostate, and swallowing around Loki again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki let out a choked breath and arched as he came, his vision going white as his orgasm spread throughout his body in shockwaves. Every </span>
  <em>
    <span>single</span>
  </em>
  <span> part of him was buzzing from the orgasm, and he trembled as Thor pulled off of him, the residual aftershocks causing soft mewls to leave him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor found a tissue and spit out Loki’s cum, balling it up and throwing it in a nearby trash can. “Feel better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Murmured Loki, reaching out to pull Thor closer. “I’m tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me take off your shoes, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki lied limp on the bed, letting Thor do whatever he wanted. Once he was free of his shoes, Loki curled up in Thor’s bed, dragging the alpha down with him. “Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor toed off his sandals and settled in behind Loki, not really feeling tired, but wanting to watch over the omega. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> leave Loki alone and unattended at this party -</span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>after the pheromones the omega was letting out in public earlier- and slung his arm around Loki’s waist, kissing his scent gland, and watching him sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but caress Loki’s cheek, and smiled as the omega slept next to him, happy that he was able to spend time like this with Loki. He really did love the omega, and felt himself smile as he stared at the person that </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> had his heart, knowing that he didn’t want to let moments like this go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe marrying Loki wouldn’t be so bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>➵ ⁘ ➵</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki woke up about an hour after their sex, still feeling high and wanting to go back on the dance floor and party. Thor helped him lace up his stilettos and led him back onto the dancefloor, enjoying the night with the omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ended up fucking three more times that night in various places in the fraternity house, and around 6 am felt their high beginning to wear off. They were both tired, and made their way back up to Thor’s bedroom in the fraternity, falling into bed and promptly passing out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki didn’t wake up until 9 in the morning, and yawned behind his hand, feeling sated. Memories of last night came back to him, and he found himself laughing, amused with his behavior while he was high. He felt that he overreacted about Thor taking weed, and figured he’d apologize to the alpha when he woke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend was currently knocked out next to him, so Loki snorted and smiled softly, stroking at the beard that Thor was trying to grow out. It suited him, so Loki looked forward to seeing how it looked as it grew out more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He played around on his phone until Thor woke up 30 minutes later, and rubbed at the alpha’s side, happy to see him. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Yawned Thor, sitting up in bed. “Norns, I’m starving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna go home? I can make us some breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Yawned Thor again, running a hand through his disheveled hair and standing up. “What do you have a taste for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sausage croissants?” Suggested Loki, standing up and tying the laces on his stilettos as he put them on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Agreed Thor, standing up and helping Loki to his feet. “Let me see if the president is awake so I can say goodbye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki hummed softly, following Thor out of his room and heading downstairs, into the fraternity’s kitchen. “Hey, Ian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ian looked up from his phone, greeting the pair. “Hey! You guys were fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy</span>
  </em>
  <span> last night.” He wagged his eyebrows at Loki then, sipping at his coffee. “No wonder Thor’s dating you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that,” Yawned Jarnsaxa, coming into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki growled low in his throat, whirling around to glare at the omega. “Listen, bitch. I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> many times I have to reiterate that Thor isn’t leaving me for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jarnsaxa had been pining after Thor from the moment they were introduced, and Loki had only met him on a few occasions. He couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>stand</span>
  </em>
  <span> the omega, and glared at him as the redhead sat down, </span>
  <em>
    <span>daring</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to flirt with Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Loki and I are gonna head out,” Stated Thor, wanting to get out of here before Loki got angry. It was hard to calm Loki down once he got started, and the last thing Thor needed was Loki getting into a verbal altercation with Jarnsaxa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, see you around, Thor.” Answered Ian, waving the pair away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye, babe!” Teased Jarnsaxa, winking playfully at Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, no, Loki.” Interrupted Thor, wrapping a strong arm around Loki’s waist and dragging him out of the kitchen. “The more you give into him, the more he’ll keep teasing us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> that omega! What is wrong with him? Is he that lonely, that he has to go for someone that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>taken?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor sighed, walking out of the house with Loki. “Everything’s alright babe, I promise. I don’t want him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned, crossing his arms as he and Thor walked away. “So if we broke up, you wouldn’t date him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki, don’t make me answer that,” Sighed Thor again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>would?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Accused Loki, scoffing in indignation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki, if we break up, there’s plenty of people I would date, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you’d date plenty of other people, too. What about that beta friend of yours?” Thor didn’t like Angrboda because he could tell that he liked Loki, but he didn’t forbid Loki from hanging out with him, as the beta had never tried anything with Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor had him here, so Loki huffed, remaining silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor huffed as well, stopping in his tracks, and grabbing Loki’s hands to stop him too. Once they were facing each other, Thor took Loki’s face in his hands and kissed him a million times, waiting until the omega broke out into an amused smile before pulling away. “I love you. We’re not breaking up, kay? Stop worrying about things that won’t ever happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki blushed, closing his eyes when Thor kissed him again. “...Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair walked hand in hand back to Thor’s car and got in, driving home. Once they arrived, they made breakfast and ate, jumping into their showers next to cleanse themselves of the grime, sweat, and makeup on their faces and bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that he was clean, Loki pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt, heading out to the living room of their apartment and relaxing on the couch. Last night had been fun, and he was proud of himself for trying new things and opening himself up to new experiences.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how was being high for the first time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked up as Thor entered the room, laughing softly. “...It was fun.” He nestled into Thor’s side once the alpha was sitting down, burrowing his face into the crook of the alpha’s neck. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> I overreacted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe?” Laughed Thor, pinching at Loki’s side playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it would kill me or something,” Confessed Loki, his cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I managed to snag two more gummy bears, in case you wanted to get high again,” Responded Thor. “Someone in my fraternity makes them, so if you ever want more, just let me know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, continuing to relax in Thor’s arms. “Maybe tonight, before bed? They make me really horny, and we had sex all last night, so I need a break.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” Murmured Thor, grabbing a blanket and settling it over himself and Loki as the omega snuggled closer to him. He was happy in the still moments like this where they were able to be together alone, and kissed Loki’s temple, holding him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really loved Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>➵ ⁘ ➵</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was a nervous wreck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been stressed for the past three weeks because his mother had finally been released from the hospital, just in time for Thanksgiving. Loki had wanted to return home the </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> his mother was released from the hospital, but his mother forbade it, wanting Loki to wait until Thanksgiving break before he came home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Loki could think about was how weak his mother probably was -he was still getting chemotherapy- and wanted to leave the university so that he could take care of his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother wasn’t having it though, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>demanded</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Loki stay and get his education, so all Loki could do was fret nervously, counting down the </span>
  <em>
    <span>days</span>
  </em>
  <span> until their holiday break. His heat was scheduled for Friday night, and then he and Thor would drive back to their hometown Saturday, so he just waited impatiently until Friday, wanting his heat to be over with. The sooner it was, the sooner he could see his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when 7 o’clock hit, and his heat hadn’t come, Loki began to freak out. He’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> been late with a heat cycle, and opened the door to Thor’s room, panicking. “Babe!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor looked up from his homework, surprised to see that Loki hadn’t begun to have his heat yet. “Hey, aren’t you supposed to be resting? I’ll be in there in an hour to help you, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My heat hasn’t come!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor swiveled around in his office chair, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply to see if he could smell if Loki’s heat would start soon. His heart dropped when he didn’t smell </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>heat pheromones pouring out of Loki, and he quickly stood up, approaching him. “You don’t feel weak? Tired? Horny? You don’t feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Reiterated Loki, beginning to tear up. “I-I don’t know what to do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki always freaked out while Thor was the one who usually remained calm, so the alpha sighed, trying to think of the best way to say what he needed to say. “Um… you’ve been taking your pills, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I-I haven’t missed a day!” Assured Loki, his heart racing nervously. “D-Do you think….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor sighed again, running a worried hand through his hair. “There’s only one way to know; we need to go buy some tests.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s heart sank when Thor said this, and he whimpered and began to cry, hating his predicament. “What if I am? What am I going to do? I-I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Loki,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Murmured Thor, running a calming hand up and down Loki’s side. “Don’t freak out. Let’s go buy some tests, we’ll take them when we get home, and we’ll go from there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Babe.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Calm down; let’s just go get the tests.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki wiped at his tears and nodded, slipping on some shoes and grabbing their keys before following Thor out of the door and to the parking garage, getting in Thor’s car. All he could think about was how his life was </span>
  <em>
    <span>over</span>
  </em>
  <span> if he was pregnant, and he began to cry all over again, hating that he was experiencing this. Thoughts of whether he would keep it, or if Thor would leave him ran through his mind, and he wiped at his tears, his mind running a million miles a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully there was a pharmacy just down the street, so after buying an armload of pregnancy tests, Thor and Loki returned home. They bought ten -Loki had </span>
  <em>
    <span>insisted </span>
  </em>
  <span>that they get an accurate result- so after taking five of them, Loki and Thor paced nervously in Loki’s bathroom, waiting for the test to beep, and signal that the results were ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor’s heart nearly leapt out of his throat when he heard the tests beep, and grabbed one, wrapping his other arm around Loki. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, feeling as if he might throw up because of the anticipation. “I-I can’t look!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biting a lower lip, Thor flipped over the pregnancy test, wanting to fall to his knees and praise the Norns when he saw the result.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not pregnant</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Norns</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Gasped Thor, setting the test down and kissing Loki repeatedly. “You’re not pregnant!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki </span>
  <em>
    <span>melted</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Thor’s arms when he found out he wasn’t pregnant, and he let out the </span>
  <em>
    <span>biggest</span>
  </em>
  <span> sigh of relief, clinging weakly to Thor. “Thank the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Norns!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He pulled away to look at the other pregnancy tests, seeing that they all read the same; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not Pregnant.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I wonder why my heat hasn’t started, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should head to an urgent care, babe. If your heat hasn’t started, that’s pretty serious.” Murmured Thor, his thumb coming to rub at Loki’s cheek. “I think if we leave now, we can still be seen by someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, agreeing with the alpha. “Can you come with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>duh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> princess.” Answered Thor pecking Loki’s lips and making him smile. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving their apartment again, Loki and Thor drove to an urgent care center nearby, making sure to sign in and sitting down in the waiting room, waiting to be called back. Once Loki was called back, he gave a urine sample and a blood sample, waiting patiently for the doctor to enter the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud knock at his door signaled that the doctor was here, so Loki called out for them to come in, nodding politely at her. “Hello, Doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Mr. Laufeyson. It says on your charts that you’re here because of a missed heat cycle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Answered Loki, tucking a section of hair behind his ear anxiously. “I usually get my heat on the 3rd Friday of every month, and they start in the evenings, usually around 6.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re not pregnant,” Responded his doctor, sitting down and looking over the results in his chart. “And you don’t have any STD’s or STI’s.” She hummed then, looking up at him. “Have you been extremely stressed lately?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, wondering what this had to do with anything. “Yes, I have. My mom has cancer and was recently released from the hospital, so I’ve been very worried about him being home without me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor nodded, writing something down on her charts. “It’s very common for the heat cycles of omegas to be skipped when they’re under a lot of stress. Heat cycles can only occur if an omega feels safe, protected, and secure. If the omega is worried and stressed, that signals to the body that it isn’t safe for them to go into heat, so their body doesn’t have a heat cycle for that month; this is what most likely happened to you.” She explained. “If next month comes around and your heat cycle still hasn’t come, then please follow up with your OBGYN for further testing. Do you have any questions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shook his head no, so the doctor reached out, patting his shoulder to reassure him. “Everything looks fine on your charts, Loki. It just seems like you missed your heat because of stress. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki thanked her, so once she left he let out a sigh of relief, leaning back against the wall. “I’m glad that there’s nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Answered Thor, reaching out a hand to help Loki off of the examination table. “Ready to go home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kind of want to go out and get some dinner; I don’t feel like cooking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor didn’t mind doing this, and followed Loki out of the examination room, leaving the clinic and heading to a nearby fast food restaurant to pick up some food. He was relieved that Loki was healthy, and especially happy that Loki wasn’t pregnant. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready to be parents by any means, and he knew that his dad would </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> kill him if he had a kid before graduating from university.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, alpha?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, princess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What would you have done if I was pregnant?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor remained silent for a while as he sorted through his thoughts, wanting to be honest with the omega. “I don’t know, honestly. I would’ve been scared, and I-I would’ve freaked out because we’re only 19, but… ultimately, I would’ve stuck by whatever decision you made.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki widened his eyes, shocked by this. “Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… at the end of the day, it’s your body, Loki.” Answered Thor, glancing over at Loki for a moment as he drove. “If you wanted it, then… then I’d eventually come around to the idea of being a dad. And if you didn’t want it, then… then… I’d support you, because we’re not ready to be parents. But ultimately, whatever you decided to do would be what I supported.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t you just leave me?” Asked Loki, genuinely shocked that Thor felt this way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I love you, Loki,” Murmured Thor, reaching over to squeeze Loki’s thigh affectionately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki blushed at the honest confession, his heart skipping a beat. Thor told him he loved him all the time, but this time it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I love you, too,” Murmured Loki, taking Thor’s hand in his and bringing it to his lips to kiss. “And I really appreciate you being there to support me… I know I’m not always the easiest person to be around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor smiled softly, squeezing Loki’s hand gently. “I love you for your crazy parts just as much as I love you for your sane parts too, Princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Loki laugh, and he held onto Thor’s hand as they drove home, feeling reassured about their relationship. He always worried about how seriously Thor viewed their relationship, and knowing that the alpha was right beside him, ready to experience life with him, made him happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>➵ ⁘ ➵</p>
<p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> ➵ ⁘ ➵</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki could barely sit still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Thor were driving back to their hometown today, and all he could think about was his mom. He couldn’t wait to pull his mother into his arms, to see the man and kiss his face, and was counting down the </span>
  <em>
    <span>seconds</span>
  </em>
  <span> until they arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took them about five hours to get back to their hometown, and once they entered Loki’s driveway Loki was out of the car, running towards the door of his home. He still had a house key, so he unlocked his front door, calling out to his mother. “Mom!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey came from around the corner, beginning to laugh. “Hello, sweet child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki ran over to his mother and pulled the sickly man into his arms, beginning to cry. “Mom! I-I missed you so much, and so much has happened, and I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Murmured Laufey, hugging Loki tight and kissing at his tears. “Don’t get so worked up, Loki. I’m just fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Farbauti came into the hallway of their home then, staring at Loki with mild disapproval. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki honestly didn’t care about his dad and ignored him, continuing to hug his mother. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better,” Answered Laufey, smiling and squeezing his son tight. “The doctor says that he thinks I only need about 4 or 5 months of chemotherapy before I’m in remission.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing!” Cheered Loki, happy for his mother. His eyes accidentally locked with his father's, so he held back a sigh, greeting the beta. “Hey, Dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Loki.” Responded the beta. “Where is that boyfriend of yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right here sir,” Answered Thor, bringing in Loki’s luggage and setting it down near the door. “Nice to see you, Mr. Farbauti, and Mr. Laufey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey made his way over to Thor, hugging the alpha. “Hello, sweetheart. Thank you for bringing Loki’s things in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Murmured Thor, feeling a bit sad when he hugged Laufey and could feel his spine because of how skinny he was. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Thor,” Smiled Laufey, letting the alpha go. “Would you like to stay for dinner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my parents actually wanted me to meet them for dinner tonight, unfortunately.” Answered Thor, feeling guilty for turning down the omega’s offer. “Maybe tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey waved his hand dismissively, not wanting Thor to worry. “Whenever you have the time, please come over. My husband and I would love to speak to you a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded, figuring he could come over for breakfast tomorrow. “Understood,” He pulled Loki into a hug then, kissing the omega’s cheek. “I love you, babe; I’ll come over tomorrow for breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki grinned, hugging Thor tight before letting go. “I love you, too; tell your parents that I said hello.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do,” Responded Thor, pinching at Loki’s cheek affectionately before waving goodbye at Loki’s parents and leaving. “Goodbye Mr. and Mr. Sornson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the door was closed, Loki turned back to his parents, kissing his mother’s cheek. “Want me to make some dinner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your father already made some,” Answered Laufey, rubbing at his son’s side. “We waited for you before eating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki smiled, touched that they waited for him. He followed his parents into the kitchen and fixed his mother’s plate before his own, not wanting him to move around too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were all seated at the table Farbauti blessed their meal and began to eat, looking up at Loki. “How are your classes coming along?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, fine… I’m currently on the dean’s list, and have a 4.0.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Farbauti nodded appreciatively, pleased to hear this. “Are you still going to church?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lied Loki. “The university has a church, so I go on Sundays with Thor.” He knew his father would faint if he heard he wasn’t going to church anymore, so he figured he’d lie; what the beta didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a relief,” Murmured Farbauti, beginning to relax. “At least you’re doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki ignored the jab and continued to eat his meal, telling himself that he would just spend the entire holiday break with his mother, and avoid his father as </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s Sigyn doing, Loki?” Asked Laufey, wanting to shift the conversation back to a normal one. “I heard from her mother that she’s spending the holiday with her girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I haven’t really spoken to Sigyn since graduating,” Confessed Loki. Now that they were moved out of their parents’ homes they didn’t really need to use each other as covers, and stopped talking to each other. “She goes to a different university, so we just… drifted apart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Norns, that makes me so sad to hear that,” Sighed Laufey, looking down at his meal. “You were both so close in highschool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I have other friends now,” Responded Loki. “I’m really close with the students in my Future Attorneys of America club, and I’m sort of friends with Thor’s friends, so I’m not by myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s good, at least.” Stated Laufey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their family dinner was mostly his parents asking questions about him and his school life, and after they finished eating, Loki washed the dishes and cleaned up, not wanting his mother to worry about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then showered and changed into comfortable clothes, hopping onto his bed and checking his phone. Thor had sent him a message letting him know he’d call him later that night before bed, so Loki quickly responded, looking up when he heard a knock at his door. “Come in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey entered Loki’s room then, sitting down next to Loki and pulling him into a hug. “Oh, I missed you so </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sweetheart. I’m so glad you’re back home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too, Mom,” Murmured Loki, hugging his mother and falling back onto the bed until he was cuddled up with his mother. He knew that he was 19, and most people would scoff to do this at his age, but he loved his mother, and knew that his mother was living on borrowed time. Any day could be his last while he still had cancer, so Loki wrapped his arms around his mother and nestled under the crook of his chin, just like he used to do when he was a child. “I really missed you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother tutted when Loki’s voice cracked with emotion, and he kissed at his son’s crown, not wanting him to cry. “There, there, Loki. You’re here now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t I just go to a university in the area? I could live at home with you, take care of you, I could-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Loki,” Chastised his mother. “I never got to go to university, I never got to experience the things you’re experiencing now, and I want you to take full advantage of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you!” Countered Loki, hugging his mother tighter. “You’re my best friend, Mom!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey chuckled softly, running a soothing hand up and down Loki’s back. “There was always going to be a day when you had to leave the nest, sweetheart. What are you going to do when you have children of your own? You can’t just abandon them, and be around me all of the time.” He kissed Loki’s temple then, hoping to calm his child more. “We can always video chat and text, sweet child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the same as being here, though,” Sighed Loki, beginning to calm down. “I’m worried about you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, Loki baby…” Murmured Laufey, a sad smile on his face. “All we can do is continue to pray to the Norns for my healing, and trust that they have a plan for me; whether that’s in this life, or up in Valhalla.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Don’t speak like that!” Chastised Loki, pinching at his mom’s side. “You’re going to pull through and make it, just like last time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey sighed, raking his fingers through Loki’s hair. “If something happens to me, Loki… whatever you do, promise me right now that you’ll finish school, and get into law school, and pass the B.A.R. exam, and become a lawyer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Promise</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, Loki,” Repeated his mother, squeezing Loki tightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki took in a deep breath, his heart feeling heavy as he realized that his mom might not be here much longer. His mother wouldn’t have said this if he thought the chances of him pulling through were good. “...I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair sat in silence before Laufey kissed at Loki’s crown, wiping at his son’s tears. “Shh… don’t cry, baby. Momma’s gonna try his best to pull through this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sniffed, getting emotional all over again. “If you know you won’t make it this time, Mom… don’t lie to me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey sighed softly, his voice breaking. “The doctor said there’s a 40 percent chance that I’ll pull through this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki began to sob in his mother’s arms when he heard this, and he shook his head in disbelief, struggling to accept this. “Mom! Just let me come home! Just let me </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Loki. You need to get an education!” Stressed his mother, pulling back to stare at Loki sternly. “That’s my dying wish, Loki. For you to graduate from college, for you to get your degree, and for you to become the lawyer you’ve always wanted to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But all of that means </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> if I don’t have you!” Argued Loki, searching his mother’s eyes as they filled with tears. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey bit his lower lip, wiping at Loki’s tears before wiping at his own. “Loki, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make a life for yourself. I had you at 20, and things were </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard for your father and I. I had to stay home and take care of you while your father worked, and for a long time, we struggled because we didn’t have an education. I don’t want that life for you, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can always, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> go to school later; it will </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> be there. But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mom… I just want to spend as much time with you as I can.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey sighed, a broken look on his face. “Maybe… maybe your father and I could move to the city your university is in. They have a better hospital in that city as well, so… we’ll see what he says.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Loki’s mother moved to live in the same city as him, that would make things </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> easier for him. He’d be able to see his mother as much as he wanted, while also going to school and getting his degree, just like his mother wanted. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two omegas sat in silence, each of them just basking in the vulnerability of this moment, and trying to enjoy their time together, as… no one knew how much time Laufey had left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ➵ ⁘ ➵</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holiday break was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got to spend time with his mother every day, and was glued to his side, wanting to take advantage of having his mom so close again. To his relief, his father agreed that they would move to the city that Loki’s university was in so that Laufey could receive better treatment. They’d done research online and discovered that Loki’s university was having a clinical trial of a new cancer treatment, so after applying for that and being accepted into the study, it was set in stone that Loki’s parents would be moving to the city his college was in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were looking at homes in the area and were hoping to move in by January, so once the holiday ended, Loki and Thor returned back to campus, looking forward to being together again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the way back to their university, Thor got a call from Volstagg, so he answered it, happy to speak to his friend. “Hey, man. You’re on speaker, and Loki’s with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Volstagg,” Greeted Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay… um… I-I actually need Loki’s opinion on something. Um… um… Hogun is here, too.” Answered Volstagg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor shared a worried look with Loki, wondering what was wrong with his friends. “...Everything okay, man?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-U’m… um… </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Answered Hogun, his voice sounding as if he were crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor straightened up in his seat, his heart beating nervously. “Guys? What’s going on? What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… um… I-I haven’t really been feeling well for the past week, a-and my heat was late.” Answered Hogun, his voice cracking. “Um… I-I… I found out that I was pregnant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor and Loki inhaled sharply, shocked by the news. Thor’s heart fell for his friend, as he knew how long he had been looking forward to experiencing life at their university. “Fuck, Hogun…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega broke down, which only made Thor and Loki’s hearts clench painfully in their chests. “We don’t really know what to do, and wanted your opinions on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hogun… do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> the baby?” Asked Loki, his tone gentle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know!” Confessed Hogun, his voice cracking with emotion. “I don’t think we’re ready to be parents, but I know I could never forgive myself if I got rid of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you, Volstagg?” Asked Thor, his voice careful yet serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… I-I don’t know. I want to keep attending Asgard, and living our lives together, and partying, but… but I don’t think I’d be able to get over it if he chose to get rid of it, either.” Answered Volstagg, being honest. “I think I want it, but… I-I don’t know how we’re going to make things work. We’re only 18…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor sighed, gripping at the steering wheel of his car as he drove, and thinking to himself. “Guys… you have to think about what could happen realistically if you kept the baby. You’d have to cut down on the amount of classes you’re taking, and you’d have to start working. Would either of you be able to support a kid making minimum wage?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun sniffed, thinking things over. “I-I know that if we told our parents, they would support us, and help us. My parents want me to finish school, and they’re already paying for my portion of the rent as long as I stay in school, so if I only took 2 or 3 classes when the baby got here, I-I could make it work, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Volstagg? What about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… I think my parents would try to support however they could. I already work on campus, so I have a part-time job. I guess I could cut back on classes, and pick up more shifts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sighed softly, feeling terrible for the pair. “Guys… it sounds like if you choose to keep it, you’d be able to still support yourselves financially. And while you wouldn’t graduate in 4 years, you’d still graduate in 5 or 6 years, which isn’t bad. I-I think all that matters regarding education is that you get it. All that’s left to decide is if you want to keep it, and if you feel that you’re both ready for that level of responsibility.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor sighed as well, beginning to speak next. “A baby is a lot of responsibility… your </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire</span>
  </em>
  <span> lives will change if you keep it. A-And I’m not trying to sway you in either direction, but I think you both need to sit down, and really decide if parenthood is something that you both feel you can handle. And if it isn’t, then… then there’s your answer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone remained silent as Hogun and Volstagg thought this over, and Thor felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> for his friends, only able to imagine how scary this must be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you both could research some personal accounts about being young parents, and what that’s like?” Suggested Loki, trying to place as much care into his voice as he could. “You could read them and see how hard or easy their life is, and determine if that’s something that you’re ready for; only you guys can make that decision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun sniffed again, his voice cracking. “T-Thanks, Loki. That’s a good idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry that this has happened to you guys,” Murmured Loki, feeling terrible for the pair. “But I know that you will both make the right decision for you; whatever that ends up being.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Loki,” Murmured Volstagg, sounding just as distraught as Hogun. “We’ll let you guys know when we make a decision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Sighed Thor, extremely worried for his friends. “Everything will be okay, regardless of what you decide to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair thanked Thor and Loki again before hanging up, and once they were off of the phone Thor sighed again, his head and heart whirling with emotion. Volstagg and Hogun were his closest friends, and he felt so bad that the pair were having to make such a serious decision right now. “I hope that they’re able to figure it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Muttered Loki, looking down at his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor glanced over at Loki, worried for the omega. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just remembering our own pregnancy scare… and I keep thinking how grateful I am that I wasn’t pregnant, and how bad I feel that Hogun is the one who’s pregnant.” Answered Loki. “I know how scared he feels, and I feel terrible that he’s going through this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor rubbed soothingly at Loki’s thigh, understanding completely. Their pregnancy scare a few weeks ago had been one of the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrifying</span>
  </em>
  <span> moments of Thor’s life, so he sympathized with their friends </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavily</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to do, if that ever happens with us?” Asked Loki, nervously biting at a lower lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It depends… if it happens anytime soon, like within the next few months, then… I don’t think we should keep it. But if it happens like… a year or two from now, then I’d feel better about our ability to be parents, and our ability to provide for our kid.” Confessed Thor, wanting to be honest. “What about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I don’t think I’d want it,” Confessed Loki, being honest as well. “I have dreams, Thor. I-I want to graduate college in two years, I-I want to go to law school, I-I want to become a lawyer, a-and I can’t do that if I have a kid. I don’t even know if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> kids.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was surprised to hear this. “But you and your mother are so close… don’t you think that you’d want to have a relationship like that, with your own kids?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” Sighed Loki, looking out of the window as Thor drove. “I just… I’m realizing every day how scary being an adult is. And I don’t think I’m ready to complicate that with a baby anytime soon if an unplanned pregnancy happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor could understand this, and rubbed at Loki’s thigh, not wanting him to worry about this anymore. “Well, as long as you’re on the pill, we should be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Muttered Loki, continuing to look out of the window. He knew that his mother had him at 20, and that things were hard for his parents when he was a baby. His mother often told him of the times he had to go without food, just so that he could feed Loki, and that there were times where they couldn’t afford to pay the bills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki could only imagine how hard the sacrifices his mother made for him were, and didn’t want to experience any of that hardship himself; </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> for an unplanned baby. He wondered how his mother ever made the decision to keep him, and thought about this and his own views of children, as they drove home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night he ended up video calling his mother, wanting to know more about his decision, and get his opinion on Hogun being pregnant. It didn’t take his mother long to answer, and once he did, Loki smiled, always happy to see his mother’s face. “Hey, Mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Loki baby,” Greeted Laufey, reaching out as if he could caress Loki’s cheek. “You caught me just before bed; is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… how did you make the decision to keep me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey blinked in confusion, inclining his head. “What made you ask that, Loki? You aren’t pregnant, are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No, um… actually one of our friends is pregnant. And he’s really scared, and it made me think about what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> would do if that happened to me. And I remembered you… you got pregnant at my age, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey sighed, a sad look on his face. “Yeah… I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you decide to keep me?” Asked Loki, genuine concern on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey looked down, remaining silent for a few seconds. “As you know, I wasn’t very close to my parents… when they found out I was pregnant, they kicked me out, and life was hard. I really didn’t know what to do, but I knew that it wasn’t your fault that you were growing inside me. You didn’t ask to be here, or to be born to someone like me. And… and I wanted to give you a fighting chance; I didn’t want to give up on you, just like everyone had given up on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But wouldn’t your life have been so much easier if you got rid of me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey shook his head no. “Loki, I was in a very dark place before I got pregnant with you. I was so miserable, and felt like I wanted to die. And… and I often thought that maybe I deserved to. But when I found out I was pregnant with you, I felt like I had a purpose to live again… you </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>saved</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, and made me feel as if I could live again. So although I knew it would be hard to raise you… I still </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if I was going to ruin your life?” Asked Loki, an incredulous look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were never going to ruin my life, baby.” Murmured Laufey. “You saved me from the miserable life I was living, and I knew from the moment I found out I was having you, that I wanted you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But didn’t you and dad starve a lot, when you had me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey sighed, his lips turned down in a frown. “We did, but… that didn’t mean our lives were ruined because we chose to have you. In my eyes you were innocent, and deserved a chance at life. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, because I wanted to give a child the love that I never got; even if you came earlier in life than I wanted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother’s words were surprising, and Loki found them admirable and awing. He couldn’t imagine having a baby right now, and was awed that his mother had made the selfless decision to keep him. Hearing his mother’s perspective admittedly changed his perspective a bit, and opened his eyes to this life. “I want to talk to my friend again… what do you think I should tell him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell him that he needs to make whatever decision is best for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>; not his parents, or his partner, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Murmured Laufey, thinking about this answer seriously. “And that either option is scary, but as long as he makes the one he knows he has to make, everything will be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, feeling bad for keeping his mother up when he saw him yawn. “I’ll let you go to bed, Mom. Sorry for keeping you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey laughed softly, not minding in the slightest. “Goodnight, baby. I hope your friend is able to make a decision; let me know what he decides, if you wouldn’t mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Promised Loki. “I love you, Mom. Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After hanging up, Loki grabbed his clothes and jumped into the shower, letting the warm water wash over him and clear his head. He ended up sending Hogun a text after he got out, and let him know that everything would be okay, and that he would make the best decision for himself, whatever that ended up being. Hogun thanked him, so Loki grabbed his pillows and made his way over to Thor’s bedroom, knocking and waiting for the alpha to tell him to come in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was given permission, Loki entered, padding over to Thor’s bed, and setting his pillows down. “Hey, alpha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, babe,” Yawned Thor, scooting back and making room for Loki. “I heard you talking with your mother, earlier. Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Answered Loki, wrapping his arms around Thor when he turned on his side, and nestling himself underneath the alpha’s chin. “I just asked him how he knew he wanted to keep me, since he got pregnant with me at 19.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was surprised to hear this, and rubbed at the crest of Loki’s hip, relaxing further in bed. “What did he say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said something that really made me think. He told me that I didn’t ask to be here, and that I deserved a fighting chance. He told me that he didn’t want to give up on me, just like everyone had given up on him, and that’s why he kept me.” Answered Loki, closing his eyes, and letting Thor’s calming scent wash over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor hummed softly, beginning to fall asleep. “Want to talk about it more in the morning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Yawned Loki, starting to fall asleep, as well. His mother’s words had shifted his perspective a lot, and he found himself wondering what Hogun would decide, as he drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ➵ ⁘ ➵</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days later, Hogun and Volstagg let Thor and Loki know that they were keeping the baby. The pair were surprised, but wished their friends nothing but the best. It seemed like both sets of their parents were willing to support the pair in college as long as they got their degrees, so they wouldn’t struggle financially.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki found himself thinking about he and Thor’s pregnancy scare when he heard that their friends were keeping their child, and wondered what he would’ve done, had he been pregnant. He knew that Thor wouldn’t leave him -the alpha reassured him of this- and Thor was rich as </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so Loki knew that he would never struggle financially the way that his parents did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It scared him to think about how fast he would have to grow up if he ever got pregnant before he was ready to have a child, as he was already struggling to adapt to adult life as it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t really want to focus too much on a future that hadn’t even happened though, so throughout the coming days and weeks, Loki just focused on spending as much time with his mother as he could over Christmas break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d passed all of his finals, and got A’s in all of his classes, and Thor had passed all of his classes with A’s too, so the omega was happy. He and Thor’s anniversary was coming up on January 3rd, so once they arrived back at their hometown and spent the holidays with their parents, the pair were traveling to the hotspring that they went to for their first Valentine’s day spent together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was very happy that he and Thor had lasted an entire year without breaking up, and was looking forward to spending more and more of his college and young adult life with the alpha. He didn’t think he was ready to marry the alpha by any means, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> falling deeper and deeper in love with him, and when he told him that he loved him, the words carried more weight and gravity than they ever had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was after a passionate romp in their cabin’s hot tub that found the pair relaxing in its waters, and Loki was curious to know how Thor felt about their relationship, compared to when they first got together. “Did you think we’d ever last this long?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor laughed softly, closing his eyes and leaning his head back as he sank deeper into the water. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Laughed Loki, amused at the blunt answer. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you hated me,” Confessed Thor, cracking open an eye to stare at Loki. “I thought a few days or weeks in, you’d get tired of me, and break things off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki closed his eyes and relaxed more into the warm waters, surprised that Thor felt like that. “And how do you feel, now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well now I love you, and I don’t see myself leaving you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ever?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah; why not?” Confessed Thor, a soft upturn to his lips. “We just </span>
  <em>
    <span>work</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and you don’t find that too often in life. Why break something that works perfectly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It admittedly made Loki smile when he heard this, and he reached over with his toes, playfully tickling at Thor’s leg. “Would you ever marry me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded, not seeing any reason as to why he couldn’t be honest with the omega. “Yeah. I don’t think we should get married like… </span>
  <em>
    <span>tomorrow</span>
  </em>
  <span> or anything. But maybe when we’re a bit older, like 4 or 5 years from now?” He playfully tickled Loki back with his toes, getting the omega to laugh. “What about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki felt more reassured about their relationship now, and nodded after a moment's hesitation, his face heating up a bit as he thought about how much he loved the alpha. “I don’t think we should get married anytime soon either, but… if you proposed a few years from now, I wouldn’t say no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Thor grin, and he reached out with both legs, resting them on top of Loki’s lap. “That’s nice to know; I’ll keep that in mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair relaxed further in the hot tub, thoughts of their love and their relationship on their minds. They were both relieved that they felt the same, and that they both were ready to embark in the deepening of their relationship, into something more mature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ➵ ⁘ ➵</span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys :)</p><p>Sorry for the late update; I'm currently working on 3 stories, so I'm trying to split my time. </p><p>We've got a preeeeeeeeeetty dramatic chapter ahead ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>➵ ⁘ ➵ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After their anniversary, Loki and Thor’s relationship significantly deepened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them had ever been with someone this long before, and after they both confessed that they wouldn’t mind getting married in the late future, they found it easier to talk about their issues, and every time they said “I love you”, it meant more than it ever did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, the pair still dealt with jealousy, and still argued about various things that annoyed them, but those small arguments became few and far between after their anniversary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s parents were able to purchase a home in the city Loki’s university was located in, and they moved in during the last week in January. Loki was over the </span>
  <em>
    <span>moon</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have his mother so close by, and made sure to stop and check on him at least twice a week. Any more than that, and his mother would throw a fit. The omega wanted his son to still live out his college life, and participate in everything without worrying about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, life continued on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week before Valentine's day found Loki stressed, as he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do about Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha was taking them on a short vacation to celebrate the holiday, and was paying for everything, so Loki admittedly felt bad. He wanted to do something for the alpha that showed that he cared, but knew that he wasn’t able to spend too much money either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He figured that the best thing to do would be to ask another person, so after the conclusion of his Future Lawyers of America meeting, Loki pulled his friend Angrboda to the side. They’d become pretty close throughout the 2 semesters that Loki had been at university, and they hung out pretty frequently. “Hey, ‘Boda… can I talk to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beta nodded, a worried look on his face. “Hey, yeah, what’s up man? Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… if you were dating someone, what would you want to be given as a gift for Valentine’s day?” Asked Loki, twisting his hands nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angrboda hummed, wanting to give Loki an honest answer. “Maybe something that is sentimental? Like something that has significant meaning to me or my partner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki thought about it as they walked out of the meeting room they were in, following Angrboda out of the building. “What do you think an alpha would like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Is it your boyfriend?” Asked Angrboda, raising an eyebrow at the younger omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… he’s taking me out on vacation, and I want to get something for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angrboda hummed again. “I didn’t know you guys were still together; most people break up with their high school partners by their 2nd month in college.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Thor and I are different,” Muttered Loki. “We want to get married, one day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beta raised an eyebrow at the omega. “Really? How old are you? 19?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded his head. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know you want to get married, Loki? You’re only 19; you still have so much life to live.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki blushed, just the thought of how much he loved Thor making him smile. “When you know, you know. And I know now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angrboda tutted, not believing this. “So you think you’re going to stay together forever, or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the plan.” Stated Loki, beginning to get annoyed. “Is that a problem?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I just think it’s weird. You’re only 19, yet you know who you want to marry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki pursed his lips, shooting a frustrated look at the beta. “You say it like it’s something bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m not saying it’s bad, I just think it’s weird.” Explained Angrboda. “I mean, don’t you wonder what it’d be like to date other people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I used to… but after our anniversary, we agreed that we wanted to get married in the future, and talked about how much we loved each other. So… no. I don’t” Answered Loki. They were approaching the shuttle buses, so Loki turned to look at his friend. “I’ll see you later, ‘Boda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beta opened his mouth to respond, and instead coughed all over Loki’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega shuddered in disgust, quickly wiping at his face with his forearm. “Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ‘Boda! What the hell?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angrboda turned to cough into his elbow. “Sorry, I’m not feeling too well, today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit, disgusting. What if I get sick, now?” Groaned Loki, still feeling grossed out. “You know what, whatever; I have to go. My bus is here.” He wiped at his face again and got in line for the shuttle bus that would take him back to him and Thor’s apartment complex, wanting to do nothing more than scrub his face clean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the first thing he did once he got home, and after he was certain that all of the beta’s germs were off of his face, he changed into lounge clothes and pulled his hair back into a ponytail, surprised to see that Thor was home early. “Hey, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor looked up from his phone and grinned, stretching to meet Loki for a warm kiss when the omega sat down next to him on their couch. “Hey. How was your club meeting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was fine,” Sighed Loki, nestling into Thor’s side. “Alpha?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor hummed, waiting for Loki to ask him the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you’ll regret wanting to marry me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor blinked back in confusion. “What? No, no babe. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because Angrboda said that it’s weird that we know we want to get married when we get older, since we’re so young now.” Sighed Loki, looking down and biting his lower lip nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor scoffed, not deterred. “Loki, who cares about what some random ass beta thinks? As long as we’re happy, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to get married, that’s all that matters. Stop letting people fill your head with stupid shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked away, feeling guilty for doubting their relationship. “Sorry…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor didn’t like when Loki wasn’t confident or sure of himself, and he always felt bad when he hurt the omega’s feelings. Tutting to himself, Thor wrapped a strong arm around Loki’s torso and pulled him closer, kissing his temple. “Loki, I didn’t mean to sound rude. I just… sometimes I wish that you could trust </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the relationship we have, rather than what other people have to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki knew that Thor was right, and hugged him, nestling his face against his scent gland, and scenting him. “I-I know… I know. I’ll work on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, I don’t want you to think that I’m mad at you. I’m not mad at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, Thor. You brought up a valid point.” Assured Loki. “I just feel bad that I’m always second guessing our relationship whenever someone I’m close to criticizes it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor hummed softly, his thumb rubbing absentmindedly against Loki’s hip. “Princess, if I didn’t want to be with you, I wouldn’t be. But I love you, and I do see a future with you that ends with us getting married. And I don’t care if anyone thinks I’m crazy for believing that, because I trust my heart, and I trust yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The candid confession had Loki melting, and the omega smiled into the crook of the alpha’s neck, placing a warm kiss against the alpha’s scent gland. “Thanks, babe. And I trust us, too… I trust </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I just… sometimes I get stuck in my head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s okay.” Assured Thor, his tone as calm and gentle as he could muster. “All I ask is that when you get stuck in your head, you talk to me, like you did today. I don’t want us to argue about things that don’t matter, because you’ve convinced yourself that your fears are true.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was a valid point. Loki hugged Thor tighter and nodded, knowing that he had to try to mature in the ways that took serious effort, for this relationship to work. He really loved Thor, and he didn’t want to keep pushing him away or causing distrust to build within their relationship, because he let what other people say bother him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor kissed Loki’s temple and continued to rub at his hip, glad that they were able to resolve that issue. “Are you ready for Friday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, getting excited about the trip that they’d be taking in three days. “I still don’t know what to get you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to get me anything; you being there with me is good enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki pouted, not pleased with this. “That’s not fair; you’re doing so much for me. I want to at least do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, I really don’t need anything. I just want to spend the weekend with you,” Assured Thor, kissing Loki’s temple. “I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pressed Loki, looking up at the alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor racked through his mind for answers. “I mean… I guess if you wanted to wear some lingerie or cosplay that’d be pretty cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki perked up, quite excited by the prospect of the kinky sex. “Really? You’d like it if I did that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha nodded, a naughty grin on his face. “I’ll order you something online. I’m sure it can get here before Friday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s face heated up, and he laughed, admittedly excited as well. “Should we do something kinkier than cosplay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor raised an intrigued eyebrow at the omega. “Like what? Toys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or items… like handcuffs or something?” Suggested Loki, his face getting redder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor grabbed his tablet from the coffee table and unlocked it, heading straight to an adult website. “Let’s shop, now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki scooted closer to Thor, sitting up and looking at the screen. “I want you to dress up, too.” Because of his upbringing, it was still mildly embarrassing to speak about these things, but he did want to explore himself sexually now that he was out from under his parents’ control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to enjoy his relationship with Thor to the fullest, and was looking forward to spending his second Valentine’s Day with the alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>➵ ⁘ ➵ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed like the universe was hellbent on throwing a wrench into Loki and Thor’s Valentine’s day plans. The pair woke up Friday morning with scratchy throats and fevers, their entire bodies aching. They were bundled up in Thor’s bed, both of them too sick to get out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor knew that he and Loki would be dehydrated if he didn’t do something, so that afternoon, Thor popped an ibuprofen, and downed a sports drink before leaving, putting on a mask so that he wouldn’t get others sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to the pharmacy down the street and bought medicine for him and Loki, as well as soup, water, and more sports drinks. He arrived back at their apartment and set everything down on his bed table, taking out the medicine from the bag. “Babe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki moaned, his head throbbing painfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, I got us some medicine.” Murmured Thor, helping Loki sit up in bed. He handed the omega his sports drink and helped him open it, giving Loki his medicine next. “The pharmacist said that we should go to urgent care if we aren’t feeling better tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, his throat too sore to even speak. It hurt to swallow the medicine, and he grimaced, groaning once he was finished with taking all the pills. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> grateful for Thor, and hugged the alpha when he climbed back into bed, his fever causing him to feel tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair weren’t any better by the next day, so after mustering up the strength, they took a ride-share service to an urgent care, getting an official diagnosis; strep throat. They were given antibiotics to take for a period of 7 days, every 12 hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki started feeling better 2 days after taking the antibiotic, and was able to handle keeping down soup. Thor was still sick, so Loki did his best to dote on the alpha the same way the alpha doted on him, making sure to clean up the apartment, wash the bedsheets, and making sure that Thor kept his fluids down and was taking his medication.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Monday, Thor and Loki felt a </span>
  <em>
    <span>million</span>
  </em>
  <span> times better, and were a bit sad that they weren’t able to take advantage of their Valentine day weekend getaway. They planned to try and take another getaway trip the week of spring break, which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> the week Loki would have his heat. The pair were looking forward to their trip, and pressed on throughout the month of February.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spring break was March 12-March 18th, and Loki was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> excited for the trip. Thor bought them tickets for a Carribean cruise, and he was looking forward to experiencing it with the alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when he got sick the week of the trip, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It seemed like he was consistently getting sick back to back, and it frustrated him. He also couldn’t be around his mother when he was sick -the man’s immune system was weakened due to his chemotherapy- which was hard for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt tired, his body ached, he’d been battling nausea, and he’d been quite moody, which he felt guilty about. Whatever illness he caught he was ready to get rid of -he did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to miss that cruise- so after classes on Monday, Loki headed to the clinic on campus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor would be meeting up with him -the alpha was finishing up club activities- and once he spotted him, he waved, calling out to the omega. “Babe!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki grinned and waved at Thor as he made his way up to him, always happy to see the alpha. “Hey. Thanks for coming with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Murmured Thor, taking Loki’s hand and kissing the back of it. Together the pair walked into the clinic and signed in, waiting to be called back to a room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After hearing Loki’s symptoms, the nurse responsible for his care asked him for a urine sample, which made him nervous. After giving it, Loki sat down on the examination bed, staring down at the floor and anxiously biting at a lower lip. “I wonder why she made me give a urine sample…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think when someone’s sick, white blood cells can be found in their urine,” Explained Thor. “Maybe that’s why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s probably why.” Loki sighed then, running a tired hand through his hair. “I can’t believe that I got sick back to back. It’s like the Norns don’t want me to go on any vacations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor snorted, amused by the thought. Before he could answer, there was a gentle knock at the room’s door, so he and Loki called out for the doctor to come in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s doctor had a serious expression on her face, and she looked over her charts before looking back up and over at Thor. “Is this your boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, getting nervous all over again. “Um… yes, yes he is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you both use protection?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…” Murmured Loki. “Um… I’m on birth control, and I’ve been consistent with taking my pills </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> morning at 8 am for over a year now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His doctor hummed, looking back over her charts. “It says that you were sick back in February? On Valentine’s day? What did you have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My boyfriend and I both caught strep throat last month.” Answered Loki, sharing an anxious look with Thor. “Um… is everything okay? A-Am I okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s doctor sighed, her facial expression scaring the pair. “Yes… yes, you are okay, you’re not sick because of an infection or a virus. You’re actually pregnant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s heart dropped when the doctor said this, and he grew light-headed, feeling as if he were going to faint. “W-What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pregnant.” Repeated the doctor. “You most likely conceived last month, as your symptoms align with early pregnancy symptoms. When are your heats?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The 3rd Friday of every month,” Whispered Loki, beginning to tear up. He felt as if he were watching everything happen from a third person point of view, and felt shell-shocked. There were too many emotions running through his mind to focus on just one, and the emotional overload caused his mind to go blank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now he felt numb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did they give you an antibiotic for the strep throat?” Asked the doctor, a sympathetic look in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They did…” Whimpered Loki, taking in a shuddering breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… well certain antibiotics cause the effect of birth control to go away. So if you had unprotected sex while you were taking the antibiotic for your strep throat, then your chances of getting pregnant went up.” Explained the doctor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay, and let out a garbled sound, bringing his hands to his mouth in an effort to stifle his sobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor immediately stood from his chair and wrapped a stabilizing arm around Loki, shushing him gently as the omega moved to weep into the center of his chest. The alpha’s heart was beating so fast it hurt, and his hands and skin were clammy, thoughts of what they were going to do, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were going to do it, running through his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over at the doctor, who had a pitying expression on her face. “What do we do from here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I recommend making an appointment with an OBGYN, to verify the pregnancy. An OBGYN will be able to tell you how far along you are.” Murmured the doctor. “I can refer you to some counseling services on campus, if you’d like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded his head. Even if Loki didn’t want to go to counseling about this, Thor did, as he wasn’t okay, either. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing his parents warned him about was not getting an omega pregnant before he graduated from university, and it had now become his reality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he had to stay strong for Loki, but he was really struggling with the news that the omega was pregnant. He felt scared, he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick</span>
  </em>
  <span> by the sheer amount of responsibility that they’d just been thrust into, he was feeling so many things, and honestly didn’t know what to do about it, or how they would move forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s doctor opened a cabinet and pulled out a few pamphlets, handing them to the alpha. “Here are some pamphlets on pregnancy, and the various decisions you can make about it.” She then scribbled out something, handing it to Thor. “Here are two referrals for the counseling services on campus; please take advantage of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded again almost mechanically, accepting the documents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright; best of luck to you, gentlemen.” Murmured Loki’s doctor, exiting the room and closing the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she was gone Loki let out a broken sob, breaking down in the alpha’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing Loki this undone hurt Thor, and he admittedly teared up, too, wiping at the corners of his eyes, and shushing Loki gently. “Shh… let’s go home babe. Let’s go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki didn’t know how he did it, but he stood up from the examination table and followed Thor out of the room, managing to keep it together until they got home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> they walked through their door Loki crumpled to the ground, and he wept bitterly, hating every single aspect about their situation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He yelled, hitting the ground with his fist. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span> This isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thor, it isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor bit at his lower lip, wiping at his tears and sinking to the floor as well. He was going through his own crisis too, and didn’t know if he wanted to punch the wall, throw things, scream and yell, or just cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt so many things, so many emotions, so many thoughts were running through his head, and he admittedly broke down, crying into his hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki had never seen Thor so distraught before, and wiped at his eyes, his voice shaking as he addressed the alpha. “Alpha… what are we going to do? We’re only 19!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Croaked Thor, breaking down all over again. “I-I don’t know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurt Loki to see how broken Thor was over this news, and he crawled over to the alpha, wrapping his arms around him and just crying. He was full of so many emotions that he couldn’t even stop to think about what they were going to do, or how they were going to go about it, and just wept here on the floor with Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair cried in the hallway of their apartment for what felt like hours, leaning back against their front door, and sobbing. Each of them felt wrecked by the news of Loki’s pregnancy, and were too emotional to even make an attempt at figuring out what they were going to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they felt so numb that they couldn’t cry anymore, Thor sniffed, his head pounding from the stress of the day. “Want to go lay down?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He and Thor stood up and walked to the alpha’s bedroom, stripping down until they were in their underwear, and climbing into bed. They immediately wrapped their arms around each other and continued to cry, feeling incredibly distraught over the news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gulping nervously, the omega decided that he would try and start the conversation that he knew they needed to have. “Alpha? Do you think we can talk about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor nervously licked at his lips, nodding after a moment’s hesitation. “What do you want to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… I don’t know, Thor…” Murmured Loki, trying to weigh every option in his head. “What do you want to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to be honest?” Asked Thor, searching Loki’s gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… half of me wants to get rid of it, because I’m not ready to be a dad. I’m… I’m really scared, Loki, and I know that being a parent takes a lot of responsibility, and I-I don’t think I’m ready for it. We’d have to change our whole lives to accommodate the baby… there’s so many things that would change if we kept it.” Expressed Thor, stroking at Loki’s cheek with his thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...And the other half?” Asked Loki, almost too scared to hear the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor gulped nervously, knowing that Loki wouldn’t like it. “The other half of me wants to keep it. I-I know that my parents would be pissed, but I know they want me to get my education, and I know that they would support me however they could, financially. And with their support, I’d be able to take care of you and the baby… I know that if we tried, we could work out our schedules, and I know we could make it work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was </span>
  <em>
    <span>floored</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hear that half of Thor wanted to keep the baby, and frowned, trying to understand. “But having a baby will put our life on hold, Thor… I graduate next year, and I’m supposed to go to law school. How would I do that with a baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… I could watch the baby, and take online classes until the baby is old enough to be put in daycare?” Suggested Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki widened his eyes in disbelief, shocked to hear this. “What? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded, biting at a lower lip nervously. “It’s my kid too, Loki… I wouldn’t just be okay with you giving up on your dreams, while I got to live mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki stared at Thor in awe, completely blown away that the alpha was willing to sacrifice his college years for this. “If we have the baby, you can’t party, Thor. You can’t throw parties, either… your life will be filled with going to school full time to get your degree, and being a dad… are you ready for that? Can you really give all of that up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega was bringing up very valid points; points that Thor had been tossing back and forth in his mind over and over again since they found out Loki was pregnant. “I’m not ready for any of that. But… if you choose to keep it, then I will do whatever I can to make it easier on you. My degree is simple; in two years, I’ll have my bachelor’s. You’ll be pregnant for 9 months, so after you have the baby, we can both take turns taking a semester off, and staying at home with the baby. Then when it’s a bit older, we can both return to school. I can take online classes, and watch the baby during the day while you’re at law school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor sounded so sure of himself, and it just added to the confusion that Loki was feeling. “I don’t know if I can go to law school and be a parent, Thor…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if you can’t, that’s okay… whatever you decide to do, we’ll do.” Assured Thor, pressing a gentle kiss against Loki’s lips. “You’re still early in the pregnancy, so we have some time to discuss everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, humming against Thor’s lips. “I want us to talk to my mom… I want him to help me make a decision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was a bit scared to tell Loki’s mother that the omega was pregnant, as he felt like he failed him. He knew that Laufey was already nervous about their relationship because he was an alpha, and he knew that this would only cause more strife between Loki and his mother, which wasn’t what either omega needed. Nevertheless, he nodded, his heart racing when Loki reached for his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone ringing made Loki’s heart race, and when his mother picked up, Loki found himself trembling, knowing that he was disappointing his mother. “Um… hi Mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Loki baby.” Murmured Laufey. “Is everything okay? What did the doctor say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… is Dad around you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… no, he isn’t, baby. He’s out at the grocery store,” Answered Laufey. “Is everything okay, baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki bit his lower lip, beginning to tear up. “No… um… I have you on speaker; Thor is with me. Um… I-I wanted to talk to you because we actually found out that… that… that I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey sighed, obviously disappointed and concerned. “Oh, Loki… Loki, what happened? You’re on birth control…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sniffed, wiping at his eyes. “Thor and I got sick last month, and they gave us antibiotics. I-I didn’t know that when you took certain antibiotics, the pill becomes ineffective.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey sighed deeply, remaining silent for a few tense seconds. “Loki, I’m going to come over, and I want to speak to you and Thor about this in person, okay? This isn’t a conversation to have over the phone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Okay,” Croaked Loki. “When are you coming over?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can be there in 10 minutes… I’ll lie and tell your father that you and I are going out for lunch.” Answered Laufey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s body sagged in relief, and he wiped at his tears. “Thanks, Mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, sweetheart. Everything will be okay… we’ll discuss everything when I get there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki told his mother he loved him before hanging up, and let out a shuddering breath, wiping at his tears again as more of them poured from his eyes. “Fuck, I can’t believe we’re dealing with this, alpha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor sighed, sitting up and pulling Loki into his arms, kissing his crown. “We’ll figure it out, Princess. I just want you to know that whatever you decide, is what I’ll support. We’ll do this together babe, whatever that ends up being, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki melted in Thor’s arms, feeling relieved by the alpha’s reassurance. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” Murmured Thor, kissing Loki tenderly. “We’ll figure this out, and we’ll do it together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair hugged each other close before letting each other go, and dressing in comfortable lounge clothes, heading out to the living room of the apartment. Loki’s mother arrived a few minutes later, and knocked on the door, which made Loki and Thor jump nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki stood up and went to open the door, his smile wavering when he locked eyes with his mother. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> seeing the crushing disappointment in the omega’s eyes, and felt terrible for adding to his mother’s stress. Wordlessly, he stepped aside, closing the door behind his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey walked into the living room of the young adults, and sat down on one of their couches, smiling sadly at Thor. “Hi, Thor…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, sir,” Murmured Thor, tearing up when he saw how defeated the omega looked. “U-Um, I-I’m sorry. I-I know this wasn’t what you wanted for your son, and I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Thor,” Stated Laufey, gently interrupting him. “May you give me some privacy to speak to my son? After I finish speaking to him, I would like to speak to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor wiped at his tears, nodding and standing up to leave the room. “Of course, sir.” He moved to press a reassuring kiss against Loki’s temple, rubbing at his back. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, alpha,” Murmured Loki, kissing the alpha again and watching him walk away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Laufey and Loki were alone, Laufey sighed, shaking his head and wiping at his tears. “I didn’t want this for you, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki immediately teared up when his mother’s voice cracked, and he whimpered, wiping at his tears. “I-I’m sorry! I know you’re mad and I know that you’re disappointed in me! And I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey tutted and pulled Loki into his arms when his son broke down, shushing him gently. “Loki… baby, sweetheart, no… no, I’m not mad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” Wept Loki, sobbing into his mother’s chest. “I’m so sorry, Mom!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey continued to shush Loki gently, rubbing at his son’s back and stroking through his hair. “Loki, it’s okay, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s not! It’s not okay! My future is </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruined</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older omega shook his head, wiping at his son’s tears. “Your life isn’t over, Loki. Should you choose to keep this baby, you have all the support in the world. I will do whatever I can to support you, and help you, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that isn’t your responsibility!” Argued Loki. “I know you didn’t want this for me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey bit a lower lip, wiping at his own eyes. “Do you know what you want to do, Loki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shook his head no, taking in a shuddering breath. “I-I don't know. Thor and I are still trying to decide. That’s why I wanted to speak to you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey nodded slowly, a multitude of emotions on his face. “I need to tell you something. And I need you to know that I kept this from you, to protect you. And when I tell you this, I’m telling you because I don’t want you to make the same mistakes that I made.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, waiting for his mother to tell him whatever he was wanting to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking his son’s hands, Laufey gulped nervously. “Loki… I got pregnant with you at 19… and… and I was alone. I was homeless because your grandparents kicked me out, I was pregnant, and I didn’t know what to do, or where to turn; all I knew was that I wanted you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki raised a confused eyebrow at his mother. “I thought you had Dad…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly what I wanted to talk to you about…” Murmured Laufey, taking in a deep breath. “When I went to college, I was young, and naive. I felt insecure, and I was searching for someone to love me, in a way that my parents never did. And… and I found that, in an alpha; at least I </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki searched his mother’s gaze, trying to understand. “What do you mean, Mom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An alpha in my classes took a liking to me, started to show me affection. I thought that he loved me, and so I slept with him… and I got pregnant… I got pregnant with you.” Confessed Laufey. “And the alpha rejected me. He wanted nothing to do with me, or with you. And… and when I told my parents, they kicked me out… they didn’t want to be associated with someone like me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey sniffed then, wiping at his tears. “I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Loki! And I was so scared! I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t know where to turn, and there weren’t very many options for unmated, pregnant omegas when I was pregnant with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squeezed Loki’s hands then, biting at his lower lip. “There was a beta at my church that liked me… and… and I initially brushed off his advances, because I didn’t like him. But… he offered to marry me, and raise my child as his. He offered to take care of me, and offer me stability. So… I-I did. I married him… and 7 months later, I gave birth to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stunned</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “D-Dad’s not my real dad? Who’s my father?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your dad raised you, Loki… he is your dad in every way but blood.” Laufey sighed then, obvious guilt on his face. “I didn’t have any options when I was pregnant with you, Loki. I made the best decision for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I married your father because I needed stability. And the first few years of our marriage were hard… our marriage is still hard. And I say all of this to say that I don’t want the same thing happening to you. I don't want you to feel as if you don’t have any options.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was still shocked that his father wasn’t his biological father, and shook his head in disbelief, trying to process all of this. “I-I don’t know what to say, Mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I planned on never telling you, because I didn’t want you to feel as if you weren’t loved or wanted, growing up. But now that you’re in the same situation that I was, I knew I needed to tell you.” Murmured Laufey. “Because I don’t want you to end up making my mistakes…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki wiped at his mother’s tears, not wanting him to cry. “Mom… Mom, it’s okay… I-I don’t know what Thor and I are going to do, but I’m not going to marry him just because I’m pregnant. If I choose to keep this baby and he leaves me, I will do whatever I have to, to make a life for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey sniffed, wiping at his tears. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted this life for you, Loki. Being a young parent isn’t easy… the fact that Thor’s parents are rich will certainly make things easier, but… I don’t want you to feel as if you don’t have options, or to feel as if you have to make certain decisions, just to make a life for yourself. I… I don’t want you to end up like me, Loki… married to someone you don’t really love… just for the sake of stability.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurt Loki to hear this, as he wanted nothing more than to help his mother, and provide for him. “Mom, why are you still with Dad? He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>! If you don’t love him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span> him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that easy, Loki…” Stressed Laufey. “Your father has insurance, and that’s the only reason I’m alive right now. Regardless of your father’s stoic personality, he has offered me a level of stability throughout our lives that would’ve been impossible for me to give us otherwise. And… he saved me, married me, and raised you as his own. He worked three jobs when you were younger, just to provide for all of us... he did many things that he didn’t have to do, just so that our little family could survive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki wasn’t happy to hear this, but he understood on some level why his mom was so reluctant to leave his father. “I’m not going to make the same mistake you made, Mom… things are different, now. There are support groups and governmental assistance for mothers like me, if I choose to keep it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is true…” Murmured Laufey. “Tell me everything that’s running through your head. And tell me what decision you’re leaning towards, and why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… I feel split. Part of me wants to get rid of it, and keep living my dreams. I want to pursue school and pursue being a lawyer, without worrying about raising a child and having to mature and be responsible for someone other than myself.” Began Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the other part of you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The other part of me… wants to give it a chance,” Confessed Loki, tearing up again. “I love Thor, and he really loves me… we want to get married, when we graduate. And the first thing he did when we found out I was pregnant, was reassure me that everything would be okay, and that he wouldn’t leave me, regardless of whatever decision I made. His family is rich, so we wouldn’t struggle financially to raise this baby. And… he offered to take online classes so that I could go to law school while he watched the baby during the day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey widened his eyes in surprise. “...He did?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, biting a lower lip nervously. “He told me that if we choose to keep this baby, we’ll do whatever we can to make it work, and raise it… he’s not going to leave me, Mom. And even if he does break up with me… I know him. And I know that he would want to be involved in every aspect of the baby’s life, and that he would want to help us however he could.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey seemed unsure, and looked away, mulling over his words. “Let me speak to Thor privately, before I speak to you both, together. Can you go get him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, scooting forward and meeting his mother for a warm hug and kiss. “I love you, Mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too, Loki,” Murmured Laufey, kissing his son’s brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was still scared out of his mind, and still didn’t know what he wanted to do regarding the baby. Hearing about his mother’s past made him sad, and it definitely made him want to do better, so that he could support his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that it would take some time to finally decide, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just hoped that when he did decide, that he made the right decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>➵ ⁘ ➵ </span>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Draaaaamaaaa, draaaamaaa, draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaama!</p><p>Angst for the next chapter or 2 &gt;:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone!</p><p>I've got the writing bug, so here's the next chapter :) I hope you enjoy the emotional chapter. I'm going to update the tags of the story, too, and I've also got a pretty good idea of where I want this story to go, and how I want it to get there, so... we're about halfway through the story. As of right now, I'm putting the story at 28 chapters. BUT it could be longer than that, depending on what I come up with, and how I write it. We're in the middle arc of the story, and the final arc will come in about 5 more chapters.</p><p>Thanks for sticking along for the ride, everyone :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> ➵ ⁘ ➵ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki gently knocked on Thor’s door, opening it when the alpha called out to him. “Hey… my mom wants to speak to you, alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor sat up, standing from his bed and padding over to Loki. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega shook his head no, tearing up again. “Not really.” He whimpered when he was pulled into Thor’s embrace, and he wrapped his arms around the alpha, silently crying into his chest, and hugging him tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh…” Murmured Thor, running soothing fingers through Loki’s hair, and kissing his brow. “It’s alright, princess. We’ll figure things out. We’ll figure this out, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki pulled back and met Thor for a tender kiss, his heart breaking when he saw the unshed tears in the alpha’s eyes. “I-I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor smiled sadly at him. “I love you, too.” He kissed him again before letting go, and walked out to the living room, seeing Loki’s mother. “Um… hello, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Thor. Please, sit down,” Murmured Laufey, patting at the spot on the couch next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor carefully sat down, not knowing what to say. He finally settled on apologizing, and cleared his throat. “Um… I-I’m sorry, sir. I know that this isn’t what you wanted for your son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey sighed, a sad smile on his face. “This isn’t what any parent wants for their child.” He shook his head then, that same, sad smile still on his face. “Have you told your parents, yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, no. No, we just found out today.” Answered Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know if your parents would cut off support from you, if you and Loki chose to keep the baby?” Asked Laufey, growing serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No; they would never do something like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded. “I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you</span>
  <em>
    <span> certain</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Pressed Laufey, his lips turned down in a minute frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded again, doing his best to be as mature about this as possible. “I’m certain. My parents would never abandon Loki and I; especially in a situation like this. They really like Loki, and believe that he’s been a good influence on me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey nodded slowly, nervously licking at his lips. “How do you feel about all of this, Thor? Do you want the baby? Do you want him to get rid of it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor sighed softly, wanting to be honest with the man. “I want it. But… I also don’t. I’m scared about the level of responsibility that comes with being a dad, and I’m scared about how quickly we’re going to have to mature. We’re only 19… I don’t want to give up my life as I know it. But… I don’t think that we’d be the same, if we got rid of it. And… and although I’d always support Loki in whatever decision he made, I’d be depressed for awhile if he did decide to get rid of it.” Thor sighed again, running an exhausted hand through his hair. “No matter what he decides, I will support. But both options are terrifying for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about adoption?” Asked Laufey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor shook his head no. “No; I don’t want that. And I don’t think Loki does, either. I can’t support Loki through the pregnancy for 9 months and see him pregnant every day, while knowing that once he gives birth, we’d be giving the baby up. If the only thing standing in the way of us being parents is our maturity, then I’m more than willing to mature. I don’t want our baby being raised by someone else, when we have everything set in place to do it ourselves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s mother seemed genuinely surprised by Thor’s answer. “You’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to have a baby at 19, Thor? You wouldn’t run away?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Stated Thor, very firm in his answer. “I love Loki, and I always will. I’m not abandoning him because we’re having an unplanned baby, and I’m not going to leave if he decides to get rid of it. I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>Loki</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and if he chooses to keep it, then I’ll do whatever I have to do to step up to the plate, no matter how daunting it may seem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey nodded slowly, thinking to himself for a moment. “If the pressure and stress of adult life and of raising a child got to you and Loki, and you broke up, would you abandon them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor frowned, trying to not get annoyed with the question. He knew that Loki’s mother was just defending his son, and trying his best to look out for him. “The only way I’m leaving Loki is if he tells me to. If he chooses to keep the baby, then he will continue to have my love and support. And if he chooses to get an abortion, then he will have my love and support, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair sat in silence, with Laufey thinking to himself. After a while he looked up, nodding at Thor. “Can you go get Loki? I’d like to talk to you both, together now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded, getting up and heading back to his bedroom. He knocked on the door gently before opening it after Loki told him to come in, and smiled sadly when he saw that Loki was bundled up in his bed, covered in his clothes. He knew that omegas often nested when they were stressed, and it broke his heart to see how much this unplanned pregnancy was affecting him. “Hey, babe… your mom wants to talk to both of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki hummed softly, sitting up in the alpha’s bed, and climbing out of the makeshift nest that he made. He took Thor’s hand once he left the room, and followed the alpha to their living room. They sat down on the couch with Loki’s mother, who had an unreadable expression on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all remained silent until Laufey finally spoke. “I want you guys to think very carefully about the decision that needs to be made. No matter what that decision ends up being, make it for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not me, not Thor’s parents, not your friends, or for society. Make the right decision for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Research, read personal accounts from people online, call me as </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> times as you need to, to ask me questions, and by the end of the week, you need to make a decision. After 8 weeks, it gets tricky getting a termination, so… you don’t have a lot of time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor and Loki nodded, eternally grateful for the man. Loki scooted forward on the couch to hug Laufey, and met his mother for a warm kiss, hugging him tight. “I love you, Mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, baby,” Murmured Laufey, kissing Loki’s crown and squeezing him tight before letting him go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki stood up to walk his mother to the door, and thanked him again before closing the door and heading back to the living room. He immediately went to go sit in Thor’s lap and wrapped his arms around the alpha, inhaling his comforting, cinnamon-pine scent. The pair sat in silence, each of them just needing the comfort that their bodies brought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them thought that they’d ever experience something like this, and couldn’t make a decision on what they would do, just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They needed time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ➵ ⁘ ➵ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end of the week, Loki felt like he was leaning towards keeping the baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d spent all of his free time researching with Thor, and they’d spent hours upon </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> that week speaking about the pros and cons of each decision. They’d even spoken to Hogun and Volstagg, just to get their opinion. Hogun was currently 5 months pregnant, so the pair valued his opinion significantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the pair felt like they’d discussed the pregnancy at length, they sat down in their living room to finally make a decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor spoke first, feeling quite nervous to confess his true feelings regarding the situation. “Um… I’m scared to say what I want, first. I don’t want my feelings to sway you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, understanding why Thor felt this way. “I guess I’ll say it first, then. I… I know that keeping the baby will be hard, and that it will impact every facet of our lives, forever. I… I know that it will change our relationship, and that we will have to grow up really fast. And I know that there’s a lot of things that we won’t be able to do anymore, but…” He bit his lower lip nervously, looking up at Thor. “I want to keep it, Thor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor let out a deep sigh of relief, nodding a few times. “Yeah… I want you to keep it too, babe. I know our lives will be different, but… I trust </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And I know that we can make this work.” He reached out and took Loki’s hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss. “We can do this, princess. We just have to depend on each other, and communicate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki smiled softly, giving the first genuine smile he’d given in </span>
  <em>
    <span>days</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “So we’re doing this? We’re going to have a baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded, his lips stretching out into a smile. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair hugged each other and basked in the warmth of their embrace, feeling nervous yet warily excited about the path that they were embarking on. Parenthood was a steep responsibility, and while it was a decision that they knew would change their lives forever, they also knew that it was right for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was able to get a refund for their cruise -they were still trying to process the fact that Loki was pregnant, and vacationing was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing on their mind- so towards the end of March, the pair made an appointment with Loki’s OBGYN. The research they did online told them that an appointment wasn’t necessary until week 8, and Loki assumed that they conceived around Valentine’s day, so from the information he gathered online, he figured that he was 8 weeks pregnant by the end of March. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was quite nervous to be going to the appointment, as he knew that once he saw their child on an ultrasound, everything would sink in. He wasn’t showing yet, and other than the usual pregnancy symptoms he was fine, so it was a bit easier to continue going to classes as if his life wasn’t about to change forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving at the OBGYN with Thor, Loki signed in and was led back to a room, where he gave a urine sample and a blood sample.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His doctor knocked on the door a few minutes later and entered the room, smiling at the pair. “Hello, Loki. Who is this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is my boyfriend, Thor.” Answered Loki, smiling politely at his doctor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His doctor shook Thor’s hand, nodding at him. “It’s nice to meet you, Thor.” She looked down at Loki’s charts then. “So I can confirm your pregnancy, Mr. Laufeyson. I would like to do an ultrasound so that we can determine how far along you are, and give an estimated due date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, admittedly feeling nervous. “Sure…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor took Loki’s hand and squeezed it gently, wanting to reassure him. “It’s alright, princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They smiled at each other before Loki settled back onto the examination table, lifting up his shirt and unbuttoning his pants, revealing his stomach. It was still pretty flat, so he wondered when he’d begin to look pregnant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His doctor squirted gel onto his stomach and gently spread it around with the ultrasound probe, turning it on and searching for the baby. “Here we go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki and Thor both looked up at the screen, shocked to actually see that their child was so developed. Seeing their baby on an ultrasound made this all so much more real for them, and they stared in awe at the screen, seeing their baby kick its small legs, or stretching its arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor used the probe to take some measurements, humming to herself. “Okay, it looks like you are 8 and a half weeks pregnant, Mr. Laufeyson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you see what we’re having?” Asked Thor, his eyes transfixed on the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No; no, it’s much too early to tell either sex. That will have to wait for the full body scan at 22 weeks.” Answered the OBGYN. “I will be able to see both sexes of the baby, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded, looking down and smiling at Loki. He could see that the omega was happy -albeit nervous- and squeezed his hand gently, bending over to kiss him. “We’ve got this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki smiled against Thor’s lips, kissing him again. “Yeah.” He squeezed the alpha’s hand affectionately and looked back at the ultrasound screen, realizing that this </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> their baby. And in 7 months, it would be here. “Is it okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His doctor nodded. “Yes. I don’t see anything concerning about your child’s development, at this stage.” She took a few snapshots of the growing baby before turning off the ultrasound machine, handing out the printed images of their child to the pair. “I’ll need to see you back in 4 weeks, Loki. Your due date is November 17th. Do you have any questions for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shook his head no, looking over at Thor. “Alpha?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah, I actually have a few questions,” Asked Thor, scratching at his beard nervously. “What should we expect, until our next appointment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki can expect to be nauseous, tired, hungry, and moody. This might put a strain on your relationship, but I do ask that you be patient with him, as none of these things are his fault; fluctuating hormones are to blame.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded, taking this advice to heart. “What can I do, to make things easier on him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just be very patient; he might say or do things that don’t make sense, but pregnancy is a trying and confusing time. As long as you’re patient and understanding with him, that will make things easier for the both of you.” Explained Loki’s doctor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What should I look out for?” Asked Thor, wanting to make sure that he did whatever he could to make this process easier on Loki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Loki begins spotting, immediately go see a doctor. If he cramps for longer than an hour at a time, then please call our office. It’s still early in the pregnancy, so there aren’t too many things that you’ll have to adjust to right now.” Answered Loki’s doctor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When will I start to show?” Asked Loki, sitting up on the examination table with Thor’s help. “Our friend is 5 months pregnant, and he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His doctor laughed gently, a patient smile on her face. “Every pregnancy is different, and every person experiences pregnancy differently. That being said, you should start showing within the next 1-2 months. The best thing you can do is not compare your pregnancy with others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, his hand moving to the flat plane of his stomach. “How likely is it that I’ll deliver on my due date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a 55% chance that will happen; don’t be alarmed if you go into labor two weeks before or two weeks after that. Of course, if you’re pregnant with an omega, your pregnancy could continue to up to 3 weeks past your due date, since omega babies are so much smaller than their alpha or beta counterparts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was surreal for the pair to be talking about all of this, as seeing their baby today really made it sink in that they were going to be parents. As scary as it was though, they each felt an attachment to this baby, and were certain that this was the path that they wanted to embark on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you have no other questions, I’ll see you back in 4 weeks, Mr. Laufeyson. Have a wonderful day, gentlemen.” Stated their doctor, waving goodbye at the pair and leaving the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the boys were alone, Thor let out a pent up sigh, gently squeezing Loki’s hand. “Ready to go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, buttoning up his pants and climbing off of the examination table. “Yeah. Did you want to stop somewhere and sit down for lunch so that we can talk about the baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Agreed Thor, following Loki out of the door. They’d both taken the day off of their classes, so they had the time to sit down and eat. They stopped at a restaurant near the doctor’s office and sat down, waiting until they gave the waiter their drink order before speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor pulled out his copy of the ultrasound and looked down at it, feeling a tug at his heartstrings as he stared at their child. “This is crazy… we’re actually having a baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, sipping at his drink. “I know…” He sighed then, beginning to feel anxious. “Do you still want to keep it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha looked up, determination in his gaze. “I do. Do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Murmured Loki, looking down at the table and aimlessly playing with his paper straw covering. “Do you still want to be with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor raised a confused eyebrow at him. “Uh, duh, princess. I’m not leaving you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked up at him, still feeling anxious. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor didn’t like how insecure Loki was about their relationship, and it did annoy him to have to constantly reassure Loki that he loved him, or that he wasn’t going anywhere. Since they got together, Loki always worried that he’d cheat on him or get bored and leave, and now that the omega was pregnant, it seemed like those fears had tripled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned at Loki and set him with a frustrated look, not knowing how else he could convince Loki that he would stay. “Loki, why do you always think I’m going to leave you? That really hurts me, and it makes me really upset.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s face fell at Thor’s confession, and he bit a lower lip nervously, beginning to fret. “I’m not trying to upset you, Thor… I’m just worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> though?” Questioned Thor, crossing his arms in frustration. “What have I done that shows you I can’t be trusted? I tell you I love you every day, I always compliment you, I’m your best friend, I’ve never cheated on you, and I do whatever I can to make you happy. Do you know how irritating it is to constantly feel like no matter what I do, you’ll never trust me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked away in shame, trying to not be personally offended by Thor’s words. It made him sad that Thor felt this way about him, and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt his feelings. But Thor had the right to share his feelings about their relationship; especially if he wasn’t happy with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to fight back tears as he realized how scared and overwhelmed he was by their predicament, and bit a lower lip, trying to think of how he wanted to say what he had to say. “Um… in the past, when I would date people, it was only because I wanted to be popular. I wanted people to care about me, and be jealous of me. I never got doted on, and no one ever really cared about me in the way that you have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki wiped at the corners of his eyes, letting out a nervous laugh. “I’ve never really been with anyone like you, Thor. A-And sometimes I think back to our past, and how much we hated each other, growing up. We spent our whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>lives</span>
  </em>
  <span> trying to make each other miserable, and we used to get so happy when we’d annoy each other or piss each other off. So sometimes… sometimes I get scared, and I wonder if there’s ever going to be a point where you can’t do this anymore… I wonder if you’ll get tired of me, just like everyone else did…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sniffed then, wiping at his eyes again. “And I’m sorry if me feeling this way hurts your feelings; that’s the last thing I want to do. But I’m not used to being so scared or so uncertain, Thor. I’m going to be a mother in a few months, and that scares the hell out of me. And my mother is always telling me to not trust alphas, and that all alphas do is bring pain, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki, you can’t let your mother’s opinion of alphas be the reason why you can’t trust me,” Murmured Thor, doing his best to be patient with the omega. Loki was opening up about his fears and insecurities in a way that was healthy, which was something that Thor could appreciate. “I’m not a bad person. I’ve done bad things to my partners and others in the past, but that all stopped when I started dating </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took Loki’s hands in his and brought them to his lips, kissing the omega’s knuckles. “I’m not leaving you. And if I wanted to, I would tell you. I want you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, and trust in our relationship. How are we going to raise a child together if you don’t believe that I’m a trustworthy and dependable person?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was a valid point, so Loki squeezed at Thor’s hands, wanting to be honest with him. “Um… I want to tell you something. And it has a lot to do with the reason why I’m so scared you’ll leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded, remaining silent and waiting for Loki to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… my mom said when he went to college, he met an alpha that he thought liked him. But the alpha only wanted to sleep with him, and when my mom got pregnant with me, the alpha left him, not wanting anything to do with him, or me. And ever since then, my mother has hated alphas… and now that I’m in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>exact</span>
  </em>
  <span> situation that he was in at my age, all I can think about is what if the same thing happens to me?” Confessed Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stunned</span>
  </em>
  <span> by this news. “Wait… so your dad, isn’t your dad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shook his head no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Norns…” Murmured Thor, beginning to understand the situation a bit better. He was still frustrated with Loki for always second-guessing their relationship, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to discuss it more in depth with him, but he told himself that he needed to be more patient with Loki. Loki was just as scared as he was -if not </span>
  <em>
    <span>more-</span>
  </em>
  <span> and if this was going to work, they needed to do whatever they could to be open, honest, and understanding with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed softly, taking Loki’s hand in his again, and rubbing his thumb along the back of Loki’s hand. “Babe… I’m not that alpha that abandoned your mom back then. I’m not any of your past boyfriends. All I’ve done was consistently show you how much I love you, and how much I care. And I want you to trust me, and believe in the relationship that we have; even if people like your mom or others tell you to believe in something else. I’m not every other alpha out there; I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And I want you to trust </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not statistics, not other people that will tell you that I’ll leave you and the baby, I just want you to believe in </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded slowly. This was completely valid, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to let go of his insecurities, and trust Thor completely. The alpha did have every right to be hurt by Loki’s insecurities about him, and Loki wanted to change that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gulping nervously, he ran his thumb along Thor’s wrist, hoping to soothe him. “I’ll work on it, alpha. You’re a good man, you’re a spectacular boyfriend, and I know that you’ll be the best father out there.” He smiled softly then, bringing Thor’s knuckles to his mouth to kiss. “I’ll work on not listening to my mother, or other people. And I’m sorry for hurting you with my insecurities.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was just relieved that they’d gotten through this discussion without arguing, and shot the omega a radiant grin. “Thank you; that’s all I want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair separated when their food arrived, and took a few moments to eat before Loki responded. “You know… I know I haven’t been the best partner. And I know that I haven’t always been easy to deal with. But… I-I know that I need to grow up, and mature; especially since we’re having a baby. So… I-I’ll do my best to keep maturing, so that our relationship will work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Thor’s smile only grow, and he felt really happy that Loki listened to what he said, didn’t get offended by it, and committed to trying to be better; not just for him, but for the baby, too. “I know I have a lot of maturing to do, too, Loki; I’m not perfect, either. But I’ll do my best to be the alpha that you need me to be, and the father that our baby needs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki smiled softly too, feeling more reassured than ever. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” Murmured Thor. He felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span> about them continuing on the road of parenthood; the conversation that they’d had today, was one that he’d been meaning to have for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t really know how parenthood would change their relationship, but he hoped that they would be able to overcome whatever issues appeared, and come out even stronger than ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ➵ ⁘ ➵ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The 3rd month of Loki’s pregnancy flew by for the pair. Now that he was 12 weeks along, he had a small bump, and had to go out and buy new clothing to prepare for the months ahead, when he’d get even bigger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His final semester as a Junior would be over next month in May, and after that, he’d be a senior. Thor was currently a sophomore, and would be a junior next semester. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their friends were shocked that the pair were having a baby, and it did make Loki a bit uncomfortable when people stared at him and his stomach on campus. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> grateful that he didn’t have to work while he went to school because of his scholarships, and was even more grateful that Thor’s parents were covering the cost of their apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just hoped that they still would, when they found out he and Thor were having a baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and the alpha put off telling them, because they were nervous about how the pair would react. Hell, Loki’s father didn’t even know he was pregnant yet. Laufey was trying to be understanding about why the pair weren’t ready to be open about the pregnancy, and agreed to keep their secret for them, until they were ready to tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when the semester ended in May, it seemed like they wouldn’t be able to keep the secret, anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Loki was 22 weeks pregnant in the beginning of June -about five months along- Thor’s parents decided to surprise the pair with a visit. Now that he was halfway through the pregnancy, he was obviously pregnant, and had an adorable, round bump. He knew that they’d have to tell Thor’s parents soon, but… the pair weren’t really looking forward to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when a sharp knock at their door sounded, the pair were surprised. Loki raised a confused eyebrow at Thor, pausing the TV. “Who is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Murmured Thor, getting up from their couch. “Coming!” He looked through the peephole once he approached the door, his stomach sinking when he saw who it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands trembled as he opened the door, and he plastered on a fake grin, trying to hide his nervousness. “Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just wanted to see you, Thor,” Murmured Frigga, pulling her son in for a warm hug. “We haven’t seen you since Christmas!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor hugged his mother back, letting out an anxious laugh. “You should’ve called…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odin raised an eyebrow at his son. “Why? We own this apartment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor looked down, warily stepping aside so that his parents could come in. “Loki and I are out in the living room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He led his parents down the hall, seeing that Loki was no longer sitting on the couch. “Babe?” He wondered if Loki was hiding, and sat down nervously on the couch across from his parents. “He probably went to use the restroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frigga hummed, not bothered by the omega’s absence. “How have things been between you both? Are you still going strong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. Yeah, we are,” Answered Thor, his eyes shifting over to Loki’s bedroom when he heard the toilet flush. He was scared </span>
  <em>
    <span>shitless</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now, and didn’t want Loki to feel ambushed when he walked out and saw that his parents were here. “Um, excuse me; I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly got up at left, rushing into Loki’s bedroom and closing the door. The omega came out of his bathroom and yawned, rubbing at his pronounced stomach. “Sorry, alpha; the baby keeps pressing on my bladder. Who was at the door?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s eyes snapped open, and his face paled. “What?! D-Did you tell them?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t want you to feel ambushed or put on the spot. I… I think we should walk out together…” Responded Thor, just as nervous as Loki was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he nodded anyway, warily taking Thor’s hand. “Ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded, gently squeezing Loki’s hand. “Everything will be okay, babe.” He nervously licked at his lips before exiting Loki’s bedroom, approaching his parents while blocking Loki’s figure. “Um, Mom… Dad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor’s parents looked up expectantly at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… so Loki and I actually have something to tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His parents raised confused eyebrows at the pair, their eyes going wide in shock and disbelief when Loki stepped out from behind Thor’s back, and they saw his pronounced stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Norns…” Muttered Frigga, a look of pure horror on her face. “Please tell me you’re joking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not,” Thor chuckled nervously, walking he and Loki over to the couch, and helping the omega sit down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been </span>
  <em>
    <span>hiding</span>
  </em>
  <span> this, Thor?!” Gritted Odin, staring at the pair with thinly veiled anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor wrapped a stabilizing arm around Loki, knowing that the omega was nervous, too. “Loki is 22 weeks pregnant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“22 weeks?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cried his parents in unison, in complete disbelief that the boys had hidden this from them for so long. “And you didn’t tell us?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor licked his lips nervously, rubbing at Loki’s side. “W-We wanted to! I-I was just nervous, and then I kept putting it off, and then you showed up, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Enough!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Boomed Odin, pure ire on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was silent now, thick, </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry </span>
  </em>
  <span>pheromones permeating the air. Loki felt himself growing sick over the sheer pressure of Odin’s pissed alpha pheromones, and he turned to nestle his face into the crook of Thor’s neck, trying to block out Odin’s scent and cover it with Thor’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For </span>
  <em>
    <span>minutes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Thor’s parents were silent, and with each passing second the boys grew more and more nervous. The alpha’s parents seemed to be going through a multitude of emotions, their gazes going from pitying to rage to sad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Odin spoke, setting the boys with a deadly look. “Get dressed; both of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki and Thor shot each other bewildered expressions, not understanding what Odin meant. “...Dad?” Questioned Thor, moving a protective hand over Loki’s stomach. “He can’t terminate it; he’s too far along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odin’s temple throbbed dangerously. “I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> that! Now get </span>
  <em>
    <span>dressed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you ignominious </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastard</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor widened his eyes in shock when his father cursed at him, and he sat up on the couch, putting a protective arm in front of Loki. “I-I’m not leaving him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He carries your child; you’re certainly not leaving him, now.” Stated Frigga, a cool look in her eyes. “What did we tell you would happen, if you got an omega pregnant, Thor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor blinked in confusion, his face scrunched in frustration. “...That I’d be forced to marry them, if I wanted your continuous financial support.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Exactly!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hissed Frigga, more pissed than Thor had ever seen her. “So get </span>
  <em>
    <span>dressed</span>
  </em>
  <span>! We are taking you both to the courthouse, and you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>getting</span>
  </em>
  <span> married!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki and Thor drew back as if they’d been stricken, with Thor sputtering in indignation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> We’re not getting married! You can’t force us to! I’m an adult, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whose apartment are you in?!” Raged Odin, rising to his feet and glaring down at Thor with the fury and passion of a thousand suns. “This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> apartment! Everything you have today is because of me and your </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> pay for your education, for your car, for your clothes, for your food, every single </span>
  <em>
    <span>facet</span>
  </em>
  <span> of your pathetic life is paid for by </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Everything you have, everything you own, everything you are, is because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor’s heart pounded in his chest as his father screamed at him, more scared than he’d ever been in a long time. All he could do was wrap a protective arm around Loki, and do his best to enshroud the omega in his own pheromones, to stifle the outraged pheromones pouring from his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have sacrificed so </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get to where we are in life, and to put you here! And you go and fuck it all up by getting your omega pregnant! I ask you to not do </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing, and you shame me! The absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> you can do is marry him! If you think my proud name and reputation will be tarnished because you couldn’t fucking wear a condom, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Spat Odin, pure venom in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reputation</span>
  </em>
  <span> to uphold! And no son of mine will have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastard</span>
  </em>
  <span> child! I told you what would happen if you got an omega pregnant, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> it! If you want our support, if you want to keep going to school, if you want the house and the car and our money, then you will do </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span> the hell we tell you to! So get </span>
  <em>
    <span>dressed</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Finished the alpha, his chest rising and falling from all of his yelling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe</span>
  </em>
  <span> that his parents actually meant it when they said they would make him marry an omega if he got them pregnant, and he looked to his mother, trying to reason with her. “Mom! You-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We told you to come here, and focus on your education, Thor,” Hissed Frigga, cutting Thor off. “We asked you to take advantage of not having to pay a single </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> for your care, and get your education, so that you can begin working in your father’s company. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> you what would happen if you got an omega pregnant! So no, do not look at me as if our request is outrageous!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom! I’m only 19! I don’t want to get married! What about Loki?! Don’t you care about him?! Doesn’t he get a say in all of this, too?!” Sputtered Thor, getting upset with his parents. “This is why I didn’t tell you! Because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’d overreact!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odin growled low in his throat, the enraged pheromones pouring from him absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>filling </span>
  </em>
  <span>the room in tidal waves. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Overreact? </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Overreact</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> You’re fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>19</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Thor! You don’t have a job, you don’t have a degree, you don’t have a single </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> in your name! How in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you going to support a baby, when you can’t even support yourself?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor looked down, his face heating up in shame. “...I thought you and Mom would help me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if you want our aid, our stipulation is that you marry Loki; </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad! We-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t, you can kiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> here goodbye!” Interrupted Odin, snarling at Thor. “We won’t pay for your education, we won’t pay for this apartment, we won’t pay for your car, your bills, your phone, and you will be solely responsible for your care! Forever!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was horrified at the predicament that they were in, and he shot his father an incredulous look. “Dad, that’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an adult, Thor; your mother and I don’t have to do a damn thing for you now that you’re over 18. But we choose to, because we want you to succeed in life. So if you want our continued support, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> marry Loki! I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be shamed by this bastardly pregnancy! Your mother and I didn’t raise you to be like this!” Spat Odin, his eyes narrowed into rageful slits. “You’re getting married, </span>
  <em>
    <span>today</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and if you don’t, then pack your shit and get the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of this apartment, give me the keys to your car, give me all of your credit and debit cards, give me your phone, and on Monday go to the registrar’s office to let them know you’re no longer going to be attending university!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor’s mind was </span>
  <em>
    <span>whirling</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he looked down at Loki when he saw that the omega was trembling in his arms, holding back tears. Being forced to get married on the spot like this was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrifying</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as if he refused, him, Loki, and the baby would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Loki had scholarship money, but the money was only enough for Loki to pay for his classes, textbooks, and it only gave a stipend of 2k per semester, so they couldn’t live off of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t live with Loki’s parents, as Loki’s parents couldn’t support them financially. Plus, Loki’s mother had cancer, so any spare money that his parents had went to paying for Laufey’s cancer treatments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If they chose to not get married today, they’d literally have </span>
  <em>
    <span>nowhere</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Thor hated that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the alpha looked back up at his parents, letting out a shaky breath. “Can you at least give Loki and I a week to think about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No! Either-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” Shouted Thor, his voice booming throughout the apartment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was tense and heavy with the pheromones of two pissed alphas, and no one spoke until Frigga sighed, standing up and gesturing for her husband to do the same. “We will give you until Friday; you have four days to make a decision. Your father and I will see you both again, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Odin shook his head in annoyance and followed Frigga out of the apartment, slamming the door closed behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor and Loki both jumped when the door was slammed, and Thor’s heart broke when he saw the tears finally spill over the rims of Loki’s eyes. He knew that it was up to him to figure out how they were going to get out of this, and he sighed, trying to make sense of things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just didn’t know what they would do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ➵ ⁘ ➵ </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm hoping to have the next chapter out maybe on Sunday or Monday, so be on the lookout!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter, guys &lt;3</p><p>ALSO</p><p>Please take a look at the Character Pictures chapter! I updated the looks for Thor, Loki, and the Warrior's Three :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!</p><p>We've got a pretty angsty chapter here. I want to reassure everyone that things WILL be okay and return to being fluffy. They've just gotta go through some things, first. I updated the tags to reflect this, as well as the direction I'm taking the story in.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> ➵ ⁘ ➵ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second the door of their apartment slammed shut, Loki was crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Thor’s parents were demanding that they get married in order to receive financial support, and felt like their lives were over. He felt as if his freedom was being stripped away, he felt as if his opinions or feelings didn’t matter, and he felt like his back was against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was afraid that Thor was going to break up with him now, and abandon him and the baby. He felt like such a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span> for choosing to keep the baby, and all he could see in his mind was Thor leaving them. He had ended up </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> like his mother; alone, pregnant, and 19, with nowhere to go, and no one to depend on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d waltzed himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> into the situation that his mother had </span>
  <em>
    <span>begged</span>
  </em>
  <span> him not to go into, and he’d ignored the omega’s attempts at trying to warn him about this </span>
  <em>
    <span>exact</span>
  </em>
  <span> scenario.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A garbled cry escaped his throat as it hit him that his life was essentially over. He was a single parent, he only had an Associate’s degree, he had nowhere to live, and not enough money to raise a child on his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart cracked in half when he realized that he would have to give up his child for adoption so that he could still have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and began to weep in his hands, hating himself, his life, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>moment</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor shushed him gently, wrapping a stabilizing arm around him. “Shh, babe, it’s alright. It’s okay. We’ll figure this out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No we </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Sobbed Loki, his hands still covering his face. “You’re going to leave me! What am I going to do?! I can’t raise a baby on my own!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving, Loki. I’m not leaving you, we’re going to figure this out,” Assured Thor, pressing a tender kiss on Loki’s temple. “We’ll figure this out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shook his head no, staring up at Thor with a broken look on his face. “They’re making you choose between me, and your education, alpha! What are we going to do if you stay with me? You don’t have a degree, so any job that you get won’t be worth </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I only have an Associate’s degree, and once I have the baby, I have to at least stay home for 3 months, so no one is going to want to hire me! We have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> money saved up, I’m the only one that owns my car, and we have nowhere to go! You don’t have any other choice than to leave me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor shook his head quickly, not wanting Loki to think like this. “No; no, Loki.” He grabbed the omega’s face gently and looked into his eyes, conveying how serious he was. “I’m not leaving you. Even if I have to drop out of school and work 3 jobs, I’m not leaving you. I’m not abandoning you and the baby. We’re in this </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki searched through Thor’s eyes for a bated breath, his shoulders sagging in relief. As scared as he was, he knew that Thor meant this. The alpha wasn’t leaving him. He looked down and shook his head sadly, fingers massaging his temples as he thought about what they could feasibly do. “How do we do this, Thor? Can we even do this without getting married?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor sighed, realistically thinking about this. “How much money do you get from your scholarship, each semester?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get $14,000 each semester, but 7k goes to paying for classes, 2k goes towards paying for books and supplies, and the remaining amount goes into my checking and savings account, for various things.” Answered Loki. “So each semester, I only get 5k after things are paid for, and then I get a 2k stipend each month for living expenses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was relieved to hear that Loki’s stipend was actually given every month and not every semester. “Okay. So that means that every semester, you get 15k after paying for your classes and books. The average rent for a 2 bedroom apartment in the area is about $1,200 a month. A semester is 4 months, so that means that each semester, we’re looking at paying $4,800 for our living. That leaves us with roughly $10,000, for a 4 month period.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget about utilities, alpha,” Murmured Loki, reaching out to the coffee table and grabbing his tablet. “Let’s do a spreadsheet of our potential expenses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded, quickly researching that average utility bill for an apartment in their area. “Okay, so in the area, utilities can be anywhere from $50 to $150 a month. So to be safe, let’s choose the most expensive option, which means that we need to subtract $600 from the $10,000.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki typed this in, sighing softly. “What other major expenses? You don’t own your car, so you’d have to share with me. So that’s car insurance and gas. I usually spend $160 a month on car insurance, so that’s $640 all together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so that puts us at roughly $8,800,” Calculated Thor. “What other monthly expenses. How much is formula for a baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Google says it can be as much as $1,500 a year, and that divided by 12 is $125, so subtract $500.” Sighed Loki, trying to not freak out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor bit a lower lip nervously, his heart dropping when he saw how much money they had left over. “Okay, we’re at $8,300. How much are diapers, per month?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Google says about $80 a month. So including other things the baby might need, I’d say we’re looking at spending at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> $150 a month on baby items.” Muttered Loki, putting this into the spreadsheet he was creating. “That leaves us with $7,700.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor exhaled softly, knowing that they had a multitude of other expenses. “We have 3-4 more months to buy baby supplies… at the base level, we need a crib, carseat, changing table, clothes, and other items.” He looked up how much these items were, trying to calculate the cost. “We can get the basics, and spend $2,000.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So now we’re at $5,700,” Sighed Loki, biting at his nail nervously. “Then there’s groceries, which will be anywhere from $100 to $200 a month.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s also health insurance,” Sighed Thor, running a frustrated hair through his golden hair. “I’m on my parents’ health insurance, and you’re on your parents’. My parents said they’re revoking financial support for us and the baby, if we don’t get married. How expensive is it to have a baby if you don’t have insurance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked this up, his heart dropping when he saw the answer. “It says that if we’re uninsured, a natural, uncomplicated birth can be as low as $30,000.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor almost fainted when he heard that answer, and he leaned back on the couch, cursing to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing how expensive it would be just for him to give birth </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span> Loki, and he teared up again, shaking his head. “We can’t do this, Thor. We can’t do this on our own. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> health insurance, and if we don’t have it, we’re fucked! I-I’m on my parents’ policy, but the baby won’t be covered under that, because the baby isn’t in the legal care of my parents. So if anything happens to the baby, we’re screwed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Cursed Thor again, his leg bouncing in a poor attempt to calm himself. “Fuck, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He turned to look at Loki then, trying to come up with every avenue that they could take to ensure that they wouldn’t be forced to get married. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki reached over to Thor, taking the alpha’s hand and staring into his eyes. “Alpha… we have to get married. That’s the only way we’ll be able to still make a life for ourselves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor remained silent, hating that they were being forced to do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The baby can’t be added to our parents’ health insurance policy unless the baby becomes their legal responsibility. If we get married, your parents will support us financially while we’re in school, which means that they will undoubtedly pay for us to have our own private insurance. If we have our own insurance, then we don’t have to worry about what would happen if the baby got sick. Getting married is the only way that we can get everything we need, and the only way we can set ourselves up for success, alpha…” Explained Loki, biting at a lower lip nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor knew Loki was right, and it made him sad that they were going through this right now. He always imagined that he’d propose to Loki after they graduated, and that they’d plan a large wedding together. He didn’t want it to happen like this, but it looked like it was going to. He exhaled slowly and nodded, feeling horrible about their predicament. “I didn’t want it to happen like this, Loki. I didn’t want you to be forced to marry me. I didn’t want this to happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki scooted closer to Thor, pulling the alpha into his arms and hugging him. “We have to think of whatever is the best for the baby, Thor… and that’s us getting married. We just </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> support a baby on our own, without having health insurance and money. And we have to choose between getting our education, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowing</span>
  </em>
  <span> that we’d be able to get stable jobs to support ourselves and the baby, or dropping out of school, and only working dead end jobs that will take us nowhere, and barely help us survive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor pulled Loki further into his arms, nestling his face against the omega’s scent gland, and covering himself in his scent. “I just don’t want you to hate me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could never hate you, Thor,” Murmured Loki, basking in the warmth of his alpha’s embrace. “We knew that when we decided to keep this baby, it would change our lives, forever. And while we didn’t plan on it being to this severity, this is just another thing that we have to conquer. We were already going to get married after graduating, so… we’re just doing it early.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor exhaled slowly, still feeling incredibly guilty. “I just know that this wasn’t what we imagined. And it pisses me off that my parents have so much control in my life… at the snap of their fingers, I could lose everything, and be homeless. And that pisses me off, and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>scares</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki hummed softly, agreeing with Thor. “Then let’s swear on our success, right now. We’ll tell your parents that we’re getting married, we’ll keep going to school, we’ll raise this baby, I’ll go to law school, you’ll get your MBA, and we’ll accept whatever support your parents are willing to give us. Then, when we can afford to support ourselves, we’ll do it on our own. We’ll make it so that we don’t have to depend on your parents anymore, and we can do everything ourselves. We’ll do whatever we can now, to set ourselves up for success, later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor remained silent for a moment, letting all of this sink in. He knew that Loki was right, and knew that the only way they’d be able to set themselves up for success while raising this baby, would be to get married, like his parents were demanding. He hated the predicament they were in, but… it was their only safe option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed before pressing a warm kiss against Loki’s scent gland, nestling his face further into the omega’s neck. “So are we going to bond? What if they demand that we do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki bit a lower lip nervously. “I don’t think we’re ready to bond, but… if they force us to, we don’t have a choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor frowned deeply, knowing that Loki spoke the truth. “Is there </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> way that we can support ourselves? At all? Because I don’t want to be forced to marry you and bond to you; I want to do those things, on our own terms, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned as well, his emotions mirroring Thor’s. “We need health insurance, Thor; that’s the biggest roadblock. If you got a job on campus that would help </span>
  <em>
    <span>significantly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and we wouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>poor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but we would definitely still struggle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it!” Gasped Thor, pulling out his phone. “I think our university offers health insurance, as long as we’re full time students!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki widened his eyes in disbelief. “Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded, quickly going on their university’s website and reading over the information brochure. “It says that as long as we’re full-time students, we can apply for health insurance, starting in August. It says that our health insurance will cover 80% of our medical bills.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sighed in relief. “That’s what my current health insurance is like, so that’s good. And it will let us add the baby as a dependent?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It looks like it’ll cost us $6,137 per year, to have health insurance with a child. So that comes out to $511 a month.” Answered Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So subtracting $2,045 from our original budget, that leaves us with a remainder of $3,655.” Murmured Loki. “What are you going to do about your education? You need to apply for scholarships, and see if you can get any, which will at least take a few months. If you start applying now, you should know if you’ve received any by July. I can also start applying for scholarships, too. This might work…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much do you have saved up, right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have about 5k saved up. So if we have to move out by this Friday, I have enough to pay for an apartment in the area, and get us through until August, which is when the remainder of my scholarship will hit my account, and that money will have to get us through until January.” Answered Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor hummed, running these facts through his head. “I think that we can do this, Loki… it’ll be hard, and we’ll have to budget and spend our money wisely, but… I think we can do this on our own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki widened his eyes in concern. “What if you aren’t able to get a scholarship to pay for school? What are you going to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could get a job in the area, and save up money until I’m able to get a scholarship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’ve never worked a day in your life!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor frowned, narrowing his eyes in mild annoyance. “I know I’m spoiled, but I don’t have to be. Especially if it means that I have to support you and the baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki gulped nervously, not liking how scary it was to be in this predicament. “Thor… let’s do more research… I-I also want us to talk to my mom. Because at this point, I want to do whatever I can to make sure the baby has a good life, and… and right now, it seems as if the best way to do that, is for us to get married, and let your parents help us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor exhaled softly, his lips still turned down in a minute frown. “Do you really want to do this, Loki? What if they make us bond? What then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega looked down, nervously picking at the hem of his shirt. “Would it be so bad, Thor? Marrying me, and bonding to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha’s gaze softened. “No… no babe, I-I want those things with you, I-I really do! It’s just… I don’t want to be forced to do them by my parents. I feel like there won’t be any meaning behind it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked back up at Thor, taking the alpha’s hand in his. “We can always throw another wedding, when we graduate. It can be a wedding that we wanted to have, that has meaning. But I don’t want your future to be ruined, just because we decided to keep the baby. And I don’t want to struggle financially, while raising this baby, Thor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor felt split on the issue. He wanted to create the most stable environment for himself, Loki, and the baby, but he didn’t want to be forced to marry the omega, or to bond to him. He let out a frustrated sigh, running a tired hand through his hair. “I don’t want us to struggle either, babe…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me call my mom, alpha… he might have some advice for us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded, crossing his arms and leaning back into the couch as he mulled over their situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling out his phone, Loki called his mom, biting nervously at his lower lip when the omega answered. “Hi, Mom…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Loki baby… is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… no… no. Um… Thor’s parents made a surprise visit, and they found out I was pregnant…” Answered Loki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey sighed, and Loki could imagine the sad look on his mother’s face. “How did they take it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, they didn’t take it well… they actually said that if Thor and I want to continue to receive their support, and for them to help us with the baby, that we have to get married. They said if we don’t get married, they’ll kick us out of the apartment, they’ll stop paying for Thor’s education, they’ll take his car, and they’ll stop supporting him financially in every sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey let out a sad sigh. “...Did he break up with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, no… no, he actually wants us to try and make it on our own, without his parents’ support. But I think that we should just get married, because I think it will make things easier for us and the baby. I don’t want Thor to give up on his education,” Explained Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Gasped Laufey. “He hasn’t broken up with you? And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to try and make it work without his parents?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor frowned deeply, annoyed with Laufey’s perception of him. “I’m not going to abandon Loki and our child, just because things got tough, Mr. Laufey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey remained silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully. “Thor… think about this very carefully. If you and Loki do this on your own, it will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard. I-I don’t want my son to be forced to get married. That was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>exact</span>
  </em>
  <span> scenario I was trying to avoid!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand that sir, and I want to do everything in my power to do what I can to avoid us being forced to get married. I’m willing to do whatever I can to support us, because if Loki and I get married, I want it to be on our own terms.” Explained Thor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thor, I-I don’t want my son in this situation. I don’t want him getting married just so that he can take care of the baby with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which is why I want to find out everything Loki and I can do to support the baby on our own. My parents said we have until Friday to decide if we want to get married, and if we say no, they’re kicking us out of the apartment.” Responded Thor. “Loki says that he has 5k saved up, which could get us through until August.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey exhaled softly. “Raising a baby without support -</span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you’re only 19- is hard, boys. You might have to not go to school for a semester or two, you might have to work full time </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> go to school, buying everything for the baby is expensive… if you boys do this, it will be hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned, feeling like a total fuck up. “What do you suggest we do, Mom? If Thor is able to get on a scholarship to pay for his schooling, then we can afford to support ourselves and the baby. It’ll be hard, but… it’s possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> get the scholarship, Loki? What then? What are you guys going to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then… then, I’ll drop out of school, and work 2 or 3 jobs to provide for us.” Answered Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shook his head, not agreeing with this. “But I don’t want you to do that, Thor! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> your education!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t want us to be forced to get married, Loki! We’re still so young! I-I know that we’re having a baby, but I don’t want us to be forced to get married, or forced to bond!” Reiterated Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thor look at this realistically; your parents never said they won’t help us because we’re pregnant. They just said that in order to have help, we have to be married. I don’t want us choosing the hard option, and then we struggle needlessly. If they weren’t going to help us at all, then we’d have to scramble to survive. But I don’t want to suffer if I don’t have to!” Stressed Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki, I don’t want to get married unless </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to! It’s marriage! That’s serious!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So is having a fucking baby! But we chose to do it! I don’t want to make it harder on us! I don’t want you to drop out of school! I want you to have a future! How are you going to support all three of us working two part time jobs earning $9 an hour?!” Yelled Loki, clenching his jaw in frustration. “Why can’t you see that the easiest solution is to just get married?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get married!” Raged Thor, raising his voice at Loki for the first time in their relationship. “I’m not! I’m not even fucking ready to have a kid! I just want to go out and live my life! And I can’t do that! So no, getting married isn’t the easier option!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked stricken when Thor yelled at him, and he stared at the alpha in disbelief, feeling more hurt than he’d felt in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Loki, I-I didn’t mean to yell,” Rushed Thor, reaching out to hug Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega yanked himself out of Thor’s embrace though, and stood up, his face contorted into a blend of heartbreak, and pure ire. “Don’t. Touch. Me.” He shot the alpha a withering look before marching off to his room, slamming his bedroom door shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was actually still shocked that Thor blew up at him, and found himself tearing up, actually feeling like his life was falling apart. He crumpled to his bed and whimpered, feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> overwhelmed with the situation. “Mom! What am I supposed to do?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey sighed softly, requesting a video call from his son. Once the omega accepted the request, Laufey reached out as if he could wipe at his son’s tears. “Oh, baby… baby, it’s okay… don’t cry…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else can I do?” Croaked Loki, wiping at his tears. “My life's falling apart! I’m going to be a single parent! Where will I live?! Dad probably won’t let me stay at home because I’m pregnant!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> house, too. If Thor breaks up with you, you and the baby are </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> welcome to stay here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t even told him about the pregnancy because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he’ll hate me! When he found out I was having sex with Thor, he told me that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the reason your cancer came back, because you were so disapointed in me!” Wept Loki. “What is he going to say when he finds out I’m not married, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> pregnant?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He will do </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span> I tell him to do! You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> son, and I swore from the moment I found out that I was pregnant, that I would protect you. And your father will not prevent you from living at our house, should Thor break up with you.” Assured Laufey, a fierceness in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sniffed and wiped at his eyes again, feeling completely overwhelmed about the situation. “Can I come stay with you and Dad? I don’t want to be here, right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey sighed, biting at his lower lip nervously. “Let me talk to your father, and break the news of your pregnancy to him. I’ll call you once I’m finished speaking to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, wanting to do nothing more than sleep. “Alright… I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, sweetheart,” Murmured Laufey, smiling sadly at his son. “We’ll figure this out. You and your baby will not be homeless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki thanked his mother and ended the call, collapsing back onto his bed, and letting out a long, sad, sigh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unsure knocking at his door caught his attention, and he huffed, calling out to Thor. “Leave me </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said go away!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor opened the door to Loki’s bedroom instead, entering the omega’s room. “Loki, we need to talk about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is there to talk about?” Gritted Loki, sitting up in bed and glaring at Thor. “You don’t want to take the easy option, and get married. You don’t want me, you don’t want this baby, so stop dragging me along, and giving me false hope!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor’s face fell at this, and he stalked over to Loki’s bed, sitting down and staring at the omega with a stony expression. “I never said I didn’t want you or the baby, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes the fuck you did!” Hissed Loki, his eyes narrowing into angry slits. “You told me that you didn’t want to get married, you didn’t want to be a dad, you didn’t want any of this, you just wanted to live as you always have!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>19!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> would I want to be married and have a kid?! I don’t want any of this shit! At all!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So don’t! Don’t have any of this shit! You can have this fucking apartment, you can have your parents’ financial support, go get your education, get out of my life, you fucking piece of shit!” Raged Loki, throwing the blanket off of himself, and marching across the room to his dresser.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly grabbed night clothes before storming over to his closet, and grabbing a bag. “Fuck you, Thor! From the bottom of my heart, fuck you! I don’t fucking need you! At </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I’ll raise this goddamn baby myself!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Loki, no, no, you’re not raising this baby alone,” Sighed Thor, getting up from the omega’s bed and walking over to him. “I’m not letting that happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make a goddamn fucking decision! Either you want us, or you don’t!” Screamed Loki, absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>murderous</span>
  </em>
  <span> pheromones emanating from him. “Because I’m not going to force you to grow up! I’m not going to force you to be responsible! That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> my fucking job!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has it ever occured to you that I’m fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! That I’m fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this bullshit, Loki?!” Shouted Thor, a pleading expression on his face. “Just because I’m fucking scared and don’t want any of this shit doesn’t mean I’m going to leave you, and walk away! I’m scared! I’m fucking scared!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice cracked at the end, and he looked away, quickly wiping at his tears. “I’m fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Loki! I don’t want this! I don’t want to be forced to leave school! I don’t want to be forced to provide for myself, and work two jobs, just to support our family! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to party! I want to live my life! I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Loki!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared, too!” Croaked Loki, his eyes watering with angry tears. “I’m fucking scared out of my mind! I’m fucking 19, I’m having a baby, I’m being forced to marry you, if I don’t marry you, then you and I will struggle, and it will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault that you dropped out of school! My mom is fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> day that I wake up, I wonder if today will be the day that I get the call that he’s gone! So don’t you fucking think for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair stared off for a few tense seconds before Thor crouched to the floor, let out a broken cry. “I don’t know what to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Loki! I can’t get married! I’m not ready! But I don’t want you to hate me for not being ready for any of this! I’m sorry that I’m scared! I’m sorry that I don’t fucking know what we’re supposed to do! I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> my best!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As pissed and as hurt as Loki was, he didn’t like seeing Thor this upset or broken. He sighed gently and managed to sit on the ground, pulling Thor into his arms and hugging him. He teared up when Thor </span>
  <em>
    <span>broke down</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his embrace, and tried to calm him, shushing him gently, and rubbing at his back. “It’s alright, alpha… it’s okay. It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s not!” Wept Thor. “How are we going to fucking do this?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki pressed Thor’s face into the crook of his neck, trying to emit calming and soothing pheromones. The last time Thor had broken down like this had been when they found out they were having a baby, and it seemed like reality was setting in about how much their lives were going to change, regardless of whatever decision that they made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the alpha started hyperventilating Loki hugged him tighter, rocking with him on the floor, and trying to calm him down. He’d had enough panic attacks to know what they looked like, and he did whatever he could to calm Thor down, not wanting him to faint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did what his mother always did when he panicked, and began to hum, continuing to rock with Thor, and patting at his back. He kept emitting the most calming pheromones he’d ever emitted, and closed his eyes, trying to keep his tone stable, and hold back his tears. He was overwhelmed, but his partner needed him to be strong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair remained like this for quite some time, neither of them saying anything. It wasn’t until Thor’s whimpers had stopped that Loki shifted, kissing Thor’s temple tenderly. He just continued to hold the alpha, keeping his lips pressed against the alpha’s crown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>warmth</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> that poured into Thor from Loki was unparalleled, and the alpha found that he couldn’t stop crying, feeling so grateful that he had Loki. He’d been an ass, he’d lashed out, he’d undoubtedly hurt the omega with his words, and instead of storming out and letting him suffer alone, Loki had scooped him up, and remained by his side, calming him down, and comforting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Thor realized then, that he didn’t deserve Loki at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gulped and shifted to sit up, pulling himself out of Loki’s arms. “I’m sorry, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sighed, not really knowing what to say. He was still quite hurt over Thor’s words, and wiped at his own tears, biting his lower lip nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up at the omega, Thor took Loki’s hands in his, his thumb rubbing at the back of Loki’s hand. “I’m a fucking mess. I was scared, and I-I didn’t say what I wanted to say, properly. And I hurt you. And I’m sorry.” He sniffed and wiped at his tears, seeing the pain in Loki’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Loki. I want this, I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I want the baby, I’m just </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s unshed tears finally spilled over the rims of his eyes, and he nodded, letting out a shaky breath. “Thank you for apologizing… I-I can’t forgive you right now, but… I-I want to make this work. Not just because of the baby, but because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> you! And I know that if we work hard, we can do it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded, pure guilt in his eyes. “That’s okay… I’ll work on myself, because I love you, too. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> this to work Loki, I do. I can work, I can raise this baby, I can do my best to support us, I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> get married yet, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki could see that Thor was </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to take a chance, and try to live without the alpha’s parents supporting him. And while it scared the </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of him to go with this decision, he knew that he needed to listen to his partner, and trust that the alpha would remain by his side, and not give up on him, or their baby. He offered the alpha a wary nod, tearing up as he did so. “Okay… okay, we won’t get married. We’ll stop depending on your parents for support, and we’ll do this on our own. We’ll make it work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>relief</span>
  </em>
  <span> flooded through Thor, and he pulled Loki into his arms, hugging him close. “We’re gonna make this work babe. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>swear</span>
  </em>
  <span> to you that we’ll get married, one day. I just can’t do it, now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, inhaling Thor’s comforting scent. He was scared to go down this road of hardship, but he understood that he needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust</span>
  </em>
  <span> his partner. And if his partner was telling him that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready to get married, then… he needed to listen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ➵ ⁘ ➵ <br/>
</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, this story might go past 28 chapters. I really want to write Loki and Thor's lives after Loki completes law school and Thor gets his MBA. Would you guys rather this particular story be long and all together? Or would you rather I break it up into parts, with part 1 of this story ending when Loki and Thor have their baby, and then the rest of this story will be in part 2? Please let me know in the comments &lt;3</p><p>Thanks for reading, guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Here's chapter 16.</p><p>Before we get started I wanted to give everyone a heads up about the direction this story was going in. </p><p>I know in my stories a lot of the time Thor and Loki have it really easy. But I want to try writing it where they do have to work and do have to try to overcome adversity, and I'm really wanting to do it with this story. I want to take my stories places that I've never really taken them before, so that I can grow as a writer. I get if that makes some readers unhappy, and for that I am sorry :/ I just wanted to give a heads up that Loki and Thor aren't going to have the easiest life financially in this story, and that they're going to keep doing a LOT of growing as a couple, until their relationship gets to a healthy place. I do genuinely hope that you all give me a chance with the direction I'm taking the story in, and that you're able to enjoy it. I updated the tags, so please look at them to see the direction the story is going in.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>➵ ⁘ ➵</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the couple decided that they weren’t going to get married, and that they would try and make it on their own, Loki’s mother called him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>shocked</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hear that Loki and Thor had managed to work through their issues, and told Loki that he was more than welcome to stay with him and his father for the night. Loki’s father wanted to speak to both Thor and Loki, so the pair got dressed and drove over to Loki’s parents’ house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was quite nervous about seeing his father, and kept picturing scenarios in which his father would scream at him, and make him feel guilty for being an unwed mother. He was terrified that his father would demand his mother cut him out of their life, as he knew that he didn’t want his mother to have to choose between him and his father. His mother </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> health insurance because of his cancer, and couldn’t afford to have a gap in his healthcare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the pair parked in the driveway of the home, Loki inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat, Loki looked over at Thor, still a bit worried about him. The omega always felt drained and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>hollow</span>
  </em>
  <span> himself after a panic attack, and he was worried that Thor wasn’t in the right headspace to be meeting his parents to discuss the pregnancy, and what they would do moving forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor could see Loki fretting over something, and reached out to place a calming hand on his thigh. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki met Thor’s worried gaze and took his hand, sighing softly. “No… but I’m more worried about you. Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor took Loki’s hand, squeezing his hand gently. “No… but… let’s do this. No matter what, we’re in this together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Loki smile softly, and he nodded, meeting the alpha for a warm kiss. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” Murmured Thor, kissing Loki again. “A-And I know that I don’t do the best job at showing it, but…” He moved his hand to Loki’s round stomach, stroking it gently. “I love them, too. And I want them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki broke out into a huge grin, quite happy that Thor said this. They hadn’t really acknowledged the baby since he got pregnant, and this was the first time that Thor had said this. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair kissed again before exiting Thor’s car, and walked up to Loki’s parents’ front door, knocking on it gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Farbauti opened the door not even a second later, his eyes immediately narrowing in on Loki’s small, round stomach. “...Norns.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki bit a lower lip, his arms coming to self-consciously cover his belly. He didn’t say anything, and instead looked down in shame, knowing that his father most likely regarded him as the scum of the earth right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few tense seconds Farbauti stepped aside, wordlessly gesturing for the pair to enter his home. “Follow me to the living room, boys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki and Thor made their way to the living room of the home, greeting Loki’s mother. Loki immediately rushed to his mother’s side and hugged him, tearing up when he wrapped his arms around the frail omega. “Mom!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey shushed Loki gently, rubbing at his back. “It’s alright, Loki, it’s alright. Everything will be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two omegas remained in each other’s arms for what seemed like minutes before separating, with Laufey pressing a dozen kisses against Loki’s temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once everyone was seated, Farbauti exhaled slowly, his face marred with cruel disappointment as he stared at Loki and Thor. “Your mother says you don’t want to get married; </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because we’re only 19…” Murmured Thor, rubbing at the back of Loki’s hand with his thumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that, yet you chose to keep the baby,” Observed Farbauti. “You’re old enough to move in together, you’re old enough to have sex, you’re old enough to have a baby, yet you’re not old enough to get married?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor gulped nervously, finally looking up at the beta. “I’m not ready for marriage. At all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Farbauti’s gaze switched to Loki. “And you’re okay with this? You’re okay with remaining with him, although he refuses to step up to his role as a provider?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki bit a lower lip, wanting nothing more than to go home and collapse in bed. “Thor is committed to doing what it takes to support me and the baby. He is willing to work, he said that he’ll drop out of school if he has to, and he said that he’ll do what he can to make sure we’re all provided for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And yet he won’t marry you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki continued to look down in shame, knowing how much their predicament disappointed his conservatively religious father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like this at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Loki. I didn’t raise you to be like this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki whimpered, the stress from the day getting to him. He teared up and roughly wiped at his eyes, hating that he felt so worthless. “I-I’m sorry! I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I know I disappointed you, and I’m sorry! I know you didn’t raise me like this! And I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I’m sorry that I can’t be your perfect omega son! I’m not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> son! And I know that’s why you’ve always been so mean to me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Farbauti’s face fell at Loki’s statement, and for the first time in his life, Loki saw his father look crushed. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m not your son! And you’ve always been so mean and distant because of that! I spent my whole life trying to reach an impossible standard of yours because I wanted you to love me! And I know now that I’m never going to get it! And now I know why!” Wept Loki, sobbing into his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Farbauti looked over at Laufey for a moment, before sighing and looking down. Taking off his glasses, he rubbed at his face, his silence only confirming what Loki already knew. After a tense minute, Farbauti sighed again, looking at Loki in pity. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>my son, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I’m not!” Wept Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I raised you. I loved you; I </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> love you. My name is on your birth certificate. Every time you cried, every time you hurt yourself as a child, every single day of your </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I was there. So while you may not be biologically mine, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> my son, Loki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing that his father loved him made Loki look up in wonder, and he was shocked to see a pained expression on his dad’s face. “You love me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> I love you! You’re my son! And while I get disappointed in you and you do things I don’t approve of, that doesn’t mean that I don’t love you…” Stated Farbauti. He looked down in obvious shame, then. “And… and I know that I don’t do the best job of showing it… maybe if I had been better, you wouldn’t be in a situation like this, with an alpha that doesn’t want to claim you, and step up in the way he should. I should have set a better example for you, and for that, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavily</span>
  </em>
  <span> offended by Farbauti’s perception about him, but he knew that this moment wasn’t for him to interrupt. It was for Loki to receive the love and validation from his father that he never got and always wanted, and he wanted this moment to be between Loki and his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wiping at his tears, Loki bit a lower lip, not knowing what to say. His father had just told him that he loved him for the first time in </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he didn’t know how to take it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki… I don’t want this life for you. I don’t want you to be with an alpha that can get you pregnant, but not want to marry you; that’s not stable. Thor gets to leave at </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> time, and run back to his parents, and gets to go back to his lavish lifestyle, without the baby or you. And you don’t have that luxury; you don’t get to run away. You’re a mother, and that baby needs you.” Expressed Farbauti, setting Thor with a tense look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor scoffed, getting angrier with the beta. “I’m not going to leave Loki or the baby, sir. I’m committed to raising our child </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ll do whatever I can to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why not marry him?” Interjected Farbauti, a pissed look on his face. “Why not bring this child into the world with a certain level of stability? Why not make it easier for my son to trust you? Because there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> stopping you from running away from your responsibilities. In the blink of an eye, you can leave, and not have to deal with this anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to leave, sir. I am committed-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you? Are you truly committed to my son? Because you’re setting him up for failure by not marrying him, and establishing some level of security between yourselves.” Interrupted Farbauti. “And if you don’t marry him, I’ll find someone for him that </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor widened his eyes in disbelief. “Sir! That isn’t fair! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> Loki and I love that baby! And I’m not going anywhere! If I have to prove it to you then I will! But I’m not marrying </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> until I’m ready!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not letting my son be forced into an unstable situation!” Snarled Farbauti. “All I care about is him, and his child! And if you can’t take care of them the way they need to be cared for, then I will find a nice beta that can!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with not getting married and having a baby! We’re 19! We’re just not </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready</span>
  </em>
  <span>! And that doesn’t mean that I never will! But right now I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready, sir! And that doesn’t mean I’m going to abandon Loki or our child! And you may not believe me now, but I will prove it to you!” Snapped Thor, his temple throbbing dangerously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Farbauti could respond, Loki took Thor’s hand, trying to calm the situation between them all. “U-Um… I don’t want to be with anyone besides Thor, Father. If Thor ends up leaving us, then that is his shame and guilt that he has to live with. But I beg you, give him a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chance</span>
  </em>
  <span> to prove himself! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Farbauti turned to Loki, furious with his son. “Why are you supporting this!? Don’t you realize how </span>
  <em>
    <span>valuable</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are?! You’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>gem</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Loki! You’re meant to be respected, valued, supported, and this alpha is doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>none</span>
  </em>
  <span> of those things!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t true!” Argued Loki, standing up for Thor. “Thor </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> me! He respects me, he values me, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>cherishes</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, and that won’t change because he isn’t ready to get married! Just give him a chance, Dad!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Bauti, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Begged Laufey, turning to his husband. The older men stared off with each other before Laufey spoke again, trying to plead for his husband to be more understanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Laufey, how can you support this? Our son is </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> where we were 19 years ago! Except he’s with someone that won’t step up to the plate!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that, ‘Bauti…” Murmured Laufey. “Let Thor and Loki prove themselves to us…” His gaze switched to Thor’s, then. “Thor… I don’t trust you. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wish</span>
  </em>
  <span> my son would choose someone else to be with. I would love nothing more than for my son to be with someone that gives him the world, because he deserves that. And I don’t think that the person to do that is you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gulped then, exhaling softly. “That being said, though… I am willing to give you a chance. Prove yourself not just to myself and my husband, but to Loki, and your child. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> give up on them, Thor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was very offended that Loki’s parents believed he was a deadbeat, spoiled brat that couldn’t handle the responsibilities of the real world, but he remained silent, trying to be understanding about why the omega’s family felt this way. Loki’s mother had been abandoned by Loki’s biological father, so the alpha could understand on some level why Loki’s entire family believed this about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t give up on Loki, or our child. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> marry him. But that time isn’t now.” Answered Thor, his gaze resolute. “My parents gave me until Friday to make a decision, so I have until then to figure out how Loki and I are going to make this work. They’re kicking us out of the apartment if we don’t get married, so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Farbauti sighed, massaging at his temples in frustration. “You can’t stay here unless you’re married. And if you break up, I’d only feel comfortable with Loki and the baby staying here; I don’t want you in my home if you’re not married, Thor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor couldn’t say he was surprised -Farbauti was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> devout individual- and bit a lower lip nervously. “Loki says he has about 5k saved up right now. Classes start again next month, and he’ll get his scholarship, so… I’m sure we can find something inexpensive, near the university.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laufey made a face, looking over at Farbauti and silently pleading with him. He waited for the beta to nod at him before speaking. “Your father and I have some money saved up, Loki. It isn’t much, but… if you and Thor find a place, we’ll pay the deposit on the apartment, as well as the first 2 months of rent. That’s all we can afford to do for you, right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s shoulders sagged in relief. “Norns… thank you, Mom, Dad… thank you.” His parents doing that helped </span>
  <em>
    <span>tremendously,</span>
  </em>
  <span> as it would help them put more money towards buying furniture for their apartment, and the baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was relieved that Loki’s parents were able to help them, and gently squeezed Loki’s hand. “Thank you, sirs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Farbauti exhaled and pursed his lips, looking over at Loki. “Loki… come over tomorrow; </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’d like to speak to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega nodded, admittedly nervous about speaking to his father by himself. “Um… Thor and I are going to go back to our apartment… I-I’ll stop by tomorrow, Mom and Dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hugged his mother next and kissed his cheek before waving goodbye at his father, and left with Thor, climbing into the alpha’s car and sighing. He took a moment to just process everything that had happened today, and ran a tired hand through his hair. “We need to start apartment hunting, Thor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can make a list of places to visit when we get home, and tour them tomorrow after the baby’s appointment.” Sighed Thor, feeling exhausted from the day’s events as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I forgot about that,” Murmured Loki. He felt terrible for forgetting that the baby had an appointment tomorrow and teared up, the stress from their day really getting to him. “I can’t believe I forgot about that… I’m going to be such a shitty mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey… hey, no, no babe.” Shushed Thor, reaching over to comfort Loki. He rubbed at the omega’s thigh and ran a soothing hand up and down his back, not wanting him to think this about himself. “You’re going to be the best damn mother out there… our child is lucky to have you. We’ve just had a really rough day…” He kissed Loki’s temple then, and caressed his cheek. “Forgetfulness is a side effect of pregnancy, so don’t feel bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sniffed, letting out a broken laugh. “Y-Yeah…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor kissed him again, not wanting him to hate himself. “Today has been stressful, Loki. Why don’t we go home? We’ll have a nice bath, I’ll put your favorite bath salts in it, and we’ll just relax. And then I’ll massage your feet, your ankles, your calves, even. And we’ll cuddle up on the couch, and do our best to plan out what we’re going to do about this situation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Loki smile, and he met Thor for a loving kiss, wanting nothing more than to experience the evening that Thor described. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” Murmured Thor. He stroked Loki’s small stomach and kissed him again, not wanting him to worry. “And I love the baby; I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Loki smile even broader, and he hummed, kissing Thor again. “I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor kissed Loki once more before pulling away, and starting his car. The drive home wasn’t long -they only lived 10 minutes away from Loki’s parents- and once they arrived back at the apartment, Thor immediately headed to Loki’s bathroom, running a bath. He put in rose-scented bath salts, and lots of bubbles, before dropping in one of the omega’s bath bombs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the bath was ready, Thor called out to Loki, looking up when the omega entered. He could see how tired Loki was, and met him for a warm kiss, his thumb stroking at his hip. “Ready for your bath?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, humming against Thor’s lips. “Thank you, alpha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Murmured Thor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki bit at a lower lip then, feeling bad about what he was about to say. “Can you leave me alone? I just want some time to process what happened today, on my own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was a bit hurt, but he couldn’t blame Loki. He was terrible to the omega earlier, and he said a lot of things he couldn’t take back. And the omega had every right to be upset with him. “Yeah… yeah… I’ll be in my room, if you need me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki waited for Thor to leave before closing the door to his bathroom, and stripping off his clothing. Once he slid into the warm water he let out a content sigh, and rested his head against the wall of the bathtub, taking his time to enjoy it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For those first few minutes in the bath he didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his mind going blank as he took time to just enjoy existing. Today had been an absolute rollercoaster in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span> way, and he didn’t want to think about tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gentle nudge from within made him laugh, and Loki looked down at his small stomach, his hand coming to softly press into where he felt the kick from. Almost immediately, the baby pressed back against his hand, this time more intentful. He laughed again and rubbed at his stomach, leaning back against the wall of the tub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe he was having a baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a sense of love and attachment to it, and he couldn’t imagine giving it up for adoption, but a part of him always wondered what their lives would be like, if he had gotten an abortion. They wouldn’t be forced to struggle, and choose between their education and their livelihood. But… the baby was here. And although they were both scared, this was something that they agreed they wanted. So they would press on, and do their best to be parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the water grew cold, Loki thought of Thor, and how much the alpha’s words hurt him. He had been so sure that they were going to break up earlier, and while they’d managed to overcome it, he was still nursing his wounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that he needed to speak to the alpha about it, and stepped out of the bath, draining the water and drying off. He quickly moisturized his skin and dressed in shorts and a long sleeved shirt, putting on his slippers next and padding over to Thor’s room, knocking on the alpha’s door gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor called out for Loki to come in, looking over at him from his bed. “Hey…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Murmured Loki, biting at a lower lip nervously. “I want to talk about earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded, sitting up and making room for Loki. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Climbing onto Thor’s bed, Loki sat up against his wall and crossed his legs, his fingers coming to pull aimlessly at his shirt. “Um… I know you were scared, but… a lot of the things you said really hurt me. And I’m trying to trust you, but… because of what you said, there’s a voice in my head that keeps telling me to not trust your words or actions anymore… I feel like I’m scared to trust you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It admittedly hurt to hear that Loki felt this way, but Thor couldn’t blame him. He knew that he fucked up, and it was up to him to patch things up between them. Taking Loki’s hands in his, Thor brought them to his lips, willing to do whatever he could to mend this. “How can I show you that I want this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki bit a lower lip, warily meeting Thor’s apologetic gaze. “Be more involved with the baby… I know you’re scared, and I am too, but… the baby will be here in 4 months. And we both have to accept that we’re going to be parents, and we have to love the baby. This whole pregnancy, you’ve been distant…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor looked down in shame, feeling terrible for making Loki doubt his love and devotion; especially about the baby. He brought Loki’s hands to his mouth and kissed his knuckles again. “I’ll do better. I didn’t realize that I was doing that… and I’ll do better.” He kissed Loki’s knuckles again. “I do want you.” He bent over to lift up Loki’s shirt, exposing his small, round, stomach and pressing a gentle kiss against it. “And I want them, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The act made Loki smile, and he ran his fingers through Thor’s golden hair as the alpha kissed his stomach again. It was nice to see Thor interacting with the baby, as it was something that neither of them had really focused on, before. “I need to do better interacting with the baby, too… I’m still really scared to be a mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All we can do is try harder… I’m sure as you get bigger, and we buy baby supplies, that it will sink in that we’re having a baby.” Murmured Thor. He sat up and took Loki’s hands in his again, that same remorseful look on his face. “What else can I do to show you that I want this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki licked at his lips nervously, knowing that he needed to be honest with Thor. “Um… I-I want us to go to counseling. I know that neither of us are good at communicating, a-and I want us to be; especially before the baby comes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was something that Thor could commit to doing. “Alright… we’ll go. Once we get our situation figured out, and we get health insurance, we’ll start going to therapy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki felt much better that Thor was receptive to his concerns, and began to relax, knowing that they needed to look for apartments to visit tomorrow. “My mother said that he and my father can only afford to pay $1,200 for the deposit, and $1,400 for the first two months of rent. Anything we find needs to be within those parameters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded, pulling out his phone. “When is the scholarship deadline? School starts in a month.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki pulled out his phone as well, looking this up. “Norns… it’s tomorrow. You’ll have to apply for all the scholarships you qualify for, tomorrow.” Loki put his phone back into his pocket, sighing softly. “I can apply for some other scholarships, too. In 3 weeks, we should know what scholarships we were approved for. If we get enough, then… we don’t have to worry about you dropping out of school. If you can get the same full ride scholarship that I got, then you won’t have to drop out of school at all, and we can both support ourselves and the baby, on the monthly stipend we’re given.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor hoped with everything in him that he got approved for the full ride scholarship -he had the grades, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a legacy student, which made him look more attractive on paper- because it would ensure that he and Loki didn’t have to give up on their education.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to get used to pinching pennies and budgeting and saving, but… Thor wasn’t too worried. These were all skills that he could learn. People that weren’t rich did it all the time, and now that he no longer had access to his parents’ money, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> like everyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That realization was still hard for him to accept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to focus on that though, and instead pulled up his browser on his phone, showing Loki an apartment. “I found a few apartments nearby that had shuttles to campus. It looks like it's about $400 cheaper to get a 1 bedroom apartment than it is to get a 2 bedroom apartment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m not sure if we can fit our things </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the baby’s things, in one bedroom, Thor.” Responded Loki, scooting closer so that he could look at Thor’s phone. “This place has a 1 bedroom for $800, and it’s a 925 square foot apartment. Click on the floor plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor clicked on the floor plan, seeing the layout of the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, the bedroom is too small. It’s only 12 feet by 15 feet. We have to get a 2 bedroom.” Sighed Loki, trying to not get too stressed out about their predicament. “Did you see any other apartments within our price range?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded, clicking on another saved apartment. “I found this 2 bedroom 2 bathroom apartment for $1,169 a month. It’s 1,075 square feet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked over the apartment, tapping at the screen to view images of the unit. It was significantly smaller than their current place, but… they didn’t have many options.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something like this would have to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair were able to find 3 apartment complexes with units that met their specifications, and planned on visiting them tomorrow, after the baby’s appointment. Then, they would pick one, and spend the rest of the week moving in. On Friday, they would return the keys of Thor’s car and the apartment to the alpha’s parents, and would do their best to make it on their own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both tired from their day, so they cuddled close in bed and fell asleep after choosing the apartments they would tour, tomorrow. The baby’s appointment was in the morning at 10, and it would be the appointment that they found out the gender. Laufey would be meeting them there, and after that the older omega would go with them to tour apartment units. They were just relieved that they had </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> parent supporting them, and did their best to enjoy their rest, as they knew that it would be some time before things calmed down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their alarm clock went off at 8:30 the next morning, so after waking up and getting dressed, the pair made a quick breakfast and left their apartment around 9:15, meeting Laufey at the OBGYN’s office at 9:40. They were all quite excited to find out the gender of their baby today, and greeted Laufey when they arrived, with Loki hugging his mother. “Thanks for coming, Mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, sweetheart,” Murmured Laufey, kissing his son's cheek. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” The older omega’s eyes looked over at Thor then, and he smiled politely at him. “Hello, Thor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Sir,” Murmured Thor, nodding in turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Loki signed in, they all sat down and waited for his name to be called, following him back to his room. The omega’s doctor knocked on their door a few minutes later, pleased to see them all. “Hello, Loki, Thor. Who’s this; is it Grandma?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Laughed Laufey, smiling over at Loki fondly. “Today’s an important day, so I wanted to come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right about that,” Agreed Loki’s doctor, sitting down on a stool in front of the ultrasound machine. “You’re 22 weeks, so we’re going to perform a mid-level pregnancy ultrasound on you. In this ultrasound, we’ll be seeing every organ of your baby, and making sure that every aspect of your baby’s development is where it should be. We’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> be able to tell the sexes of the child; would you like me to tell you the sexes first, or last?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s eyes shifted up to Thor’s, who was standing next to him and holding his hand. “Babe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to know first, if that’s alright?” Murmured Thor, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into the back of Loki’s hand. “I don’t want to call them an “it” anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki smiled, agreeing with the alpha. “I’d like to find out first, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His doctor nodded, asking him to lift up his shirt and unbutton his pants. Once he did, she squirted gel onto his stomach and brought out the probe, laughing softly when she saw their baby on screen. “Wow, they’re facing me perfectly right now. Congratulations Thor and Loki, you’re having a male omega!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large smile broke out across his face when he heard that he was having a male omega, and he looked up at Thor, who had a happy grin stretched across his lips as well. The alpha bent over to kiss him, and Loki hummed against his lips, relieved that he and Thor were both happy about this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing the gender of their baby made it much easier to feel connected to it, and he was already imagining what it would be like when the baby got here, and who he would look more like. Loki looked back over at the ultrasound, watching as the doctor looked over every organ of the baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was amazing to see their baby’s heart beating, and throughout the entire ultrasound, Loki remained in awe. He hadn’t really felt too much of a connection to the baby until now, as it finally hit him that this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> baby. This was a tiny human that needed him and Thor to get their shit together, as he would be here in 4 months. And he deserved to receive all of the love and stability that Thor and Loki could give.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ultrasound took about 10 minutes, and once it was over Loki’s doctor took screenshots of the baby, printing them out and handing them to everyone. “Do any of you have any questions for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, gratefully taking the cloth that was handed to him, and wiping off his stomach. “Why am I so small, still? I look like I’m 4 months pregnant, compared to everyone else. Our friend was double my current size, when he was 5 months along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are multiple factors that contribute to how your body handles a pregnancy, Loki. Every pregnancy is different, so you shouldn’t compare them.” Answered his doctor, turning to face him. “Everything looked as it should on the ultrasound, so you have nothing to worry about. Omega infants are also </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> smaller than their alpha or beta counterparts. Your baby probably will only be 6 or 7 pounds when he’s born, so don’t expect to get very big with this pregnancy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s hand came to rest on his small, round stomach, and he nodded, sitting up with Thor’s help. “When should I see you again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you in 3 to 4 more weeks; please make an appointment with the front desk.” Advised Loki’s doctor. “Does anyone else have any more questions for me?” Thor and Laufey shook their heads no, so the doctor smiled and congratulated them again before leaving the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were alone, Laufey looked at the time, humming softly. “Would you boys like to stop for lunch? I’m quite hungry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s eyes lit up when he heard his mother was hungry -the older omega was usually nauseous throughout his chemotherapy treatments, and couldn’t keep anything down. He nodded, climbing down from the examination table. “Sure; what do you have a taste for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something light? Maybe a smoothie?” Suggested Laufey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked over at Thor, who nodded, not bothered by it. “Sure; a smoothie sounds nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair made an appointment for 3 weeks from now, and left the clinic, driving to a nearby smoothie shack and getting smoothies. One of the apartments that Thor and Loki wanted to look at was nearby, so they made their way over to that, next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor wasn’t too happy about the apartment complex when they pulled into it, as it didn’t seem to be as clean and modern as what he was used to. “These look terrible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned, shooting Thor an annoyed look. “This is all we can afford right now, Thor. We can’t afford to keep paying for a $5,000 a month apartment, if your parents aren’t supporting you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor looked down, the reality of their situation hitting him. He and Loki would have to change their </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire</span>
  </em>
  <span> lives if they agreed to not get married, and instead support themselves and the child. And he wasn’t so sure that he felt comfortable living like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, he got out of the car with Loki and met up with Laufey, heading into the leasing office, and greeting the man behind the front desk. “Hello, I’m looking for Ethan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you found him,” Chuckled the man, standing up from behind his desk and shaking Thor’s hand. “You must be Thor. Ready to see the place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded, taking Loki’s hand next and following the leasing agent upstairs. Thor wasn’t too happy that the unit was on the 5th floor -there wasn’t even an elevator nearby- and once Ethan unlocked the unit and let them in, Thor’s mood sank even lower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This place looked like shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the appliances were subpar at best, the carpet looked old and dingy, the walls were a gross yellow color, the tiles in the kitchen were stained, and the place was small as </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Uh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the 925 square foot 2 bedroom, 2 bathroom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No; someone signed the lease for that unit yesterday, so it’s no longer available. This is our 875 square foot 2 bedroom, 2 bathroom unit. It’s the only unit we have left, in your price range.” Answered Ethan, closing the door behind them all. “So to the left you have both bedrooms down this hall. The master suite is to the right, and the second suite is to the left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor warily followed the agent down the narrow hall, absolutely hating it here. The hallways were so narrow that only one person at a time could go down them, and his mood soured when he saw the size of the master bedroom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the master suite? My closet is bigger than this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shot Thor an annoyed look, his lips turned down in a small frown. “Thor, we can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>afford</span>
  </em>
  <span> a place better than this. Millions of people live in places like this and are just fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki, this is small! Our things won’t be able to fit! There’s not even enough room for all of us to be standing in here comfortably!” Argued Thor, absolutely hating this place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thor, you and Loki have to get an apartment within your price range,” Stated Laufey, a gentle yet firm look in his eyes. “I understand that this is a culture shock, but you can’t afford to be spoiled right now. You have to grow up, and realize that this is how you have to live for your new family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor pursed his lips, looking around at the room again. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> pleased, and sighed, running a tired hand through his hair. “Yeah…” He moved to look through the rest of the apartment with everyone, a sour look on his face the entire time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were finished looking over the apartment, Loki let Ethan know that they’d be in touch if they decided to sign a lease for the place. Laufey let him know that he’d follow them to the next place, and got in his car, waiting for the pair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Loki and Thor got in Thor’s car, they pulled out of the parking lot made their way down the street to the next apartment complex. Thor felt a little bit better about this complex, and parked his car, getting out and leading Laufey and Loki to the leasing office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bubbly omega man stood up to greet them, smiling at the trio. “Hello! How can I help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, we’re here to tour the available 2 bed 2 bath unit.” Answered Loki, taking Thor’s hand. “Please tell us it’s still available.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The leasing agent bent over, typing something out and looking at his screen. “Yes, we still have a few units left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sighed in relief. This apartment complex was a bit cleaner than the previous one, which made him feel better. This complex also had a pool and a few amenities, which they would definitely take advantage of, if they lived here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all followed the leasing agent up to the 2nd floor -luckily, there was an elevator- and were let into the available unit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was pleased to see that this unit was </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> cleaner than the previous apartment complex, and looked around, taking the place in. The apartment opened up into a nicely sized living room, and further into the unit, there was enough room for a dining table and chairs. The kitchen was on the right -it was quite small, with only a few counters, a sink, an oven, a fridge, and a dishwasher- and beyond that were the washer and dryer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The master bedroom is to the left; down this hall,” Stated the leasing agent. The trio made their way into the master, with Thor relieved once again to see that it was a bit bigger than the last apartment’s. It was still smaller than his bedroom back at their current bedroom, but he was sure that he and Loki could make their things fit in here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And right across the hall, is the 2nd bedroom,” Stated the leasing agent, gesturing for them all to follow him. Thor was happy to see that the baby’s room was big enough to fit all of his things, and was pleased by the unit overall. If he had the money to live somewhere else, he would, but because he didn’t, a place like this would have to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio followed the leasing agent downstairs and back to his office, with Thor gesturing for Loki and Laufey to sit down in front of the desk, while he stood behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was happy with the apartment -it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> small, but still nice and homey- and it was only 10 minutes from their university. The apartment community was very nice for their budget, and he knew that he would be fine living here. “Thor? What did you think of the place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor exhaled softly, wanting to be honest. “It was nice… I think for our budget, this is the best we’ll get.” He bent over and pressed a warm kiss against Loki’s temple, not wanting the omega to worry. “If you’re okay with living here too, then I’m okay with signing the lease.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made Loki happy that Thor was finally realizing that he couldn’t be a spoiled rich brat anymore, and he hummed, reaching behind him to take Thor’s hand. “I’d like to sign the lease.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The leasing agent gathered the necessary paperwork for the pair, pointing to where they would sign as he explained everything to them. Their monthly rent would be $1,200 a month, their deposit was $800, and there was no utility cap, which was a plus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were set to move in Thursday, and after signing a lease, Thor felt a sense of finality run through him. This lease was legally binding for a year after the 72 hour grace period, and it wasn’t up to his parents to take care of the monthly rent. It was up to him and Loki. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their</span>
  </em>
  <span> names were on this lease, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> credit being affected if they missed payments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was time for them to grow up, and make sure that they created a healthy and stable environment for their baby to be brought into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that reality scared the </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of Thor.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>➵ ⁘ ➵</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I should have the next chapter out in 5-7 days :)</p><p>Thanks for reading, guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!</p><p>Big update!</p><p>So I deleted the chapter "Character Pictures" and just created a "Part 2" to this series, which will hold all of the pictures of this series. Part 2 contains cute photos of Thor, Loki, and their friends. I also updated everyone's high school and college looks, so please take a look when you get the chance :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> ➵ ⁘ ➵</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After signing the lease to their new apartment, Loki and Thor said goodbye to Laufey and drove back to their place, wanting to eat lunch and decompress from the day. Loki knew that his father wanted to talk to him, but he asked the beta to wait until Friday, after they were moved into their place. He was relieved that his dad agreed, so that was one thing off of his plate- for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun and Volstagg were coming over later that night for dinner, so once the pair got home, they changed into lounge clothes and met back in the kitchen, with Thor pulling out supplies to make a sandwich. “Do you want one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, biting at a lower lip nervously. “Can you make me two?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor raised an eyebrow at him. “You sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega nodded again, a bit embarrassed with himself. “I’m just really hungry…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor figured that it was because of the baby, and hummed softly, grabbing four slices of bread. “What do you want on it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a turkey BLT, with mustard.” Answered Loki, pouring himself a glass of water. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor hummed again, the silence between them comfortable. He did a double take when he saw Loki dipping a pickle into a dish of chocolate syrup not even a minute later, and looked at him like he was crazy. “Uh… babe? What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki blushed, averting his gaze from the alpha. “I-I had a craving for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha knew that pregnant people had cravings, but he was shocked to see that Loki had such a crazy craving. So far throughout his pregnancy, Loki had become addicted to milkshakes, gummy bears, and cupcakes, but this was the first time Thor had ever seen him eat something weird. “Um… </span>
  <em>
    <span>alright… </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you say so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was a bit embarrassed, but the craving to eat his pickle with chocolate was more important, so he dipped his pickles into the chocolate syrup he had and hummed as he took a bite, the tangy, sour taste of the pickle mixing together with the sweet taste of the chocolate. “Do you want some?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Laughed Thor, quickly finishing up Loki’s sandwiches. “But thank you.” Once he finished, he carried their plates out to the living room of their apartment, setting them down on the coffee table. “So we’re having a boy omega.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, sitting down next to Thor and setting down his pickles. “Yeah… how do you feel about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It makes it more real, knowing the gender. Now that I know it’s a boy, it makes it easier to envision what it will be like when he gets here.” Confessed Thor, a soft smile on his face. “In 4 months, we’re gonna have a baby… it’s still so surreal to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I actually felt him move around, last night.” Murmured Loki, taking his sandwich slice and dipping it in the chocolate sauce. “It was like he wanted me to know he was there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was shocked when Loki dipped his sandwich in the chocolate syrup, but didn’t say anything, telling himself that it was just a weird pregnancy craving, and that all that mattered was that Loki was happy. “Next time he kicks, tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s actually moving around a bit, now,” Answered Loki, setting down his food and raising his shirt up so that Thor could watch. “See?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor watched Loki’s stomach like a hawk, widening his eyes in surprise when he saw Loki’s stomach jut forward towards the side. “Norns…” He set his food down too, and ran his hand over the spot where the baby kicked, beginning to laugh when their son kicked his hand. “Norns!” He looked back up and met Loki’s warm gaze, smiling at the omega. “Does it hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shook his head. “No, it just feels weird. I think that he’s supposed to move around 20 times an hour, so I’m sort of used to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor moved both hands to Loki’s stomach, gently pressing in and laughing when a flurry of kicks pressed against his left hand. “I wonder if he can hear me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe? I dunno, let me look it up,” Murmured Loki, blushing when Thor pressed a tender, loving kiss against his stomach. “It says that around 26 weeks, they can hear things from outside the womb.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor hummed, pressing another warm kiss against Loki’s stomach. “I wonder how it will be when he can hear us.” He sat up then, and grabbed his plate, resuming his meal. “What should we name him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… Toby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor made a face at this, shaking his head no. “I don’t like that name. What about Ryan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shook his head at this. “No, I don’t like that.” He took a bite from his sandwich, running through popular names in his head. “We have 4 months to come up with a name; I’m sure we’ll think of something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Laughed Thor, beginning to feel more comfortable with how things would go in their life, after this week. “Ready to move into our new apartment on Thursday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sighed, feeling quite sad that their life was changing so quickly. “No… but I know we have to. We also have to apply for more scholarships, since the deadline is tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I forgot about that.” Sighed Thor, taking a final bite out of his sandwich. “I’ll apply for some until Hogun and Volstagg come over, and then after they leave I’ll apply for some more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, agreeing with this. “I’ll apply for some, too. Anything we can get helps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair finished their meals and pulled out their laptops afterwards, both of them doing their best to update their resumes, and applying for each and every scholarship that they were eligible for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, their university had a streamlined service for sorting scholarships, so 3 hours into applying for their scholarships, Loki and Thor were halfway done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun and Volstagg arrived at their apartment around 6, so Loki finally took a break and got up to answer the door, grinning at the pair once he opened it. “Hey, guys.” He stepped back to let the pair into his apartment, and closed the door behind them, following them to the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor’s eyes bulged out of his head when he saw Hogun, shocked that the omega was so big. “Norns! Hogun, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega shot Thor a pissed look, thanking his boyfriend when Volstagg helped him sit down. “Gee, thanks Thor, I didn’t notice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki huffed and shot Thor a dirty look, not happy with the alpha. “Thor, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>pregnant</span>
  </em>
  <span>; what else do you expect?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I meant his stomach! I-I didn’t mean that he was fat! His stomach’s just huge!” Thor snapped his mouth shut after he said this, feeling terrible for not explaining himself well. “Shit, Hogun, that’s not what I meant. I-I’m sorry dude, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, man,” Huffed Hogun, his face scrunching in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hogun, are you okay?” Murmured Loki, reaching out to him in concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, I’ve just been getting contractions for the past 3 hours.” Sighed the omega, trying to relax once it was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor’s eyes bulged out of his head, and he shot out of his chair, grabbing his phone. “Shit! Why didn’t you say anything?! I-I’ll call 911, I-I’ll-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thor, don’t call 911,” Sighed Volstagg, rubbing at Hogun’s thigh. “The doctor told us to not come into the hospital until his contractions were 5-10 minutes apart. He only has them every 30 minutes, so we figured we’d come over and hang out. Hogun wanted to distract himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki hummed, still a bit worried about Hogun. “Does it hurt? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun nodded, his hands splayed around his large stomach. “Yeah… it feels like the cramps that come before your heat cycle starts, but they’re more intense. I just want an epidural when I get there; the doctor says the baby is 9 pounds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s eyes widened in disbelief, and he looked down at Hogun’s stomach, completely shocked by this. “Norns… a-are they going to give you a c-section?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… they want me to push her out.” Sighed Hogun, his lips turned down in an annoyed frown. “I should’ve known that our fucking baby would’ve taken after her viking warrior father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Volstagg snorted, rubbing at his boyfriend’s stomach. “I’m sure it’ll all be worth it when she’s here, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the one that has to push out this giant baby,” Muttered Hogun, leaning back onto the crest of the couch, and closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor and Loki could see how exhausted the omega was, and felt bad for him. “Is there anything we can do to help you feel better, Hogun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just let me sit here, and talk to me about stuff; how are things going with the baby, Loki?” Asked Hogun, trying to distract himself from the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! We found out what we’re having; it’s an omega boy.” Grinned Loki, still feeling proud of the news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun and Volstagg cheered, happy for the pair. “Have you told your parents yet, Thor?” Asked Hogun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor sighed, getting frustrated all over again. “Yeah… they actually surprised us yesterday and showed up. They saw that Loki was pregnant, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>freaked </span>
  </em>
  <span>out. They told us that if we didn’t get married by Friday, that they wouldn’t pay for my education, they’d stop supporting me financially, they’d take my car, and they’d kick us out of the apartment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gasped Hogun and Volstagg, complete disbelief on their faces. “That’s fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy</span>
  </em>
  <span>! What are you guys going to do?” Asked the omega, sitting up and staring at the pair in concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki sighed, bothered that their lives were about to get more complicated. “We decided that we weren’t ready to get married, so we signed the lease to a new place earlier today. We’ll move in on Thursday, and we applied for some scholarships today, so we’ll find out if we got them in three weeks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if you didn’t get any scholarships?” Asked Volstagg, heavily concerned for the pair. “How are you guys going to make this work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… since Loki will complete his degree in 1 year, it makes the most sense for him to keep going to school. I’ll stop going to school, and start working, so that we can have money. And Loki has money from his scholarship, so that combined with whatever I earn working, will help us get by,” Answered Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Norns,” Murmured Hogun, shaking his head in disbelief. “Fuck, that crazy. That’s so fucked up, guys… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I wish that we could help you guys. It would be cheaper if we all rented a 4-bedroom house together, and paid that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This sounded like a perfect idea, and Loki sat up on the couch, heavily intrigued. “Would you both really do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Volstagg and Hogun shared a look before Volstagg answered. “Yeah. It makes sense; we both have children, we’re all friends, and you guys need help. If there’s a place in the area, we could all move in together. Besides, we’re looking for a new place; our lease is up in a month.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we already signed the lease agreement to the apartment, Loki,” Murmured Thor. “We can’t back out of it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes we can; we have 3 days after signing it to back out of the agreement, with no repercussions.” Answered Loki. He bit a lower lip and looked over at Hogun and Volstagg. “Do you guys trust us enough to tour the house, and sign the leasing agreement, first? And then after you’ve recovered from having your baby, we’ll help you guys move into the place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Volstagg waited for Hogun to nod at him before agreeing. “Just keep us updated. Let’s see if we can find any houses online that are in the area.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Norns!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gasped Hogun, clutching at his stomach and squeezing his eyes shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Hogun, rubbing soothingly at his back, and emitting calming pheromones. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hogun... it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun’s body trembled from the pain, and Loki looked over at Thor in concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hogun… maybe we should go to the hospital.” Murmured Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… your last contraction was 20 minutes ago…” Added Loki, looking at the time on his phone. “And you’re in a lot of pain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun shook his head no, the grip on his stomach loosening after 45 seconds. “N-No. They’re only going to turn me away if I go now. We have to wait until my contractions are 5-10 minutes apart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki bit a lower lip nervously, pulling out his phone and researching this. His heart sank when he saw that this was true, and he sighed, looking up ways to alleviate labor. “It says that if we put a heating pad on his stomach, that could help him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor stood up to go get their heating pad, heavily worried about their friend. He returned shortly and plugged it in, gently handing it to the omega. “What else can we do, Loki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It says that massaging the back, hands, and feet can help.” Murmured Loki. “Hogun, do you want us to massage you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun sighed, a defeated look on his face. “Sure…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Volstagg helped Hogun sit up, and turned him to where his back was facing him. “I’ll massage your back, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki helped Hogun take off his shoes, gently massaging his feet. “I’ll get your feet, Hogun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor moved to sit on the coffee table, gently taking Hogun’s hand. “I’ll get your hands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun laughed softly as his friends helped him, touched by the sweet gesture. “I don’t need my hands massaged, Thor; here, why don’t you and I look up homes for rent in the area?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good idea,” Responded Thor, grabbing his phone and beginning to search for nearby homes in the area that were for rent. “Thanks again for being so willing to help us out, guys. This really means a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. You’ve been our best friends for a long time, and Loki has really helped me out throughout the pregnancy. We’ll do what we can to help you both.” Answered Hogun, pulling out his phone and searching as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took them about 2 hours before they decided on 3 homes that they really liked. They were all in the range of $1,700 and $2,100 a month, which was something they could all </span>
  <em>
    <span>certainly</span>
  </em>
  <span> afford if they split the rent 4 ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki and I will go tour the 3 homes tomorrow, and we’ll take lots of pictures and show you guys. Then we’ll decide where we’ll live, Loki and I will sign the lease, and then when you guys have recovered from the birth, we’ll modify the lease, and add you all to it. Sounds like a plan?” Asked Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His friends nodded, with Hogun speaking up. “That sounds like a plan, dude.” He gasped and clutched at his stomach again, letting out a low, pained, moan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki and Thor tried their best to help Hogun breathe, counting how many seconds this contraction lasted. “55 seconds… and your last one was 10 minutes ago. We should head to the hospital.” Suggested Loki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Volstagg nodded in agreement. “Yeah… we’ll probably head out. I’ll keep you guys updated on the birth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… we don’t mind going with you,” Murmured Loki, looking over at Thor. “Right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll go with you guys.” Assured Thor, standing up and heading to his room to get dressed. “Just give us a moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thor, um… Fandral will be meeting us at the hospital. W-We want him there.” Stated Hogun, looking at the alpha nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor pursed his lips, not happy about this, but understanding that he had no right to demand that they not invite the beta. “...I’ll be nice, for your sake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun and Volstagg relaxed, and waited for Thor and Loki to get dressed. Once everyone was ready to go, they left the apartment and headed to a nearby hospital, checking in on the maternity ward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun was quickly changed into a maternity gown and hooked up to the various monitors, advised that he would be getting an epidural very soon. The room he was in was big enough for all 4 of them, so Volstagg, Loki, and Thor did their best to keep Hogun calm until the medicine arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was a bit concerned to see the epidural go into Hogun’s back, and tried to get familiar with it, as he knew he’d be in the same position 4 months from now. It took about 20 minutes for the epidural to kick in, and once it did, Hogun’s mood changed dramatically, and he was able to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Norns, I feel fucking fantastic,” Yawned Hogun, settling into his bed. “Loki, make sure you get this when you go into labor. I don’t feel a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki laughed softly, happy that Hogun felt better. “Do you want us in the room when you have her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun hummed softly, looking over at Volstagg and raising an eyebrow at the alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s up to you, babe,” Murmured the gentle giant. “Whatever makes you feel more comfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… I-I mean I don’t know. I-I want you both here, because you’ll be right where we are, in a few months. But I don’t want you to see me pushing a 9 pound baby out of my ass, either.” Confessed Hogun, wanting to be honest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki laughed softly, not offended by it. “We’ll just wait in the waiting room, Hogun; we’ll give you your privacy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was careful knocking at the door of Hogun’s room then, so the omega called out for whoever it was to answer, his face lighting up when he saw it was Fandral. “Fandral! Hey, dude!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fandral smiled, making his way over to Hogun. “Hey. How are you feeling? Does it hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, they just gave me an epidural, so I feel amazing; I don’t feel anything, honestly.” Answered Hogun. He looked over at Thor then, getting nervous. “Um… Thor and Loki are here, by the way. We wanted them here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beta looked over, surprised to see Thor and Loki there. His eyes immediately went to Loki, and he looked down, shocked to see that Loki was pregnant. “Norns… oh my gosh, you’re pregnant, too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah,” Murmured Loki, his eyes nervously shifting over to Thor. The alpha was doing his best to not overreact, and for that, Loki was thankful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fandral looked over at Thor then, a sad look on his face. “H-Hey, Thor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Thor gritted out his answer, averting his gaze from his ex friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fandral made his way over to the only other chair in the room -which happened to be right next to Thor- and warily sat down, letting out a nervous laugh. “I-I really miss you guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor didn’t say anything, as today was about Hogun and Volstagg. He didn’t want to make it about him and Fandral’s feud, and merely hummed, pulling out his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki saw the way Fandral’s face fell, and felt bad for the beta. He didn’t like that Fandral didn’t know personal boundaries -or how to respect when someone says </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>- but he did feel bad that Thor was no longer friends with someone he’d known for years, all because he couldn’t accept that Thor was dating someone that he liked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega honestly had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea that Fandral liked him as much as he did, and wondered why the beta was so obsessed with him. He never really communicated with Fandral or interacted with him until he started dating Thor, and every time the beta had reached out to him or confessed to him throughout their highschool years, he’d been politely rejected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered if Fandral still liked him, and hoped that he didn’t. He knew that although Thor would never say it, the alpha </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> miss his friend, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe, they’d be able to make up, soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group of friends sat in comfortable silence for the next 3 hours, random conversation starting and stopping throughout this period.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around 11 pm, Hogun began to shift uncomfortably in bed, and he reached out, gripping at the sheets. “U-Um babe? I-I feel weird, can you go get a nurse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Volstagg stood from his seat near the bed and rushed out of the room, entering with a nurse half a minute later. “They’re gonna check you, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun grunted, shifting in bed with Volstagg’s help so that the nurse could check him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, 10 centimeters! Looks like you’re ready to start pushing!” Announced the nurse, smiling down at him in excitement. “Your baby should be here within the hour! Let me go get a doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki saw how Hogun’s eyes widened in shock, and he stood up, making his way over to the omega and hugging him. “We’ll go ahead and give you some privacy… come get us when she’s here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun hugged Loki back, thanking him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor hugged Hogun next, smiling down at his friend softly. “You’ve got this, man. Just stay strong, breathe, and she’ll be here before you know it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega snorted, touched by the affection from his friends. “Thanks, guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fandral said goodbye too, and the trio made their way down the hall and to the waiting room, with Thor steering him and Loki </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> away from Fandral. He sat them down in the corner on the other side of the waiting room, and placed a protective arm around Loki, making sure that his old friend knew that there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> chance that he’d be able to get to the omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki rolled his eyes but remained silent, not terribly bothered by Thor acting like this, considering the history between the three of them. If acting like an overbearing alpha made Thor feel better, then Loki would let him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were silent for about 20 minutes before Thor moved, pressing a warm kiss against Loki’s cheek. “I’m gonna see if I can find something to eat; do you want anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a sandwich?” Asked Loki. “And a candy bar to put on it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor laughed softly, smiling fondly at the omega. “Sure; I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Loki and Fandral were alone, it didn’t take Fandral long to speak to Loki. The beta called out to him, a sad tone to his voice. “You’re pregnant?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded, setting down his phone and staring at the beta. “...I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When are you due?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The 3rd week of November.” Answered Loki, trying to not be too dismissive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fandral laughed sadly. “That’s crazy… and you and Thor are still together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fandral shook his head in disbelief. “I thought you surely would’ve broken up by now. The bastard never lasts long in relationships. Has he cheated on you? At </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki raised an incredulous eyebrow at the beta. “No! And even if he had, that’s not something that you ask someone you haven’t spoken to in almost a year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m just surprised, Loki. Can you blame me? This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thor</span>
  </em>
  <span> we’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki exhaled slowly, annoyed with the beta. “Thor and I are happy. A-And he’s never going to admit it, but… he misses you. And if you apologize, and promise to stop pursuing me, then Thor might forgive you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fandral frowned, mulling over his words. “I don’t think I can ever get over you, Loki. I meant what I said at graduation; I </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. Hell, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> do! You’re perfect! And I-I don’t care that you’re having a baby. If Thor ever leaves you, then-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thor isn’t leaving me, I don’t love you, and it’s very annoying that you keep trying to convince me why you’re the better choice.” Interrupted Loki, his patience shot. “I don’t know how many times I need to reiterate this to you, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> love you. And if Thor left me tomorrow, you’re not someone that I would ever see myself being with. I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> seen you in that way, and I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> see you in that way, so please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> respect that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki was past the point of being nice, as he hated that Fandral constantly ignored him when he told him that he didn’t like him. He was so set on how much he “loved” the omega, that he couldn’t stop and think about a reality where the omega didn’t love him, and wasn’t interested in being with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was annoying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Thor came back into the room then, able to smell the agitation rolling off of Loki because of his pheromones. He immediately narrowed his eyes at Fandral, not trusting him. “What did you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alpha-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki, what did he say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki let out a deep, frustrated sigh, shooting Thor a pleading look. “Don’t worry about it, alpha; remember, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hogun</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Volstagg</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s day. This is about them, not us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor grumbled but otherwise sat down, doing his best to not cause a scene. “I got you a turkey sandwich with mustard, and a chocolate bar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Loki smile, and he hummed, gratefully accepting his food. He didn’t know what it was about mustard and chocolate, but it was driving him </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the best way possible, and he couldn’t get enough. He opened up a mustard packet and squirted some onto the chocolate bar, humming as he took a glorious bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor shuddered in disgust but remained silent, knowing that this was just because Loki was pregnant. He briefly wondered if Loki would get even crazier cravings as he progressed in the pregnancy, and reached out, placing a hand on the omega’s stomach fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki paused from taking a bite of his sandwich, inclining his head curiously at the alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to see if the baby would kick my hand,” Murmured Thor, his thumb stroking at Loki’s stomach gently. “I think he’s asleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t wake him up,” Chuckled Loki, resuming his meal. “It feels weird when he kicks me while I’m eating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor stroked Loki’s stomach one last time before pulling away, eating his meal, too. “Does it hurt when he kicks you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki shook his head. “No. It feels weird, but… I’m getting used to it.” He and Thor continued to speak about miscellaneous things, and finished their meals, settling back into their chairs. 30 minutes later, Volstagg entered the waiting room, a broad smile on his face. “Guys! She’s here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone’s faces lit up, and they stood, following Volstagg back to Hogun’s room. “He’s really tired, so after all of you see the baby, he’s going to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki tutted, feeling bad for the omega. After knocking on the door and being told to come in, they all entered the room, gasping when they saw Hogun holding his daughter. Loki made his way over first, inhaling sharply when he saw how adorable their daughter looked. “Norns! She looks like a baby doll!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun let out a tired laugh, staring down at his baby. “A fucking huge baby doll. They told me 2 weeks ago that she was 9 pounds; they </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> weighed her, and she’s actually 10 pounds, 6 oz.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki gasped, shocked that Hogun managed to deliver such a huge baby. “A-Are you okay? D-Did you rip, or anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hogun nodded, yawning behind a careful hand. “Yeah, a bit. But I didn’t feel anything because of the epidural, so they were able to stitch me up.” He kissed his daughter’s forehead before holding her up to Loki. “Want to hold her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki nodded nervously, accepting the baby into his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make sure you cradle her head and neck, and support her body with your arms,” Guided Hogun. “Yeah, like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked down at Hogun and Volstagg’s baby, a large grin spreading across his face as he stared at her. She had a brilliant shock of bright red hair like Volstagg, and had the alpha’s ice blue eyes as well. Her face mirrored Hogun’s though, and as Loki’s eyes connected with her’s she lit up, letting out an adorable coo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was surprised when he teared up, and he swallowed his emotion, letting out a wondrous laugh. “Wow…” He looked over at Thor, who had a surprised look on his face. “Want to hold her, Thor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded after a moment’s hesitation, gratefully accepting the heavy infant into his arms, and holding her the way Loki directed him to. The baby cooed again, and yawned, blinking at Thor and staring at him expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding a baby was surreal, and it made Thor think about him and Loki, and the baby that they would have in a few months. “Norns… she’s really beautiful, guys. You all did amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I hold her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor looked over at Fandral, pursing his lips. He was intent on making this all about Hogun, Volstagg, and their baby though, so he gently handed their daughter to Fandral, showing him how to hold her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you guys name her?” Asked the beta, smiling down proudly at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Abigail,” Murmured Volstagg, pride in his eyes. “Abigail Volstaggdottir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a nice name,” Grinned Loki, incredibly happy for the pair. “She’s really beautiful, guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor could see how exhausted Hogun was, and figured that him and Loki should leave, and return tomorrow. “We’re gonna head out, guys. Loki and I will come back after we’ve toured the houses, and decided on which one is best for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Volstagg nodded, pressing a warm kiss against Hogun’s temple. “Thank you; we’ll see you all tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki hugged Hogun goodbye and waved at Volstagg, exiting the room with Thor and Fandral. The beta didn’t say anything to them, so Loki just focused on getting home, and going to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was relieved that Thor hadn’t blown up at Fandral, and sighed once they were in Thor’s car. “Norns, I’m exhausted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor yawned, putting the car in reverse, and backing out of his parking spot. “Yeah.” They rode in comfortable silence on the way home, and once they arrived they immediately stripped down and dressed in night clothing, setting their alarms for 8 am. They’d be viewing the first house at 10, the second house at 11:30, and the third house at 1, so they had a busy day ahead of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were settled in Thor’s bed, Loki nestled into the alpha’s side, humming in content. “It was nice seeing you hold Abigail. It made me think of our baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It made me think of him, too.” Murmured Thor, reaching between them to stroke at Loki’s small, round stomach. “Just 4 more months, and he’ll be here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saying this before today would’ve scared Thor. He would’ve been terrified and felt like time was running out on his freedom. But after holding Hogun and Volstagg’s baby today, Thor realized that his baby </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Their son needed him to step up to the plate and mature, and become the one to show him right from wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their son was innocent in all of this, and needed parents that would go to the ends of the earth for him; parents that would love him unconditionally, and do their best to create a healthy environment for him to be born into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he was going to do everything in his power to give it to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ➵ ⁘ ➵</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter should be out soon, within the next week.</p><p>Thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Author's Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, everyone.</p><p> </p><p>So as you may or may not know, I got surgery back in January of this year. Unfortunately, I learned today that the surgery was unsuccessful in treating me, so I have to get surgery again, in a month and a half. I need to focus on recovering and on trying to prepare for this surgery, so in the meantime I will be unable to update my fanfictions. It's looking like they won't be updated for at LEAST 2 months, so maybe not till the end of June or beginning of July.</p><p> </p><p>I understand that this is upsetting to a lot of you, but I need to focus on my health. I promise that I am NOT giving up on these stories. I am just in the absolute WORST space health wise, and don't have the energy to write fanfics. I really appreciate all of the love and support that you guys give me, and I look forward to being able to write and update stories to share with all of you again :) </p><p> </p><p>Thank you for being understanding,</p><p> </p><p>Nyna.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please check out many of my other works in the Thorki fandom, please :D</p><p>I Want You: Loki was used to being alone; he was used to people not caring. And for the longest time, he was okay with that. But when a pesky student of his forces his way into his heart, Loki realizes that maybe it's time to take a chance on love. https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356057/chapters/69475137</p><p>Ørlǫglauss (Fateless)- Trapped in an abusive marriage with an alpha mobster boss, omega Loki manages to escape with their toddler alpha son Sleipnir to finally live a life of freedom. The omega ends up catching the curious eye of alpha mob boss Thor Odinson, who can’t seem to stop coming into the shithole diner he’s managed to pick up shifts at. There’s just something about the golden-haired alpha that draws Loki to his side, but… he can’t trust himself to act on his feelings. Not again. He just can’t risk falling in love again, only to end up back in the same situation he was in before. It seems that Thor isn’t too keen on taking “no” for an answer, though…  https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726428/chapters/56976340</p><p>I Don’t Want You to Pretend Anymore- Thor is the worst liar in existence. After receiving the news that his best friend is getting married, Thor panics when he's asked who he'll be bringing as his plus one, and immediately says the name of his omega assistant Loki, falling deeper and deeper into a hole that he dug for himself when everyone in Thor's life suddenly demands to meet the "love of his life". Suddenly, Loki is in every part of Thor's life -even the parts Thor wished he wasn't- and as time goes on he finds himself caring deeply for the intrepid assistant who went along with his lie. Call him crazy, but... there was just something about Loki that drew him in, the deeper they fell into this lie. And somewhere along the way, Thor realized that he didn't want them to pretend anymore.  https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426667/chapters/51052528</p><p>Indulgence- A Nordic marriage AU full of shameless kink smut, with our beautiful Jotun boy and our handsome Aesir Prince.  https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757731/chapters/62553427</p><p>A Match Made In Valhalla - Arranged Marriage/ Matchmaking AU with Older! Thor and Younger! Loki  https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338431/chapters/50822254</p><p>Within the Frost of My Heart - A Jotun! Thor and Jotun! Loki Nordic Myth AU. After rejecting King Thrym's advances for marriage one too many times, Loki is forced into marriage with a brutish outcast in their realm as punishment; the quarter-Aesir Thor Odinson. Loki believes that the life that awaits him is a cruel one; one where his autonomy as a being is stripped away, and he is forced to live a life of pain and suffering. Only... Thor is none of the things that he has been made out to be by their people. And Loki couldn't help but slowly become enthralled by him.  https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855681/chapters/42135986</p><p>Under the Full Moon - Werewolf AU where Thor and Loki are both princes of their realms, and forced into an arranged marriage and arranged mating.  https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437409/chapters/35832777</p><p>Hey, I Think I Love You - Loki and Thor are both middle-aged, successful businessmen with lives heading nowhere. Best friends since they could remember, they've been through everything that two people possibly can together, except... dating. And after a passionate night spent between the sheets, the two must decide where to go from there, and if changing their relationship is even worth the risk. Couple this in with the fact that these are two emotionally starved and lonely adults, one can only begin to picture the tumultuous relationship that is now Thor and Loki.  https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040567/chapters/37443371</p><p>In Time - College A/B/O AU, Modern setting   https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710367/chapters/33995930</p><p>I Won’t Give Up On You - Modern Highschool AU. Loki's the super smart 16-year-old valedictorian of his senior class. Thor's the always present popular captain of the football team. Against all odds, the two manage to ignore everybody and remain best friends. Until Thor Confesses his feelings for him. And two lines on a pregnancy test changed everything.  https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266346/chapters/35412195</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>